


The Bandit of TonDC

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lady Clarke, Medieval AU, Nobility, Outlaw Lexa, Robin Hood AU, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, Vigilante Lexa, lexa the archer, ranya, ser lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 105,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Ser Alexandra Woods is the sole survivor of her noble house turned bandit after returning home to find her family home decimated and her beloved Polis suffering at the hands of Prince Finn. With her band of grounders she fights to equalise the situation by stealing gold from the rich and distributing it to the poor as her alter ego Heda the Hood. What happens when she gets closer to a certain blonde Lady who doesn't know about her other identity and she falls in love while still fighting for her people. Does she have to choose or can she have both?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, ranya - Relationship
Comments: 505
Kudos: 1183





	1. Heda the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Robin Hood AU but with the character roles adapted. As always please be respectful, hate comments will be deleted but I hope you enjoy this. I have no idea how frequently I will be updating but this is the first chapter.

To say Polis was poor was an understatement. Polis was poor like Lexa Woods was wanted by the law: _a lot,_ and as she skipped away throught the streets and towards TonDC Forest dodging the arrows they were shooting at her head, it struck her just how much worse they had been getting. She threw one of the sacks of gold she was carrying into the market place and let it split apart into the crowd. Everyone flocked to it, swarming over each coin, for many of them just one coin giving them an extra chance to buy food and live another day. 

The distraction both made her smile and gave her time to get away but not before a young girl with a few coins in her hand, a dirty face and tattered clothes and who looked serverly underfed smiled at her with gratitude.   
  
Lexa knew she was unrecognisable under the dark green hood, her face smeared with black war paint and her head lowered. She turned and drew back her bow letting the arrow loose at the wanted poster of her alter-ego and then used the distraction to get out of town before they caught her, leaping onto a horse and riding full speed away into the trees. 

  
Lady Clarke Griffin heard the commotion but Prince Finn insisted that she stay inside the castle as his lawmen chased after the thief. Sheriff Titus led the charge and Clarke almost pitied the thief. He was a tall, scary man with a bald head, deep, calculating eyes who wore thick chainmail. Something about him unnerved her but she had to stay neutral if she was to gain favour with Finn and negotiate for Arkadia. 

"Sorry about that Lady Griffin," Finn said, quickly standing beside her, his floppy hair pushed back. "We have a bit of a outlaw problem in Polis currently. Nothing we can't handle."

Clarke had seen the wanted posters as she had been escorted into Polis. The mysterious hooded figure they called Heda, an old word in some parts for commander. The image was sparse, the only defining features the hood and the mask of paint across the face. It certainly didn't seem as if they were 'handling' it. Even in Arkadia they had heard rumours of the legendary Outlaw Archer that stole from the rich to give to the poor. Some suggested they were just stealing for theirself and that they were no real friend to the people but Clarke wasn't quite sure were she stood on the matter. All she could think of at that moment was that she disliked how the Prince was staring at her as if he was look for a suitable wife

 _Or mistress_ , Clarke thought in alarm. 

Princes took what they wanted and she was as yet unwed and certainly eligible. 

"I thank you for the chance to discuss lowering the taxes in Arkadia. They are crippling our people," Clarke started, "if only we could ease them a little..."

"Clarke. May I call you Clarke?" Finn said, putting his hands on the sides of her arms as if talking to a child. "It is noble that you think to busy yourself learning about politics. Most ladies would not take the time but we are fighting wars overseas and we need every coin we can get for our soldiers."

"As far as I heard, the crusades were a fool's game. Mindless slaughter in the name of religion. Attacking those who we didn't need to on some idiotic quest for some object that doesn't exist. Surely they will come to an end soon and King Eric-"

"Don't you-" Finn snapped. 

He glared at her, gripping her arms too tightly, appearing to be in some internal struggle with his temper and then eased up, covering it with his usual false charm.

"My older brother may never come back from the crusades. You understand why I may be sensitive about the subject. For now I rule in his absence and I have made my decision. The taxes must stay high to support the war."

Clarke would've argued with him but she could see that he neither cared nor wanted his brother to return and that he wanted only to keep his power. She narrowed her eyes and released the breath she had been holding as his grip slowly loosened and he returned his hands to rest by his side. 

"I understand Your Majesty," Clarke replied, trying only to keep him on side for now, hoping she might find another way to persuade him. "I'm afraid I must be taking my leave now. I promised to visit an old friend of my family who I haven't seen in some time and I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Prince Finn actually smiled at her, desire still flashing in his eyes. 

"Of course Lady Griffin. I hope your stay in Polis will be pleasant. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything or if you wish for some good company. I'm afraid the peasants provide little entertainment here and I'm always happy to host a fine lady such as yourself."

 _I bet you are_ Clarke thought dryly. 

"Can't wait," she lied, giving him her best smile. 

She turned and headed towards the door, her maid following her as she left. Once outside Octavia, who had kept her head lowered through the whole exchange began to talk to her under her breath. 

"Well he seems like an ass," Octavia muttered. "Doesn't look like you're gonna convince him anytime soon."

"I'm not giving up yet and be careful speaking like that in public. If someone hears it will be your head and I'll be down my best maid."

Octavia chuckled. She was a maid for appearances only and because Clarke had found her homeless and begging for food. In truth Clarke let her be much cheekier and freer that a true maid would be and they were friends and confidents more than employer and employee. 

"Won't be the first time I have a run in with the law."

Clarke eyed her carefully. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that but I guess not."

"So where to next? Who's this old family friend?"

"Alexandra Woods," Clarke said as they mounted their horses. "Her father named her Ser Woods of Polis."

"Ser? A rare title for a female in these parts."

"Yes. I've never met her but her father and my parents were good friends and they insisted I visit and see how she is doing. I just hope she is more pleasant than the other nobles I've met here. They all seem pretty..."

"Cold? Ruthless? Evil as fuck?"

Clarke turned and smiled at her humour as they rode at a leisurely pace out of Polis, passing what seemed to be a horde of lawmen chasing through the streets in the distance. There seemed to be some commotion in the market but they were too far to really see what was happening as they made their way to the Woods family home deep in the countryside.


	2. The Woods Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya struggles with Lexa's dereliction of her duty to her family name which prompts Lexa and Clarke finally meet.

Lexa arrived in the TonDC hideout and pulled her hood down as she climbed down from the horse.

"You're here?" Anya asked. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else right now?"

Lexa turned. 

"What do you mean?"

Anya sighed. 

"You didn't read the invitation. I told you I wrote back and accepted."

"Well why would you do that?"

Anya leaned on her staff, wearing a green tunic and brown boots. Her hair was braided as was many of the bandits of TonDC's own hair, Lexa's included. Lexa knew that look. It was the 'I expected better from you' look. 

Anya had taught her everything she knew, having worked for her father for Lexa's entire life. 

"Lexa, you know he would not want you to ignore the invitation. It's still your duty."

"Fine," Lexa replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll head there now but I don't see the point when the estate is in ruins anyway. Where are we going to have lunch? The ashes of the dining room?"

Lexa didn't want to admit that a part of her was too proud to want to show anyone the damage that had been done to her estate. She had been travelling when she received the news of her father's passing and she'd returned to find the home burned down by Prince Finn and stripped of all possessions for the war effort that her father had objected to. 

_I'll have to change_ she thought _and wipe away the paint. I doubt the Griffin's would approve of the life I've chosen._

She didn't even know them. She barely remembered them. The last time she has met Abby and Jake she had been barely four and their daughter was just one year old. All she knew was that her father spoke more highly of them than anyone else and that Anya was right, he would want her to treat them with dignity.

She washed off the paint in a wooden basin of water in their forest camp and unbraided her hair, letting the waves fall around her shoulders and changed into a simple black tunic and black boots.

The mirror they had was in desperate need of being wiped with a cloth but Lexa still found it odd to see her transformation once Heda was washed away. She wiped the mirror with the face cloth and saw herself clearly but it didn't take away the strangeness. 

_Good enough_ she thought. _It will have to do._

  
Clarke arrived at the Woods estate but found it in a terrible state. The building was in complete disarray, the pale stone crumbling and Clarke wondered what terrible event had destroyed what was once clearly a beautiful family home. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Octavia asked, holding the reigns to her horse. 

"Yeah. I mean it even has their crest."

"Looks like a dump."

"Please tell me what you really think?"

Clarke and Octavia both spun at the sound of the woman's voice to find Lexa Woods leaning with crossed arms against a half ruined wall. Clarke's eyes scanned over the woman with immediate interest. She was attractive with flowing chestnut hair and deep green eyes. Her jawline was flawlessly sculpted, her legs long and athletic. Clarke lifted her chin and met her eyes and saw something in them. Something jaded and intelligent and maybe even a hint of concealment.

Lexa's eyes locked onto hers and Clarke then noticed her lips quirking up just a touch at the corners. Her expressions were minimal and difficult to read as if she had practised hiding her feelings from the world but Clarke saw the tiniest movement of her eyebrows and the slightest hint of something like interest in her eyes. 

Clarke refocussed, realising neither of them had spoken yet. 

"Lady Clarke Griffin. Pleased to meet you."

She straightened herself and reached out her hand for Lexa to shake. Lexa just glanced down at it and Clarke felt awkward and thought to quickly withdraw her hand. Lexa reached out and shook it before she could put the thought into action and as their hands touched, Clarke caught her breath, feeling a little dizzy suddenly. 

"Ser Alexandra Woods. Call me Lexa."

Clarke nodded and smiled, her lips parting and their hands remained locked before she remembered that Octavia was there too. She pulled away from the handshake and Lexa stood very casually in front of the ruined building with one hand on her hips. Clarke noticed she tended to gesture with her hands as she spoke. 

"I'm afraid there isn't much to see anymore. I can show you around if you want but I hope you made prior sleeping arrangements."

"We did thank you but I would still like to take up your offer. Octavia?"

"I'll stay here with the horses," she said. "Raven is supposed to be joining us soon and she'll be watching for sign of me or you. She won't recognise our small entourage if we're both indoors."

Clarke nodded and Lexa stood aside, holding out one arm as if to gesture for Clarke to go first. 

"You first m'lady."

Clarke couldn't help but smile at her charm. 

Anya arrived just after Lexa, not sure how she had managed to get there before her when she had set off earlier. Lexa had a knack for doing the impossible. Anya wasn't even surprised anymore at the feats she seemed to pull off and the ease at which she did so. As she reigned her horse into the courtyard, it struck her as always how far the Woods family had fallen. The estate, once proud and wealthy was just barely standing now. 

"Is this the Woods home? Woah what happened here?"

Anya turned to the sight of a smaller woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a mesmerising, wide smile. Anya froze for the first time since she was a child at the sight of the goddess that stood before her. 

"Prince Finn is what happened," she said, clearing her throat as her voice came out dry and cracked. 

She dragged her gaze over the young woman who was in black tights and a short red feminine tunic with black boots. 

_Did I dream her? Is she a figment of my imagination. I've been in the forest too long._

"I'm looking for Lady Clarke Griffin. Is she here?"

"Yes," Anya said, clearing her throat which was suddenly extremely dry. "She is meeting with my liege right now."

"I better not disturb her then I guess. I don't go in for all that lord/lady stuff. Not my scene."

Anya tried not to stare, forcing her eyes away. 

"You can wait if you wish," she muttered, her whole body flushed with arousal. 

"Okay. Guess I'll chill here for a while then."

Raven seated herself down on a dilapidated wooden bench as Anya just stood there awkwardly.

"Don't you want to sit down? Might as well if you are gonna be waiting here too."

Anya inhaled deeply and slowly seated herself down besides Raven. 

  
"So this is what used to be the grand hall. Now it's not so much grand or really a hall anymore and more a place for pigeons to roost."

Clarke smiled at her dry wit. Lexa Woods was charming. Or was it just because she was attractive Clarke thought her charming. 

"Shame, I used to annoy my father by sliding along these floors when I was a kid. He hated that."

Clarke saw the slight flicker of emotion behind her eyes though she tried to hide it. Lexa's lips quirked down just a little, a touch of sadness to her words. 

"It must be hard," Clarke said. "Your family? Your home? We had no idea. My family I mean."

Lexa lowered her head, absent-mindedly kicking a stray rock with her foot. When she looked up, Clarke was staring back at her, with eyes full of compassion. 

"It is what it is but thank you for your sentiments. I don't need pity but your empathy is well received."

Lexa found herself leaning towards the other woman, finding her company oddly pleasant. It had been a long time since she'd indulged in being just Lexa Woods. She spent so much time as Heda, she wondered where the two separated. 

"Well I mean it. You are quite remarkable to remain as cheerful as you are. If it were me..." 

Clarke paused and Lexa's eyebrows raised with curiosity. Neither of them spoke for a moment and Clarke shied away from her intense gaze. 

"I just mean I don't know that I would be so calm about it if someone took so much from me."

Lexa's eyes narrowed and then widened as she realised that Clarke had more depth to her than she had first thought. There was a flicker of steel in her blue gaze and Lexa thought that Clarke might geniunely bring a storm of trouble down upon anyone who crossed her. There was something about her that intrigued Lexa care than she wanted to admit. 

"Well," Lexa said. "Revenge does no one any good. I focus on the people and what I can do for them. In these times many are hungry and homeless at least I still have a home, even if it is in bad need of repair."

She heard Clarke let out her breath and relaxed a little as she nodded back at her with a smile. 

"Very true. We have a duty to our people to maintain their wellbeing and fight for them, even sometimes against our rulers."

"Prince Finn," Lexa said with distaste. "He taxes them to within an inch of their lives. Everyday another child goes hungry in Polis, another family evicted from their homes, those that have homes, while he hoards the gold for himself."

"I've met him," Clarke told her. "I can believe that. I came here to convince him to ease up on Arkadia. We are struggling there too. My family has taken many in for shelter, distributed food, clothing, their own coin, but it is not enough. I know he will not be persuaded but I owe it to my people to try."

Lexa regarded her seriously and nodded with a thoughtful hum. 

"We can only do what we can do. We are not superheroes."

"I suppose," Clarke agreed with a melodious chuckle. "We're not that hood vigilante, Heda is it? We cant shoot perfect arrows from horseback and steal sacks of gold."

Lexa body tensed at her words. Clarke sounded almost like she admired Heda and yet for Lexa it was a part of herself she kept hidden from the world. A part she would have to hide from Clarke and she felt strange about that. Her secret identity had never bothered her before. She had never cared about lying and all of the people she cared for the most fought with her and knew her secret. 

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Lexa deflected, knowing Clarke would think her words just a humourous flight of fancy. 

"Indeed. Listen, I've very much enjoyed the tour and would like to arrange to meet with you again sometime to discuss events in Polis and Arkadia. Would that be suitable?"

Lexa smiled finding Clarke's directness refreshing. 

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. If you send the details of where you are boarding and would like to meet I will be glad to attend."

"Good," Clarke replied with a smile that showed just a hint of triumph. 

Lexa recognised the look. She had worn it herself far too often. Clarke was in Polis for her people and she wanted to find as many allies as possible for her cause and Lexa qualified. It seemed the Lady Clarke Griffin was more calculating than she seemed but Lexa could not hold that against her, especially when she herself was just as calculating and it was for the right reasons.

"I'll walk you to your horses. It isn't always safe in these parts," Lexa offered. "Bandits," she emphasised, gesturing with her eyebrows.

Clarke seemed to just find her words humorous and smiled almost bashfully before lowering her gaze. 

"If you don't mind."

Lexa really didn't. She found Clarke's company easier than she had expected. She knew that she was good at this, being charming, saying all the right words, but for once she actually meant it and liked each time she made Clarke chuckle. 

"Not at all my fair maiden. It is my pleasure."


	3. Surrender Your Possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Finn take a carriage ride which is rudely interrupted by grounder bandits.

Clarke hadn't expected Lexa to be so charming. More than once she'd had to remind herself why she was in Polis, losing herself in those forest, green eyes. 

She had no idea what she had expected. Some shallow minded noble who cared nothing about the plight of the people and yet Lexa had been the opposite, dutiful, responsible and yet with an air of rebelliousness about her. Clarke had spent far too much of her day replaying their conversation. 

"You seem distracted Clarke. Are you not enjoying the sights?"

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts at Prince Finn's words as the carriage shook. He had insisted upon the tour of the Polis countryside and Clarke thought it best not to insult a royal by refusing. 

"Just thinking of my people," she lied, "and how many of them won't make it through another winter if the war doesn't end."

Prince Finn didn't seem to even realise what she was doing, trying to wear him down through persuasive arguments. She'd talked to him about how much more the people would love him if he showed them some kindness but he insisted that he was being cruel to be kind, that it was for their own benefit. Somehow she didn't believe him but she had to try anyway and the distraction of the charming Lexa Woods was one she could not afford, even in her private thoughts. 

"I admire your tenacity but these people aren't like us. They don't deserve kindness. If we give them handouts then how will they learn. You and I don't take charity. We work hard for our privileges."

"We had a bit of a head start," Clarke replied. "Half of the population can't even read or write. We had tutors, were always safe and well fed and cared for. There are those who start with the bare minimum and we have so much to share."

His eyes clouded over as if he disliked where she was going with this but he just tried to change the topic. 

"Anyway I bore of talking about the people. I just want to enjoy the fresh, country air before the season changes and the first leaves fall. Let's not discuss it anymore."

 _It's the only reason I'm here_ Clarke thought with mild annoyance. _I'm certainly not here for you._

The carriage suddenly halted and Finn shouted to his driver like a petulant child, demanding to know why they had stopped. No reply came back and instead and arrow shot into the side of the carriage, landing inches from Finn's head. Clarke tensed immediately, not knowing what was happening and Finn was wild-eyed with fear and wounded pride.

"Get out of the carriage your highness."

Clarke tried to see where the voice was coming from but the doors were swung open and both of them yanked out into the dirt. Several hooded bandits with painted faces had surrounded them and all of Finn's guards were unconcious on the ground. The driver was slumped over in the front seat and Clarke felt her heart beating fast in her chest as the obvious leader of them approached in a green hood. 

"Your jewellry and your coin purses," she simply stated calmly.

Clarke barely looked up, very aware that they were surrounded and outnumbered. They had bows, swords, staffs, daggers and clearly knew the land well enough to stage such a stealthy attack. 

One of them held a bag and began to wrench the rings from Finn's hands, snatching at Clarke's necklace, the one her father had bought her as a gift.

"Careful," she cried, "that was a gift from my father. If you're going to sell it for food at least don't damage it."

The leader stepped forward, flanked by protectors, cutting an intimidating image as she approached. Clarke only guessed she was female by her voice and by how the tunic underneath hugged her curves. Some of the bandits pushed her down roughly and Clarke struggled under their weight. 

"Em pleni!" the Hood ordered. 

The bandits loosened their grip and she gestured to sit them both up so she could address them. 

The leader took the necklace in her gloved hands and Clarke met her eyes, gazing back defiantly as she approached, her face half concealed by thr hood. When she brushed side Clarke 's hair and clasped it gently back around her neck, Clarke held her breath.

"We don't take items that are gifts from the heart," she stated. "But we need the gold you are carrying."

Clarke huffed and reached into the front of her dress for her coin purse, which seemed to throw the leader off balance for a moment. She threw it towards the figure who deftly caught it.

"Thank you. It will go to good use."

"I will have you executed Heda," Finn snarled. 

"So you're Heda," Clarke said almost in a whisper, "or should I say the hood?"

Heda's lips curved into the hint of a smile. 

"And you're the famous Lady Clarke Griffin of Arkadia."

"You know me?" Clarke asked. "I didn't think I was that famous."

"Famous for the right reasons, unlike me. My infamy is currently worth, what is it Finn the miserly, fifty coins. I was actually disappointed. I thought my head worth more than that."

"I will cut off your head and feed it to my pigs," he snarled. "You will regret this action dearly."

Heda seemed unfazed by his threats as her people stripped him bare, taking all of his valuables and leaving him half-dressed and cowering in his underclothes.

"Much as I love listening to your empty threats I have prior engagements to attend to. Be seeing you."

Clarke watched as Heda gave him a cheeky salute and winked at Clarke with a charming smile and then seemingly disappeared into the woods. As quickly as they had appeared they seemed to all vanish and soon it was just Finn and Clarke left to wait for his carriage driver and guards to awaken. 

  
Lexa's heart was racing even more than usual as she leaned against the bark of a tree, resting up high on a branch. She let herself catch her breath, as always enjoying the thrill of danger far more than she should. 

She had not expected Clarke to be there and it had thrown her for a second to see her. Much as she wanted to go easy on her, if she did her bandits may question why she hadn't at least taken her coin purse. She was lucky if they accepted her reasoning for not taking the necklace. 

She panted, her back leaning against the hard surface of the tree. 

Clarke had been brave and defiant and it had only stirred her interest for the woman more. She hadn't been able to help from flirting with her and humiliating Finn was an added bonus of the robbery. 

She gripped the coin purse in her hand, unable not to think about where Clarke had hidden it. Most ladies just kept them at their waist or carried by the drawstring. Why on earth did Clarke stash them at her breast. She opened up the purse to find a healthy stack of gold and also a small handwritten note. 

_Take care in Polis my daughter. I hope this will remind you that we are proud of the exceptional woman you have become._

_Your loving father_

  
Inside the coin purse was a pocket watch, engraved with the initials J.G. Lexa frowned wondering why Clarke had so easily parted with it. She had seemed only about as annoyed at being robbed as most of her victims did, less even than most and yet she had not hesitated, assessing that the smart thing to do was just to hand over the purse without complaint. Lexa turned it over in her hands and pocketed it, making a mental note to find a way to return it. She knew that Clarke would cope perfectly well without the coins but this was clearly a more personal item. 

  
Clarke stormed back into the home in Polis where she was boarding after a very long, silent ride back with Prince Finn. 

"What's with you?" Raven asked, sitting at the wooden table with her feet up, reading a book.

"I was just robbed," she said with a huff, seating herself down by Raven. "By Heda."

Raven glanced up from her book. 

"That Hood guy?"

"Yeah well the Hood is not a guy, the Hood is a girl and that girl stole my coin purse with my father's watch. I should've let them take the necklace instead."

Clarke was muttering to herself now. 

"I guess I could see why that would rile you up. So when do you see the illustrious Ser Woods again?"

Clarke tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. 

"Octavia," she muttered, shaking her head.

"She said you were both very flirty. Might be your type..."

Clarke had almost forgotten about it with all the events of the day. It brought a smile to her lips to remember. 

"Well I haven't time for that."

"Ah so you're considering it. I met one of her people yesterday, Anya Pine. Seemed nice but didn't say much. Seemed nervous."

"That scary blonde woman who looked like she could tear someone's head off?"

"That's the one," Raven said with a grin. "Good listener."

Clarke sighed. 

"I'm going to go and get changed and freshen up. This dress is ruined and it's been a long day."

Clarke got up pushing Raven's legs off the table. 

"Whatever makes you feel better. Just try not to think of Lexa while you freshen up."

Clarke shot a look at her.

"I know what you are doing. You're saying that so I will think about her the entire time."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you know that as soon as you tell me not to do something I will. Don't forget how long I've known you."

"You've known me forever. Ever since your parents took me and my mother in when I was six. What's your point?"

"It's not going to work," Clarke said with a smile. "We're not six anyway. This isn't like when you locked me in the wardrobe with Wells until I would kiss him, which I didn't by the way. We both lied so that you would let us out."

"I knew it!" Raven said, pointing her finger at Clarke's nose. 

Clarke swiped it away.

"I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me unless it's important."

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room and Raven put her legs back on the table. 

  
As Clarke removed her necklace and placed it in her jewellry box she thought of the Heda's fingertips brushing her hair back and reaching around to put it around her neck. She had been so gentle for someone for spent their life as a bandit. Clarke could've cursed herself. At least Lexa seemed responsible and decent. Developing an attraction for a masked bandit with a bounty on their head who had just robbed a prince... 

_That's foolish even for me_ she thought. 

She removed her dress and slipped into something more comfortable, no longer needing to play the part of the dutiful lady and very thankful for the tunic and plain, comfortable trousers she wore when she was in private. She moved over towards the window, pulling the simple drapes apart to open the wooden shutters. She turned away to put her dress in the laundry basket but when she turned back she saw something silver on the wooden ledge of the window.

Clarke stopped in surprise and then moved over slowly to pick it up. It was her father's watch, placed upon the note he had written. 

"How-?"

She leaned on the sill and poked her head out of the window searching for the mysterious bandit but there was no sign of her. Despite herself she smiled, clutching the items in her hand and slipped them into the jewellry box before hiding it out of sight, completely unaware of Lexa balancing herself on the roof below the window with her back and arms pressed against the stone wall, just inches below her window. 


	4. Dinner with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is distracted more than usual and Clarke and Lexa have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments. I've been fairly busy this week but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Lexa was in a daydream, unfocussed, distracted. It had been days since she'd caught a sight of Clarke in her room and hidden under the sill but the memory of it wouldn't leave her. She played with her dagger in her glove covered hands as she sat on the makeshift wooden throne in their camp, remembering how the sun had shone on Clarke's face as she had leaned out of the window, lighting up her luxurious fair hair and piercing blue eyes. It was a sight that had taken the breath from her, leaving her transfixed in her hiding spot. 

It was the first time in forever that Lexa had felt so out of control. The urge to climb up to her window and profess her desire for her and press her lips to Clarke's had been so strong she'd just remained frozen where she was. 

_I barely know her_ she told herself, throwing up the dagger with one hand and catching it as she rested her chin on one arm. _And she can't know my secret identity and even if she was to learn of it, I robbed her._

Anya seated herself down beside Lexa and she straightened herself up.

"What's wrong Heda? Bored of the bandit life already?"

"Never," Lexa joked. "Just taking some time to think."

"Well don't think too much. Dwelling too much on what we can or cannot change is a waste of energy."

Lexa recognised her father's words almost immediately. 

"My father," she sighed. "He always had an opinion on everything."

"And he was almost always right," Anya replied. "That's why I listened to him. You should remember the lessons he gave you. They were valuable."

"He also said that love was a distraction when I chased after Costia and kissed her on the cheek when I was ten."

Anya's eyes darted away from her now and Lexa shifted, narrowing her eyes and paying attention. Anya was always steadfast, loyal to a fault, honest, brave and for the first time Lexa saw that she was hiding something from her. Something that embarrassed her. 

"Yeah well love is tricky and he might've been right about that too."

"Why? Who is distracting you Anya?"

Anya shot a guilty look at her and then frowned. 

"No one. I don't have time for such nonsense. Love is a child's game."

"Uh-huh," Lexa answered with a smirk, not believing her for a second. 

"Are you meeting with the Griffin's daughter again this evening?" Anya asked, swiftly changing the subject. 

Lexa's smile faded. 

"Yes. She invited me to dine with her at the place she is staying and as you reminded me I have a duty to my family's friend."

"You usually ignore my advice," Anya said in confusion. "Why are you listening to me now?"

"Maybe I'm experiencing a vague sense of guilt or maybe I'm just becoming more responsible as I get older."

Anya all but snorted at her reply, deeply amused. 

"You? Responsible? The girl who stole her father's pig and rode him around the garden when she was six, who broke into his liquor supplies when she was thirteen. I'll believe that when I see it."

Lexa just rolled her eyes but smiled anyway at the memories. She had been a terror, carefree and unburdened and then everything had changed when her father had died. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes trying not to think of it, remembering how he had died, what she had learned of his fate. It drew out a deep rage in her heart and she launched her dagger at the target with the sketch of the Sheriff on it. 

If only he had been at the robbery. She could have enacted justice upon him for what he did to her family. 

  
Clarke shouldn't be nervous. She had no reason to be. It wasn't uncommon for family friends to have dinner together. It was completely normal, so why did it feel so unusual?

She fixed her hair and smoothed down her dress until she was somewhat satisfied as Octavia set the table.

"Nervous Clarke?" Raven asked as Clarke folded the last napkin and neatly placed it on the plate. The table was set for two and looked decidedly intimate. 

"I don't think she even heard you," Octavia chuckled. 

Clarke turned her head. 

"What?"

Raven and Octavia both shrugged. 

"See," Octavia said under her breath. 

Raven just rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Clarke's head spun around so fast she almost bumped into Octavia who was smoothing out the tablecloth. 

"I'll get it," Raven said, already bored at the notion of watching two rich people make small talk all night. 

Raven headed for the door but the first sight she saw was not Lexa but Anya. Anya's eyes went wide and her whole body language changed from confident to shy in an instant.

"Anya!" Raven exclaimed with a grin. "You still working for Lexa then?"

"I don't so much as work for her as I worked for her father," Anya rambled. "I'm doing her a favour. She's running a little late and she wanted to make sure that the lady knew she was still looking forward to being here."

Raven watched her ramble adorably, leaning on the door frame and eyeing her up and down with a grin. 

"Do I make you nervous Anya? I thought we got to know each other well enough last time to get past that? You did take me in the bushes and have your way with me after all."

Anya blushed and lowered her eyes and Raven leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"I wouldn't mind a repeat performance if you wouldn't. What say when Lexa gets here we get outta here and go for a quiet walk. I know a place."

Anya lifted her eyes and swallowed, knowing that there was no universe in which she would refuse Raven. She nodded slowly and Raven patted her on the shoulder and pulled back, leaving her confused at the more platonic gesture. 

"I'm here. I'm here," Lexa puffed, rushing past Anya like a hurricane. "I didn't think I'd make it on time. Thanks anyway Anya. I didn't want her to think I just wasn't showing up."

Anya was far too busy focussed on Raven's enticing lips, imagining all the things they were going to do to each other the second they got the chance. So much so that she didn't notice Lexa narrowing her eyes at her, perplexed by her sudden silence. 

"Clarke's waiting for you," Raven told her. "Head on inside to the left. We'll get outta your hair for a while. I'd only get bored if I stayed and I'm sure we all have better things to do."

Anya caught the double meaning in her tone and swiftly agreed that she would leave Clarke and Lexa to dine alone. Lexa just turned and knocked on the door and headed inside, straightening her shirt collar before heading inside. 

She headed towards the small dining room just at the exact moment Clarke exited it, almost bumping into each other. 

"Sorry," Lexa said. 

"No I'm sorry."

They both stopped and smiled. 

"I'm guessing Raven took off," Clarke said. "She hates these sort of things. She's kinda a genius and sitting still for too long yeah - she hates that."

 _I'm rambling_ Clarke thought. _Stop rambling. Oh my God she looks good._

Lexa was wearing a white, frill shirt that hung loose around her shoulders, her hair tumbling down in waves past the collar and onto her black blazer. 

"Her and Anya both left," Lexa replied. "Is it just us tonight then?"

Clarke had to fight back a blush at the words 'just us' and all the images it conjured. 

"And Octavia but she is cooking, not dining."

"If you wish to invite her it's okay," Lexa said softly. "I know it's not seen as acceptable to some but I for one have no issue dining with the lower classes. In fact I find them often better company than most."

Clarke smiled widely, wondering if she had actually dreamed Lexa. She was charming, caring, intelligent and her perspective on class differences was refreshing.

"She is leaving right after she's served dinner. Her brother has arrived in Polis and she hasn't seen him in some time."

Lexa nodded and her smile widened as if she was glad it was just going to be the two of them. 

"So er - it's this way."

Clarke darted her eyes away and walked into the dining room, Lexa following her. She glanced back over her shoulder for a split second wondering when her body decided to betray her and take away all sense of reason whenever Lexa was in her orbit. 

Lexa pulled out a chair and held it for her. 

"I'm supposed to be doing that for you," Clarke muttered. "You're my guest."

"I insist," Lexa said. "Come, sit. Let's talk until dinner is served."

Clarke sat down in the chair Lexa was holding for her, not quite knowing what to make of the gesture. Was she just being polite or signalling an intention to court her?

"Thank you," Clarke said taking a napkin and placing it in her lap. 

She watched as Lexa seated herself at the chair across from. The table was small enough that they were still face to face and it already felt intimate. 

For a few seconds neither of them knew what to do and then Octavia entered with their food and began to serve it. 

She lit the candles before she left and Clarke caught Lexa smiling at her as they become became suddenly aware that this felt far more like a date than dinner with a friend. 

"So, how did you come to know Raven and Octavia?" Lexa asked. "They aren't members of your staff are they?"

"Not really," Clarke said with a smile as Lexa picked up her fork and began to eat. "My family took Raven in when we were very young and Octavia needed - well she wasn't in the best of circumstances."

"Your parents sound very kind. I barely remember them I'm afraid."

"Well they remember you. They talked about your father and you non stop. They thought really highly of him. Lexa - what happened here in Polis? I've seen how bad it is."

Lexa shook her head, her smile fading. 

"No you haven't. Finn has you in the best quarters in the best part of town. No doubt he made sure to keep you away from the market slums."

"Market slums? I haven't seen..."

Lexa sighed and Clarke realised that Lexa had successfully avoiding answering all of her questions.

"Of course not. He would never allow it. He has guards blocking you from even entering. I take it he suggested staying on the Northern part of town, for your own safety."

Clarke clenched her jaw and lifted her chin, meeting Lexa's shimmering forest eyes. 

"Yes he did. He really is an ass."

Lexa snorted and burst out laughing and Clarke found herself smiling. Lexa's laugh was a thing of beauty, melodious, girlish even. It seemed at odds with her bold outer exterior, hinting at something more vulnerable beneath it and for some reason it scared Clarke more than any of her charm or any handsome shirt or gentile gesture. 

"How bad is it really?"

"It's always work with you isn't it?" 

Lexa's tone was jovial as she offered to pour Clarke a glass of mead. 

"You're deflecting."

"It's far worse than you're thinking."

Clarke leaned forward.

"Oh yeah. How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Lexa leaned in and smirked. 

"Because I know what I would be thinking? You're thinking homelessness, unemployment, families just scraping by. It's much much worse. Half of the slums are in absolute poverty. People starve to death on the streets every day. Finn has the sheriff whip anyone who doesn't pay and throw them into the gutter before he steals all that they have."

Clarke felt guilty suddenly that she'd been so bothered about her necklace and her father's watch. She could always get a new one even though it was a gift. 

"I know that look Clarke. I've worn that look. It's not your fault that you have been sheltered from this. We both have grown up in another world and that doesn't matter. What happens now is that we open our eyes to it and do what we can and you seem like someone who will do that."

Clarke didn't know what to say. She just stared into Lexa's eyes wondering why she suddenly felt as if someone had stolen the ground from beneath her. Her heart thudded and she glanced down at Lexa's lips and back up to her eyes. Her mouth had become dry and for a second with the way Lexa was looking at her she thought she might actually kiss her. 

"Anyway," Lexa said, turning aside. "We are thankful we have Heda helping the people."

Clarke scowled suddenly and turned away taking a sip of her drink. 

"What? You don't like Heda?" Lexa asked, quirking her eyebrow up suggestively. 

"She robbed me," Clarke said.

Lexa seemed amused by her reaction. 

"I'm sure she only wanted to feed some of those starving people we talked about. It probably wasn't personal."

"It was to me," Clarke said. 

She noticed Lexa seemed to stiffen suddenly as something unreadable flickered across her face. 

"Heda has no idea what riding back with Finn was like. I mean he was pissed."

Lexa laughed again and the tension broke and they talked easily for the rest of the evening until Raven and Anya returned to find them chatting and sipping wine. 

"Still here?" Raven asked Lexa. "I would've thought you'd have gone home by now."

Lexa reluctantly got to her feet.

"I probably should get home. It is getting late. Do this again sometime?"

Clarke stood up and smiled.

"Absolutely," Clarke beamed. "It's been fun."

"It has," Lexa replied. 

She leaned in closer to Clarke and Clarke felt her heart thudding in her chest. 

"Although I don't think we drank enough. Next time let's have something stronger."

Lexa smiled and winked in that cheeky manner that she did and Clarke all but stopped breathing as she drew away and said her farewells. 

Raven and Clarke both saw them off at the door and as soon as the door closed Raven grinned at Clarke.

"You like her."

Clarke turned and walked away. 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Raven followed her laughing. 

"Oh my God you are really into her. You've got a serious crush on Woods."

Clarke began to stack and clear the plates, ignoring Raven's mocking. 

"Come on Griffin. Just admit it. You want her. Get it all out in the open. Be honest."

"Honest huh?" Clarke said, turning sharply. "Like you and Anya. Don't think I didn't notice how ruffled your clothes were that day you waited for me at the Woods place."

"How did you know it was Anya?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Well it certainly wasn't Octavia and I know your type. It doesn't take a genius to deduce who that leaves. Unless you found some random person in the woods."

Raven just smiled at the memory of. 

"So punish me. I'm a sucker for taller women."

"Raven, every woman is taller than you but Octavia and me."

"Exactly my point," Raven grinned, gesturing with her thumb and her outstretched forefinger.

Clarke shook her head.

"Whatever, just help me clear up and stop talking about Lexa. I don't care what you get up to with Anya."

"Which is a lot," Raven muttered still grinning. "That woman is hot as hell."

Clarke shoved open the kitchen door with her back. 

"Now don't go thinking about her when you're all alone in your bed and need a hug. You might get too attached or fall in love or something."

Clarke smirked as she carried the stack of plates into the kitchen, one hand carrying the near empty wine bottle. 

"You're cruel Griffin. You know I don't do feelings."

Raven followed her into the kitchen arguing her point as they cleared up from the dinner, both of them in good cheer from their evenings. 


	5. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Raven and Anya's evening went and Raven's ex makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranya chapter. Warning includes smut!

A few hours earlier... 

Anya let Raven lead her towards an inn in a poorer part of town. Music was blaring, minstrels performing and singing loudly and everyone in there looked half hammered already. 

"You wanna drink?" Raven asked. 

Anya was about to nod her head when Raven seemed to see someone she knew and grabbed her towards a group of people dancing and started kissing her madly. Anya was startled but didn't resist and let her arms slip around Raven's waist and pull her body closer. Raven pulled away and turned her head, checking to see if she had been seen. 

"My bad. Just my ex Wick. I thought he'd be in Arkadia. I really don't want to see him."

"Why did you bring me here?" Anya asked, growing bolder.

Raven seemed more vulnerable of all sudden, her arms wrapped around Anya's neck. She gazed up into her eyes, her self defence mechanism of using humour to cover up her true feelings, slipping for just a second. She quickly recovered and Anya wished Raven would let her see that part of her again, just for a little longer. She could tell that there was much more to Raven than what she showed people. 

"You know why I brought you here. For one, to give Woods and Griff time alone and two because they have beds for rent."

Anya smiled, swaying with Raven to the music. 

"Who do I pay to rent one?" she asked. 

Raven shook her head. 

"No, I got it."

Anya shook her head.

"I'm guessing it's that woman at the bar. Stay here while I pay."

Anya pulled away and Raven blinked wondering where Anya's dominant side had come from. The last time Raven had took the lead. It had been hot and heavy and fast and Anya just seemed to go along with it as they'd pleasured each other. She'd thought it was going to be a similar situation after Anya had become all shy again but she seemed different this time. 

When she returned she took Raven's hand and this time it was Raven's turn to become speechless as she led her to the room she rented. 

Once inside Raven recovered her boldness and slipped her tunic over her head as Anya hurried to undress herself. She pushed Anya back onto the bed and straddled her and Anya just gazed at her hungrily as Raven pulled out her hair tie and let her hair fall down. Raven's lips collided into her own and Anya fell back onto the bed, her hands firm on Raven's buttocks as Raven's fingers clutched at the sides of her face. 

Anya flipped her suddenly, with a strength Raven hadn't noticed she had and began to explore Raven's body with her hands. Raven decided that she liked this side of Anya, it was wild and maybe a little more pushy than she'd expected as they crashed against each other and then Raven submitted to Anya's touch, softening to it, feeling somehow oddly safe in her embrace. 

Anya was naked atop her and reached to pull Raven's leg around her waist, slipping her own knee inbetween them. She pressed gently at Raven's core and the woman gasped suddenly, throwing her head back at the immediate jolt of pleasure that rushed through her. Anya smiled to herself, content to watch her enjoying the sensation but continued to drive up against her in firm, decisive motions.

"Wow you're good at that," Raven muttered. 

"Sh..." Anya said. "Give that brain of yours a break and just feel."

Raven closed her eyes, more than happy to oblige and in no time at all, Anya had her crying out more intensely than any other lover ever had. 

Raven had thought it fun to tease Anya. When she'd first met her she'd been attracted to her and thought it would be fun. Her breakup with Wick had been pretty terrible. They'd argued all the time and Raven had finally left after he issued her with an ultimatum. 

So she had no intention of having something serious with anyone but Anya held her right then in a way that she couldn't resist, wracking her body with the most mind-numbing, crazy intense orgasm she had ever experienced. It was so hot, so wild and yet Anya's presence was also comforting somehow. Raven held onto the back of those strong arms that secured her so entirely and she let herself really go for once. 

And not in that way she usually did where she pretended to let go but was really just trying to block out some emotional pain by distracting herself and throwing herself into pleasure. This time she really let Anya take her, mind, body and soul as she had the most intense sexual experience she'd experienced in her life.

Afterwards, once Raven had recovered she just lay on her back, one hand on her forehead, her eyes wide open and she felt the bed dip as Anya rolled over and onto her back beside Raven. 

"You?" Raven asked, not even sure and wondering if she might have even blacked out for a second from the orgasm and if it was even possible. 

"I came just watching you," Anya admitted. "It was very hot."

Raven smiled widely. 

"What, seriously?"

"It has been some time for me, except for that time with you before. I have been very busy."

Raven half rolled over onto her side, the covers pulled up over her breasts. She was curious now.

"How long has it been, before that time with me, last time I mean?"

Raven could feel herself rambling a bit, suddenly more nervous of Anya than she had been before. 

"I'm not sure," Anya said. "Months maybe even over a year. My life has been one of service to Lexa's family for as long as I can remember. It doesn't leave much time for pleasure."

Raven found herself studying the woman's features as she spoke. She was so quiet most of the time and rarely talked about herself. Somehow she seemed so much more open at that moment.

 _And beautiful_ Raven added mentally. 

"Well, I'm gonna be staying in Polis as long as Clarke does and if it's like that every time I'm more than happy to make it a regular, casual thing."

Raven was trying to play it cool, trying to pretend like Anya hadn't just destroyed her expectations for all other sex partners for she doubted anyone else could top that but she was more nervous than she would ever admit as she made the offer, the fear of rejection making her palms sweat. 

Anya was silent for a moment and just looked straight at her, her emotions difficult to read. Then she smiled, just a little smile, a hint of something warm in how her lips curved. 

"I accept your offer Raven."

Raven's heart thudded in her chest. 

"Good. Me and you are gonna have a lot of fun."

"Let's start now," Anya said suggestively. 

Raven would never admit to anyone even herself that when Anya looked at her in that way, her gaze flickering down over Raven's body under the covers and back up to her eyes, she actually swooned. Internally of course though. Raven Reyes did not swoon.   
  
"Sounds good to me," she replied trying to sound as casual as she could when she was experiencing Anya's intense gaze upon her. 

Anya reached for her and began to kiss her again, before climbing back on top of her. She ran one hand slowly over the back of Raven's neck and up into her hair, enjoying the softness of it as she began to kiss her collarbone, heading down the front of her body. 

"For someone out of practise at this, you don't seem out of practise."

Anya lifted her head and those piercing eyes were on her again and Raven felt even more naked than she already was, if that was even possible.

"Shh... ," Anya said. 

Sex was the one time Raven usually wasn't chatty and yet for some reason, she had the strongest desire to talk even more, her nervousness and excitement prompting words to fall out of her mouth without thought. 

"Not one for talking during sex. Gotcha. Some people like that, some people don't. I mean my last boyfriend he-"

Anya who had been making a beeline down Raven's body, lifted her head sharply. 

Raven lifted one eyebrow as Anya maintained frequent eye contact as she pressed her mouth to Raven's bare stomach and then lifted Raven's leg to kiss the inside of her thigh. 

"My bad," Raven apologising, still babbling. "No ex talk either. Got it. I-"

Anya reached up and pressed a finger to her lips to shush her and Raven forgot to breath for a second. 

Anya was hovering between her legs, making her intentions clear and somehow the gesture of dominance sent a powerful thrill through Raven. 

"You talk too much," Anya told her, before diving straight inbetween her legs and not giving Raven the chance to reply as her lips met Raven's centre and she began to kiss Raven somewhere entirely new to the brunette. 

All words disappeared from Raven's mind as she sank into the bed with her head back, her hand gripping the back of Anya's head. 

_This is so good_ she thought briefly. _Too good. She's destroying me for anyone else. I'll never have just mildly satisfactory sex again after her. It would be too disappointing._

Raven should've registered the random thoughts that flittered through her head and what warning they carried but at that point in time she couldn't care in the slightest.

  
A Few Hours Later

"You're quiet," Clarke asked Raven noticing as they tidied up the dining room that she hadn't teased her about Lexa in several minutes. "Everything okay?"

Raven put on her usual broad smile and lied. 

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired I guess. It's getting late."

Clarke grinned a little. 

"You and Anya must've a lot of fun then. I take it you had a good time."

 _If only you knew,_ Raven thought. 

"Hell yeah. I always do Griff."

Clarke smiled but didn't quip back as if she wasn't sure she believed Raven fully or was thinking about something.

"Good for you. You deserve to let off some steam after all that drama with Wick."

"Hey, you didn't tell him where I was did you?"

Clarke frowned suddenly and stopped smoothing out the clean table cloth she had placed over the table. 

"Of course not. I would never. Why?"

Raven shook her head and turned away. She didn't want to get into it but Clarke grabbed her arm, her concern flashing in her eyes. 

"Raven, is he here? Did he do something, say something?"

Raven shrugged her off. 

"No, I was just checking. Let it go."

Clarke didn't say anything else but Raven could feel her gaze upon her, worrying for her. Raven hated even thinking about it. Wick had never hurt her physically but he had messed her about so much. He was charming at first and witty and almost as intelligent as she was and Raven rarely met anyone who could keep up with her mentally but he wanted all or nothing, he demanded she give all of her heart to him or leave and so she'd left. 

She thought about it for days, agonising over whether she loved him, whether she even could love him after the sort of upbringing she'd had before the Griffin's took her in. Her real mother had messed up her trust. Raven had still tried to have a relationship with her after she gone to live with Jake and Abby but her mother couldn't change and Raven had been scarred by what she had put her through. 

Wick hadn't been totally unreasonable. He'd laid his cards on the table and played his hand and had wanted Raven to be all in the relationship. But Raven didn't even know if she could be all in. She didn't know how. A part of her was always afraid they would leave her or hurt her and she always kept a part of herself apart from them. 

And yet she hadn't done that with Anya. She was terrified of anyone that could get behind her defensive exterior. No one else had managed it before and yet Raven hadn't even fought it. 

And that scared Raven more than anything.

  
Anya lay on her back, in her tent in the woods, that night thinking about her day. She had gotten used to sleeping on her crafted wooden bed made from the forest itself and covered with anything that made it soft enough to sleep comfortable on. 

Raven seemed to render her dumbfounded at first. She found the woman to be bold and brilliant and very forward and yet this time had been different. Anya had become more herself and her nervousness had subsided and Raven had been the nervous one. It had been wondrous to have her give herself truly to Anya and yet she got the distinct impression that for all Raven's appearance of confidence it was that submission to another, that Raven truly desired. She desired someone to care for her more than that awful ex of hers had. Raven had told her nothing about him but Anya could already guess that he had pushed Raven to commit too quickly. 

Anya had observed that Raven liked to pretend that nothing bothered her and that she didn't need anyone else but she wasn't quite sure she believed her. A lot of it seemed to be a front to cover up some deeper vulnerability. 

Anya decided not to think too much about it and closed her eyes to sleep. She was more than happy to continue seeing Raven on the terms she had set and it was up to Raven if that ever progressed to something more. Anya rolled over on her side and let herself doze off, replaying fond memories of thejr time together as she did. Her smell, her taste, her touch. Raven was divine to her and she was happy to get any of her time. 

She fell asleep smiling to herself, very happy for once, with the surprises the day had brought her. 


	6. Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda interrupts Finn's plans for a public whipping and plans a rescue mission but not everything goes to plan.

Heda and her merry band of grounders waited in the town square, their hoods covering their faces. Prince Finn had gathered the people to the event. Lexa had expected him to invite Clarke but she could see no sign of the woman anywhere. 

Finn liked to have thieves whipped in front of a crowd and sit on his throne wearing the crown that was too big for his head. He'd had six people marched out in front of the crowd, two of them just children. 

But Lexa wasn't going to let his barbaric form of justice happen, not any more. She watched Sheriff Titus whisper to one of his men and she smirked. Ryker was running a distraction, taking him away from the action while everyone else got in position. She checked everyone one was in place on the rooftops and then nodded over to Anya. 

"These thieves are to be punished to the full extent of the law," Finn told the crowd, trying and failing to sound authoritiarian. 

"It's time," Lexa muttered. 

She turned her head. 

"Now," she yelled. 

Lexa drew her bow out from under her cloak, her people following suit and shot arrows into the guards, wounding them all. Finn yelled for them to get the attackers but Lexa stepped forward. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One word from me and my people will put an arrow in your heart."

She nodded up to the rooftops and Finn darted his eyes nervously, seeing that he was far out of his depth. 

"These people stole only to survive your harsh taxes. From this point onwards anyone who wishes to join our cause may do so. We are taking these people with us and you cannot stop us."

Lexa knew that they just had moments before the Sheriff and his small militia of lawmen would arrive and overwhelm them with numbers. 

"Untie them," Lexa ordered her people. "Quickly!"

Gustus and Lincoln rushed to free the six captives and told them to run towards the crowd. Anya and Indra and several others absorbed them into the crowd to conceal them and spirit them away as soon as they could. Now it was Lexa's turn to run distraction. The second Anya nodded at her and disappeared into the crowd was the instant the Sheriff and his men appeared and yelled to get them. 

Lexa leapt onto low wooden post so that she was more visible.

"Titus!" she yelled. 

He turned and glared at her as she dared him to chase her, banking on his ego getting the better of him and him splitting his forces.

"Bring me Heda!" he ordered. "She must not eacape."

Lexa smiled deviously and hopped to the next post and the next and then sprang up onto a wall. She ran along the edges, dodging as arrows dodged past her and leapt on a washing and swung herself up to a low roof, hopping from one to the next, ducking at arrow that zipped past her. 

She ran as fast as she could but when she turned the corner to find a way down to the streets she was surprised at how many more guards Finn had lining the streets. 

He's hiring more men. They're mercenaries. 

Lexa could've cursed. She had to find another route, the one she had planned had been blocked off. They were lucky Finn had not had the foresight to move his new militia to his guard during the public punishment event. 

She spun around quickly and swung from another line up onto a higher roof, taking care with her footing. She was losing the ones who'd been behind her. No arrows were passing her now but she needed somewhere to hide out until she could sneak out and back to the woods. 

She turned another corner and saw Titus and his group searching the streets for her. Lexa squeezed herself back into alcove, hiding just behind a low chimney, practically holding her breath until they passed. She scrambled up over the roof and went down another route, leaping to land on a high wooden walkway. She was almost home free when she felt the wood snap beneath her foot immediately and fell, landing awkwardly with her right arm against a brick wall and crying out in pain. She picked herself up with difficulty, panting and spun to knock on the nearest doors hoping for someone to help conceal her. 

Barely anyone was in their homes, the majority of the people having been ordered to attend by Finn and still in the town square but Lexa moved onto the next door and the next without even looking and then when one opened she pushed herself in and closed the door quickly with her good arm, gasping to catch her breath. 

She panted, her head low as she faced the door, her right arm in so much pain as she strategised what her next move should be.

_Just turn around, pour on the charm. The public are on your side with this. If this happens to be someone who isn't, you will have to knock them out before they call for help. It will give you a chance to recover and escape._

She turned around, keeping her hood lowered, fully expecting to see an unfamiliar face and found herself looking instead right into two familiar blue eyes. 

  
Clarke had completely refused to go the public beating of a few desperate, hungry citizens for Finn's benefit. He had tried to explain his position but Clarke's disgust for his rule was only growing and as she was not a citizen he didn't order her to attend although she got the feeling that his patience with her was wearing thin. 

Instead she stayed at what was her temporary home, sketching, as she often liked to do to clear her mind as the others all went to the town square. 

It was quiet for the most part and Clarke lost herself in the movement of charcoal on parchment. 

Someone suddenly knocked on the door and Clarke stopped, putting her parchment down and resting the charcoal on top. The door knocked again rather insistently and Clarke frowned, a little annoyed at their impatience that she couldn't move any faster. 

She opened the door thinking it was Raven or Octavia returning early only to be pushed immediately by a familiar hooded figure back into the room and the door closed instantly. 

Clarke's mouth hung open as the hooded figure leaned on the door out of breath. She wondered whether she should speak first but didn't know what to say and the the figure turned around and she recognised the warpaint of the woman who had robbed her, her eyes shadowed by her hood. 

"Clarke!" the woman gasped in surprise. 

Clarke glared at her. 

"I'm surprised you remember me Heda, after last time. You better have a really good reason for barging into my home uninvited."

Heda seemed just as surprised as Clarke did and then Clarke noticed how she glanced towards the door fearfully and that her right arm was too stiff by her side as if she was in pain. 

"Upstairs," Clarke said quickly, moving to put her arm around Lexa's waist and help her. "I can keep them out of my bedroom if they try to search the house."

Lexa didn't have much time to argue and put her left arm around Clarke's shoulders. She was injured and in pain and the guards were certainly going to be checking the houses soon. 

Clarke helped her upstairs and kicked open her bedroom door and swung Lexa's left arm over her head, placing her down in a sitting position on her bed. She closed the door behind her and moved towards Lexa with concern, checking over her arm. 

"You're lucky my mother has such an interest in medicine. I've learned a few things about tending minor injuries."

Lexa just sat there saying very little not sure if Clarke would recognise her voice or how effective her disguise would be. They'd spent a significant amount of time talking to each other. What if Clarke recognised her?

"You'll have to take off your cloak if I'm to fix it," Clarke said. 

"Not the cloak," Lexa said, keeping her voice deliberately deeper than usual. 

Clarke glared at her as if a little insulted that she didn't trust her. 

"Well push it to one side. I need to get to your arm."

Lexa turned her head and slipped the cloak across her back to one side. Clarke tore off her sleeve unapologetically and started to tear the fabric into strips. She quickly fastened Lexa's arm up into a sling, fastening it up over her shoulder. 

"Still not gonna talk to me?" Clarke questioned softly. "Even after this. You were more chatty last time when you robbed me."

"I am sorry about that. The Prince was the target and you-"

Lexa paused, not sure how she could even defend her actions. 

"I what? Just happened to be there? Look, I get it. You rob from the rich and give to the poor. You don't like rich people and I'm one of them but did you ever stop to think that we aren't all the same? That some of us could be on the same side."

Lexa fought the urge to turn her head. Clarke seemed to be offering some sort of alliance between her and Heda? Was she crazy?

"We could help each other," Clarke suggested. "We're stronger together. With my resources and your resources combined we could help Polis and Arkadia. We could make things better."

"I have enough help," Lexa lied, desperately not wanting to have Clarke drawn into her dangerous lifestyle. "But thank you."

There was suddenly a knock at the door and they both stiffened. 

"Stay here," Clarke said. "Trust me."

Much as Lexa wanted to, the second Clarke exited the room she feared the worst. She unsheathed a dagger with her left hand and gripped it under her cloak as she heard Clarke talking to the Sheriff's men. 

When she heard several footsteps on the stairs she glanced towards the open window in a panic but then she saw Clarke fling herself in front of the bedroom door, able to see just enough in the crack of the door but not able to see the guards. 

"No," Clarke said. "How dare you presume to enter a ladies private quarters without invitation. It is deeply inappropriate."

Lexa had to hand it to her, Clarke was a quick thinker. She knew that most guards were not paid that well and were from lower classes than her own and that, though they wouldn't hesitate to run into a pauper's home and do as they wished, they were more fearful of upsetting an aristocrat. 

Clarke's trick worked and they left without searching and several moments later, Clarke returned to the room. 

"Thank you," Lexa mouthed, her head low. 

"You need to rest before you move with that arm. No one enters my room without permission. You might as well stay for a few hours until the guards have quit searching for you."

"Aren't you afraid I will rob you?" Lexa asked in a low voice. 

Clarke had her hand on the door and her back turned to Lexa now. She glanced back over her shoulder. 

"No because even you have a code and you owe me one for this."

Lexa didn't say anything as Clarke left and closed the door but her heart was racing. Clarke was unlike any aristocrat she had ever met. Most would scream at the sight of hooded bandit in their bedroom not bandage and protect them. Clarke was truly remarkable. 


	7. Gon Wa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself more intrigued by Heda as Raven and Octavia return with tales of what happened and Lexa welcomes some new recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation  
> Gon Wa! - To war!

A masked vigilante was in her room, _a masked, thieving vigilante_ , Clarke reminded herself. 

Heda, as Clarke now thought of her, was certainly the most unusual person she'd ever met. She'd been fairly quiet but Clarke could sense her eyes on her wherever she moved. She'd tended to her wound, hid her and fed her, wondering if Heda ever took time for herself and she'd found her curiosity growing. 

What did it take for someone to put themselves in such danger like that for other people? Was she a pauper pushed to desperation? An ordinary citizen who could sit back and watch Finn's cruelty no longer? Clarke found her more intriguing than she should and felt a peculiar desire to spend more time unravelling the mystery of Heda. 

_Why do I feel like I already know her_ Clarke thought as she cleared away the remnants of the meal she had taken to Heda. 

Raven and Octavia suddenly burst in the door making Clarke jump, thinking it the guards returning for some reason and they were both in good spirits. 

"Jumpy Griff?" Raven joked. "Not got Lexa hiding in here have you? Maybe that's the real reason you didn't want to go to the show."

"Don't call it that," Octavia told her, scrunching up her nose. "Those people were half-starved and what about the kids?"

"Kids?" Clarke queried, frowning at them. "Finn had kids beaten?"

Raven strode past her and took off her coat and scarf. 

"He was going to have them whipped," Octavia told her. "You should've seen them. They didn't deserve it. Finn is a monster."

"Luckily for them, those grounders bandits showed up when they did, them and that hooded leader of theirs."

Clarke spun her head around at Raven. 

"Heda? She rescued them?"

Raven grinned and began to gesture with her hands. 

"You should've seen it Griff. They sprung a trap on the Prince. Had archers up high, had the sheriff distracted and then they attacked and rescued everyone without even killing a soul. Heda leapt up on the rooftops and led them away in a merry dance. It was epic."

"It was pretty badass," Octavia added. "Shame you missed it."

Clarke turned her head, glancing back towards the stairs thoughtfully. 

_That's how she got hurt. She risked her life to save those people. To save kids._

Clarke frowned, beginning to realise, not for the first time, that Heda had much deeper intentions than just plain wealth redistribution. 

_Is it possible that she's a hero? That she does this purely to help people as they all say._

"Just give me a sec guys. I'm just gonna grab something from upstairs."

Raven and Octavia looked at each other as if she was acting oddly but she ignored the look and sprinted upstairs and to her room. Her pulse raced as she pushed open the door, expecting to see Heda again but instead her bed was empty and the window was open and she was gone. 

_Damn it_ Clarke thought. _I might never have a better chance to talk with her as I did today._

Clarke cursed herself for her complacency in thinking that she'd had time to spare with the Heda and returned downstairs, more than a little disappointed.

Lexa returned to camp, fatigued and more than a little worse for wear. Although the sling was helping, the pain was still raw, clouding her brain, her thoughts equally distracted by thoughts of Clarke resulting in her feeling both moody and tired. 

"You made it," Lincoln exclaimed with a grin. "We were worried."

"I wasn't," Anya said, shooting a warning glare at Lincoln. "I knew you could handle it. Wait - your arm?"

Lexa lifted her head groggily. 

"Don't ask. I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Of course but there is the new recruits to address."

Anya coughed quickly, her hand covering her mouth as she spoke in a low tone so the others couldn't hear as well. 

Lexa had to fight the urge to groan out loud. She'd forgotten about that in all the madness. She had to welcome them and there was the party. The camp always needed a small celebration after each victory and it kept morale high. 

"Just give me a minute," Lexa said, rolling her eyes but conceding defeat. 

She went into her tent and washed her face so that she could welcome them into the camp as herself. 

She exited after a few minutes, tidier and appearing more regal, a small symbol on her forehead as she seated herself on her forest throne. 

"Bring them before me," she ordered. "Let's welcome our newest members."

She assessed each one as they introduced themselves and pledged themselves to the cause. Each of them said their name, their background and what skills they could add to the fore. Lexa never knew what to expect. Most who joined were farmers, butchers and beggars. Few were warriors and their training would begin the very next morning. This time seemed to bring no differences with the first two, one having not seen work for many years as a beggar and the other a cobbler down on his luck. The beggar told of his willingness to do any task and Lexa knew that both of them would be useful, not that she would have turned them away if they weren't.

The next two were young, a male and a female just a year or two younger than herself. 

"Emori," one of them said. "I can steal anything you like. Cons, schemes, anything you like. I'm a good actress and can play a good game."

Lexa nodded. She knew the type. Likely had to become such a way because of the deformity of her hand. Many shunned such people and refused to let them work, leading them to crime as their only choice. She would certainly be useful. 

"And you?" 

The male seemed less appreciative of the rescue and wore a permanant scowl and seemed more jaded than most, even in such harsh times.

"Murphy," he replied. "Not much I'm good at. I can steal a little."

"He can bake," Emori added quickly. 

Murphy gave her a long look as if irritated that she had mentioned it and Lexa wondered why he seemed hesitant to speak up about such an obviously valuable skill. 

"I can cook a little."

"He's underselling it. He's good. I promise you."

Lexa's eyes drifted between the two of them who clearly had some chemistry between them. 

"We are _desperately_ in need of a good cook," she said. "Our current cook is not the best."

"Hey!" Anya snapped. "You try cooking a decent meal for so many people with such few resources every night."

"Well now you have help," Lexa replied, turning her head towards Anya with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Very well. You are accepted Emori and Murphy. Bring me the last two."

Two children appeared before her next, both glancing at each other nervously. They seemed worried but Lexa saw the girl steel herself and lift her chin. 

"We are Madi and Aden," she said. "Orphans. We wish to fight for you as warriors."

Lexa had to fight the urge to smile at her words, deeply amused by the gall of the child. She was putting a lot of effort into trying to appear tough, despite her youth and the brother remained silent beside her as if just observing and thinking about the entire situation. 

"Warriors huh? What battles have you fought?" Lexa asked, trying hard to maintain a serious expression. 

The girl's face lurched as if she knew she was caught out and Lexa felt some pity for her. 

"None yet," Aden added, as if to remind his sister to stay resolute, "but we can fight with swords, staffs and use a bow and we learn fast."

"We'll be the best warriors you have ever had," Madi said, squaring her shoulders now. "Just give us a chance and we will prove ourselves."

Lexa smiled at the pair of them which were too cute for words and her heart melted a little. 

"I see," she said. "You must both train with Indra then. She is a fierce teacher and you will have to both work very hard."

"We will," Madi said quickly. "We'll work as hard as we can."

"Okay. I see no reason to refuse your offer then. Welcome to the bandits of TonDC or as some people affectionally call us, the Grounders. Tonight we will celebrate the first in one of many victories to come. Gon wa!"

Everyone roared and cheered at her call to arms and Madi and Aden glanced around at the cheering crowd with smiles on their faces. 

Lexa leaned over to Lincoln quickly to whisper to him.

"Make sure no harm comes to the two of them will you? Especially when everyone gets rowdy and drunk."

Lincoln nodded in understanding.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief as the other grounders began to serve out alcohol to most of them. Lexa turned and headed straight into her tent and lay back down on her bed with a deep sigh. She didn't even bother to get under the covers, her limbs aching, content just to close her eyes and let herself sink into rest. 

  
"So she was here?

"Yes!"

"Right here?"

"Yes!"

Clarke was growing exhasparated with Raven. 

"So you've just happened to run into her twice, once when she robbed you and once when she was injured and you played doctor with her."

"Not like that. God Rae, why do you make everything sound so blunt. She hurt her shoulder. I couldn't just leave her in that state, and I'm glad I didn't knowing what you told me she did for those people."

Raven seemed thoughtful all of sudden, watching Clarke's face as if trying to read her more deeply.

"Hey, I know she's interesting but be careful okay?"

"Of Lexa?" Clarke asked. "It's fine."

"Not Lexa," Raven said. "Heda. Yeah she's badass and all but we know nothing about her and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know your type."

"My _type_?" Clarke replied. "Heda is not my type."

"Oh yes she is," Raven said, raising her eyebrow. "She's exactly your type. You have a thing for those mysterious, warrior types. Stick with Lexa. At least you know who she is."

Clarke shook her head and turned away as if she was being ridiculous. 

"I have no intention of doing anything with this - Heda. You know I'm smarter than that Rae."

Raven just watched her best friend's denial, even more convinced with each second that Clarke would lose her head for this secretive hero. Clarke was smart, it was true. She was sensible and always thought things through but when Clarke had a thing for someone, she was as vulnerable as anyone to getting caught up in the moment, perhaps even more so because it was the opposite of how she normally behaved. Deep down a part of Lady Clarke Griffin was deeply rebellious and when party girl Griffin made an appearance... Well Raven knew first hand not to underestimate what Clarke was capable of. She'd seen how she'd handled General Pike when he'd tried to pin the blame on Octavia for a crime she hadn't committed. One she'd later found out Wick had been responsible for and had been willing to let Octavia hang for. His cheating hadn't been the last straw. That had.

Clarke'd had him removed from his post in the blink of an eye, using her family connections to Thelonius Jaha to make sure her never came for one of her friends again. 

_Maybe it's Heda I should be warning off Clarke_ she thought idly. _She has no idea_. 


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke meet with Lexa's sister after Clarke contacts her, unaware that Lexa and Luna are not on the best of terms.

"Date with Clarke again?"

Lexa didn't look at Anya, busy fixing her hair but still knew that she wore a smug expression somehow as she dressed for her evening. Her shoulder was much better now, her makeshift sling removed after a few days rest but it was still a little tender. She'd practised loosing a few shots against a target with her bow and it was good enough for the moment but she still needed time to fully heal. 

"We are going out to dinner. I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind keeping you company if you will be in need of some attention."

Lexa hadn't meant it as an insult but as she turned around she caught a flicker of something she didn't recognise in Anya's eyes, as if Anya was thinking deeply about the prospect. Lexa caught her arm, leaning in. 

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes," Anya said, shrugging her arm away and steeling her gaze. "I am not some lovestruck teenager. I can handle Raven Reyes."

Lexa didn't reply, watching her movements carefully, wondering what kind of women it was that managed to affect the stoic Anya so much. 

"Where are you two going anyway?"

"Floukru House."

Anya looked at her sharply.

"To your sister's? And Luna is okay with that? I thought you two still weren't speaking."

Lexa's eyes darted away as she remembered the argument after their father had passed. She had expected Luna to fight for him, to protect him while she was away. They'd both been angry, hurting and Lexa understood Luna's reluctance to fight but she still wished Luna had tried. She let them take everything afterwards, content with her husband and daughter in her water side home. 

"Clarke didn't know that before she sent the invitations. Anyway I can't refuse. Luna will be courteous in public company."

"I'm not so sure about that," Anya muttered under her breath. 

"Who knows, she may well even apologise to me for her behaviour."

"Now that I'm sure she won't. You do remember Luna's stubborness? You two fell out when you were eight and she didn't forgive you for a year. Maybe after a few decades she might reconsider an apology."

Lexa pressed her lips together and frowned. She hoped Luna would try to see where she was coming from. She had returned home to find all she loved decimated and that Luna had made a deal with Finn not to resist in exchange for her safety. The man who'd had her father murdered and she'd made a deal with him instead of fought back. If Luna wasn't capable of fighting that would have been more understandable but Luna was as capable a fighter as she was and only her stubborn refusal to pick up a weapon prevented her from fighting. 

_I hope she is polite to Clarke at least_ she thought grimly. _She has no idea how awkward this dinner will be._

  
Clarke usually dressed herself in some of her finest clothes for dinner but she had sold many of them recently, opting to give some of the money to the poor and lately she had been feeling it poor taste to be so opulant while everyone around her was so desperate. 

Heda's bravery was quickly becoming a source of inspiration for her. She had always tried to help the people but now she wondered if she couldn't do more. 

_Or maybe you just want an excuse to team up with her_ she thought. 

Clarke pushed the thought away in mild embarrassment and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white shirt and black trousers this time with a short blue hooded cloak around her shoulders . It was highly fashionable but a bit more practical than her usual evening clothes and her hair was loose and wavy.

There was a knock at the door and Clarke hurried to answer it, finding Lexa there holding a small bunch of freshly picked flowers. 

"Flowers? In this season?" she asked with pleasantly, surprised smile. 

Clarke could've sworn Lexa got more dashing every time she saw her. She was dressed all in black, most of her outfit made of practical black leather that fitted her long legs perfectly. Her black shirt was covered by a black buttoned jacket and her hair was down and pulled around to one side in long, thick waves. 

"They are the last before winter," Lexa replied. "I saved them for you before the frost arrives."

Clarke reached and took them with a big smile and invited Lexa inside while she put them in some water. They were simple but pretty, wildflowers by the look of it, some blue, some purple and some yellow. 

She arranged them carefully in a ceramic vase and placed them in the centre of the table. 

"Beautiful," she said to herself, not aware that Lexa was staring right at her with the same sort of admiration. 

Lexa cleared her throat and stepped forward, holding out her arm and bowing her head. 

"Shall we go Lady Clarke?"

Clarke turned and smiled and linked her arm in Lexa's, feeling almost giddy in her presence. 

"If you wish Ser," she replied cheekily, the corner of her lip twitching as she emphasised the title. 

Lexa lifted her head and smiled and they headed out towards the carriage Clarke had arranged for them both. Lexa opened the door for Clarke and let her climb in, climbing up beside her and closing the door, both of them now seated side by side. 

"So tell me about Luna," Clarke said, breaking the silence. "She's your older sister?"

"Yes," Lexa said, not sure where to start. "By a year, though she did not want to become my father's heir and he instead gave me his titles and property."

"Huh," Clarke said thoughtfully. "Why didn't she want to be his heir? It's usually the eldest."

Lexa sighed heavily.

"Luna is politically opposed to the ownership of titles and land. She thinks the land should all be free for everyone and wants no part in it."

Clarke rose an eyebrow.

"I mean she's not totally wrong. It's a noble idea but not very practical. People are by nature territorial."

"That was what I told her but she and her husband and friends, they're- well they're of a political belief that doesn't really account for grey areas. It's always all or nothing with Luna."

Clarke was quiet for a moment as she observed Lexa's frustration with her sister's difference in beliefs.

"I mean she doesn't believe anyone should fight, even in self defence, even in the defence of others! She would rather do nothing than defend herself even though we used to spar all the time as children. I know she believes this with her whole heart but.."

Lexa paused and turned to Clarke who was gazing at her. 

"But you don't think the world is that simple. Sometimes we have to stand up for those who can't defend themselves."

"Yes!" Lexa replied, raising her eyebrows. "Sometimes we must make the difficult choices..."

"... So they don't have to," Clarke finished.

Lexa nodded, closing her eyes and when she opened them found herself captivated by the warm, blue eyes staring back at her. Clarke just seemed to understand in a way that no one else did. She seemed to understand what it was to be the one everyone depended on and turned to. 

The carriage bumped at that point, which broke the moment and Clarke turned away as if conflicted. 

"Have I made a mistake? Arranging this with Luna? I didn't know you were at odds."

"No," Lexa said, reaching to place her hand over Clarke's. "You couldn't have known. Luna and I, we disagreed after my father- after Finn.."

Lexa went quiet and let out a deep sigh.

"She made a deal for her safety, for her family's safety, one that did not include avenging my father and I wasn't here. I was overseas, travelling. I knew what she believed but I thought she would fight if it came to it. I was wrong."

"You couldn't have known," Clarke said calmly. "That was her choice. Don't blame yourself."

Lexa retrieved her hand, knowing she was getting too close to letting her emotions control her. 

"I don't," she said with a note of anger. "I blame the man who killed him. The Sheriff of Polis. I saw his face when I confronted the Prince afterwards. He took joy in the death."

"Titus," Clarke said thoughtfully. "I've met him briefly. "He seems the type."

They both remained quiet for a moment. 

"Hey Lexa," Clarke said suddenly, "so who won the fight? When you and Luna sparred?"

Clarke's mouth widened into a smile and Lexa knew that she was trying to cheer Lexa up and lighten the mood and she couldn't help but smile back. 

"Me," she replied with a chuckle. "I always won."

"That would've been fun to watch," Clarke grinned, lifting her chin. "Little Lexa and little Luna battling to the death in the manor house."

"Not quite to the death," Lexa laughed. "My father would step in if it went too far and we had wooden swords."

Clarke leaned her head back and laughed, lowering her eyes when she returned eye contact with Lexa, as if nervous a little. 

"Maybe you should be out saving the people instead of Heda," Clarke teased. 

The mood suddenly changed and Lexa didn't respond right away. 

"Wouldn't that be something?" 

Lexa replied jovially but her tone was off, as if it were forced and she had said something wrong. Clarke scanned over her features, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change. Just mentioning the name had immediately shifted something in Lexa. 

"What? Don't you like Heda?"

"I don't know her," Lexa said quickly. 

"But you must have an opinion on her. Some people think she's a villain, some a hero."

Lexa seemed off still, as if she was putting up a wall between them. She turned her head away, focussed forward as if to avoid Clarke's eyes.

"And what do you think about Heda?" Lexa asked, the words coming out slow and with difficulty. 

Clarke shot a look at her but it took a moment for Lexa to turn her head. She was about to speak and pressed her hand to Lexa's shoulder to say that if the topic bothered her they could talk about something else but then she saw Lexa wince, just slightly and the carriage came to a stop. 

It was just in time because Clarke was staring and she was sure Lexa would have noticed her reaction if not for the carriage jerking right at that moment. 

"We're here," Lexa said. 

Clarke didn't respond right away, her brain still processing what had just happened but when Lexa held out her hand, she took it without a word and they got out of the carriage, Clarke's thoughts still whirring. 

She blinked as she stood beside Lexa, looking at the large, home by the water and it's low key, homely appearance. It was not as grand as the Woods Manor but seemed more alive and had a feeling of community about it. 

"Well this should be fun," Lexa said, leaning in to her to speak in a low voice. 

Clarke was too distracted to reply, Lexa's hand still holding her own, so warm and placating. She didn't want to let go, at least not until Lexa did, far too aware of the closeness of the other woman and her distinct perfume mixed with pine scent that always made Clarke feel just a little drunk in her presence. 

Lexa didn't let go until the reached the front door and knocked upon it. When the door opened, a tall brunette with thick, curly hair and dark, brown eyes that were as penetrating in their intensity as Lexa's, perhaps even more so, met her. 

"Lexa, Lady Griffin."

"Just call me Clarke," Clarke said, flashing her a polite, nervous smile. 

Luna didn't smile and Clarke's shoulders sank as she realised that this was going to be a very different experience from her first meeting with Lexa. 

_Well this is on you_ she thought. _You're the one that set this up without asking Lexa first. No backing out now._

"You better come inside," Luna said, turning her back to them and leaving the door opened, not even a hint of emotion in her tone.

Clarke glanced at Lexa for help and Lexa took her hand again. 

"Have no fear Clarke. This is her on a good day. It will be fine."

Clarke didn't protest as Lexa led her inside, holding her hand protectively glad to not be meeting Luna alone at least. 

_Maybe she just looks as if she dislikes me but will actually be really nice underneath,_ Clarke tried to reassure herself. 

_Or maybe she just really dislikes me_ she thought begrudgingly. 

At least she was eternally grateful for Lexa holding her hand in that moment. She tried not to let herself think about that feeling too much.


	9. Underneath the Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya visits Raven while Clarke and Lexa are out for dinner with Luna. Anya begins to understand who Raven really is and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut chapter (get's explicit in some parts)

Raven opened the door to Anya's persistent knocking, thinking it Clarke or Octavia returning early. Octavia had been out a lot in the past week, disappearing off to who knows where. 

When she swung open the door to find Anya standing there, Raven didn't even get a chance to speak before Anya was rushing forward and kissing her, closing the door quickly behind her. 

She picked up Raven, swinging her legs around her waist and falling down onto the sofa nearby. 

"So is this a social visit or-?" Raven teased, talking inbetween kisses as Anya pulled back to remove her shirt. 

"Do you always use humour to break the tension?" Anya asked bluntly. 

Raven's smile faded and Anya regretted her harshness thinking she'd offended her but then she realised it wasn't that she was offended. She seemed more concerned that Anya was reading her so well. 

Anya leaned down, cupping Raven's jaw. 

"Why so afraid my brave woman? Do you think I'm going to use this knowledge against you?"

"Why not?" Raven replied. "Everybody else does. Isn't that what people do? They say they care about you and you let them in and give them everything and then the first chance they get they dump you for something better."

Anya ran her fingers across Raven's forehead soothingly, dragging her thumb over her soft olive skin, gazing down at Raven with sympathy. 

"My sweet girl. You have never truly been loved have you? Is that why you always act so tough? To console yourself when they inevitably disappoint you."

Raven was confused by how soft she was suddenly, how gentle. She had never been looked at by anyone the way Anya was looking at her, like only she mattered. 

"We having sex or not?" Raven joked, trying to bring the tone back to a more comfortable place. 

Anya just smiled as if she understood and cupped her chin with both hands and leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. She felt Raven relax underneath her, the familiar territory much more comfortable for her and Anya thought to herself that she would never harm this woman as long as she lived, that she would show Raven all the love she deserved even if they were just 'hooking up' as Raven had called it. 

When she felt Raven's fingers fumbling for her buttons she knew that she needed to redirect Raven's energy. 

_She's trying to be someone she isn't. Trying to act like she isn't as caring on the inside as she really is. It's all an act. It's just armour designed to keep her safe._

Anya felt Raven sigh beneath her as she rolled Anya over onto her side and they kissed for what felt like an age. 

_Then let's make her feel safe_ , Anya thought. _If that's what she needs._

She pulled Raven into her arms and slowed the pace so they were just making out in each others arms, without rushing to climax like they usually did. She reached behind Raven's head and found her hair fastening and pulled it loose, brushing back gorgeous dark locks of hair with her fingers. 

"Raven Reyes, you are always safe with me," Anya said with a whisper, rubbing her nose against Raven's in reassurance. 

Raven didn't answer but just gazed back at her before pulling her back into a kiss, losing herself in the melding of their lips. 

Anya pulled back and gestured for Raven to sit up so she could remove her clothes from her. They both undressed quickly, side by side, tossing their clothes aside until they were only in their undergarments. 

"You are so hot!" Raven mumbled, reconnecting their lips as soon as possible and pulling Anya on top of her. "We're the hottest."

"Ready for the best night of your life?" Anya asked with a grin, Raven's enthusiasm and cockiness oddly contagious.

Raven was rendered silent by her sudden confidence and made a sound of surprise as Anya hauled her up off the sofa with ease, Raven's legs wrapped around her waist. Anya carried Raven up the stairs to room without even breaking a sweat as the brunette just clung to her, both aroused and impressed by her. There was something about Anya that was just steadfast and strong and for some reason it seem to render Raven completely at her mercy. 

And yet Anya never pushed Raven beyond her comfort zone. She always seemed to know how far to take things and when to stop. 

As Anya carried her, Raven had never felt so safe in her life and a part of her that was always tense, that was always afraid was suddenly more at ease, like a tense muscle finally released after a long time.

Anya placed her down on the bed and removed the rest of their clothes, kissing down the side of her chin hurriedly as she made her way to Raven's beautiful breasts that sloped naturally down. Anya mouthed over one of them, one hand wrapping around to squeeze Raven's ass, something Raven had noticed she was particilarly fond of. Anya made her way lower, mouthing over Raven's abdomen before positioning herself between Raven's legs. She lifted her head, her mixed blonde and dark hair, framing her face as she smirked up at Raven before disappearing between her thighs.

"Man, I forget how good you are at that," Raven replied her voice an octave higher than usual as soon as Anya's lips met her centre.

Anya didn't say anything, just focussed on her task, her head firmly buried in there. Raven arched up as she felt a tongue slip in there, Anya being creative with her movements in a way that made sweat form on Raven's skin and her body flush hot all over as she gripped her fingers deep in a mass of blonde hair. 

"Don't stop. That feels fucking awesome."

Raven's eyes opened for a second as she heard nothing but a mildly annoyed growl from Anya, as if the mere suggestion of her stopping was deeply infuriating to her. Raven's eyelids lowered again, unable to remain open as pulses of pleasure began to wrack through her body in response to the mouth that was firmly attached to her genitals. 

Raven was a talker, she communicated her pleasure in sentences of approval but when it became too much for words to even form properly in her thoughts, she cried out, her voice higher than usual, orgasm after orgasm flooding through her. Anya kept going all the way through it, not tiring at all and drew more and more out of Raven until she thought she might actually pass out it was so good. 

When she could take no more, Raven's fingers slackened in Anya's hair as she exhaled deeply and relaxed into the mattress. 

Only then did Anya stop, wiping her mouth with her hand before fully lifting her head. She crawled back up the bed and brought Raven's hand to her core, signalling how aroused and ready she was for her turn. 

"Just a second," Raven panted. "You really took it out of me. Damn that was intense."

Anya waited patiently but Raven quickly turned over, pushing her hand against Anya's vagina and applying pressure as she rubbed back and forth. Anya's eyes closed as she focussed on the sensation and Raven pushed her onto her back and slipped her forefinger between her labia, teasing around her most sensitive spot, dragging it down into the wetness and back up, enjoying how it seemed to render Anya speechless and how tightly the blonde's eyes closed shut and she whimpered. 

It was a sight to behold, the tough warrior woman, reduced to a whimpering mess under her touch. Raven felt strangely priveleged to see Anya so vulnerable. She got the feeling that very few people ever saw this side of her.

"Is that good baby?" Raven asked suggestively. "Does it feel good?"

Anya didn't answer but clasped Raven's wrist in response, trying to direct Raven to keep moving as she pushed up and slipped herself onto Raven's fingers, riding two of them now.

"You are so hot," Raven observed, enthralled and deeply aroused by the sounds Anya was emitting as she whimpered and writhed. 

Raven applied pressure with her thumb, adding another layer of pleasure to the act and Anya seemed to lose it right then as she continued to pump into her and rub her clitoris at the same time and then she cried in orgasm, tightening her grip on Raven before reaching her climax. 

When it was over and Anya finally stilled, Raven slipped out of her and lay down beside the woman, who was now flat on her back. 

"Good?" she asked, curling up into Anya's side, one arm tentatively sliding across her lover's chest to hold her. 

Anya turned her head sideways, her eyes half-closed, a fully satisfied, serene smile on her lips.

"The best," she replied, leaning in to peck Raven sweetly on the lips.

It was exactly the right answer and Raven settled down, resting her head on Anya's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

_It has never been like this_ she thought. _Usually there's pressure or awkwardness or I don't know, expectations._

Raven liked whatever this was much better. 


	10. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have dinner with Luna and things get tense. Lexa confuses Clarke as she struggles with her secret identity and Raven is still in her post sex bliss after her evening with Anya.

Luna was not much of a talker. Who knew Lexa was the chatty one in the family. 

As Clarke ate her dinner across from Luna, her husband Derrick and her daughter Adria by her sides, she noticed Lexa and Luna staring at each other, their eyes locked, neither of them speaking. 

"This is lovely," Clarke told Luna with a smile. "I was so glad you invited me to your home."

Luna broke off the staring contest and went back to her meal. 

"Thank you Clarke. I'm surprised you both turned up."

"There it is," Lexa said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist criticising me. You find fault with everything I do."

"You are the one who yelled at me the moment you returned home. We had just lost father and you blamed me when you were gallavanting around the world.

Lexa slammed her hand on the table.

"How did you expect me to react? I came home to find him murdered! Murdered by the sheriff and our home on fire and then I find out you've made a deal with the man who ordered his death."

Clarke glanced at Lexa, not sure how to calm the situation. Lexa was still full of rage but she stopped herself, closing her eyes and unclenching her fists and then opening them to wait for Luna's response. 

"He would have murdered my family. I had no choice. I couldn't have won."

Luna placed a protective arm around Adria as she spoke and Clarke suddenly understood what her motive had been. She'd been scared for her daughter and husband. Scared that Finn would take them next. She'd probably taken the deal without hesitation just relieved they would live. 

"Did you even try?" Lexa asked quietly. 

"Of course I did," Luna replied in a calmer tone. "He was my father too but we could not have won. If we'd fought Finn, you would be the only Woods left alive and would've returned to nothing at all."

Clarke reached over and placed her hand over Lexa's under the table and Lexa exhaled. 

"We should try to put this behind us," she said slowly. "Father would not want us fighting between ourselves."

"That is why I invited you here Lexa. I don't want this feud to continue."

Lexa nodded and some silent communication passed between her and her sister and everything calmed. 

"Can I learn to fight?" Adria asked. "I want to fight like the hood."

Luna shook her head. 

"No. We do not use violence in this home. The hood is nothing more than a common criminal."

"Oh I don't know about that," Clarke added. "Heda risked her life to save those people in the square."

Luna glared at Clarke now and Clarke immediately felt as if she'd misstepped. 

"I mean I'm not saying you should copy the Hood, I'm just saying she doesn't seem all bad."

Luna glanced at Lexa warily. 

"It's a fools game to fight a war with a Prince. Heda will end up dead if she doesn't take care."

Lexa knew that Luna knew who she was. She could tell by the way she caught her gaze now in that usual disapproving manner that she loathed. 

"Of course you would see it that way," Lexa snapped. "Your dedication to non-violence blinds you to the reality the people face."

"I prefer ignorance of facts to more war and violence. Look at how war has torn this country apart. You wish for more of this?"

Clarke snapped her head between Luna and Lexa not sure why she was taking it so personally and then she remembered Lexa whincing when she'd touched her shoulder and and a far-fetched idea began to form in her mind. 

_Heda's shoulder was injured in exactly the same place. I tended to it myself._

Clarke shook the thought away. It was absurd, surely. Lexa probably was a fan of the Hood's heroics, nothing more. Many were passionate followers of Heda's crusade. 

"What I wish for and what is necessary are two different things," Lexa replied. "Some people cannot turn away from another's suffering in the way you do."

"The poor needs food, clothing, shelter. I provide these as much as I can. Just because I help in a different way than Heda, it doesn't mean I am indifferent."

"I think we should go," Lexa said, standing up and turning to leave. "Thank you inviting us. Maybe one day... maybe my anger will lessen in time and we can have a relationship again."

Lexa got up to leave, not waiting for a response. 

"Wait," Clarke urged, throwing down her napkin and hurrying after her and into the hall. 

Lexa ignored her and Clarke grabbed her arm roughly. Lexa turned quickly, leaning right into Clarke as if to warn her not to push it further. It was the most intimidating Lexa had ever seemed and startled Clarke as it was so at odds with the polite, charming Lexa she knew. 

"You can't just walk out. You two need to fix this."

"Do we? You may be driven to fix everything Clarke but you can't fix this. Luna is too stubborn to see anything anyone else has to say."

Clarke put her hands carefully on Lexa's shoulders.

"Hey. Think about this for a second. What must she have gone through? What other decision could she have made? She was protecting her family. Just because you would have done it a different way you need to understand that you both are not always going to see eye to eye on everything. Try to understand where she is coming from."

Lexa seemed sullen now, as if she knew Clarke was right. 

"I wasn't there. I should have been there. Each time she judges me I am reminded of my failure. If I'd been here I would have fought with my last breath to protect him."

"I know," Clarke said soothingly. "But not everyone is as brave or strong as you. She was probably terrified of losing her daughter and her husband too. Think about how hard that must have been for her."

Clarke pulled her hands away, raising them up. 

"I'm not taking sides. I'm not saying your way is wrong. I would have fought if it were me. I wouldn't have been able to make that decision if someone did that to my father but Luna is not like us and that doesn't make her a bad person."

Lexa locked eyes with Clarke and Clarke forgot to breath for a moment as they stood there in silence. 

"You are right," Lexa said finally, Clarke all too aware of her heart thudding in her chest. "It is not Luna I am angry at. It is myself."

"You couldn't have known," Clarke said softly. "None of this or yours or Luna's fault. It's Finn's. He did this to your family and if he succeeds in tearing you both apart, then that is another victory for him, so go fix it."

Lexa was silent but took Clarke's hands in her own as if asking if she would return with her. Clarke just nodded and they separated and returned to the dining room. 

"Luna," Lexa started. "I was wrong to direct my anger at you. Neither of us was to blame and I have not been very understanding of your differing philosophy about violence. I -" Lexa took a breath. "I should not have expected you to make the same decisions I would have. You had to think of your family."

Some change flickered across Luna's face and she softened at Lexa's words. 

"You are always so strong Lexa. You always were. I wish you had been here. You were always so much braver than I. Let's put this behind us, please. Let us have peace in this home today."

Luna got up and embraced Lexa suddenly and Lexa stiffened as if, a little dumbfounded. She glanced at Clarke who merely smiled back at her and gestured for her to hug Luna back. Lexa patted her on the back rather awkwardly and Clarke felt a deep, radiating sense of warmth at their reconciliation. 

They sat down and finished their meals, chatting more pleasantly for the rest of the evening. When it came time to leave, they all said their goodbyes but Luna pulled Clarke back before she could leave. 

"Do not hurt my sister," she said in a low voice. "She is strong but she is not immune to heartbreak."

"Oh no, I would never. We aren't even - together."

Luna's gaze seemed to see right through her. 

"No?" she queried. "Your actions today suggest otherwise. Just take care Clarke. I know my sister and she does not love easily but when she does..."

Luna didn't finish her sentence and Clarke avoided her gaze, relieved when Lexa called her name to check what was taking them so long. 

"I have to go," Clarke said quickly. "Thank your for dinner."

Clarke hurried away and climbed into the carriage as Lexa held open the door before climbing in beside her. They were both silent for a moment. 

"So your sister is intense," Clarke said, breaking the silence. 

Lexa glanced at her and they both laughed, the tension breaking. 

"It actually went better than I expected."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. 

"Really?" she asked increduously. "You think that went well. That was the most tense family dinner I have ever attended. She practically warned me not to hurt you as I left though I'm not sure what she could do if I did."

Lexa glanced at Clarke with one eyebrow quirked up.

"Not that I told her we were together. I told her nothing had happened between us but she just assumed."

Clarke knew she was rambling now but the way Lexa was looking at her made her feel hot and flustered.

"Clarke, it's okay," she said gently. "And thank you for today. It feels a great relief to finally make amends and you helped a great deal."

"It's fine," Clarke said with a bashful smile. "Glad I could help."

Lexa seemed concerned with something now, as if there was more she wanted to say. She leaned forward and took Clarke's hands as the blonde turned away.

"Clarke-" she started. 

"Guess she doesn't like Heda much," Clarke said, not realising Lexa was trying to say something. "I mean I guess she has a point about violence not being the answer sometimes."

Lexa froze at her words. 

"I mean it must be a strange sort of life, the danger and the excitement but I can't imagine she finds it easy to have relationships when she's off running along rooftops."

"I imagine not," Lexa said glancing away. 

Lexa had wanted to tell Clarke the truth. She had been ready to but then suddenly all she could think of was how Clarke would be a target if anyone knew and how Clarke might look at her the way Luna had when she'd called her a common thief. It was quite clear that Luna had guessed it was her behind the hood. What if Clarke saw her that way too? What if she couldn't understand? Or worse, what if she put Clarke in danger and she got hurt because of Lexa. She couldn't save her father but she damn well wasn't going to make the same mistake with Clarke. 

  
Raven was in absolute heaven. She had dozed with Anya before waking and having sex again, numerous times and was now languid in her bed, eating the snacks Anya had fetched from the kitchen. 

She wasn't sure what had happened or how it had happened but all she knew was that she was happy for once and that she had no desire to move from her comfortably lavish position, lying on her back as Anya fed her, more than content to lavish attention on her lover. 

They both heard the front door open and Raven sighed. 

"Damn," Raven said. "I guess we have to get up. Sounds like they're back."

Anya agreed and they both dressed, both of them watching the other with satisfied smiles at the experience they had shared. 

  
Clarke entered her home feeling less cheerful than when she had left. The day had been confusing. One minute Lexa seemed affectionate and like she might return Clarke's feelings of attraction and then on the way back she had suddenly quietened and become distant. Clarke had enjoyed most of the day, despite the ups and downs but Lexa was frustrating in how one minute she was open and honest and the next minute she was like a stranger. 

"Raven!" Clarke called. "Octavia! Is anyone home?"

Clarke heard footsteps on the stairs and was surprised when Raven appeared with Anya following closely behind. She glanced between the two of them who had clearly rushed to dress, Raven's hair down loose in a way that she never wore it and both of them looking more than flushed. 

"Hey Griff! Did you have a good day?" Raven asked with a drawl. 

Clarke's eyes flickered over her friend. She was never so calm. Raven was the most energetic person she knew, mentally and physically and now she sounded so laidback it was just bizarre.

"Yeah. Did you?" she emphasised. 

Raven shot a look at Anya, sharing a knowing smile, her chin tucked low and the two women exchanged something secretly between them, both of them grinning. 

"Hell yeah," Raven replied. 

"I have to go and catch up with Lexa," Anya told Raven. "Tomorrow evening?"

Raven nodded, gazing up at the woman as if she was absolutely smitten. She reached up and kissed Anya before Anya hurried out of the door. When she turned around Clarke was staring at her expectantly. 

"What?" Raven asked, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Clarke just raised her eyebrows. 

"Something you want to talk about?"

Raven sauntered over to the sofa, sitting down and putting her feet up.

"Nope," she replied with a grin. "Not a thing."

Clarke raised her chin, her brow furrowing. This was not Raven. Raven usually couldn't wait to talk all about her love life but she seemed in the best mood Clarke had ever seen her in, so it was clear nothing bad had happened. It seemed very much the opposite but it was still strange to see her acting so out of character. 

_And she's not even asked me about Lexa? Usually she would be hounding me about it by now._

"Wait? Where's Octavia?" Clarke asked, suddenly realising she hadn't seen the brunette all day.

"She went out this morning. Said she might not be back until late."

"Again? What is with her these days? She's barely been here."

Raven glanced at her and shrugged and Clarke knew that she wouldn't get much more from Raven when she was too busy floating around on cloud nine. 

_Is everyone keeping secrets from me she_ thought with frustration. _Why can't people just tell the truth?_


	11. The Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is concerned when Lincoln brings a potential new recruit to her hideout and Clarke tests a theory and it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments. Hope everyone had a good holiday (those that are celebrating this time of year).
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa couldn't get Clarke out of her mind. She had been so close to telling her and all she wanted was to return to the woods and try to put it out of her mind.

So when Lincoln arrived back and asked for her to consider a new member, she placed on her facepaint and actually welcomed the distraction. 

"How can you be sure she can be trusted? Did you cover her eyes when you led her here?"

Lincoln nodded, standing in front of the young women who Lexa couldn't quite see. She could tell by the look in his eyes this was about more than just him wanting to join her band of bandits. He had that puppy dog, far off look in his eyes that said he was falling for her or at least thought he was. 

"Very well," Lexa said raising her hand. "Let me meet her."

Lincoln stepped aside and pulled a brown fabric from her head, that had been concealing her eyes. When she blinked and looked around and Lexa recognised Octavia Blake, Lexa almost hissed, digging her fingers into the wood of her throne and steeled herself, refusing to let her surprise show on her face. 

"I'm Octavia. I want to fight for your cause."

Lexa could see she was genuine but this was yet another complication she could really do without.

"For all we know you have gotten close to Lincoln to spy on us," Indra hissed, giving Lexa an excuse she was thankful for, not to immediately accept Octavia's request. 

"She's right," Lexa said. "We don't know you. You aren't one of us. Why should we trust you?"

Lincoln pleaded to Lexa to give her a chance and Lexa saw Octavia grow angry. 

"I thought you needed warriors," she snapped. "You could train me. I would work harder than anyone. Don't you need every fighter you can get?"

Lexa sighed. Octavia was right and her only reason to reject her was a selfish one. 

_But what if she recognises me and tells Clarke,_ Lexa thought. _They are good friends.._

"Octavia," Lexa called as the brunette turned to go. "If I give you this chance you must swear not to tell a soul anything you see here, not even those closest to you."

Octavia smiled eagerly. 

"I swear. I just want to fight with you and Lincoln. That's all."

 _Wow she's smitten too_ Lexa thought. _Must be something in the water._

She glanced over at Anya who despite trying to appear her usual, intimidating self was in the best mood Lexa had ever seen her in ever. 

"Fine but you will train with Indra and you will follow orders without question and have limited access. Only when you prove yourself loyal will you be allowed fully into our kru."

Octavia and Lincoln glanced at each other smiling. 

"I won't let you down," Octavia told her. "I swear."

Lexa couldn't share her optimism much as she tried. If she recognised her... If she told Clarke... Lexa couldn't even imagine how upset she would be. She waved Octavia and Lincoln away and stayed brooding on her throne. 

"What's wrong Heda?" Anya asked quietly. 

"Octavia is Clarke's friend," she muttered in a low voice. 

"Ah," Anya said. "Maybe you should tell her."

"No," Lexa replied. "I can't. Luna knows. You didn't see how she looked at me. She thinks I'm just a thief."

Anya scowled.

"Since when have you cared about Luna's approval."

"I don't care," Lexa replied quickly. 

"Clarke," Anya simply stated. "You think she will not approve. Lexa she is not Luna. Not everyone sees the world the way she does. She may surprise you."

Lexa raised an eyebrow surprised and glanced up at her. 

"Speaking from experience?"

Anya's smile disappeared instantly. 

"Of course not. I would never betray you. It is not like that between me and Raven."

Lexa stared at her, a mischievious smile forming. 

"Just sex then? Must be good for you to keep going back for more."

Lexa smirked as she saw Anya trying and failing not to be affected by her words. She knew that Anya never liked to talk about her private affairs to anyone. She was notoriously secretive when it came to her dalliances. 

"It was," Anya replied not looking at her. "It will likely continue for the near future."

Lexa frowned and tilted her head. Anya really did like Raven. She would usually refuse even to talk about it with her let alone acknowledge it was good and that she would keep seeing her. 

"Interesting. I never thought any woman could capture your attention like Raven has."

"Neither did I," Anya replied with a far off look in her eyes. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes. Yet another one with the lovestruck heart eyes, acting foolishly out of character. Whatever happened Lexa would not allow herself to be caught up like that. She would keep her senses no matter what. She was determined to. 

"So what do you think?" 

Raven was lounging on her back on the couch as Clarke sat in an armchair explaining her theory. 

Raven burst out laughing. 

"You think Lexa is Heda! Lexa!"

Clarke turned her head a little embarrassed. 

"Raven, I know it's a little far-fetched but she flinched in the same place she was injured. You weren't there."

Raven clutched her side as she laughed, rolling about now.

"You have some imagination Griffin. Oh wow. Wait until I tell Octavia your theory."

Just at that moment Octavia walked through the door. 

"Oh hey she's finally back. Where have you been?"

"Around. What are we laughing about?"

Raven sat up, swinging her legs around to the floor.

"Wait until you hear this. She thinks Lexa Woods is Heda the Hood because she might've winced when she touched her shoulder."

Octavia shook a look at Clarke whose eyes darted away guiltily. 

"I mean it was more complicated than that," she muttered. "There were other signs."

"A look apparently," Raven told Octavia. "She's basing it on a wince and a look. You have lost your mind Clarkey. I know you have the hots for them both but you can't have it both ways."

Clarke shook her head, blushing at the teasing. 

"Oh yeah. Think it's funny to tease me. Why don't you tell Octavia what _you_ were doing all afternoon? Or should I say who you were doing?"

Octavia shot a look at Raven with interest. 

"Who were you doing?"

"Anya," Raven grinned, "or technically she was doing me, mostly."

Clarke and Octavia both pulled faces, neither wanting to hear the details and Raven bounced up onto her feet. 

"Okay, your turn Blake. Where've you been hiding lately? You met someone didn't you? Come on. Who is it?"

"No one you know so stay out of it."

"So there is someone," Raven exclaimed, following Octavia as she headed to the kitchen. 

Clarke sighed in the armchair, shaking her head. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was clutching at straws. She had no evidence. It's not like she could just get Lexa to admit or wipe her mask off. 

Unless... 

Clarke suddenly had an idea. She was going to catch Lexa out, make her come clean. She could feel it in her gut that she was hiding something. If not a secret identity then what else. 

_Maybe she's just one of the bandits. Maybe she knows the Heda._

Clarke rested her head on her chin, Raven's words sinking in. She might be wrong but she had to know either way. She had to get to the bottom of it. 

  
The next evening Heda spent the day as usual. She robbed several rich carriages and distributed clothing, blankets and food to the poor. She stayed at a distance from Octavia when she was in camp, remaining masked by her warpaint and focussed on task. It was the last stop of the day to drop off supplies. She headed into the narrow streets in the south of Polis by cart, her hood covering her face and allowing her to blend in naturally with the citizens. 

Every time she visited the southern quarter, things had gotten worse. People were getting sick, their clothing wearing away on their backs. Some of them didn't have shoes and with winter coming soon she feared many would succumb to frostbite without help. She nodded back at Anya, who was holding the reins and they stopped and jumped down and began to distribute the supplies. 

"Wait? Is that - Clarke?"

Lexa lifted her head at Anya's words as she saw a blonde head of hair seated with a group of children telling them tales. She had brought food for them and Lexa glanced down to see that they all had on warm new shoes on. Clearly she had not been the only one trying to help. 

Lexa drew in her breath sharply and rushed over grabbing Clarke by the arm, knowing her face was covered. 

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, lowering her voice. "It's not safe."

"Hello again," Clarke said with a smile. "Same thing as you I guess. Helping."

Heda pulled her away around the corner, glancing around the streets for sign of Finn's men. 

"If the Prince sees you here, he may turn on you Lady Griffin. Your name will not protect you from him."

"Noted. I'll be more careful next time."

Clarke heard a frustrated sigh at her words. She could barely see Heda's face, her hood covering it well, only able to see a hint of black paint but she scanned for any other clues who Heda might be.

"You are in danger just by being here. You shouldn't visit any more. If you must help I can arrange a drop off point-"

"No!" Clarke protested, yanking her arm back. "You put yourself in danger why not me?"

Lexa wanted to argue but she knew that any argument in response would merely accuse Clarke of not being capable and she really didn't want to anger her. She was deep in thought, still scanning around for guards when she realised what Clarke was doing and grabbed her wrist mid-air just as Clarke was reaching for her hood to pull it down. Lexa gripped it and they were both unmoving for a moment, Lexa keeping her head turned to one side but all too aware of how close Clarke was to her now. 

"Don't," Lexa said. "I have a secret identity for a reason."

"Must be tiring," Clarke said. "Not getting to be yourself."

"Sometimes," Lexa replied, a little startled by her own honesty. "But this isn't about me. It's about them."

She turned towards the people, taking blankets, clothing and food from Anya as she stood on the wagon handing them out in her hooded apparel. 

Clarke watched the scene, her eyes widening with sympathy. 

"I can't believe he's doing this to these people. He really doesn't care about them."

Lexa glanced at her for a second, while Clarke was distracted, enthralled by how her blue eyes danced in the light of day. Clarke showed so much of herself in her eyes and yet other people didn't seem to notice it. It dazzled Lexa the depth of compassion she saw in them, the intelligence. Sometimes it was breathtaking just to gaze into them. 

Lexa turned her head sharply as Clarke turned back to face her, ducking her head low. 

"If you must come here to help, you should cover your hair. It makes you stand out in the crowd."

Clarke smiled at her and Lexa had to force herself not to look directly at her. 

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Any time, princess."

Clarke chuckled, her smile widening and her eyes flashing.

"Princess?"

"Because of your hair."

"I'm certainly not a princess and not all princesses are blonde you know," Clarke teased in a low voice. "That's kind of a stereotype and a little racist."

"My apologies," Heda said. "It still suits you."

Clarke laughed out loud and Lexa couldn't help the feeling of warmth that flooded through her at the sound of it.

"It really doesn't. Lady or not, I'm so not the princess type. You are way off with that one. It would be like me calling you princess.

Heda chuckled under her breath. 

"I see your point."

"Truthfully I've always hated having a title but it helps me to get things done when I need it."

"Like helping those kids?" Heda asked. 

Clarke lowered her head now, knowing that she had been caught out. She'd been trying to act casual as always but Heda had seen through it. How was someone who wore a mask so good at seeing through her own? 

"You did a good thing for them. It will make all the difference. They will never forget it."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it's enough?" Clarke asked more seriously. 

"Progress takes time Clarke. We can only do so much. I feel your frustration but it will not help to dwell on things we cannot control."

"Hmm yes," Clarke said. "Wait is that a guard?" 

Lex glanced around in alarm and Clarke pulled her sideways into a corner, seizing her opportunity. Clarke pulled Heda into a kiss, pressing her lips onto the bandits, one hand resting on her back. Lexa responded before she knew what was happening. She had no idea what game Clarke was playing but she couldn't think about anything but how soft Clarke's lips were and how she fell into them so sweetly. She was kissing her back before she could stop herself. She really didn't want to stop herself. Lexa had never felt herself fall so quickly just over a kiss but it was the most exhilarating kiss of her life and at the same time like coming home. That's what Lexa felt as Clarke kissed her, or kissed Heda. Like she was home. 

Clarke pulled away suddenly and Lexa felt the absence immediately. She jerked back herself, suddenly remembering that they were in daylight and that she might recognise her and she drew back. 

"I should go," Clarke said. "I mean. I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

Lexa could only stare after the blonde, stunned into silence, her heart racing as Clarke rushed away all flustered. Any illusions she'd had about keeping things with Clarke light and flirty had been decimated after knowing what sweet heaven it was to kiss her. She touched her lips, not quite able to believe it. She'd been so angry and distant for so long. She'd avoided attachments but after that...

Lexa put her hand down, remembering where she was. How could one kiss render her so utterly speechless? She was the Heda, the feared bandit of TonDC and Clarke had just turned her into mush. 

  
Clarke rushed home and shut the door, leaning her back against it. She closed her eyes, her heart racing and opened them again, taking in a breath. 

_Well done Clarke. What an idiot you are! What was that even supposed to achieve? How would that prove Lexa is Heda or at least works with her? Really great plan!_

Clarke'd had a simple plan. Get Heda's attention somewhere she knew she would be. Clarke had been helping the poor for a while now and had heard rumours of when the bandits were likely to arrive with the supplies. She went at just the right time hoping to find some clue or pull down her hood or something. The kiss had been a last ditch attempt to get close enough, maybe to open her eyes and see her face as they kissed when she was distracted. 

Only that hadn't happened. Instead Clarke had been swept away by her feelings and lost all sense of reason. Her heart was still pounding. She could still feel Heda. She could taste her. It was insane how into the kiss she had been. The kiss that was her own damn idea in the first place.

_How do I forget about this? That wasn't just a kiss. That was the best damn kiss of my life. Oh God I'm an idiot. I've made things so much worse. How can I still date Lexa now? What if she is Heda?_

_What if she isn't?_ Clarke thought in alarm. How will that work? _I like Lexa. I want to see her again._

"Are you okay?" 

Clarke looked up to see Raven holding a bowl of porridge, dressed still in her nightclothes as if it wasn't the middle of the day. 

"Yeah," Clarke lied, straightening up her back and moving off of the door. "Erm uh, I just- I'm going upstairs. Letters to write."

Raven frowned, puzzled at how flustered she was but didn't say anything. Clarke fled upstairs and someone knocked on the door. Raven casually walked over to the door, not caring that she was in her nightwear and found Anya standing there. 

"Well, I was wondering when I'd see you again," Raven said with grin. "Come on in. Clarke's not coming downstairs any time soon. Porridge?"

Anya shook her head and rushed forward to kiss Raven. Raven chuckled as she pulled back. 

"Hang on. Let me finish my breakfast then we can have fun."


	12. Under Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn requests something of Clarke as he plans to trap Heda and Anya passes a message onto Lexa.

Clarke tried to pretend everything was normal for the next few days but when Finn summoned her to the palace she had no choice but to attend and Heda constantly played on her mind. 

"An archery contest?" she said, clutching the poster as Finn sat on his throne filled with pride. 

"It's a ruse to flush out Heda. She will not be able to resist the chance to mock me but this is how we will end her reign of terror."

Clarke saw how his eyes lit up at the thought of her. 

"What will you do to her? I mean she stole but she intended to help people. Maybe you could pardon her and make some changes and your popularity may-"

"I will have her head on a platter!" he shouted, clenching his fist. "She will die for her treachery and if I think for one second that you are in league with her I will have your head too.

Finn's sudden change in temperamant was so visceral, so extreme that Clarke was struck silent. 

_He means it. He will kill anyone who doesn't give him what he wants._

"Sounds like a good idea," Clarke said suddenly. "All I meant was that it would be a good way to get the people on your side but I understand now that your way is better."

Finn calmed and smiled now. He changed so quickly that it was eerie. 

"What did you want from me?" Clarke asked, knowing that there was more he wasn't saying. 

"A kiss to the winner would be a prize worth fighting for and I hear Heda likes female company. I need a prize that's worthy of her attention."

 _Asshole_ Clarke thought as his eyes raked over her body. 

"What if Heda doesn't enter? You want me to kiss some random person?"

"She will enter," Finn added, "and the kiss can be as chaste as you wish. There will be a sum of coins for the winner too. Your honour will be protected I swear."

Clarke had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Finn had such ridiculous notions about women. 

"I'm not sure..."

Finn walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Might I remind you the penalty for refusing a Prince's request. It wouldn't be advisable."

Clarke took his hand off of her arm and stared dead into his eyes. 

"And might I remind you that I am not just another one of your subjects and have powerful and significant friends."

He scoffed. 

"Jaha may be the head of the church but I do not fear him."

"And what about Marcus Kane?" Clarke added. "Half of your standing army is loyal to him aren't they?"

Clarke leaned in, refusing to be blackmailed. 

"How would he feel if he learned his god daughter was being threatened by the new Prince? He's good friends with your brother, King Eric is he not?"

Finn sneered but she could see he was rattled.

"My brother will not return from war. He will surely be murdered on the battlefield and then I will rule everything. You'd be wise to appease me Clarke for when that day comes I will remember those who were on my side."

Clarke lifted her chin. She knew this game well and she was good at it. It still suited her to keep Finn thinking they were on good terms even though she had no doubt where her true loyalties lay. 

"Fine," Clarke said, "but only a kiss and a chaste one at my disgression and if I choose not to do it on the day it will be my choice and no one will compain about it."

"That's all I ask," Finn said, returning to his charming self once he got what he wanted. "Keep the poster. Do you wish to stay for a drink?"

"No thank you," Clarke replied curtly. "I have another engagement."

"Titus, have Clarke escorted safely home," Finn ordered. 

Clarke turned to find Titus hovering at the back of the throne room as always. He always made her uncomfortable. Finn was like any other spoilt monarch. He was a petulant child and easy to appease most of the time. Titus however unnerved her. His eyes always concealed his motives. He moved silently and was attentive to everything around him. Clarke feared him far more than she could ever fear Finn for he seemed absolutely willing to kill without hesitation just on a whim. Many of the poor folk of Polis were terrified of him and had told Clarke so many horror stories about his actions that she could barely stand to look him in the eye. 

He didn't move aside forcing Clarke to walk around him and then turning to follow her, ordering two of his men to walk with him.

"A contest?" Lexa asked, her eyes lighting up at the poster Lincoln was holding. 

"Rumour is that the prize is a heavy bag of coins and a kiss from none other than Lady Clarke Griffin herself," Lincoln told her. 

"Hmm," Lexa just replied, replaying the kiss in her mind for the thousandth time. 

_Quite a prize indeed_ she thought. 

Anya and Indra both looked alarmed at her reaction.

"I know what you are thinking Heda but it is clearly a trap intended for you," Indra said in concern. "We should not attend."

Lexa listened but her eyes lit up as she suddenly had an idea. 

"No," Anya added. "I know that look. Indra's right."

Lexa turned away and walked over to pick up the letters Anya had collected for her and placed on her table. Anya followed after her still arguing her case. 

"Lexa, you know he will kill you if he catches you. It's so obviously a trap. He's appealing to your ego."

Lexa turned around with a smirk, her eyebrow quirking up as she spoke. 

"Yes and we will use it against him and pull off the largest heist in Polis history in the process."

Anya groaned. She knew once Lexa got an idea in her mind, she couldn't be dissuaded. 

"There was something else," Anya said in a hushed voice, glancing over her shoulder in case any of the other's heard. 

Anya produced a small sealed note and handed it to Lexa. 

"It was left with Triss this morning to pass on to Heda."

"The baker's child? You pass messages through her too?"

"Through her father," Anya said, "but he instructed her to sneak it to me as I passed by. Don't worry I kept them in the dark. They don't see my face."

Lexa opened the sealed note, scanning her eyes over the note. A broad smile spread across her lips once she realised who it was from.

"Good news?" Anya asked, a little confused by how pleased Lexa seemed all of a sudden. 

Lexa folded up the note and placed it inside her jacket. 

"The best news," she said, "but nothing that concerns anyone here. If you would excuse me, I have a date to keep."

Anya frowned as Lexa pulled her hood up over her head and mounted her horse.

"Yah!" 

Anya watched as Lexa raced away in disguise wishing that she had unsealed the note and read it for herself first.

"You wished to see me?"

Clarke spun around in the alleyway, jumping at Heda's words. Heda was leaning against a wall very casually, her arms crossed, one foot resting against the stone. 

"Er - yes," Clarke said, immediately flustered by the appearance of her crush. "I take it you already heard about the contest since the posters are up."

"I did," Heda replied cheerfully. "Have you seen the old bath houses yet? They're in ruins of course but they're quite a treat."

"No but there's no time. Listen the contest is a trap. Finn told me so himself. He means to execute you if you're caught."

"They're just around the corner. They're really worth the walk. It's not far."

Clarke shook her head as Heda started walking. 

"Wait, didn't you hear me? It's a trap. This is serious."

Heda swooped in behind her suddenly, putting one hand on her waist. 

"Come on. It'll be worth it I promise."

Clarke felt warm breath on the side of her neck as Heda whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and shuddered. She felt a hand slip into her own and opened her eyes and before she knew it she was following Heda through the busy streets. 

"It's just around this corner. You'll love it."

Clarke actually gasped when she saw the ruins of the old Roman bathhouse. It was an open square building filled with columns and a dried up pool in the centre. 

Lexa smiled to herself as she saw Clarke's reaction. 

"I used to come here when I was a kid all the time," she told her. "It's well preserved but hasn't seen any funding in years and well, the people's needs are more important."

"It's beautiful," Clarke gasped. 

She moved to turn but Heda put her hands on her arms and spun her back facing away from her. 

"Keep looking forward. I didn't come here to reveal my identity. Why did you send me the note?"

"I told you. The contest. I had to warn you."

"Worried about me? How sweet. I can handle myself."

"He'll kill you. There will be guards everywhere. You shouldn't attend."

"Ugh you sound just like my people. Do not fear though I have a plan."

Clarke's breath hitched as she felt Heda's hand come to rest on her hips to hold her in place. 

"Is it true the winner gets a kiss from you?"

"It would seem so," Clarke said, far too distracted from Heda's breath on her neck and everything the closeness was doing to her. 

Heda leaned in even closer. 

"Then I better win then," she whispered. "Or maybe I can't wait until then."

She spun Clarke around and pressed her lips against the blonde's, cupping her chin with one hand. Clarke responded immediately, her mouth moving against Lexa's as if she had craved another kiss. Lexa's free hand slipped to Clarke's waist, drawing her sweet body against her own. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss, chasing Clarke's lips as she parted for air, not content with just a taste of her. 

Clarke yanked back suddenly, her eyes closed. 

"We shouldn't do this. There's someone-"

Lexa learned her forehead against Clarke's. 

"Shh.." she whispered, not wanting to think about anything over than the feeling of being with Clarke and how wonderous it was. 

She reconnected their lips and Clarke didn't protest, instead wrapping her hand around the back of Lexa's head to pull her closer and they were both lost in dizzying heaven for several minutes. 

Clarke wanted to stop. Something in the back of her mind reminded her of Lexa, that she liked Lexa and that Heda might not even be Lexa and that thought sent a chill right through to her soul but her body wouldn't listen. They were fire and lightning, drawn to each other on an immensely physical level and nothing either of them could do could change that.

"I must go," Lexa whispered pulling back. 

They both still had their eyes closed but as Lexa drew back, Clarke grabbed her arm. 

"Don't go to that contest. He's serious about executing you and anyone associated with you."

Lexa kept her head low. 

"Which is why I can't show you my face. Stay out of this Clarke. I don't want you to get hurt. My world is dangerous. Forget about me."

Heda slipped out of her hand and Clarke could only watch as she disappeared into the city, her heart racing with a mixture of emotions 


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sneaks into the archery contest, despite Anya's concerns and Clarke worries about what Finn has planned.

The city was alive with festivities on the day of the archery contest. Lexa was disguised with her hair tied back in a ponytail under a brimmed hat and with a black mask of fabric across her mouth. Only her eyes were visible and she wore poor clothes, making herself look like any other Polis citizen. 

"This is a terrible idea," Anya whispered, leaning on her wooden staff and pushing up her brimmed hat with her free hand. 

"This is the closest we've ever been to the castle. It's an incredible opportunity."

"Are you sure that's all you're after here? The gold from the treasury? There's not another reason why you're doing this? Say a certain kiss from a certain blonde...?"

Lexa smiled to herself not looking at Anya. 

"That's just an added bonus. Now pay attention. I have to listen for the announcement."

Anya tilted her head to look at Lexa and then shook it with frustration. 

"So what's the fake name you used this time?"

"Shh."

The announcer at the gate was reading out his list of names, admitting the entrants through one gate and directing the crowd through another. 

"Alycia Carey?"

"That's me!" Lexa said, putting her hand up and waving her entrance ticket. 

"Really," Anya muttered under her breath, "that's the name you choose?"

"Don't forget," Lexa said, pointing towards her as she moved towards the gate. "After I win."

  
Clarke had changed her outfit three times. She'd been in her bedroom, fixing her hair and agonizing over whether it was enough and she'd never been so nervous before in her life. 

Heda was going to be there and she was going to win, Clarke was sure of it. She could still feel the sensation of Heda's lips on her own, her arm around her body, how she'd pushed into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it. 

Clarke ignored the thought. It had been replaying over and over in her head since she'd met with Heda, so much so that she was almost used to it. 

She waltzed downstairs where Raven was waiting, lounging back on the sofa with her legs crossed and one of them bouncing up and down impatiently. 

"Does this look okay? I couldn't make up my mind."

Raven's eyes widened as she turned and saw Clarke entering the room. She was wearing a red dress that showed her bare shoulders and fit her body snugly. Raven whistled. 

"Okay? You better hope whoever wins appreciates the effort."

"Too much? Should I change?"

"Don't you dare. You look amazing. We'll be late if you spend anymore time getting ready."

"Okay," Clarke breathed. "Where's Octavia? I thought she'd love an archery contest?"

Raven shrugged. 

"Said she was busy. Must be the mystery crush she's been hanging out with all the time. You know how intense she gets when she's into someone."

Clarke nodded, darting her eyes away to avoid making it obvious that she wasn't in any position to talk when it came to intense crushes. She was burning inside whenever she even thought of Heda swooping her up in her arms and kissing her after the contest. She had visions of her unmasking herself too and revealing her true face but she knew that wouldn't happen. 

Clarke longed so much to see what she looked like, behind the mask, to know for sure if it was Lexa or a complete stranger who was stealing her heart. 

"Clarke!" 

She snapped out of her daze as Raven waved her hand in front of her face. 

"Sorry. I'm ready."

"You sure you're okay? It's not like you to be nervous."

"I'm fine," Clarke said, lifting her chin. "Just didn't get much sleep. I'm good, really."

Raven frowned but didn't push it too much, knowing that Finn had sent a carriage to pick them up and that it would arrive any moment.

The door knocked and Raven bounced up to her feet. 

"Time to go. Come on Griff. Hope you're ready to pucker up for some random guy."

Clarke smiled and nodded but the smile didn't reach her eyes as her thoughts wandered to Heda, who she was sure would be the winner. 

  
Heda drew back her bow and hit another shot, each of her arrows soaring to their target. 

"Bad luck. Let's hope your aim is better in the real contest."

The guy who was practising next to her she didn't recognise, some curly haired young man who was fairly tall. 

"I guess I should just quit now," Lexa replied, smiling to herself behind the mask over her mouth. 

Little did her fellow contestants know that she was deliberately missing the targets. She wanted them to be overconfident. She wanted them to think she wasn't that good. She couldn't make it too obvious. 

"You never know. You might get lucky. It's worth a shot for all those coins and the maiden's kiss?"

He gestured with his eyebrows and Lexa wondered why so many people believed that every pretty lady in the kingdom who was unmarried was truly untouched by anyone. 

"Looking forward to the kiss huh?" 

The boy turned and rested against his longbow, leaning on it with both hands. 

"When I win, I'm gonna kiss her like no man ever has and she'll surely want my hand in marriage. With the money and a girl of her name I will surely be a rich man indeed."

Lexa grinned to herself now. 

_Like no man ever has she thought in amusement. He has no idea._

"You expect one kiss to lead to marriage? You're very sure of yourself."

"And why not. You've seen my aim. It's always true."

Lexa had to admit. He was a decent archer but he was severely overestimating his skills. 

"I guess I'll see you from the losers circle then."

The boy laughed. Despite his cockiness he seemed good natured. Lexa almost felt sorry for him for he really thought he had a chance, both at the contest and at Clarke. 

_Not that she is a prize_ Lexa reminded herself. _I will not treat her as Finn does. She belongs to no one but herself._

  
Clarke found her seat in the royal viewing area, Finn on his throne which he must have forced his poor men to haul out in the open for the contest. Clarke was seated just lower than him and Raven placed even lower beside her, maintaining a foolish class tradition she despised.

"Hope you're ready for the show," Finn said with a grin. "You are right on time. Titus is about to make the announcements."

Clarke turned her head and looked into his eyes, wondering how she had ever seen anything in them but the deep, pitiful cruelty she saw now. She still didn't know what he had planned and she feared for Heda no matter how confident the archer was in her abilities. She glanced at the large iron gates as Finn made a gesture and his men closed them, sealing everyone in the courtyard arena. 

He rose to his feet. 

"I hereby declare this contest open. Let the events begin."

Clarke saw him nod to Titus with a smirk and a chill rushed through her. 

_What are you up to Finn?_


	14. Make it Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda participates in the contest while the others in her gang carry out a bold plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's comments. They are much appreciated.

Clarke couldn't see Heda in the contestants as they lined up. For the first few heats, there were so many arrows flying loose that she could barely see any of them. When it dwindled down to only ten entrants she began to notice that one of them seemed to be deliberately just qualifying to the next round. The one who wore a hat and a mask covering their mouth. 

Clarke observed their body language carefully. They were absolutely confident but just kept missing enough that they weren't noticable. 

_Heda_ she thought. _It's her. It has to be._

The heats continued until there were just five left. 

_What is she up to?_ Clarke thought as she just made it through to another round by a single arrow. _Her reputation is as the best archer in the land. How is she missing so many shots? What is her plan?_

"This sucks," Raven whispered. "They're all terrible."

"It would seem so," Clarke replied, still staring at the back of the archer's head wondering if it was Heda. 

The figure turned and glanced at her and winked and Clarke knew then that it was her as a flush of heat rushed through her. 

She watched as Heda started hitting more shots, just missing enough to qualify still until it was down to just three finalists. 

Clarke watched as Heda stepped up to take the first of her shots. It was the best of three. She watched as Heda's long fingers drew back the bowstring, her focus entirely on the target. She let it loose and hit the bullseye directly and the crowd cheered. 

_Oh_ Clarke thought. _She's working the crowd._

She glanced at Finn who was narrowing his eyes at her now, obviously trying to figure out if she was Heda. One of the others was hooded, their face not visible while the other was a youngish dark curly, haired man. 

  
Anya watched as Octavia distracted the guard, flirting with him much to Lincoln's dislike. 

They slipped along the high castles walls, ducking down behind cover and dropping down into a narrow gap behind the sentry post and climbed into an open window.

"The treasury should be in the south east of this floor," Anya whispered, glancing around. "Indra should already be in position. We need to get up high."

Lincoln frowned glancing behind him, clearly still unsettled by the sight of Octavia flirting with another man even though it was part of the plan.

"Focus," Anya reminded him. "We have to be vigilant. There's still guards everywhere."

  
Indra dressed in religious garments to gain entry to the castle. After all, even the worst of Finn's guards wouldn't refuse entry to a group of nuns. Gustus complained about their diguises under his breath non stop as they headed into the castle pretending they wanted access to the famous Polis chapel but instead wandered to a very specific spot and knocked out the guards in front of the treasury. 

They dragged the unconscious men inside and tied them and closed the doors behind them, loading all the gold coins into bags. 

"Gather as much as possible," Indra instructed. "We need to hurt Finn. This will be a major blow."

After a few minutes Lincoln knocked on the door and transported the first few sacks of gold to Anya who tied one to a rope pulley and swung it over to Emori who put it in the back of the cart. 

_One down_ Anya thought to herself. _Only about fifty more to go. You better win that contest Lexa._

  
Lexa was down to the final two and the crowd were cheering for her as she hit a third bullseye with her third arrow. She took a mock bow before her competitor took his final shot. He hit a bullseye with his final shot and Lexa blinked in slight surprise but then she felt thrilled as she realised she might actually have some competition. 

"We have a tie," Titus announced. "It will be up to his majesty to decide the last trial."

Finn waved at Titus, urging him to have the targets moved to a much greater distance.

"You each have only two arrows to hit the final target. Whoever is the closest to the centre will be declared the winner."

Lexa glanced back at Clarke, relishing the challenge and the promise of another kiss. 

_Time to work my magic_ she thought. _I hope Anya is on schedule or else I'm in big trouble._

"Finalists, draw your bows," Titus boomed."

At his word, Lexa drew back her bow and released her arrow and hit the bullseye easily. She glanced to her competitor who had hit the bullseye just seconds before her. 

Lexa smirked. She loved a challenge. 

  
Clarke watched as the one with black curly hair let loose another arrow and hit the bullseye directly with his second arrow. Two bullseyes. Either Heda had to hit a bullseye and they had to face another challenge or she missed and lost. 

Clarke waited with baited breath as everyone remained silent. It was Heda's final arrow. She held her breath, her heart pounding. 

The arrow flew from Heda's bow and hit the back of her first arrow, planting it in the first that remained in the bullseye. 

The crowd went crazy and got to their feet roaring and Clarke choked out a breath in surprise, her eyebrows raised. Heda turned and gazed straight at her and Clarke felt all sense of reason leave her as she gazed back at her. 

Heda then turned and faced Finn who expected the winner to bow before him but she didn't bow. 

"Honoured archer. Bow before me," he demanded, "and gain your prize."

He gestured at Clarke. 

"She is no one's prize," she told him. "I _will_ kiss her but only because she chooses to allow it."

Heda pulled off her hat and disguise revealed her hooded costume underneath, pulling down the cloth that covered her mouth and Finn rushed to his feet grinning. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Guards!"

Several of Finn's warriors surrounded Heda with swords and Clarke went wide eyed. 

"People of Polis, see how I have captured the false hero known as Heda. I laid this trap for her and she fell right into it. Take it as warning that anyone who defies me will be executed just as this loathesome bandit will."

Finn turned to Heda and Clarke could barely breath, her eyes darting to the guards that circled towards Heda now. 

"You could do that!" Heda called, making sure the crowd could hear her. "Or you could save your gold. But even you don't have enough men to do both."

Heda smirked and Finn's eyes widened in realisation. 

"To the treasury now!" he demanded. "Don't let her escape."

Several of the men ran, leaving only half of their numbers and Heda grinned as they edged forward warily. 

One of them rushed her and she spun around and kicked his sword from his hand, ducking as another one joined in the fight. She dodged and weaved, knocking out one, then another, using the wooden edge of her bow as a melee weapon, delivering blows as she danced around them. She looked at Finn with a grin. 

"What else have you got?"

She glanced at Titus with hatred but he only scowled as he rushed to Finn's side to protect his Prince who was already readying himself to flee. 

It was then that Heda rushed towards Clarke spinning her around and bringing her lips to the blonde's. She caught Clarke up in a dizzying kiss, stealing her breath from her as she threw herself into it fully. Clarke kissed her back just as passionately, too swept up to care about the thousands of spectators around them. 

Heda pulled back and whispered something to her with a smirk and then Clarke was dazed as it started raining gold upon the crowd. She looked up as Heda slipped away as the crowd rushed the grounds, grasping for every coin that fell before anyone could stop them. 

"Do something!" Finn yelled at Titus. 

"It's too late. It's not safe here. We must retreat."

Finn was furious but he followed Titus as he led him back inside the castle. 

Clarke saw that one of the bandits were on the high walls above them, holding a large, empty sack that had clearly emptied the gold onto them. 

She turned to say something to Heda and then saw she was already disappearing into the crowd and was dumbstruck. 

_How did she pull all of this off? She's incredible._

She glanced at Raven who seemed fixated on the masked figure above them who was now slinking across the walls to freedom. 

"We need to get out of here," Clarke said, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "It's not safe."

"You're right," Raven said, exhaling. "This could get out of hand. Let's go home while we can."

Clarke nodded still distracted by what had just happened but not wanting fully process it until they were out of the gold hungry crowd unaware that as Heda was herself fleeing she glanced back at the blonde, still breathless from their kiss. 


	15. A Celebratory Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits celebrate after the success of their plan. Raven sees something that unsettles her causing her to accuse Clarke and Octavia of keeping secrets and Clarke gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's comments. I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Drink sensibly ☺

Raven stared up at the hooded figure on the walls above them holding the empty sack and knew it was Anya. She would recognise that figure anywhere. She had spent enough time with her to recognise the way her body moved, the silent strength in it. What she didn't know was why? Why would Anya be involved with thieves, even thieves who meant well by their actions? The figure darted away and Raven realised that Clarke was talking to her and that they would need to go but something inside her was deeply uncomfortable with the revelation of why Anya was always disappearing on her. 

Deep down she knew why it really bothered her. She was no stranger to loss and to know that Anya was putting herself in danger... Raven couldn't stand it. 

Clarke and Raven made their way through the streets, watching as the gates opened as the crowd began to flock out of them. The streets were chaos and everyone was overexcited. Several drunken men cheered and shouted and desperate people still scoured the ground for any sign of gold. 

"That was _some_ kiss," Raven muttered as they headed through the gates. "You seemed very into it."

"You really want to talk about this _now_?"

"Do you know who Heda is? I swear to God if you are lying to me-" 

Clarke shook her head and carried on moving forward as if the question was ridiculous and Raven grabbed her arm. 

"Just how close are you to her? Were you in on this plan?"

Clarke met her eyes suspiciously. Raven seemed fearful, on edge, more emotional than she had ever seen her before. Something had really gotten to her.

" _What_ are you talking about? I told you my theory and you laughed. I had no _idea_ what she was planning."

Raven calmed a little at her words. 

"So that was your first kiss?"

A guilty expression crept across Clarke's face.

"Our third."

"Unbelievable," Raven scoffed and turned away from her, striding through the streets. 

"But I swear I've never seen her face. That was my plan in the first place but it kinda backfired but why are you so upset about this?"

"I'm not," Raven lied. "I just don't like the idea of my best friend lying to me."

"I haven't lied to you. I wouldn't do that."

Raven rolled her eyes but Clarke could see her anger was more about her feeling hurt.

"Fine, I believe you but don't think we aren't gonna talk about what's been going on between you two later."

Lexa stopped her getaway horse once she reached camp and jumped down, still on a high from pulling it all off. She laughed as she pulled down her hood and watched as Anya drove the cart into camp, Indra and the others already returning too, removing their nun's clothing. 

"Well done everyone! We just pulled off the grandest robbery in all of Polis history. Finn's army will be greatly weakened and no one will go hungry this winter."

"Except when he plans revenge," Anya warned. "Which you know he will."

Lexa just grinned at her concerned friend. 

"We can handle it. What we achieved today is worthy of celebration. Have Murphy bring out the food and the ale. We will feast tonight and distribute the gold to the poor as soon as we can."

Anya shook her head and smiled back at Lexa. She was always so confident and her positivity was often infectious. 

"Is Octavia coming back here?" Lexa whispered to Anya as Lincoln walked past them. "She still doesn't know who I am."

"No. She's returning home for the night to lie low. She'll be safer there in case anyone decides to question her involvement."

Lexa nodded and smiled. 

"Good. I can relax for tonight then. Bet I can drink you under the table."

Anya laughed. 

"You never win at that Lexa. When will you quit trying to beat me?"

"When I win," Lexa replied with a grin. "Bring on the ale."

  
Clarke was still in a world of her own when she entered her home, still deeply distracted. Raven had been sullen for the whole journey and Clarke wanted nothing more than to be alone for a while and figure out why she was so torn between Heda and Lexa. She had to know if they were the same person. Nothing else would make sense until she did. 

Octavia suddenly entered and greeted them both cheerfully.

"Where have you been?" Raven demanded. "You keep disappearing with this so called mystery guy. Are you involved in something? Do you know something?"

Octavia put up her hands. 

"Woah! Woah! What's your deal? Who pissed you off?"

"This is not about me," Raven demanded. "This is about _honesty_. When can we meet this guy? Were you ever gonna tell us about him? We're supposed to be friends."

"Actually he's coming by tomorrow night for dinner so if you want to invite Anya and Lexa we could make it a thing. That is if you're done accusing me of something without actually saying what it is."

Raven frowned, glaring deeply at Octavia as if trying to confirm her suspicions about her keeping secrets. 

"I'm gonna head upstairs and get out of this dress," Clarke said. "It's beginning to chafe and I don't feel like being on the end of Raven's bad mood anymore."

Raven shot a glare at her but Clarke just ignored it and headed upstairs. 

"I will find out what you've been up to?" Raven warned Octavia, pointing a finger at her. "You can't hide from the truth Blake."

When Octavia didn't reply, Raven headed away to her own room, leaving Octavia alone in the living room.

"Good to see you both too," she muttered to herself. "Warm welcome."

  
Clarke lay back on her bed and sketched, allowing her mind to wander as she let her hands move across the page almost automatically. Art always relaxed her. Sometimes it was challenging, sometimes she got blocked and it didn't work out the way she expected but it was the one time she felt truly able to free her mind of all the dramas of the day. When everything was chaotic, her art was the constant she turned to and she couldn't give it up for anyone in the world. 

She heard someone knocking at the door and waited for someone to answer it but when the knocking continued she huffed and put her sketch aside and headed downstairs. 

"Is no one going to answer that?" she said with annoyance. 

"Raven will!" Octavia called.

"No Octavia will."

Clarke shook her head, deeply frustrated at their bickering. She swung open the door putting on a smile and saw Lexa lounging in the doorway against one side, an ale cup in her had. 

"Hey!" Lexa said with a grin. " _There_ she is. I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

"Are you drunk?" Clarke asked in surprise. 

"No I'm just tipsy," Lexa said, sounding distinctly intoxicated. "I have been having a few drinks. I still didn't beat Anya but one day I will."

"Come inside," Clarke said. "Let me get you a drink of water or something."

Lexa smiled and walked in as Clarke moved aside. 

"You look very beautiful tonight," Lexa said. 

Clarke blushed, turning her head aside. 

"So were you having a drinking contest with Anya? Is that why you are so - tipsy?"

"Maybe I'm drunk on something else," Lexa said in a flirtatious tone.

Clarke's eyebrows rose and Lexa burst out laughing as if she was just teasing Clarke for fun. 

"Yes! It was a drinking contest. I've being trying to outdrink Anya ever since I stole my father's liquor from his cabinet when I was barely an adult and she caught me. I was quite the bad influence on her but she always wins."

"And you keep playing?" Clarke asked. "Why?"

"Because I love a challenge," Lexa said, leaning in towards Clarke. "It's no fun to win easily."

Clarke was distracted suddenly by how green her eyes were, how deep and intelligent. They were captivating.

_Wait. She doesn't like winning easily? Like Heda wanting to make an archery contest she could do in her sleep a cover for one of the biggest thefts ever?  
_

"Lexa..." Clarke purred, sensing her chance. "What would you say if I told you that I kissed Heda today?"

Lexa smirked as if she understood this game and leaned in closer so that they were eye to eye and just inches apart. 

"I would say-"

Raven suddenly coughed to let them know she was now in the room and Clarke's frustration grew as the opportunity slipped away to confirm her suspicions.

"Ah Miss Reyes," Lexa said. "Anya will be stopping by later. I should warn you she's been drinking but it rarely affects her much. She has this infuriating natural immunity to the stuff?"

"Where is she now?" Raven asked.

"She stopped by the tavern to meet some friends but she'll definitely visit you tonight."

"Great," Raven said dryly. 

Her eyes widened as if she'd had an idea suddenly. 

"Actually which tavern is it? I'll go and surprise her."

"Sherwood Forest, the one near Market Street."

"Thanks. I'll head right there."

Clarke and Lexa watched as Raven grabbed her coat and headed off with barely a goodbye and then they were alone again. They turned to face each almost at exactly the same moment. 

"Do you have anymore ale?" Lexa asked. "My cup seems to have run dry?"

She shook her empty cup enticingly and Clarke wondered whether it would be taking advantage of Lexa to use her intoxicated state to get her to confirm or deny if she was Heda. But as she glanced at the beautiful, charming woman she had to admit that just being in her company again reminded her how much she enjoyed being around Lexa. There was something so magnetic about her and Clarke couldn't deny herself the opportunity to spend more time with her. 

"I have some in the kitchen but go easy on it alright. You're already half drunk. You'll fall over if you have any more."

"Again," Lexa corrected raising her forefinger. "I already fell over once tonight. That's how I lost the drinking contest but that was some time ago, I'm fine now."

"Uh-huh," Clarke replied. "Are you sure you can handle another drink?"

Lexa reached out her hand and touched the side of Clarke's face and Clarke almost jumped at the touch, startled by the tender gesture. Lexa exhaled deeply as she pushed Clarke's hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh, I can definitely handle it."  
  
Clarke held her breath as those eyes gazed back into her own as if seeing right into her soul and her heart fluttered. 


	16. A Very Pleasant Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend an evening talking and having drinks while Clarke tries to figure things out.

Lexa woke sprawled out on Clarke's bed fully clothed. She was confused at first, glancing around the room that was clearly not where she usually woke but the other side of the bed was empty and she had clearly just passed out there alone. 

"Good morning," Clarke said, as she entered the room and placed a cup of water on the bedside cabinet. "You had a lot of fun last night."

"Apparently so," Lexa murmoured. "I take it nothing happened between us giving that I'm still wearing clothing."

Clarke smiled in amusement.

"Apart from you flirting with me all evening and your drunken serenade, no nothing happened."

Lexa smiled but Clarke got the sense she was both relieved and disappointed. 

"I'm sorry Clarke. It was inappropriate of me just to show up here."

"It's okay. It was entertaining to say the least and I enjoyed the company."

 _So much more than I expected_ she thought.

The Night Before

Clarke leaned on her elbow on the table, watching as Lexa continued to chat about anything and everything as she drank just about every bit of alcohol Clarke owned. Clarke was drinking too but she often forgot about the cup in her left hand as she gazed adoringly at the amazingly animated woman in front of her. 

"So Anya finds Luna hanging upside by her ankles after she walks into my trap. I'm just ten years old and my father was furious and Anya was just Anya, even as a kid she was super responsible and Luna is just yelling for me to cut her down and I was in so much trouble."

The more Lexa talked the more Clarke began to think that Lexa was so much more special than Heda. Heda was exciting and mysterious but she knew nothing about her. Lexa told her about herself freely and even if they were the same person, she liked Lexa more than Heda. So much more. 

"So you were you always a wildchild then?"

"No," Lexa said, not very convincingly. "I was just - easily bored shall we say."

"So I've been meaning to ask you. Where do stand on Heda? You sounded like you agree with her methods."

"Well why not?" Lexa said quickly. "Someone needs to stop Finn and Titus' reign of terror."

Something clicked in Clarke's mind as she remembered that Titus had been the one to murder Lexa's father. 

_That's where it started_ she thought. _If she's Heda, she started because of that event._

"I agree but I don't know how long she can keep her secret identity. At some point someone will find out."

Lexa lifted her cup.

"Maybe she isn't scared of that."

She took a gulp and Clarke tilted her head.

"Won't the people she loves be in danger?"

Lexa stopped still as if the words hit her hard. She placed the cup down. 

"I guess so but that's assuming she has people to love."

"Do you?" Clarke asked. "Have people you love?"

There was something in Lexa's eyes, some deep hidden pain locked in there. 

"I have Anya and Luna and I have friends but when you're the leader... you have to keep some distance between you and them. They look to you to always know what to do."

Clarke blinked and gazed into her eyes, tilting her head sympathically. She knew the feeling better than anyone. It was how she'd been expected to be her whole life. 

"You don't have to do it all alone," Clarke said. "I mean I know you have Anya but you don't let anyone in. Let someone in. Just once."

Lexa exhaled deeply, a slightly confused expression on her face. She picked up her cup and drank it dry before pouring herself another one. 

"So Clarke, what do you think of Heda? Hero or villain?"

Lexa gestured dramatically with her eyebrows as she spoke and Clarke smiled and turned her head away and down slightly as if mildly embarrassed. 

"Um hero but I don't think it's that simple."

"I hear you got a kiss from Heda at the archery contest."

Clarke blushed furiously. 

"Ah yes. That was Finn's idea."

"I'm surprised you agreed," Lexa said, taking Clarke's cup and pouring her another drink before handing it to her.

"Well you know Finn. He doesn't like to take no for an answer."

Lexa lifted her head, one eyebrow raised as if affronted by even the notion Finn had pushed her into it. Clarke noticed her sudden change and waved a hand at her.

"No he didn't coerce me. He tried but in the end I chose to participate. I find it's better to let people like him underestimate you and think you're on their side."

Lexa's anger eased but she still looked mildly annoyed at the thought of Finn saying anything inappropriate to Clarke.

"So you fight in your own way?" she said with a slight smile.

"Exactly," Clarke said. "I prefer to use my brains. Let Finn think he's winning for now. It will make him complacent."

"I admire that," Lexa said. "Much as people think Heda is a woman of action you can tell that she plans out her moves strategically. Nothing is accidental."

Clarke leaned forward resting on her chin again, deeply curious about her words. 

"Are you saying that the reckless daredevil persona is an act? That Heda is actually a strategist?"

"Well that's how I would do it," Lexa said taking a drink, "I mean if I were going to be a vigilante. The people love a good show."

 _Yes they do_ Clarke thought, thinking of Heda warming up the crowd at the contest. 

Clarke gazed at her thinking deeply about whether or not it was truly important for her to find out Heda's identity at this point. After all, deep down she had already chosen who she really wanted.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Lexa slurred, leaning on the table a little too heavily. 

Clarke smiled and took her cup from her, sliding it across the table. 

"I'm thinking that you've had enough to drink and maybe you shouldn't travel home like this. You can stay here for the night. I'll sleep in the guest room."

Lexa took her cup and slid it back towards herself. 

"Nonsense, I'm barely drunk. Just a few more?"

"Okay but I'm not carrying you if you pass out."

They drank for a little while more until Clarke was starting to feel drunk herself and Lexa was pretty far gone. When Lexa stumbled into the living room taking Clarke with her and serenading her in the silliest manner possible and then almost falling Clarke laughed and then put an arm around her waist. 

"Come on. Time for you to go to bed."

Clarke helped her up the stairs and Lexa put an arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you weren't going to carry me?" Lexa asked.

"I wouldn't call this carrying you. I'm more just supporting you."

"Well whatever it is, I appreciate it. I haven't drank this much in a long time."

 _Now's your chance_ Clarke thought. _Ask her why she was drinking? It was to celebrate the victory? Confront her.  
_

But instead Clarke put her down on the bed and turned away as she wrestled with the conflict between her desire to know for sure if she was Heda and her conscience.

When she turned back Lexa was fast asleep sprawled out on the bed. 

_Her bed_ Clarke reminded herself with a smile. Lexa looked so sweet when she was sleeping, her hair tousled and wavy. Clarke brushed it back from her face and tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake her, closing the door as quietly as possible. Once the door was closed she stood there for a moment overwhelmed by the depth of emotion she felt. She turned slowly and walked away to the guest bedroom leaving the sleeping woman at peace. 


	17. Self Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven confronts Anya about her bandit life and Clarke hosts a dinner party with Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln that gives Anya a chance to talk to Raven.

Anya and Gustus were playing cards in the local tavern with a few of the townsfolk after celebrating their succesful heist earlier that day. Anya had been relentlessly beating Gustus and was in a very good mood having achieved several victories that day. 

"Are you in or out Gustus?"

Gustus frowned at his cards then shook his head before throwing his cards down. Anya glanced at the others grinning expectantly and they all folded. 

"You were bluffing," Gustus said as Anya collected her coins. 

"It doesn't matter. I won. Everyone folded."

"There's someone looking at you. She's walking right over."

Anya glanced over to her right and saw Raven heading towards her.

"Hey you have good timing. I just cleaned everyone out. Let me buy you a drink."

Raven shook her head, glaring right at her. 

"No! I want to talk to you in private."

Anya fastened up her coin purse strings and shoved it inside her jacket before getting up. 

"Out in the alley," Raven commanded. "Trust me, you don't want an audience for this one."

Anya remained silent and followed her out behind the tavern where it was dimly lit by the candlelight lamps and getting a little cold. 

"I was coming by to see you later if that's why you're mad," Anya said, sensing that Raven was annoyed at something she'd done. "I had planned to."

"I know," Raven snapped. "What I didn't know was that you were running around risking your life with a bunch of bandits and running around rooftops. You could get hurt. You could die! How dare you lie to me?"

Anya narrowed her eyes not at all liking being on the end of Raven's outburst. 

"I never lied," Anya corrected her. "You just assumed I wasn't one of them."

"Of course I did," Raven snapped back. "Why would I? What, Lexa doesn't pay you enough?"

Anya studied Raven's mannerisms as she spoke. How despite her anger her voice shook. How she shivered a little and refused to acknowledge the cold for fear of looking vulnerable. How her eyes were full of pain behind the anger that lay there. 

"Did you even think about what happened if you got caught or got killed? How it would affect Lexa? Who would take care of her?"

Anya knew she was appealing to Anya's sense of loyalty and dedictation to her oldest friend. She also knew that this had nothing to do with Lexa at all.

"Lexa is capable of taking care of herself and what I choose to do with my life is my own decision to make. Besides are you sure it's Lexa getting hurt you are worried about?"

Raven's lips quirked down at the corners as she pouted, more determined than ever to stay angry at her. She was trying to appear tough. Raven always put on an act like nothing bothered her and she was just calling people out on their behaviour but Anya didn't buy it. She knew this was all about fear and hurt. 

"Raven," Anya said reaching to touch her arm. 

"Don't touch me," Raven snapped. "You can do what you like but don't think I'm gonna sit around and watch you die in some pointless crusade against Finn. We're done."

Anya tensed up immediately.

"Don't ever speak to me again," Raven said, her voice breaking. 

Raven turned and walked away ignoring Anya as she tried to reach for her. Anya glanced back at the tavern but no longer felt like celebrating and instead chose to make her way back to the hideout to brood over what had just happened and think through it. 

  
The Next Evening

Lexa, Lincoln and Anya showed up on Clarke's doorstep, Lexa holding a bunch of flowers to thank Clarke for hosting. Clarke took them and smiled and invited them all in. 

Lexa had left her home early that morning after Clarke had insisted she have breakfast first and secretly Clarke was very pleased to be seeing her again so soon. 

Clarke showed everyone to her seats as Octavia introduced Lincolne but she noted that Anya looked particularly uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "Raven won't be having dinner with us. She's in her room sulking. Been like that all day. She was out all night and wouldn't even say where she was. I think she just wanted to be left alone."

Anya just nodded and glanced at Lexa. She hadn't told Lexa that Raven knew about Anya's participation in the heist. Raven showed no sign of making the connection that Lexa was Heda so Anya thought it best to keep it to herself for now.

"No alcohol tonight?" Clarke asked as Lexa stopped her from pouring her a glass of wine.

"I had enough yesterday," Lexa said shooting an accusatory look at Anya. "I think it's best to give it a miss."

Clarke smiled and moved away the wine bottle.

"Shame. I won't get to hear your singing voice again."

Anya and Lincoln both turned to look at Lexa in surprise and Lexa just groaned. 

"Ugh don't remind me. I had far too much fun last night."

As Clarke and Lexa began to chat easily, Anya excused herself and no one questioned why as she headed up the stairs. 

"Do you think they're broken up for good?" Clarke asked. "I was surprised when Raven told me she ended it."

Lexa raised her brows, clearly new to the information.

"Raven ended it? Why? They seemed to make each other so happy."

Clarke shrugged. 

"She wouldn't say. She's been in a foul mood since yesterday and she won't tell me anything."

She glanced to Octavia to get her opinion only to find her and Lincoln gazing into each other's eyes dreamily. Clarke shook her head and met Lexa's eyes, nodding towards the couple and making a face. 

Amusement flashed in Lexa's eyes and they both smiled at each other as they raised their forks in unison.

  
"Go away! I told you it's done."

Anya knocked again on Raven's door and when she didn't answer she opened it and walked right in. 

"Hey! Get out!" 

Raven was lying on her bed, dressed in her bedclothes, her eyes red as if she'd been crying. Anya closed the door behind her and moved over to sit on the end of the bed. 

"What are you doing? I said get out."

Anya shook her head and took Raven's hand bringing it to her chest. 

"Do you feel that? The quickening of my heart. It beats only for you Raven and I know you feel the same so I won't let you throw this away because you got scared."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Raven muttered snatching her hand back. 

"You are scared of being hurt again. So much so that it pains you even the thought of it. Your mother? Wick? You are so used to being misused. You are so used to loss that you would rather end what we have now than risk feeling that way even for a second."

Anya leaned in and cupped Raven's face, stroking back her messy, loose hair, brushing her thumb softly over her skin. 

"I promise not to leave you. Even if you push me away. Even if you get scared. I will still be here for you in whatever capacity you wish."

A tear rolled down Raven's cheek as she met Anya's eyes.

"I don't want to break up with you," Raven choked. "but what if you die? What if I fall deeper for you and this life is what takes you from me?"

"I understand but it does you no good to think this way. You deserve to be loved Raven. You deserve loyalty and fidelty and stability. Trust me when I say that I'm a strong warrior and no one will defeat me easily."

Raven put her hand behind Anya's neck and leaned in to embrace her. She rested there against her warrior's body. 

"I know that. I just got scared and I didn't want to admit it."

Anya kissed the top of Raven's head and just held her.

"You're safe," she repeated. "You're safe."

  
When Anya and Raven finally came downstairs, Anya protectively holding Raven's hand, Clarke and Lexa were leaning across from each other laughing and Octavia and Lincoln had already moved to making out on the couch. 

"Doesn't look like this party needs us much," Raven joked, her voice still raw. "I shouldn't have bothered getting dressed."

"Let me show you another kind of adventure then," Anya said. "I would like to show you something."

Raven grinned back at her. 

"Does it involved crazy hot sex?"

"Afterwards," Anya promised. "But this will be just as exciting."

"Oh I don't know about that but come on then cheekbones. Lead the way to your big adventure."

Raven put on a mock voice as if she was disinterested but she couldn't help from smiling as they grabbed their coats and headed out together.


	18. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa push each other to a realisation at dinner once they find themselves alone.

"Well it looks like we're alone," Lexa noted as Octavia and Lincoln sneaked away upstairs.

"Those two are really sweet," Clarke said. "I'm glad Octavia has found someone she really likes."

Clarke suddenly felt Lexa staring at her and lifted her head to see those green eyes burning into her once again. Their chairs were angled towards each other, the table not a barrier between them and Clarke was feeling more and more exhilarated by Lexa's proximity to her.

"What?" Clarke asked. 

"Nothing. I just - You really care about people. Not everyone has such compassion."

"Most people don't see me that way. I have a reputation for - um making hard decisions. I guess when you have to do that a lot, people think you don't have feelings."

"What decisions?" Lexa asked, her expression more serious now.

Clarke glanced down and away as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"We were attacked in Arkadia by a neighbouring army. They started rounding up people, pushing back our army. We negotiated but they were killing people, innocent people. In the end we had to make a decision. Them or us."

Lexa was holding her breath, wide-eyed now. 

"What did you have to do?"

"We made an alliance with a stronger kingdom, the ice nation. They wiped them out and we financed them. Innocent people."

"You cannot blame yourself Clarke."

Clarke looked straight into her eyes. 

"Yes I can. I helped make the deal for my people. It was my idea."

Lexa reached out and put a hand over Clarke's. 

"This is what it means to lead Clarke. To bear it so they don't have to. You made the best decision you could given the circumstances. You saved your people."

Clarke smiled suddenly. 

"So no chance of hearing your beautiful singing voice tonight?" 

They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Afraid not. I don't want to embarrass myself further than I have."

"You didn't embarrass yourself. I enjoyed the company."

Lexa glanced up at Clarke finding herself falling into those gleaming blue eyes.

"Really?" Lexa asked in a flirtatious tone, leaning in closer.

Clarke swallowed as she realised what was happening. Lexa leaned in very close so that her lips were but inches from Clarke's own. 

"You should invite me around more often then," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the side of Clarke's cheek. 

Clarke's heart was pounding. Lexa seemed to be giving her all the signals that she was interested but it was as if they were playing a game to see who broke first and initiated. 

"What would you want to do, if invited you around more often?"

Lexa was getting closer and closer, her fingertips moving up to the side of Clarke's forearm. 

"Oh I'm sure we could come up with something exciting."

"Is that all you want? Excitement?"

Lexa smiled at her, gazing at her almost tenderly. 

"No Clarke. That's not all I want."

Clarke leaned in to Lexa's space now, closing the distance between me. 

"Then show me," she challenged, her eyebrows raising as she spoke, one slightly higher than the other. 

Lexa's eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips and back, looking at Clarke as if she wished to ravish her. 

"Maybe I will," she muttered, staring at Clarke's lips.

She leaned in, bringing one hand around the back of Clarke's head and guiding their mouths together. When her lips pressed against Clarke's they were warm, the movement familiar and they both leaned into the kiss, Clarke's right hand slipping up to rest gently on Lexa's lower back. Her left hand floated up to the back of Lexa's head melding into the silky waves to keep Lexa as close as possible. 

Lexa moaned a little. She released Clarke's lips to changed angles and dove right back in with renewed enthusiasm. 

Clarke was barely able to think as Lexa's tongue brushed over her lower lip and then slipped in to meet her own. 

The kiss wasn't just an ordinary kiss. It was breathtaking. It was hot. 

_It's you_ Clarke thought as they broke apart. She opened her eyes just as Lexa's eyelids flickered open, met with the most brilliant green. 

_It's you_ she repeated as the two images of Heda and Lexa as separate people merged into one. 

Lexa was speechless, gazing at her with the most longing, hungry expression Clarke had ever seen. 

"It's you," Clarke finally said aloud. 

She expected Lexa to react or say something but she just stared back at Clarke as if surprised by her own choice to kiss Clarke. 

"Clarke-" Lexa said after a minute. 

It was then that Octavia and Lincoln chose to bound down the stairs, breaking the moment and Lexa and Clarke both turned their heads. 

"I forgot to serve dessert," Octavia said. "Give me five minutes."

Lexa ran her hand through her hair nervously, her and Clarke glancing at each other every now and then. 

Lincoln moved to follow Octavia but she told him to sit down saying he would only distract her. Clarke and Lexa avoided each other's eyes now awkwardly, the tension thick in the air 

Lincoln seemed to sense the tension and got up again, saying he thought Octavia might need help after all. The second he was out of earshot, Clarke leaned in. 

"You're Heda," she whispered. "I knew it! I mean I didn't know for sure but I had a hunch."

"Clarke..." Lexa started. 

"Lexa we kissed. Did you think I wouldn't recognise how you kiss?"

Lincoln and Octavia wandered back in serving dessert and the conversation broke off.

"Don't you too look cozy," Octavia said. "Should we leave you two alone?"

"No," Lexa said quickly. "Let's just eat dessert. It looks delicious."


	19. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find it hard to stay away from each other after their kiss. Raven and Anya spend some quality time together and Clarke gets some interesting letters.

"We're supposed to be talking about this," Clarke muttered as Heda kissed her senseless against an alley wall. 

A few days had passed and she had gotten over her initial shock of realising the truth but every time she tried to talk about it with Lexa, she found some way to avoid the topic. Now in her Heda disguise she had seen Clarke visiting the poor again as she had been distributing supplies and they had ended up doing more kissing than talking. 

"Do you really want to talk right now?" Lexa murmoured, pressing her mouth to the corners of Clarke's lips. 

Clarke closed her eyes again, giving in to the sensation. 

"Where's your hideout?" she whispered, determined to get answers even if her body was betraying her right in that moment. "Is Anya in on it? Wait is that why Raven was so mad?"

Lexa pulled back suddenly.

"Wait there is something I should tell you. Octavia has joined us. She doesn't know who I am but she is bound to see my face sooner or later."

Clarke opened her eyes and gazed into Lexa's behind the jagged facepaint that masked her face. There was no point in Lexa hiding her face from Clarke now but she still had to disguise herself for the guards. 

"Thanks for telling me. I guess that explains her constant disappearances."

Lexa sighed and leaned back into kiss Clarke before she could ask anything more and Clarke gave into the kiss before she could even think of resisting. 

_Oh she's too good at this and she knows it_ she thought _but I will get answers from her_. 

As if reading her mind, Lexa parted from her lips, lingering against them to whisper.

"I will answer your questions but not yet. Not now. Please let's just enjoy this while we can."

Lexa sounded so suprising vulnerable sometimes that Clarke struggled to refuse her anything. 

"Fine. Later. Just keep kissing me."

Lexa obliged and captured her lips again, sighing into her mouth as she reconnected with Clarke who spun her around and pinned her to the wall, her own hands slipping under Lexa's cloak and around her waist. Lexa held her tightly against her body, never wanting to let go. She couldn't describe the passion she had for Clarke, the deep rooted affection. There was just something about her. She was special. Lexa had never had such chemistry with any woman. 

"I have to go," she muttered, pushing Clarke back after several minutes. "If I linger for too long, the guards will find me."

"Okay," Clarke said, releasing Lexa from her grip and stepping back a little. "Don't put yourself at risk unnecessarily."

"This wasn't unnecessary," Lexa said with a cheeky smile. "Not to me."

She moved to leave but then stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. She grabbed Clarke's arm but not roughly, half turned back towards her.

"Anya is in on it," she whispered. 

Clarke smiled broadly, pleasantly surprised that she both gave her at least one answer and volunteered the information freely. She was going to say thank you again but Lexa kissed her cheek and then strode away, pulling her hood further down her face and keeping her head down. 

  
Raven laughed as she rode the horse in circles, Anya at her back, teaching her to shoot arrows from horseback. She guided Raven with her bow, training her to hit targets while moving and Raven had never had so much fun in her life.

"When you said a few days ago you had something to show me, I didn't didn't think it was your own private training ground."

"We mainly train at camp," Anya told her, "but this one I use personally to practise alone when I need to clear my thoughts and refocus. It's yours to use as you wish."

Raven let another arrow lose but just hit the outside of the target. 

"You are improving," Anya noted. "It takes many much longer even to hit the target at all."

"You were right. This is fun. It can just be our own secret place."

Anya rested her head on Raven's shoulder as they just trotted around the field on the back of her horse Chestnut. 

"You don't even need to just practise with arrows," Anya whispered. "Watch this."

She took a dagger from her own belt and threw it at a passing target, hitting it straight in the centre several yards away.

"Woah. You have some aim. Even as good as Heda."

"Well I am the one who trained her," Anya told her. 

"No way. You trained her! Come on who is she? I won't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't but it's not my secret to tell," Anya replied. "I would never reveal it without their permission. I value loyalty above all things and it is Heda who makes those decisions."

Raven grinned and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Okay I get it. You're loyal as fuck to your Heda. I'm just teasing. I might have guessed anyway."

"You haven't guessed," Anya said, narrowing her eyes. "I can tell you haven't."

"Okay so I have some theories. Gotta be better than Clarke's wild theory about it being Lexa."

Raven laughed and Anya just smiled, keeping her secrets to herself. 

"Now show me how you do the dagger throwing thing. I wanna try that."

Anya smiled as Raven urged the horse to speed up so that they were moving faster. 

She handed a dagger to Raven and instructed her how to aim it. When she released it, the dagger barely clipped the side of a target and fell straight to the ground and Raven laughed. 

"Guess that's not my strength," she joked. 

"You just need to practise," Anya told her. "You will get there. You need to learn to do it standing still first like you did with the bow. Walk before you can run."

"You know I could build an automated bow right? I think I could be more help as the brains of this outfit."

Anya smiled at her cockiness her arms firmly around Raven's waist, more than comfortable in their current position.

"Maybe. We shall have to see."

  
Lexa returned to her wagon, Indra already waiting for her. She was silent as she climbed aboard and began to drive back to camp. 

"All wagons are being randomly checked as they exit Polis," Indra told her. "I filled the cart with liquor to disguise our exit but we may get some trouble."

"Good thinking," Lexa told her. "Can't be too careful."

"Heda? You seem distracted... and you were gone for some time."

Lexa wasn't sure how much to tell Indra. She trusted her completely but Indra had certain expectations about how she should act as a leader and she wasn't sure how much she would approve of her current recklessness.

"I met someone. Someone special."

"Would this someone special happen to be Clarke Griffin? It has not gone unnoticed that you have a great deal of fondness for the girl."

"Yes," Lexa admitted. "She discovered my identity but she has told no one. She can be trusted."

Indra almost hissed in disapproval. 

"Heda. Affairs of the heart are fickle. You should not trust so easily."

"I didn't," Lexa replied. "But for once my heart will not be ignored by my head. I am still focussed on our goals but Clarke - she and I are continuing to see each other for the forseeable future."

"I see," Indra replied. "And what of Octavia? Does she know of her involvement?"

"Yes," Lexa admitted. "That I could not lie about but rest assured, Clarke will be discreet in handling the information."

Indra exhaled in mild frustration.

"Let's hope so Heda. For all our sakes."

When Clarke returned home Octavia and Lincoln were in the living room sat talking. She eyed them but decided the secret best kept to herself of what Lexa had told her in confidence. 

"Where have you been all morning," Octavia asked. "There was some mail for you. I left it on the table."

"Thanks," Clarke said, not answering the question. 

She opened the first letter from her parents asking how long before she returned and demanding a visit at least at some point if the answer was never. 

The second was from Jaha Wells.

"Oh. Wells is coming to visit," she told Octavia. "He plans to speak with Finn and wants to meet with me first."

"Good luck with that," Octavia muttered. 

"Who's Wells?" Lincoln asked in a low voice.

"One of our oldest friends," Octavia said. "Him and Clarke were best friends growing up."

Clarke saw the third letter and noticed that it had no seal. She opened it and recognised Lexa's handwriting and blushed. 

_Thank you for not saying anything. Enclosed is a token of my affection and a poem._

_Sappho 31_

_I think that man is like a god_   
_Who faces you, and sits by you,_   
_And listens to your gentle words,_   
_And to your silver laughter. But I—_   
_My heart explodes within my breast;_   
_One timid glance, and all my voice is gone,_   
_My tongue breaks, and a subtle flame_   
_Races below my flesh, my eyes_   
_Refuse their sight, my hearing is a gong,_   
_Cold sweat clings to me, and I shake_   
_From head to toe, my skin the colour_   
_Of grass: I am about to die, I think._

_P.S Next time I'm sending you Catallus as he's quite funny._

_Yours Affectionately,  
_

_The Bandit of TonDC_

Clarke emptied the envelope and found a small, simple wild flower, blushing more furiously than ever after reading the poem

 _Trust Lexa to be a hopeless romantic_ she thought _and witty, calling herself that overdramatic, elaborate name._

"Who's it from?" Octavia asked her

Clarke thrust the letter and flower behind her back. 

"No one. Just a friend. Sort of a friend. I'm going to go and sketch for a while. Don't let anyone disturb me unless it's important."

When Clarke got upstairs she noticed another note on her window sill. 

_I had to send you Catullus. I didn't want you to wait. This one is about him being extremely jealous of a pet sparrow if you haven't already read it._

_H.L_

_Heda Lexa,_ Clarke thought reading the initials. She clutched the letter to her chest and fell back on her bed with a sigh. 

_What are you doing to me Lexa? I should be mad at you for robbing me on the road, for hiding your secret identity from me and playing games but I'm not. Not even a little. What's wrong with me?_

Despite her thoughts Clarke could not stop smiling and closed her eyes replaying the memory of their kiss until she heard someone climbing up to her window and looked up to see Lexa still in her disguise half climbed in her window.

"Lexa!" she gasped, sitting up quickly, feeling somewhat embarrassed for Lexa to catch her in that position. 

"I wanted to see you again," she said with great effort. "Can I come in?"

"Lexa get in here before someone sees you or you fall to your _death_."

Clarke rushed over to help her but she hauled herself over the ledge and got to her feet in Clarke's bedroom, brushing herself off.

"We didn't have much time earlier, given the circumstances."

Lexa looked up at her almost sheepishly and Clarke just shook her head with a slight smile.

"Love poetry and climbing in my window? Oh you are just too smooth."

Lexa smiled cheekily and her smile grew wider as Clarke nodded to indicate she was up for more kissing. She hurried forward, kissing Clarke and falling onto the bed on top of her gently.

Lexa kissed her madly, taking the letter from Clarke as she planted one kiss after another on her lips.

"Do you want me to recite it for you?" she asked, inbetween kisses, holding up the letter in front of her.

"Sparrow favourite of my girl, of whom she is accustomed to play."

"Shut up Lexa," Clarke moaned, bringing her lips back down to her. 

Lexa shrugged and tossed the letter back over her shoulder and sank into the bed with Clarke, continuing their heated make out session. 

"I'll read it to you later," she mumbled as they parted to change sides. 

Clarke didn't reply, one hand already finding its way to the back of Lexa's head while her other gripped Lexa's hip for she couldn't have been less interested in the poem at that point if she tried.


	20. Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get carried away and lose track of time and Octavia and Raven embarrass Clarke as her parents come for a visit.

Clarke moaned and arched forward at Lexa's touch as Lexa slipped her hand inbetween her legs. They were seconds from having sex, already practically there.

"Clarke! Are you okay up there? You've been up there for hours!"

Lexa pulled back from Clarke in alarm at Octavia's words. They had gotten carried away, both of them half dressed.

"I'm coming up there if you don't answer me!"

Lexa panicked at her words and fell off the bed landing with a thud on the floor. Clarke heard Lexa curse as she scrambled to dress herself.

"What was that bang! Clarke!"

Both of them rushed around as they heard Octavia's footsteps on the stairs and Lexa glanced around for somewhere to hide. She leapt over the edge of the window, Clarke gasping as she all but disappeared from sight. She grabbed her sketching materials quickly and sat back on her bed just as the door swung open. 

Octavia entered to find a slightly ruffled Clarke sitting back on her bed. 

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked, glancing around the room with narrowed eyes. "What was that noise?"

"Oh I just dropped something," Clarke said holding up her paper and pencil. "I guess I dozed off."

Octavia's eyes darted around the room suspiciously as she held onto the door. 

"Seriously Octavia. No one's breaking into the house. I'll be down for lunch in a minute. I just got caught up sketching and had a nap and lost track of time."

Octavia nodded.

"Okay. Lunch will be ready soon. Don't be too long."

"I won't," Clarke replied, trying not to let her gaze wander to the window where she knew Lexa was.

Clarke gave Octavia a pleasant but slightly fake smile as Octavia checked around the room again before closing the door and heading back down the stairs. 

Clarke threw her drawing materials down and rushed over to the window looking for Lexa. A hand reached over and gripped onto the ledge and Clarke glanced down helping Lexa up and into the room. 

"That was close," Clarke whispered. "Damn it Octavia."

"I should probably go," Lexa said, standing in front of her pouting. "We should meet tomorrow. I'll stop by the front door next time."

Clarke smiled.

"Not dressed like that you won't."

Lexa smiled back her eyes lowering almost bashfully. 

"Okay you really should go now," Clarke chuckled. "We were both getting carried away."

Lexa leaned in and brushing back Clarke's hair with her hand.

"I regret nothing," she whispered before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. 

"Go," Clarke laughed. "Before she storms in here again and you have to leap out again."

"For you, I'd leap out of a hundred windows," Lexa said cheekily as she backed away to leave. 

She turned to the window and then turned back and rushed to give Clarke a quick goodbye kiss before climbing back out of the window and Clarke couldn't stop smiling at the though of her. Lexa always had this effect on her. She just made everything brighter and more fun without even trying. 

Clarke turned and headed downstairs for lunch just as Raven entered the house with a big grin on her face. They both stopped and glanced at each other, noticing how happy they both were.

"Good day?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. Spent the morning with Anya. You?"

"Just having a good morning. I'm glad you two made up."

"Me too," Raven admitted.

The two of them stood rather awkwardly both of them keeping secrets from each other. 

"Lunch is ready!" Octavia called. 

Both Raven and Clarke turned and headed towards the dinner table without another word, Octavia glancing between them as they both sat there silent but smiling as they ate their meal. 

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and they all glanced towards it. Clarke blinked and headed towards it, wonderng who it could be. When she opened it her mother and father were stood there.

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" she gasped. 

"Didn't you get my letter," Abby said. "I told you we would visit. Wells is in town too. He's stopping by later in the week."

Clarke smiled and embraced her parents one at a time and invited them inside.

"Abby! Jake!"

Raven rushed over and flung herself at two of her favourite people on the planet. 

"We were just having lunch," Octavia said. "Care to join us?"

Jake glanced at his wife with a grin. 

"I won't say no to that. You did the cooking and not Clarke right?"

"Father!" Clarke exclaimed. 

"Sorry kiddo. I love you but cooking is just not your strength."

Clarke shook her head and laughed, not knowing whether to be offended that he thought so little of her culinary skills.

  
A little while later they were all talking over the dinner table, reminiscing about Arkadia. 

"So," Abby said, as Clarke poured her another cup of wine. Any suitors approached any of you in Polis?"

The three younger women in the room all looked away awkwardly. 

"All of you?" Abby exclaimed with amusement. "You all met someone."

"I have a girlfriend now," Raven said. "Anya. She's tall and like dark blondish and tough as hell and hot. Really really hot."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Raven. Raven was usually so non-committal about admitting to dating anyone. That she was even telling her about Anya meant that it was likely getting serious. 

"And I met Lincoln," Octavia added. "He's sweet and thoughtful and -"

"Bald," Raven teased.

"Hey shut up. He's hot too. He has these big brown, puppy dog eyes. He's the best."

Raven threw a napkin at Octavia and Octavia threw it back as they bickered like siblings.

"Nice to see some things never change," Jake said, grinning at his daughter. "What about you kiddo? Did you meet any charming young men or women?"

"Oh she did!" Raven joked.

"Ask her about Lexa," Octavia added mischievously. 

Clarke blushed and glared at them both for their betrayal. 

"Lexa?" her mother said. "As in Lexa Woods? So you did take our advice and go and check in on her."

"Yes," Clarke said, ignoring Octavia and Raven as they made faces at her to get her attention. "She um... we've become good friends."

Something clouded over in her father's eyes, some sadness she rarely ever saw.

"It was a shame what happened to the Woods family. Her father was a great man. Such a character. One of a kind. Charmed every woman he met. It was infuriating sometimes."

"Sounds just like Lexa," Clarke replied with a note of dry humour.

As soon as she spoke she realised the double meaning that people might hear in her words and Raven and Octavia were whispering to each other.

"You should invite her to dine with us one night. We would love to meet her," Abby said. 

Clarke's eyes went wide at her words. 

"No, mother. I am not inviting her over her for you to grill her about everything."

"So you two are courting then?" Abby asked triumphantly. 

"Mother!"

"Oh there's definitely some wicked chemistry between them," Raven added. "You should see them together. Lexa has Clarke hanging on her every word."

"And Lexa looks at Clarke with these big hearteyes and flirts with her nonstop," Octavia continued.

Clarke shot a warning look at the pair of them but they only found it more hilarious.

"Oh Lexa, tell me again about your adventures through Europe?" Raven mocked. 

"Oh you're so funny Lexa."

"Isn't Lexa so interesting Octavia? And so cultured and so intelligent?"

"Guys stop!" Clarke said. "They get the point!"

The two girls burst out laughing and Clarke could swear she had gone bright red. It was even worse given that the memory of Lexa and her almost having sex on her bed was extremely fresh in her mind. 

"Come on Clarke. We just want to meet her. We haven't seen her since she was a kid," her dad said. "We won't embarrass you. Promise."

"Why do I get the feeling that's one promise you won't keep?" Clarke replied. "Fine I'll ask her."

"Anyway changing the topic," her father said. "I was really surprised we didn't get robbed on the road. I hear that Polis has a vigilante problem."

"Jake they're not vigilantes. They're bandits pure and simple."

"Actually, they're pretty badass," Raven said. "They've been stealing from Finn and giving it back to the people."

"Exactly!" Abby said. "Thieves!"

Clarke exhaled trying not to let her personal feelings for Heda Lexa make her say something she might regret. 

"Well it turns out Finn is pushing his people to the brink of starvation," Clarke said. "I saw it with my own eyes. I thought Arkadia was struggling but the people here, he's taking everything from them."

"Clarke," her mother warned, tilting her head and becoming more serious now. "I know you want to help but you can't get too involved with this. He's the Prince. He could have you executed just for disagreeing with him."

"Your mother's right kiddo. It's too dangerous for you to get involved. You're best staying out of it."

Clarke frowned and her jaw set with determination. 

"Like _you_ would?" Clarke said quickly. "Weren't you the one who risked your life to speak up against the war?"

Her father didn't deny it. She knew that she got that part of herself from him. The calculating, realistic part of her, that was her mother. Her need to speak up for the rights of the people. That was definitely from her father. His conscience wouldn't let him ignore injustice and neither could Clarke's. 

"We're just concerned about you. We're trying to keep you safe."

"I know but you can't. Not forever."

She met her father's eyes and he smiled as if prouder of her than ever. 

"I know kiddo. Doesn't mean we ever stop being afraid of it."

Clarke lifted her chin and smiled at him.


	21. An Apology before Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself in a very good mood as Anya gives her information about another potential carriage to rob and Lexa has breakfast with Clarke's friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! They are very much appreciated 😊

Lexa whistled as she walked past Murphy in the hideout, dipping her finger in the soup and bringing it to her lips to taste it. 

"What are you so happy for?" Anya asked as Lexa strolled past her towards her tent. 

"No reason. It's just been a really good day."

"Well here's something that might brighten up your day even more," Anya said. "There's a big score heading into the city. Some rich boy who'll likely have a ton of gold on him."

"When?" Lexa asked. 

"Tomorrow morning at first light."

"Sounds good to me," Lexa said, patting Anya on the shoulder. "Make the arrangements."

Anya sighed. 

"Lexa. There's something else. Raven knows about me. She recognised me at the archery contest."

Lexa spun her head around immediately. 

"And you confirmed it? Wait is that what you were fighting about?"

"Yes," Anya said grimly. "But it's fine now. I haven't told her anything else."

Lexa darted her eyes away and Anya caught the movement immediately. 

"Wait! Did you tell Clarke something?"

Lexa took a breath. 

"She figured it out when we kissed again."

Anya's eyes widened. 

"Wait, you two kissed! When? Was it as Heda or as Lexa?"

"Both," Lexa answered sheepishly. "And she knows about you and Octavia. I had to tell her something. She was pushing for answers."

Anya's jaw almost dropped.

"You told her about me too? Lexa this is not some casual thing if you are telling her secrets."

"I'm sorry," Lexa said. "I shouldn't have revealed your identity too. She guessed."

"I guess it's not that hard to connect the two although Raven hasn't. How did she take it?"

Lexa smiled and Anya knew all at once that Clarke was the one responsible for Lexa's good mood.

"Surprisingly well. We-"

Anya just put her hands up.

"Stop! Don't tell me anymore. I can already guess what you've been up to. Just be careful okay. Finn hasn't retaliated yet but he will and I'm sure you don't want Clarke dragged into his revenge plans."

"No," Lexa replied frowning at the thought. "Thanks. I'll be careful."

Lexa headed into her tent rubbing the back of her neck which was feeling more tense now. She'd been so happy after spending the day with Clarke but Anya's words were a reminder of what was at stake and exactly why she needed a secret identity.

  
The next morning after Lexa had slept on it and forgotten all of her worries, she waited for the carriage Anya had told her of, hiding in the undergrowth. When Indra shot arrows at the back wheels and knocked them loose from the axis, the carriage wobbled and then came to a halt. 

Lexa whistled as the driver got down from carriage to check what was wrong and her people leapt out attacking the few escort guards with the carriage and holding the driver hostage. 

"You may as well exit the carriage," Heda announced loudly. "You are beaten and outnumbered."

A wealthy young male with short dark hair, brown eyes and dark skin exited the carriage slowly with his hands held up.

"I take it this is a robbery?" he asked dryly. "Could you at least leave me my driver so I can get to my destination in one piece."

"Of course. We are only interested in your gold. Do as we say and there's no reason we won't let you leave unharmed afterwards."

The boy rolled his eyes and looked to the side as if this was nothing new for him. 

"Let's just get this over with," he replied as if deeply unimpressed. 

Heda kept her bow aimed at him as she nodded to her people to clear out the carriage. They didn't find much. Some gold coins, fine clothing, a few rings. Lexa scanned over him as he stood there thinking that he seemed more irritated than afraid. 

"That's it commander," Emori shouted. "Got everything worth taking."

Heda maintained eye contact as she backed away, her bow still aimed right at him. As soon as she was far enough out of sight she disappeared into the woods with her people and was long gone. 

"What did we find?" Lexa asked as she caught up to Emori. 

Emori's eyes were always gleaming after a robbery. She seemed to love the thrill of it and Lexa had to admit she was a natural at the task.

"He's from Arkadia. Some fancy Lord. Not as much loot as we thought but plenty for more supplies to help Polis through the winter."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

"Wait? Arkadia? Did you find any letters with his name on?" 

"Yeah," Emori said. "It was from a Lady Clarke Griffin. I'm guessing that's where he's heading."

Lexa's eyes went wide as she realised something. 

"I need to get to my horse," she said quickly. "Now."

Lexa set off running full sprint until she was back at camp. She took the reigns of her horse ready to leave but then realised she needed to change before showing up at Clarke's home. 

She rushed to the water bowl to wash her face paint off and changed hurriedly into something more appropriate then leapt up onto her horse.

"Yah!"

Lexa's horse set off into a gallop heading straight for Polis at full speed. 

  
At any other time Clarke would've have loved to have her parents visit but that morning, between Raven and Octavia still teasing her about Lexa and her strong desire to sneak out and spend another morning with Lexa, she was deeply frustrated. 

That and her mother questioning her about whether she would return to Arkadia if they continued their courting and if Lexa had plans for marriage one day and where they would live and...

When there was a knock at the door, Clarke jumped at the chance to escape from questions about her future and rushed to answer it. 

Standing there was Wells looking a little ruffled, his carriage behind him and his driver bending down to check the back wheel. 

"Wells! What happened?"

Clarke glanced at him and the carriage and could already guess and a deep fury began to build within her. 

"I was robbed," he said gruffly, his eyes burning with ire

Seconds later Lexa's horse galloped up to her door and the woman leapt down, out of breath and rushed towards her. 

"Clarke, I'm so sorry," she puffed. 

Clarke glanced at her and at Wells, her jaw clenched and then her mother took the door from her and swung it open.

"Wells! It's so good to see you and wait who is this?" Abby glanced at Clarke and at Lexa who was silently apologising with her eyes. 

Clarke had never seen her look so guilty or so embarrassed so she exhaled, knowing that there was no way she was getting out of her parents meeting Lexa now. 

"Lexa, this is my mother. Mother this is Lexa Woods. Wells, Lexa. Lexa, this is my friend Wells Jaha. My _best_ friend."

Lexa's eyebrows shot up as she glanced at Abby in horror and then her face sank as she realised who Wells truly was to Clarke.

"Oh!" she said, recovering quickly. "Pleased to meet you. My father spoke very highly of your family and pleased to meet you too Wells."

"Please come inside," Abby offered, not even waiting for Clarke to invite them in. "Have you eaten? We would love for you to dine with us for breakfast."

Lexa glanced at Clarke who moved back and gestured for them to enter. Wells entered first as Clarke directed him towards the facilities, thinking he would like a moment to clean himself up and recover from his ordeal. Clarke's mother had already rushed away to tell her father they had guests, probably to tell him to change into a nicer shirt or something for breakfast. Clarke waited until she was out of range and shot a glare at Lexa. 

"You robbed my friend. My best friend."

"I'm so sorry Clarke," Lexa said leaning in towards her. "I had no idea who he was. I rode here the second I realised. Anya just told me we had a big hit first thing this morning and it's usually someone who can do with losing a little wealth."

"And that makes it okay does it?" Clarke snapped back in a low voice.

"I'm truly sorry. I understand if you wish me to leave. I deserve all of your anger."

"You can't leave!" Clarke gasped. "Not now my mother has seen you. Have you any idea how excited they are to meet you? Raven and Octavia told them we are dating and they're ecstatic."

"Really?" Lexa asked in a surprised tone. 

Clarke sighed and shook her head and Lexa glanced down at the floor. When Clarke looked back at her, Lexa had her head lowered and was gazing up at her sheepishly. 

"Are you mad at me?"

Clarke exhaled deeply.

"Yes but I guess you didn't know. Oh this is going to be so awkward."

Clarke reached forward and kissed her on the lips to show she wasn't really all that mad and that Lexa was sort of forgiven.

"Come on," she said. "Let's just get this over with.

Lexa smiled back so sweetly at her that Clarke thought she looked almost too adorable right then. Clarke took her hand and led her towards the breakfast table. 

They were the first one's there, Raven still in bed and Octavia in the kitchen. Wells was the first one to show up and sit down quietly and her parents were next. 

"You must be Lexa!" Jake said sitting down at the table. "We've heard so much about you."

Clarke could practically feel Wells puzzlement at her parents reaction to the woman who was an absolute stranger to him. 

"All good I hope," she said with a charming smile. "My father told me so much about you both I feel like we've already met."

 _Smooth_ Clarke thought. 

Lexa was always so smooth even when she rattled.

"Your father was a great man. I was sorry to hear what happened to him."

Clarke saw the pain in Lexa's eyes as she struggled for the words.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. He was very fond of you both and talked of you often."

Clarke slipped her hand down bringing it to rest over Lexa's knee under the table in reassurance. Lexa looked down and then up at Clarke gratefully. She took Clarke's hand in her own under the table and held it there.

"So Lexa are you planning to settle down in the future?" Abby asked. 

"Mother!" Clarke gasped. "She has just sat down. Can we a least have breakfast before you start planning the wedding."

Lexa chuckled to herself. 

"It's okay Clarke," she said glancing at the blonde mischievously. "She only wishes to be sure my intentions towards you are true."

Clarke shot her a warning look as she saw a smirk appear across her lips.

_Oh no don't you dare Lexa Woods. Don't you dare._

"The answer is yes. One day I do wish to settle down but I am extremely occupied right now with my public duties as I'm sure you can imagine. Clarke told me of Arkadia's difficulties and Polis is having similar problems so I'm afraid duty must come first."

"Duty huh," Clarke whispered under her breath "Is that what you called it?"

Clarke glanced at her mother waiting for the inevitable criticism that would follow but then her mother smiled broadly

"So hard working! Just like your father. Oh she is charming. Isn't she charming Jake?"

Clarke's jaw almost hit the floor. Her mother was never won over by anyone so easily. 

"She certainly is," her father replied with a smile. "I can see why Clarke is so taken with you."

"Hey, I never said that," Clarke protested glancing at Lexa. "I never said that."

Lexa just smiled at her, her gaze dropping to Clarke's lips and back as if she thought Clarke's shyness adorable.

"Oh damn I missed the grilling by the parents!" 

Everyone turned at Raven's interruption. She yawned and stretched and headed over to sit down with them as Clarke just shook her head grumbling to herself. Lexa squeezed her hand, brushing her thumb gently across the back of it to soothe her tension. 

"You missed nothing," Lexa said. "I was just becoming acquainted with everyone. Speaking of becoming acquainted. Wells? How long have you and Clarke been friends?"

Wells smiled, the diversion not going unnoticed by him. 

"Most of our lives. We practically grew up together."

As Wells started talking Lexa listened patiently, her and Clarke glancing at each other every now and then, Clarke eyes full of silent gratitude for changing the subject. 

When breakfast was served, Lexa was already chatting happily to everyone at the table, charming everyone easily and despite the rough start to the day, Clarke was very glad she was there. 

  
"That went fairly well."

Lexa smiled at Clarke as they walked out of the house after breakfast was over, still hand in hand. 

"Yeah you certainly won everyone over."

Lexa noticed Clarke still seemed tense and brushed her hair back from her face gently, her fingers grazing past the tips of Clarke's ear. She seemed lost in her thoughts as if something was bothering her. Clarke looked up suddenly, her eyes masked with some new emotion that Lexa couldn't place.

"Can we just get out of here? I need to get away for a while."

"I know just the place," Lexa said quietly. 

She took the reins of her horse and mounted it and Clarke silently climbed up behind her, slipping her arms around Lexa's waist. Lexa glanced back over her shoulder, feeling very comfortable with Clarke there. She smiled to herself and urged the horse into a steady walk as Clarke leaned against her. 


	22. A Brief Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some time alone as Clarke takes a break from her family and friends and they choose to take another step in their courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains Smut. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments for the last few chapters 😊. I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story.

"This is a beautiful place."

Lexa was gazing at Clarke as they both lay on their backs on the grass, Clarke staring up at the sky. 

" _You're_ beautiful," Lexa said softly.

Clarke turned her head to the side to face her. They were on a piece of Lexa's family land hidden away by high hedges that were overgrown, the once well maintained garden growing unruly. Somehow it seemed to suit Lexa completely, the wild nature of the forest creeping over the once wealthy home. 

"And _you're_ sweet," Clarke said. 

She rolled over onto her side, her eyes flickering to Lexa who had her hands behind her head and was deep in thought. 

"I really am sorry about Wells," Lexa added. "I know that this isn't the kind of life you want to be involved in."

"Shh..." Clarke said, putting a finger to her lips. "You already apologised."

Lexa rolled over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. 

"You're taking this very well. I expected you to be furious."

Clarke lowered her eyes, picking idly at the grass beneath her.

"I understand what you did. I mean I saw the people. I saw why it's necessary. If there was another way to save them from Finn..."

"I wish there was," Lexa mused. "I don't wish to be doing this either although I have to admit that it is more thrilling than I ever imagined."

Clarke snorted and shoved Lexa playfully.

"You really are too dramatic sometimes."

"Why did you want to get away from your friends and family?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke sighed. 

"I love them but honestly sometimes it's like they have this image of who I am that isn't me and they have these expectations like I'm just going to get married and settle down and have children."

"When I said that to your mother about wanting to settle down, I was just trying to diffuse the situation. You know that I have no expectations about marriage or children..."

Clarke glanced up at her. 

"No. So you would be okay if I chose to live an adventurous life instead."

"Of course. My life is not exactly boring."

"I mean other girls grew up dreaming of their future husband and I spent more time imagining myself doing - well something more important."

"I understand. Parents often have very defined ideas about who they expect their children to be. They are always surprised to find out that they grow up to have minds of their own."

"This was part of why I came to Polis in the first place. I wanted to help people, to make a difference. I thought if I could be persuasive enough with Finn but it didn't quite work out."

Lexa pushed herself up to a sitting position. 

"You made a difference to those people when you visited them. You listened to them. You helped."

"Not like you," Clarke said. "What you are doing makes a real difference? Because of you those people won't starve. They won't go hungry another winter and will have warm blankets and coal for their fires..."

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off Clarke as she spoke so passionately. It was rare she found someone who seemed so affected by other's pain. She truly cared about other people. She leaned in and kissed Clake mid speech cutting off her words. Clarke responded slowly, her lips soft against Lexa's own. Lexa's hand found it's way into Clarke's hair as she lay her down gently on her back, still kissing her, not wanting to part from her for a second. 

She pulled back and brushed a thumb over Clarke's lips. 

"You make a difference to the world Clarke," she said softly. "You make a difference to me."

Blue eyes gazed up into her own, filled with a wonder and tenderness she hadn't expected to see there. 

"I guess we won't be interrupted here."

Clarke smiled as if joking but Lexa understood what she was conveying to her. Their eyes remained locked as Lexa studied Clarke's expression for any sign of hesitation. 

"No we won't," Lexa said, still wanting confirmation that Clarke was okay with taking this further. 

Clarke put her hand around Lexa's neck just as she began to lean in again, both of them absolutely sure of what they wanted. Their kissing became more hurried, more desperate as fingers fumbled over clothing, unfastening and loosening each item. Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's shirt, pulling it out of her waistband and pushing it back over her shoulders to reveal a loose, white undershirt. Clarke gasped as she saw the form of her breasts underneath it, her nipples visible through the material. Lexa's eyes were firmly fixed on Clarke's own breasts which were loose now under her chemise, her dress already cast aside. 

Tentatively they moved towards each other, as if awaiting permission and Clarke took Lexa's hand and slipped it inside her chemise, placing it over her breast. Lexa immediately began to massage it, slipping her other hand in and squeezing both breasts as if testing out how they felt in her hands. 

"Wait," Clarke murmoured. 

She pulled back and removed her chemise over her head and Lexa's eyes went wide and her face became flushed at Clarke's nudity underneath. 

"You too," Clarke said, tugging Lexa's shirt. 

Lexa whipped it over her head and off before Clarke could even blink, revealing naked breasts underneath and stood up to unfasten her trousers and slipped them over one leg and the other, throwing them onto her already removed boots. 

Now they were both naked in front of each other and they crashed their lips back together, Lexa with one hand on the back of Clarke's head, guiding her down onto the grass, their naked bodies colliding 

Lexa ran her hand down the outside of Clarke's upper thigh, holding it against her as she positioned her body inbetween Clarke's legs. 

"Are you sure?" Lexa gasped inbetween kisses. "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I'm ready," Clarke said firmly, blindly chasing Lexa's lips and bringing them back down. 

She felt Lexa relax at her words, having all the confirmation she needed that this was really going to happen and Lexa slowed the kiss only for Clarke to grow impatient, hungrily deepening the kiss, her body becoming all the more desperate for more. 

Lexa finally got the hint and became more intense, kissing a line from Clarke's lips and under her jaw, mouthing over her neck with her defined lips as Clarke satisfied herself, moving against Lexa's palm until Lexa curled her fingers and dragged them around Clarke's clitoris with purposeful movements, drawing quiet gasps from Clarke. Lexa slipped down and tasted her, using her fingers and her tongue to bring Clarke to an intense climax that made her legs tremble and her whole body tense. Clarke gasped and moaned and then whimpered, each time thinking she couldn't experience any more pleasure, Lexa drawing another shuddering orgasm from her. 

Clarke fumbled for Lexa's shoulder and shook it and Lexa stopped what she was doing. She cleaned herself up and then raised her head, gazing up at the beautiful sight of Clarke with her eyes closed. Lexa watched as Clarke laughed musically as if it was exactly what she had needed and for some reason that amused her. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lexa said, raising an eyebrow. 

Clarke opened her eyes as Lexa rested on her own arms on Clarke's stomach. 

"Of course it's a compliment," she laughed. "It just struck me that this is not how I pictured today going at all."

Lexa grinned and moved herself so that she was hovering over Clarke her hands on the grass on either side of her body. 

"Really? This is exactly how I pictured today going." 

Clarke laughed even louder.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" 

Clarke's eyebrows lowered as she spoke and Lexa leaned in and surged forward to kiss her, Clarke resting her hands in the back of Lexa's raised elbows. 

"Hey, she said, gently pushing Lexa back from her. "It's your turn. Switch positions?"

Lexa smiled and nodded and they both rolled over so that Lexa was on her back. Clarke straddled Lexa, pushing her hands up over her abdomen. Then she smirked and lifted Lexa's leg up, kissing her inner thigh as she moved lower. The last coherent thought Lexa had was of Clarke's mischievous smile and the flash of her blue eyes in the sun as she buried her head between Lexa's legs and went to work. 

Afterwords they both just lay there, flat on their backs, Clarke pulling her chemise on, Lexa still naked beside her. Clarke reached to pull Lexa's undershirt up and cover Lexa's body as if to protect her modesty. If Lexa was honest, she found it kinda sweet. 

"God Clarke," she said, pushing her hand through her thick, brown hair. "I wasn't expecting you to be that good."

"What, you thought I'd be bad? Thanks!"

Lexa knew Clarke was only joking but she opened her eyes and turned her head and saw Clarke smiling at her. 

"You know what I mean."

"Well you're one to talk _commander_."

Lexa blushed as she realised Clarke had learned what Heda really meant, probably from some of the townsfolk. It was an old language unique to Polis but one of them had probably translated it for her. 

"I should take you home soon. I'm pretty sure your family and friends are beginning to think you've been kidnapped. You were only supposed to be seeing me off not running away with me."

Clarke chuckled.

"We'll head back soon. Let's just enjoy the moment for a little longer."

Lexa smiled and reached over to hold Clarke's hand, bringing it to rest on her chest. 

"If you wish."

They stayed for a little while and then dressed and rode back to Clarke's home, Lexa taking the reins and Clarke seated behind her, cuddling against her back, her head resting on Lexa's shoulder. 

Lexa didn't go in the house with her but kissed her briefly before they parted and Clarke walked into her house like she hadn't just disappeared for several hours without telling anyone. 


	23. Not in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Wells talk about Finn and Lexa. Lexa returns to camp in an excellent mood causing some speculation and Clarke and Lexa both question their feelings.

"There she is. Oh my God Clarke, you had everybody worried. You just disappeared without a word."

Raven threw her arms around Clarke and the blonde could see her mother giving her that disapproving look that meant she was going to get a good talking to later. 

"Where were you anyway?" Octavia asked from the sofa. "It's been hours."

"I just needed some air."

Clarke shrugged as she walked over to sit on the opposite end of the sofa and relax her aching muscles. Horse riding was fun but she sure as hell wasn't as used to it as Lexa was. 

Octavia reached over and picked a blade of grass from Clarke's hair and held it up in front of her eyes.

"Huh why don't I believe you."

"Believe what you like," Clarke said swatting the blade of grass away. "That's the only answer you are going to get."

"Don't think we aren't going to talk about this later," her mother told her. "Octavia, Raven and I are going to the market now. You father is going to visit some old friends so you better spend some time with Wells seeing as he's your best friend and all."

"Actually," Wells said. "I was hoping to go and have my talk with Finn in a little while so I can't stay much longer."

Clarke glanced over to Wells who was sat in the armchair. 

"I'm sorry. I should have realised."

Wells smiled. 

"It's okay. You seem like you have a lot on your plate right now."

Clarke watched as the rest of her friends and family bade her farewell and headed out of the door. Before Wells could go she pulled him back. 

"Hey I need to talk to you about Finn. You need to be prepared for what kind of man he is."

"The Prince? He can't be that bad."

Clarke met his eyes, her own full of concern.

"That's why we need to talk. He's worse."

  
A few moments later, Wells was shaking his head as they both sat on the sofa. 

"I didn't know things were this bad. That's why I was robbed wasn't it? The bandits, they're trying to save the people."

Clarke nodded, her secret knowledge of just who Heda was and that she had slept with her just hours before burning in her chest.

"Didn't make the whole experience any easier for me," Wells said half-heartedly. 

"Tell me about it. I was robbed too."

Wells smiled. 

"That must have put a dent on your relationship. How did Lexa convince you to forgive her for that one?"

Clarke's eyes went wide as she looked at Wells in horror. 

"She isn't- She didn't..."

Wells chuckled, his laugh low and deep. 

"It's okay Clarke. It didn't take a genius to figure out after she rushed in here apologising. You can trust me not to say anything."

"I know," Clarke said, exhaling in relief. "She didn't know who you were. I can try to get your stuff back if it hasn't already been sold or given away."

"It's fine. It sounds like the people need it more than I do. You really like her don't you?"

Clarke avoided his eyes, not wanting to discuss her feelings. 

"She's special," Clarke admitted. "There's just something between us, chemistry wise. I trust her."

Clarke could practically feel Wells studying her, analysing her words. He was one of the most perceptive people she had ever known and deeply intelligent and she could never seem to hide much from him. 

"What I saw today at breakfast, that was more than just chemistry Clarke. Maybe you should think about what's actually going on between you two."

Clarke frowned at his words. She had certainly enjoyed her day with Lexa but it was just sex after all. It didn't have to mean anything more did it? They liked each other. They had a connection. That's all it was. 

"And you're trying to convince yourself that I'm wrong aren't you?" Wells added, rolling his eyes at her then shaking his head with a slight smile. "You never did like admitting you needed anybody."

"Don't be absurd. I don't need Lexa. We're just... just..."

Clarke found herself unable to define it in words. Courting? Girlfriends? Friends who had sex? What exactly were they?

"See? Think about it Clarke."

Wells got to his feet and glanced at the door. 

"Thanks for the advice about Finn. I really should get going though. It's been an interesting visit that's for sure."

"Not the last one I hope," Clarke said with a smile.

Wells turned and grinned back at her.

"Now who's being absurd? Of course not."

He hugged her and Clarke realised just how much she had missed her best friend since she'd been in Polis. 

"See you soon Clarke."

"Yeah soon."

  
Lexa returned to her camp having had one of the best mornings of her life. In fact she was in such a good mood she hummed to herself as she headed over to sit on her throne. 

"Looks like someone had a good morning," Murphy said, nudging Emori. 

"I think Heda has a secret girl she's not telling us about."

Lexa turned and just fixed her stare on the two of them warning them not to push it. They both looked away and she continued humming to herself.

"Definitely has a secret girl," Murphy whispered. 

"I can still hear you," Lexa warned. "My hearing is excellent."

"How does she do that?" Emori asked increduously. "She has the ears of a wolf."

"And the face paint of a badger," Murphy sniggered.

"A raccoon!" Lexa corrected. "It's an animal in North America. If you are going to compare me to any creature at least be accurate."

Emori shoved Murphy playfully as if to tell him off.

"Ow, it was just a joke."

"Pissing off the commander is not a smart move John. It's not a survivor's move."

"Listen to her Murphy," Lexa added. She knows what she's talking about."

"Where the hell have you been all morning?" Anya asked, appearing from Lexa's tent. "You just rode off after the heist. I had to cover for you."

"It's a long story," Lexa told her, still thinking of the beautiful sight of Clarke's blue eyes shining in the sun as she made love to her in the wild outdoors.

Anya narrowed her eyes at Lexa's wistful smile. 

"You were with Clarke weren't you? You have that dopey look on your face that you had when you were always making out with that serving girl when you were an adolescent."

Lexa stood up to face Anya speaking in a low voice.

"Well I had to go and apologise when I realised that I had robbed her best friend."

Anya's smile disappeared and then reappeared as if she almost didn't believe Lexa.

"No...? You didn't. She wouldn't have forgiven you and by the mood you're in she definitely forgave you."

"Lucky for you she did forgive me. She understands what we do here but it was awkward to say the least. Especially since her parents were there too."

Anya suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh no. You went all the way there to apologise and you had to meet her parents? That's priceless. Oh I wish I could tell Raven about this. She would find it hilarious."

It was Lexa's turn to narrow her eyes now. It was not like Anya to get so attached to one girl.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lexa replied. "Has there been any word about Finn's next move? I don't like how quiet he has been since the archery contest."

"No," Anya said. "Not a peep. So are you two like official now, you and Clarke?"

Lexa shot a look at her. 

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Oh wow you don't know how strong your feelings are for her."

Lexa glared at her. 

"Feelings? I care for her sure but you're getting carried away."

Anya just rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever you say."

Lexa just frowned at her as if she didn't understand. Sure she cared for Clarke. Of course she did but for Anya to insinuate it was some sort of deeper love story... Lexa scoffed. She wasn't some lovesick adolescent whatever Anya might think. She was never one to get to attached too quickly. 

Sure she liked Clarke. She might even had a fairly strong affection for her but more than that - no Lexa was sure Anya was reading too much into it.

  


  


  



	24. Making Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn arrests Wells prompting Clarke to take action and Lexa and Clarke continue to be deep in denial about what's happening between them.

"Clarke! Finn has arrested Wells!"

Clarke who was seated on the sofa that afternoon sketching, looked up immediately as Raven burst into the house. Her parents followed closely behind with Octavia. 

"What! Why? Wells only went to talk."

"We don't know," Raven said. "All we know is that he had him locked away and announced him a traitor to Polis."

"What the hell? He must know he's risking upsetting Jaha. Prince or not, Jaha has a lot of influence. He could start a civil war. Oh I need to fix this."

Clarke's father looked at her with concern.

"We'll send word to Jaha. You should just let him handle it or Finn might imprison you too."

"Like hell he will," Clarke said, standing up. "Octavia can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Octavia glanced at her in surprise. 

"Me? Why?"

"Please," Clarke pleaded in a low voice. 

Octavia glanced at Raven as if to ask for help but then she followed Clarke into the back of the kitchen. 

"I need you to show me the hideout," Clarke said. "I need to get hold of Heda."

Octavia to her credit feigned ignorance. 

"Hideout? How would I know where the bandits are?"

"Octavia, I know you're one of them. I need to help Wells and I can't do it alone."

Octavia sighed.

"I can't. I made a promise. I could go and ask first but she needs to give permission."

"Then go and ask. She'll say yes."

"You're one of them?"

Clarke and Octavia turned around at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Raven...?" Clarke started. 

"How long have you known?" Raven demanded of Clarke. 

"Are you really going to criticise me for keeping secrets Rae?"

Raven glared at her and pouted. 

"How about we all tell the truth now?" Octavia offered. "I'm in the bandits with Lincoln. I have been for ages."

"Anya is too and I know about it," Raven added.

Clarke stayed quiet and both women looked at her. 

"Come on Clarke," Octavia said. "Your turn."

"Fine," Clarke said, shaking her head. "Um I know who Heda is. It's Lexa."

Octavia and Raven both stared at her in shock.

"No way. You were right then. How can you be sure?" Raven asked.

"Oh I'm sure," Clarke said. "I kissed Heda and then Lexa and we talked about it - eventually."

"Wait Lexa?!" Octavia exclaimed. "How did you find out her identity before I did? I've been a member of them for weeks and I've never even seen her face."

"That's because you weren't dating her!" Raven exclaimed, "and Clarke was busy making out with her."

Clarke sighed.

"We don't have time for this. Wells needs our help. Octavia!"

"I'll take you to the forest," Octavia said. "But you will have to wait while I go and check it's okay. You guys aren't ruining this for me."

"Fine but can we go now?"

  
Lexa's great mood hadn't dampened by the time Octavia appeared. When she explained that Clarke and Raven wanted to see her and that she knew her identity she expected Heda to be annoyed but instead she seemed almost pleased. 

"So it's okay?" Octavia asked. "They can see the hideout?"

"Yes yes bring them in."

Lexa seemed distracted and Octavia thought she saw her fixing her hair but no she mustn't have. Heda wouldn't be so bothered by Clarke's appearance like that would she? 

  
Clarke paced as she waited for Octavia to return. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was Lexa after all but she had never seen her hideout and she was so worried about Wells. What if Lexa wouldn't help him?

Octavia appeared and nodded and Clarke practically held her breath as she followed her friend to the hideout. When she saw Lexa in her warpaint atop her throne of twisted branches with her supple long legs crossed, her breath hitched. Her eyes travelled the length of her body, dragging her gaze all the way from her legs to her eyes. Green eyes met her own from behind the black war paint and she saw Lexa's lips curve into a smile. 

"Nice place you have here," Clarke joked, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"Thanks. Wells will be fine. I will mount a rescue to free him. I won't let Finn hurt him."

Her tone was warm and reassuring and Clarke felt a sense of relief that she would help. 

_Of course she would help. Why would you doubt she would? It's who she is._

"How can we free him? He's in the dungeon."

"Have no fear. It's all in hand as we speak. Come let's speak in my tent. Raven I'm sure Anya would like to see you. Murphy will take you to her tent."

Clarke followed Lexa to her tent, glancing around as she entered. It was surprisingly large and Lexa had a bed and a planning table in there as well as a great many books. 

"You're worried," Lexa said, frowning. 

"Yes," Clarke admitted, tilting her head. "What on earth would cause Finn to have him arrested? I even warned him before he went to talk to him to be tactful."

"It's a power move."

Clarke lifted her gaze up to Lexa.

"What?"

"He's feeling weak. He met Wells and saw him as a potential threat. He's smarter and more capable than he is so he wanted to assert his power however he could. He probably threw him in the dungeon just to prove he could."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Clarke exhaled and Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's waist and drew her closer.

"How are you going to free him? The guards-"

"Clarke," Lexa purred, reaching up to brush the blonde's hair back from her shoulders and rest her hand there, "trust me."

Clarke looked up into her eyes and surged forward to kiss her, pushing Lexa back. Lexa responded with similar enthusiasm, stripping her jacket off. 

"Wait," Clarke said suddenly. "We can't. Not while Wells is in danger. Ugh I can't think straight and you look so good right now."

Lexa smiled as Clarke buried her face in her shoulder.

"I understand. Have you eaten?"

Clarke lifted her head and gave her a sharp look as if to ask 'really?'

Lexa chuckled.

"I meant food! We have simple food here but it could be some time before my people break Wells out and I'm about to eat. Care to join me?"

Clarke smiled. Somehow Lexa always made things better. 

"I'll take that beautiful smile of yours as a yes shall I?"

Clarke turned away bashfully. 

"So I just wanted to talk about this," Lexa said. "Whatever this is between us. We don't need to label it."

Clarke spun her head to look at her, inmediately wide eyed

"Yes right! It's just fun. Two women just enjoying each other's company and - bodies. Why label it?"

"Exactly! I find you attractive. You find me attractive and we get along and trust each other."

"Exactly," Clarke echoed distracted again by Lexa's tempting lips and how she smelled amazing, like the wild outdoors or fresh flowers. 

Lexa caught Clarke watching her again and inhaled deeply. She would love nothing more than to have sex with Clarke again right there and then but she could tell that Clarke was still distracted by her concern for her best friend's safety. What she actually needed was reassurance. Lexa had noticed that there was a crinkle at Clarke's brow that always appeared when she was worried. Just as she had noticed Clarke's nose scrunched in the most adorable way when she laughed and how she had noticed that Clarke often hid her thoughts and feelings from her friends who never seemed to even notice just how much much she worried for everyone and took responsibility for everything. 

"It's all going to be okay," Lexa told her, her arms wrapping tighter around Clarke's waist. "We will deal with this."

Clarke let out a small sigh. 

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Lexa felt Clarke's hands settle on her upper back, her arms warm against Lexa's sides as they stayed like that for some time.


	25. Dungeon Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wells gets broken out of the dungeon by the Bandits and taken to Heda's camp. Lexa and Clarke can barely take their eyes off each other and Murphy finds out that someone who has reason to be very angry with him is now in the camp.

Wells couldn't believe this was how his day had gone. He was chained to a wall in the dungeon, locked in the dark. 

When the door opened he tried to scramble backwards, fearing what Finn might send his way next. He had been tactful, diplomatic. He'd said nothing that Finn could take as offence then he'd been accused of plotting against him. He had no evidence, no right to accuse him but he'd done so anyway. 

A guard entered, their face covered by an iron helmet, holding a spear. 

"I'm warning you. If you hurt me, my father will avenge me. He is a powerful man in this land."

The armoured guard raised his helmet to reveal his eyes and Wells saw that he wore face paint underneath and had dark skin like his own. 

"Sh... we're here to free you," Lincoln told him. 

Indra entered behind him with Gustus both of them disguised as guards. They went to work on unchaining Wells and threw a simple peasants disguise at him. 

"This way," Indra advised. "We must be quick. They will not take long to discover your absence."

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Wells whispered.

Indra's flickered to him as they walked through a maze of corridors.

"All will be explained shortly. Just keep quiet."

Wells was taken outside and hidden in the back of a small prison wagon and escorted out of Polis. Wells remained silent as he heard the taller one named Gustus talking to the guards as they checked their documents on the way out.

Then it was quiet for a while as the wagon rumbled along the path until it finally stopped. 

Silently the door was opened and he was released as Lincoln put a torch to the wagon on a desolate part of the road and then Indra whistled and four horses appeared from the trees. All of them mounted, Wells doing so last and then he followed them through the woods. After a certain distance they instructed him, he needed to have his face covered and put a sack over his head, Lincoln guiding his horse. When they took it off, he blinked and found himself in a hideout of sorts, deep in the woods. 

"Heda will see you now," Indra told him as they all dismounted. 

Wells rather awkwardly got off the horse and landed on the ground, Lincoln taking the reins and guiding the horses away. 

"Tell the commander he is here," Indra instructed Gustus. 

"No need," a voice said. .

Wells looked up and saw the masked face of the woman who had robbed him appear from a large tent, her features calm but fierce. Clarke rushed over as soon as she saw him, hugging him. 

"I was so worried! What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Wells said, glancing at Lexa who was now calmly seated on her throne, eating fruit from a bowl at her side. "I said nothing that could have upset him. It was like he just wanted to throw me in a dungeon for the sake of it, just because he could."

He saw Clarke turn her head and glance at Lexa as if acknowledging some secret knowledge. 

_Of course she went to Lexa_ he thought. _I should have known she would._

And from the way Lexa was looking at Clarke right then he knew that there was no way Lexa would have refused a rescue attempt. She seemed perfectly content to come to Clarke's aid and Wells didn't know whether to be thankful or slightly jealous that she had run straight to Heda. 

He only thought of Clarke as a friend but it was clear as day to him that they had a strong connection and that even he as her oldest friend was never going to compete with that. 

"Heda's going to get you a ride out of here tomorrow. We're sending an escort with you, Indra's daughter Gaia and a few others. We thought to your fathers home where it will be safe. Even Finn wouldn't dare attack there."

"Clarke," Lexa said, standing up. "There is no need to hide my real name anymore. Everyone here now knows my identity."

Wells met her gaze wondering how she had guessed and all he saw there was a piercing intelligence in her eyes. 

"I never told him," Clarke admitted. "He guessed."

"It's okay," Lexa reassured her. "I'm sure he can be trusted if you have faith in him."

"I do," Clarke said.

"I apologise for the incident when you arrived," Lexa told Wells, her hands now clasped behind her back. "Had I known who you were I would have refrained from robbing you."

"Did my money go to a good cause at least?" Wells asked. 

Lexa maintained eye contact with him as if weighing up whether he was still angry with her or not.

"Yes. Because of that day several more families will have food and shelter this winter."

"Good," Wells replied. "Then it can be forgiven. Let's call it even. After all you did rescue me."

Lexa smiled.

"Technically, Indra, Lincoln and Gustus rescued you but I accept. Please help yourself to the food and drinks as my guest tonight and we will find you a suitable place to sleep when you wish."

"Thank you commander," Wells said. 

"You are welcome."

Lexa sat back down on her throne.

"I guess you were right about Finn," Wells said. "The power has gone to his head. Even for him this was a foolish move. He must know my father will be furious and he will lose his support."

"Yeah, it was a dumb move for sure but hopefully your father won't be too rash in attacking. It will be the people that would suffer in that war."

Wells frowned, noticing Clarke unable to stop glancing towards Lexa. The Heda was lounging back, her long legs crossed in front of her as she popped a small wild berry into her mouth. Clarke could not seem to take her eyes off her and he noticed the flash in Lexa's eyes as she caught her watching. 

"Did you figure it out yet? Your feelings for her?"

Clarke quickly darted her eyes to his. 

"What? Oh we're just having fun. Nothing serious."

Wells glanced at Lexa who was clearly listening and waiting for her answer. When he looked back at Clarke, her eyes were already drifting towards Lexa and she was slightly biting her lower lip while Lexa just gazed back hungrily. 

"If you say so," he just replied, his gaze flicking between the two of them, who seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone and were being very obvious. 

"I do," Clarke replied, her gaze lingering for just a few seconds more on Lexa before she met Wells' eyes. "So why don't you get something to eat and rest and just enjoy the rest of your night in TonDC forest. Come on. I've heard the chef is really good and I'm still hungry."

Clarke patted him on the shoulder and Wells watched as she walked away.

"Still hungry?" he muttered. 

He glanced towards Lexa and narrowed his eyes. Of course she offered Clarke food. Probably in private in her tent.

 _Oh they both really are in deep_ he thought, walking after Clarke. 

"Murphy!" Clarke exclaimed.

Wells caught up to her just as she and John Murphy came face to face, Murphy handing her a bowl of stew. 

"Clarke," he replied, glancing to Emori awkwardly.

"No one said you were here. I haven't seen you since-"

"Since I got kicked out of Arkadia for standing up for myself when I was accused of a crime I didn't commit."

"Yeah," Clarke said, waiting as Wells got a bowl of stew. "Everything got out of hand there."

Murphy gave her a long, unimpressed look.

"Understatement of the century. Anyway it's not like I wasn't guilty of anything just not that crime but here I am using my powers for good."

"What power is that?" Emori teased. "Your amazing cooking skills?"

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically. "You joke but you know it's true."

Clarke lifted her spoon and tasted the stew and then her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh God. This is really good."

"See," Murphy told Emori. "What did I say?"

"Does Raven and Octavia know you're here?"

Murphy suddenly glanced around nervously.

"Raven is here? Octavia knows yeah but shit Raven? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Clarke said. "She just kind of - okay yeah she hates you. But you deserved it after nearly killing her and all."

Murphy pretended as if he didn't care but Wells could see he did. 

"She tried to take me to the guards for stealing. I wasn't about to go quietly.".

"What did you do?" Emori asked in horror.

"Shoved her off a building," he admitted. "Left her for dead but didn't take. She recovered."

"Took her a long time Murphy," Clarke told him. "She isn't going to forgive all the time she spent in bed with broken bones."

"Well what's she gonna do?" Murphy asked. "I can't change what I did."

"I think it's Anya you should worry about?" Emori added. "Isn't she seeing someone called Raven?"

Murphy lifted his head as if he couldn't believe how bad his luck was. He glanced between Emori and Clarke and knew that it was true. 

"That's just perfect! I finally find a good place for myself and now Raven's girlfriend is gonna murder me."

"I'm sure she won't murder you," Clarke told him. "She'll just - rough you up a little."

"It's okay. Emori will protect me."

Emori burst out laughing. 

"Me? Protect you against Anya? Not a person here but Heda or Indra can match Anya. She would kill me and then kill you and there's nothing I could do about it."

"Some girlfriend you are," he joked. "Guess I'll have to start working on my apology. Either that or I'll fight Anya myself."

"Oh yeah she's heading this way," Emori said quickly.

Murphy ducked down behind the table immediately and Emori laughed. Clarke just shook her head and grinned as Murphy glanced around like a scared rabbit. 


	26. Command Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally get to be alone and Clarke takes charge. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains smut.

Lexa watched Clarke laughing with her friends around the fire. Raven, Octavia, and Wells and Lincoln were all seated there, Anya squeezing her way in and sitting down beside Raven. It warmed her heart to see them all so joyful, especially Clarke who was smiling broadly, her blue eyes lighting up as she laughed heartily. 

Lexa could not keep her eyes from the blonde from the moment she had entered her camp. She had never imagined Clarke even knowing her secret, let alone being in her tent and maybe even her bed. 

At least she hoped she would be in her bed. Lexa had caught Clarke glancing at her all evening, the way her eyes raked over the length of Lexa's body. She was hungry for more and so was Lexa. Their time earlier that morning should have been enough but it had only fanned the flames. Lexa hadn't desired someone so much since she first discovered her attraction to women and one taste of Clarke's body was just not enough. 

"Clarke," Lexa said, after a while, the temptation becoming too much for her. "Let's speak in my tent. We have matters to discuss."

Lexa got up and headed to her tent, not waiting for a response and Clarke got up. They both knew she was the commander here. As soon as she heard Clarke push into the tent behind her, Lexa turned around and threw herself at Clarke, her lips crashing into Clarke's. 

"Is this your idea of talking?" Clarke asked as Lexa guided her back deeper into her quarters.

"I got impatient," Lexa muttered. "Take your clothes off."

Clarke pulled back and lifted her dress over her head, Lexa already stripping off her jacket and removing her boots. She threw them aside and they both undressed hurriedly. Clarke suddenly pushed Lexa back on the bed and climbed on top of her. 

"You're used to telling people what to do aren't you commander?" Clarke purred. 

She ran her hands over Lexa's stomach and down to her trousers which still remained. Lexa was topless, all other clothing disgarded and Clarke unbuttoned her trousers, maintaining eye contact as she unfastened them. 

"Tonight I'm in charge," Clarke told her, "and you're going to do everything I say."

Lexa inhaled sharply, more turned on by Clarke show of power than she could have ever imagined. She blinked, her gaze dropping to Clarke's ample breasts that were naked before her and her mouth hung open in awe. She didn't have time to stare as Clarke pushed her back, pressing on top of her as she caught Lexa's lips with her own. She slipped her hand down Lexa's trousers and was touching her before Lexa could even register what was happening. 

"This okay?" Clarke checked, their lips parting as she broke her dominant role for a second

Lexa nodded, her green eyes glinting back at her. 

"I thought it might be fun."

"It is," Lexa reassured her watching Clarke's nose crinkle as she clearly felt a little unsure of herself. "Don't stop."

Clarke smiled and then she returned to character and appeared more serious. 

"Didn't I say, I was giving the commands? Trousers off!"

Lexa scrambled to push them down and off of her legs and kicked them away. 

"Yes commander," Lexa said seriously. 

A smile spread across Clarke's face and Lexa returned the smile, letting Clarke know that it was okay, that she was into this. 

"Now the first rule is, you don't touch me unless I say so. You're going to watch and when I say you can touch, only then can you touch. Right?"

Lexa inhaled again her gaze immediately on Clarke's body as the blonde sat up on her. She placed Lexa's hands on either side of her waist. 

"Keep your hands there until I say so."

Lexa's fingers already itched to move, thirsting to explore so many parts of Clarke's body, to trace over that soft skin. 

Clarke began to squeeze her own breasts, playing with them in front of Lexa. When Clarke's eyes closed for a second, Lexa's right hand began to move upwards and Clarke pushed it back down. 

"What did I say Lexa. No touching yet. I'm touching me first."

Clarke spent what felt like an eternity playing with her breasts, moving Lexa's hand away every time she caved in and started to move towards them. 

"Okay. Good girl. Now you get to touch."

Lexa's hands immediately flew towards their goal and she leaned forward and mouthed over the pink nipples, sucking and kissing them, so turned on she could barely think coherently. 

"Easy now," Clarke said, cupping her face and lifting her head. 

Lexa gazed up at her adoringly and Clarke put a hand on Lexa's shoulder and pushed her gently onto her back, straddling her further. 

"My turn again."

Clarke returned Lexa's hands to her waist and ordered her to keep them there and then moved her left hand to between her legs, touching herself. 

"No moving your hands Lexa, mmm."

Clarke had her eyes closed, already close to orgasm as she worked herself closer, Lexa just watching with her jaw hung open, losing against her desire to defy Clarke's commands. Not that she didn't love 'in-charge Clarke' because she did, very very much but she wasn't used to denying herself for so long and all the patience she usually had quickly dissolved at the sight of Clarke pleasuring herself in front of her. She tried to sneak one of her hands closer but Clarke just returned it to her hip and carried on until she was breathless. 

Then she reached for Lexa's hand and slid it slowly between her legs to replace her own. 

"Your turn," she gasped. "Make me come."

Lexa surged into action, her desire now released as she slipped her fingers inbetween Clarke's legs, dipping into her gently and then slipping deeper. Clarke gasped and Lexa half sat up so they were face to face. She worked Clarke, finding a rhythm that seemed to satisfy her, Clarke now clinging to her. She kept going, not caring how aroused she herself was or how her wrist ached slightly now. It was all worth it as she brought Clarke to an earth-shuddering orgasm. When she watched Clarke reach that sweet point, her head burying in Lexa's shoulder, her left arm holding her to Lexa's body, it was worth everything. 

Clarke gasped, catching her breath as Lexa continued to pleasure her, knowing she could go a few more before she was finished. She heard Clarke gasp louder this time and then give a cry and then Clarke let out several quieter cries as Lexa felt her tremble repeatedly. 

"God," Clarke whimpered. "Oh God."

Lexa sped up, knowing that she was close again and that she hadn't given Clarke all she could yet and then Clarke hit the mother of all orgasms and cried louder than before and then moaned and then whimpered a little as she shook and then Lexa felt her relax completely and exhale deeply burying herself deeper into Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa slowly slipped out of her. 

"Give me a second," Clarke breathed. "And then we'll do you."

"It won't take much," Lexa whispered. "I'm very nearly there just from watching you. You are so beautiful."

Clarke was still panting but she rolled onto her back and urged Lexa to climb on top of her. 

"Higher," Clarke urged. "I want you."

She guided Lexa up so that her body was positioned over her face and didn't hesitate to bury herself in Lexa's centre. Lexa closed her eyes immediately, gripping the head of the bed to steady herself but soon all thoughts of rational disappeared as Clarke's mouth and lips and tongue drew the most agonized cries from her. She had been desperate for this since Clarke had entered her camp that afternoon. It was as if she'd lit a fire in Lexa from the moment their eyes locked. 

"Oh God, you are so good at this!" 

Lexa couldn't help but moan and grip the wooden bed frame harder. She felt like she was going mad with pleasure. The Heda, the commander, feared bandit, bold warrior, pitifully moaning at the mercy of one blonde woman in her bed. She gripped so hard as she came that she feared she might break her bed with her hand and then she slowly relaxed her grip and fell down beside Clarke panting as Clarke cleaned herself up. 

Lexa immediately rolled onto her side, her eyes already closing and then she felt Clarke shift beside her and fingers tracing over the tattoos marking her arms. 

Clarke yawned beside her and traced her fingertips down Lexa's back..

"What does this mean?"

"It's a circle for every member of my household that died when they killed my father. Family, friends. I wanted something to remember them by."

"It's beautiful," Clarke admitted..

Lexa was already struggling to keep her eyes open and when she felt Clarke's arm find it's way around her waist, her hand brushing across her stomach and resting there, Lexa placed her own hand over it and felt Clarke snuggle up to her, her body warm against her back. 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lexa whispered in the softest voice Clarke had ever heard her use. 

She felt sleep take her and let herself drift away, wondering if she had ever been as happy as this with anyone else.

When she woke the next morning, Clarke was fast asleep, lightly snoring, sprawled over her body, her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa smiled to herself broadly and turned to see Clarke's face, wanting it to be the first thing she saw that day. Clarke was in a deep sleep, her expression peaceful, her hair messy over her face. 

"Good morning Clarke," she whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear her. 

She was right that Clarke didn't hear her. She didn't even stir and Lexa rolled over onto her back and pushed Clarke's hair from her eyes, before closing her eyes again, letting her fingers move idly, playing with Clarke's soft hair, before pulling her closer to her body and wrapping her arms around her. She sighed, deciding that she would stay in bed and sleep a little longer and let herself drift off again, with the blonde in her arms.


	27. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get rudely interrupted. Anya finds out about Murphy and Raven and Finn plans his revenge as Wells takes his leave.

Clarke awoke with Lexa wrapped around her, both of them completely naked in Lexa's bed. 

"Morning sleepy," Lexa said cheerfully.

Clarke blushed as she remembered what that they had done the night before or rather what she herself had particularly done in their dominance roleplay. 

"Morning," Clarke said not quite meeting her eyes. 

Lexa chuckled as she realised that Clarke was a little embarrassed.

"So who's the commander today? Me or you?"

Clarke shoved Lexa playfully.

"Stop teasing. I guess I just got carried away with the moment."

"Well it was certainly pleasurable for me. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"Really?" Clarke asked, her nose crinkling.

Lexa smiled broadly and then placed a kiss on her nose finding it all too adorable.

"Really Clarke."

Both of them suddenly heard a shout as someone rushed into the tent. It was Murphy and both women sat up, covering their breasts with the bed cover. 

Murphy looked up in shock as Anya pushed into the tent behind him. 

"Save me. She's going to kill me," Murphy pleaded. 

"What is going on?" Lexa demanded. 

Anya glanced up, her gaze on Murphy like a panther watches its prey.

"Did he tell you how he nearly killed Raven once?" 

Clarke who was turning an ever deeper of red, sunk lower under the covers horrified to be caught in such a position.

"Anya get out," Lexa yelled, "and take him with you!"

Anya grumbled and grabbed Murphy up by the shirt. 

"Heda?" he pleaded. "Save me?"

"Anya!" Lexa growled. "Do not harm him. He is the best chef we have ever had. I'm not going back to Gustus' awful soup."

"Fine," Anya replied with mild annoyance. "I'll just rough him up a little."

"Anya!!"

"Fine. Fine. I won't hurt him."

Anya hauled a protesting Murphy out of the tent still snapping at him and Lexa fell down on her back with a sigh. When she turned her head to find Clarke, she realised that Clarke was effectively hiding under the covers. Lexa ducked under the covers and found herself face to face with Clarke.

"Sorry, one of the downsides of being the commander. People sometimes forget that my tent is private."

"Can we stay under here until they all leave?" Clarke asked. 

"Alas I would but we need to get up. I'm guessing you want to say goodbye to Wells before he leaves."

"How long do we have?" Clarke whispered. 

Lexa smirked knowing what Clarke was insinuating.

"Long enough," she murmoured. 

They reached for each other, kissing under the covers, wrapped in each others arms. 

  
Raven watched, deeply amused as Anya chased Murphy around the camp that morning after finding out about his past. It was more cathartic than she has expected seeing the warrior woman chasing a terrified Murphy who then fled into the commander's tent. Raven heard a yell and a few moments later, Anya dragged Murphy out and threw him aside. 

"Lexa says I can't hurt him," Anya grumbled. "He's too good a chef."

Murphy scrambled aside and ran away back towards Emori, side eyeing Anya from afar. 

"Aww and I was gonna watch," Raven joked. 

Raven bounced up off the log she was sat on and threw her arms around Anya and kissed her on the cheek. Anya just wore a grumpy frown, throwing murderous looks in Murphy's direction. 

"Thanks for trying anyway," Raven offered. "Was Lexa really mad?"

"She was in there with Clarke so she was mad and blondie was bright red."

Raven's eyes widened.

"No way..."

Her grin widened and she burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious. I _wondered_ where Griffin slept last night."

  
Titus eyed Finn with restrained annoyance, his loyalty unwavering. Finn was a fool but he listened to Titus and in that way he was invaluable to him. Even if the prince was yelling at Titus like he was a child.

"How could you let him escape? Heda is making a fool out of you. First the robberies, then the archery contest and her stealing the treasury from right under our nose and then this!"

"We should take strong action," Titus advised him. "Take back what is yours. Show the people that any who follow Heda or encourage her will face severe consequences."

Finn slumped back into his throne idly.

"You are right. It's time to bring in some real warriors. Send for the mountain men."

"Can we afford-?"

"Send for them!" Finn yelled. "We will afford them when we take back every bit of wealth distributed to the people. Coins, clothes, food. I want every home stripped bare. Leave them with nothing but the clothes on their back and enough food for the day."

Titus bowed his head. 

"Yes your highness. It will be done."

Titus turned to leave but Finn called his name and he turned back. 

"This is your last chance Titus. Bring me heda's head on a plate or I will find a new sheriff."

Titus bowed his head and walked out more determined than ever to find the Heda.

  
"I'm going to miss you."

Clarke hugged Wells as the horses waited for him, Gaia already seated upon hers.

"I'm sure Lexa will keep you busy," Wells teased. "I'll send word as soon as I arrive. Father will know of Finn's treachery."

Clarke nodded slowly and glanced towards Lexa who she knew was watching. 

"And thank you again Heda," Wells said reaching to shake Lexa's hand. "I will make sure Arkadia knows that Heda is a friend to the people."

"Thank you," Lexa said rather formally shaking his hand. "That would be appreciated. Gaia will protect you on your journey. I hope it is a pleasant one."

Wells nodded back and then climbed up on the horse looking more regal than Finn ever could. 

Clarke waved him goodbye and then watched as he rode off. Lexa glanced at her. 

"You're still worried," Lexa stated in a soft voice.

Clarke turned her head towards her. 

"Finn is going to be even more angry now and who do you think he will take it out on?"

As her words sunk in, Lexa glanced skyward. 

"You're right. He will take revenge."

"So what do we do?"

Lexa lowered her head and turned towards Clarke.

"We fight," she said as if it was just a matter of fact and therefore inevitable.

Clarke nodded and reached for Lexa's hand. 

"We fight," she said, "but how?"

"I have an idea," Lexa said. "A crazy one."

Clarke raised her chin and met her eyes.

"There's a surprise."

She smiled suddenly and Lexa realised she was joking and smiled back still holding onto her hand.


	28. Finn's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes his revenge on the people of Polis. Lexa and Clarke come face to face with Titus and Clarke discusses matters with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Eric in case I didn't mention is Eric Jackson. Also Clarke has something different in mind than Lexa does at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

"This is really bad."

Clarke and Lexa stared down over the city from horseback, watching the flames lick at the poorest quarter of the city. People's homes had been raided, some of them torched. Smoke clouded the city skyline as the guards ripped apart everything in sight. 

Clarke turned her head. Lexa was motionless atop her horse beside Clarke, her hair covered by a red, fabric hood. She wore no facepaint and was dressed merely as Lexa Woods but Clarke could see something like guilt flicker behind her eyes as she swallowed and blinked, lifting her chin as she witnessed the devastation.

"They did this because of me," Lexa said. 

Her words came out choked and Clarke could see her internal struggle as she tried to restrain her emotions. 

"Finn did this not you."

"But I provoked him."

Lexa turned to her, her horse shifting beneath her as it kicked at the dirt with one hoof.

"I got cocky. He couldn't get at me so he took it out on them."

Clarke could see the weight of responsibility bearing down on Lexa shoulders. 

_She always bears the burden for others. It's not fair. She's just like me. She's only one person not an army._

"You can't blame yourself. He's a tyrant. You didn't want anything other than to help those people."

Lexa let out a long sigh. 

"We need to wait until dark before we can distribute the recruiters. Spread the word among the people. Once more join our cause we can finally bring him to his knees and end his rule once and for all."

Clarke nodded still watching Lexa as she gazed out over her beloved city, heartbroken for her people. 

_This is who she is. She was born to lead people. She can inspire them like no other._

"Until then we can only wait and survey the damage," Clarke said in a soft voice. "Will it be safe for you to be seen?"

Lexa glanced over at Clarke with a fond smile, as if her heart was warmed that she worried for her safety.

"Dressed like this? Yes. I'm just another aristocrat in this garb."

They both rode through Polis slowly, dismayed by what they saw. Guards wrenched food away from children. They threw screaming families out into the street and many of the homes had been burned down to nothing. 

"Come to see the sights Ser Woods?"

Clarke saw Lexa stiffen at the voice, her hands clenching onto the reins so tightly that her knuckles were white. 

"Sheriff Titus," she said, turning her horse around to face him. "No more peasants to torture today? I take it you spearheaded this campaign."

Clarke could see the rage in Lexa's face, just barely restrained as she put on a brave front. Titus' eyes flickered between the two of them, lingering on Clarke with deep suspicion. 

"I did as I was ordered. It's not my place to question the will of a Prince."

His voice was genuine but stern as if he merely thought himself being realistic but Clarke knew by how tense Lexa was that something more was being communicated between them. 

"No, you always were the loyal lapdog weren't you? Except when it came to my father. You chose your prince over him."

Clarke's eyes widened as she realised that Lexa had missed something out of the story. 

_Had Titus known Lexa's family personally?_

"Your father's actions were folly," Titus told her as if he thought himself her teacher. "You know he should have yielded as instructed. His pride was his downfall."

"No, his loyal guard's sword through his chest was his downfall," Lexa rasped through clenched teeth, leaning forward now. "He trusted you but I guess the lure of power was too much for you, _Sheriff_."

Clarke wanted more than anything to ask about Titus' position in Lexa's old household but she resisted, thinking it best to say nothing. 

Titus looked sullen now as if her words had struck him. He glanced yet again at Clarke as if trying to read the relationship Lexa had with her and how much she knew.

"Do not interfere in this Lexa," Titus warned. "If Finn orders me to kill you I will have to obey. The Prince will remove anyone who stands in his way."

He glanced at Clarke as he spoke as if sizing her up. 

"Lady Clarke," he acknowledged bowing his head.

"Sheriff," she replied curtly. 

Titus turned and walked away and Lexa spun her horse back around in frustration.

"He can _try_ to kill me," Lexa growled under her breath. "One day I will have justice for my father against that man."

"Titus worked for your father?" Clarke asked as Lexa urged her horse further. "Why didn't you ever mention it?"

She saw Lexa's jaw clench and her eyes dart away. Clarke reached for her forearm. 

"Lexa? Tell me."

Lexa glanced down at Clarke's hand on her arm and exhaled as if softened by her touch.

"Titus was employed to protect my father for many years. He thought him a loyal employee, maybe even a friend but then Finn offered him a new position and well you know the rest." 

"I'm sorry. That's so awful. How could he betray your father like that?"

"Some people will do anything for power," Lexa simply replied, raising her chin. "I learned that from him. I once thought him a wise man, a teacher of sorts but now I see he was nothing more than a man who needed to feel self important."

Clarke was distracted not just by Lexa's words but by how she remained regal even after she had lost. She refused to bow down to cowards like Titus even to avoid danger and Clarke found herself often in deep admiration for Lexa's ability to remain composed no matter what. 

"We should return to my house," Clarke said. "There's nothing else we can do just now, not with the guards out in full force."

"Agreed," Lexa said. "Much as it pains me to admit it you're right. We can do nothing right at this moment to help these people. As soon as darkness falls we will redirect everyone to the help they need."

"I guess that just means we have to face my parents who have probably wondered where the hell I've been all night."

Lexa stared at Clarke in horror.

"You didn't send word to them?"

Clarke cast a guilty look downward, her lips slightly pouted.

"I was kinda distracted."

Lexa just shook her head as if disapproving of her behaviour.

"We better get you home then and smooth things over with your parents."

Lexa smiled suddenly and Clarke caught her watching her.

"What?" she asked. 

"You're really much more rebellious than I ever expected," she replied, with an amused smile, "and much less ladylike."

Clarke got the suggestive edge to her tone and grinned at her.

"Oh shut up," she replied. "You're not exactly one to talk."

"Yes but you like that about me," Lexa replied confidently.

Lexa urged her horse forward and Clarke followed shaking her head but still wearing an ever so slight smile of amusement.

When she arrived home Clarke found her parents waiting for her, frantic with worry and immediately felt guilty. They rushed over to hug her while Lexa hovered behind her silently. 

"What happened? Where have you been?"

Clarke pulled away from her mother's arms not sure how to explain. This was the second time she had just run away to Lexa even if it was for a good reason.

"Wells is safe," Clarke said. "He's out of the city."

Her mother tilted her head and narrowed her eyes demanding an explanation. 

"We - er have a friend," Clarke glanced at Lexa. "They helped us."

"Clarke..." her father started. "You shouldn't be getting involved. It's too dangerous."

"Who is this friend?" her mother asked. "It's not one of those vigilante bandits is it? I don't want you mixed up in all that stuff."

Lexa stepped in beside Clarke sensing that this was going to get out of hand fast.

"It was one of my friends," Lexa said reassuringly. "Clarke was never in any danger."

Abby gave Lexa a suspicious look, raising and lowering her brows in a similar manner to Clarke. 

"You went along with this?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke and exhaled. 

"Clarke was so worried about it all, I couldn't leave her side."

Jake put a hand on Lexa's shoulder. 

"And we appreciate that Lexa but she could have been hurt. From what we've heard about Finn's behaviour, he's lost his mind."

Lexa met his eyes sincerely. 

"Believe me, I would never willingly put her in danger."

The hint of a smile spread across his lips. 

"It's like that is it?" he murmoured stepping back. 

Lexa felt herself grow flushed wondering just what he meant by that. Maybe he thought they were more serious than they were. 

"Have you seen what's happened in the city?" Clarke asked. 

Her parents glanced at each other. 

"We saw," Jake said. "Finn has really gone too far. We can only hope King Eric returns soon and puts an end to this or civil war will break out."

"And Jaha will be greatly motivated now to start one," Abby added. 

"You should return to Arkadia," Clarke said. "Try to hold him off from taking action."

"Why?" her mother asked. "He needs to be stopped."

Her father shook his head and stepped inbetween them. 

"No honey, if Jaha sends an army to Polis innocent people will get caught in the crossfire. We can't let that happen."

"So what? We do nothing?" her mother asked. 

Lexa cleared her throat to get their attention and remind them she was still present. 

"The person we went to for help..."

"Your friend," Clarke added quickly. 

"Yes my friend. They're already planning to mount a resistance against Finn. Clarke is right. Someone needs to stop Jaha from taking action."

Abby glanced between the two of them noticing how they stood so closely and how they glanced at each other every now and then as if checking the other was okay.

"Clarke should come with us. It will be safer..."

"No," Clarke said all too quickly. "I mean I came here to try and help and help I will."

"Kiddo..." her father started.

Clarke met her father's eyes with fierce determination.

"You both taught me to always do the right thing and that we had a responsibility to our people. You have to respect that this my choice to stay. It's not like I'll be fighting on the front lines but my presence is needed."

She met her mother's eyes, not yielding for a moment and her parents backed down.

"Fine but the second you think you are in danger you are to leave here immediately and come home."

Clarke nodded at her mother and her father just sighed. 

"It's not like I could ever stop you from doing what you set your mind to," he said wistfully. "Always so stubborn. Just like your parents. All three of us stubborn as hell. We'll prepare to leave tomorrow morning."

Lexa who had been watching the family exchange was filled with a deep sense of relief. The thought of Clarke leaving bothered her more than she cared to admit. She had grown used to her.

_Still convinced it's just fun?_

Lexa pushed away the thought not wanting to consider what it meant and felt Clarke's hand brush over her arm. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked in a quiet voice, as her parents were busy talking between each other, planning their journey out. "What Titus said earlier...?"

Lexa glanced down at the hand resting on her arm feeling the touch reverberate over every inch of her body.

"Can we change the subject?" Lexa said, turning her head. "I have no wish to talk about him anymore today."

When Lexa turned back Clarke wore a hopeful smile.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we do something to take our minds off everything while we have to time?"

"What did you have in mind?" Lexa asked, unable to tear her eyes away from those deep blue eyes and the mix of fire and concern that lay beneath them.

"Just trust me."

Clarke smiled at her sweetly and then move to slip her hand into Lexa's.

"Mother, father, we're heading upstairs for a while. Shout me if you need anything."

Lexa was mildly alarmed as Clarke announced so boldly that she was taking Lexa to her room. Her parents didn't seem in the slightest bit concerned and Lexa followed Clarke up the stairs to her bedroom. 


	29. Unburdened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to distract Lexa with a favourite pastime of hers but finds that Lexa's emotions run deeper than she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut moment in this chapter.

"When you led me up to your bedroom this was not what I had in mind?"

Clarke lifted her head from her sketch, smiling over at Lexa. 

"Drawing relaxes me," she said, "and besides it's fun." 

"I can think of other ways we can have fun," Lexa purred leaning over towards Clarke.

She pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek and the blonde lowered her head, blushing.

"My parents are downstairs. I'm afraid that's off the table until they leave in the morning."

Lexa groaned and put down the sketch she'd been drawing for some length of time. 

"I have no skill at this. Can I just watch you?"

Clarke glanced over at her and down at the half drawn image Lexa had drawn, not even sure what it was supposed to be. 

"Sure if you won't get bored."

Lexa smiled and snuggled up to Clarke as they sat back on the bed side by side. Clarke felt Lexa's arm slip around the back of her body and her hand come to rest on her hip. 

"You are very good at this."

"Thanks," Clarke said, not looking up. "I've been drawing for as long as I can remember. It's the one thing that always makes me happy."

Lexa watched her, deep, green eyes trailing over the side of Clarke's face. Clarke was smiling and it was the purest, more joyful smile Lexa had ever seen. 

_It really does make her happy_ she thought. _She rarely ever smiles like that, completely at ease._

Clarke shuffled over so that she was closer. She leaned on Lexa, settling back against her and Lexa's hand slipped around to her waist to hold her there. She heard Clarke sigh and smiled to herself. 

_You're falling for her._

The thought came unbidden deep in the recesses of Lexa's mind. She didn't voice it knowing that she could never admit it out loud but somehow she knew it. She was falling for Clarke and it felt terrifying, inevitable almost, and yet Lexa could not for all the world move away from her, content to have her in her arms. 

_Don't be a fool_ she thought. _You have barely even slept together. It is just the rush of emotions after having sex. It's nothing more than that._

Clarke quietly sketched in her arms, more content than Lexa had ever seen her. She was drawing scenes of her as Heda, at the contest and running through the streets. 

_She is really gifted._

Lexa had not know about Clarke's affinity for art. She had never mentioned it even once. It seemed to be something she preferred to do in private. 

Lexa just exhaled softly and pressed a kiss to Clarke's shoulder.

"Was it strange for you?" Clarke asked suddenly.

"What?" Lexa asked, lifting her head. 

"Using the stairs for once. Last time you were in here you leapt in through the window."

Lexa smiled at the memory.

"I remember. Of course that only reminds me of what we were doing on your bed when Octavia stormed in."

Lexa returned to nuzzle the top of Clarke's shoulder, Clarke's sweet perfumed scent so very pleasant as she brushed her nose over her soft skin.

"My parents are downstairs and my mother will almost definitely check on us at some point. I could never get anything past her. She's too sharp."

Lexa drew her lips along the curve of Clarke's shoulder line and Clarke tilted her head into her. 

"Lexa," Clarke said in a low tone, "much as I want to I mean it. They will check on us."

"I'm not doing anything," Lexa muttered, kissing the side of her neck. 

Clarke's breath hitched. 

"You know that kissing me there gets me all aroused. You figured that out last night, and this morning, and the first time."

Lexa stopped and sighed and moved away. 

"Sorry, I'm just finding it hard to keep my hands off you."

"You're frustrated."

Lexa flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

"I can't move forward with my plan until nightfall and I hate leaving the people out there suffering."

"Sorry, I thought this might take your mind off of everything for a while."

Clarke put down her sketch and turned to Lexa who was now lying sprawled back on the bed. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Okay yes."

Clarke lay down on her side beside Lexa who had her eyes closed as if she was trying to block everything out. Lexa sighed and opened her eyes. 

"Titus was more than just an employee. Anya taught me to fight but he taught me strategy. I valued his opinions dearly. I trusted him completely."

Lexa's eyebrows rose as she spoke and Clarke found herself gazing into those deep, green eyes with a mixture of wonder and compassion. Lexa looked so vulnerable right in that moment, her lips curving downward at the corners into a sad pout, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. 

"I found it so hard to trust again after he betrayed us. I pushed Anya away, Luna I was too angry to even talk to. They tried to talk to me but I couldn't. Even now I find just the thought of it fills me with rage."

Clarke reached over to brush her fingers along the edges of Lexa's forehead, her touch soothing and warm. 

"Sometimes I can think of nothing but taking my own justice and putting a sword through him."

"That's understandable."

"But not smart," Lexa replied. "Finn would just replace him with another and I know Titus. I know how he thinks. He was the one who taught me the value of studying your opponent. My vengence is not worth risking more lives. Not until Finn is gone at least."

Lexa felt Clarke's thumb tracing over her forehead, her touch so gentle, so considerate. Lexa had always had to be a leader. She had been taught to be as such. She hadn't been taught how to accept such tenderness and let someone in. 

"Wanna know what I think?" Clarke said softly.

"Of course."

"I think that you are far too hard on yourself. What Titus did hurt to your father hurt you deeply but so did his betrayal. You have every right to feel angry, every right to want to strike back. The fact that you don't because it would hurt your people just shows how selfless you are. It's okay to have emotions Lexa. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes and to admit when someone hurt us."

Lexa gazed up at her, lost for a moment, in everything wonderful that was Clarke. The woman took her breath away. She was everything good in the world, everything Lexa held dear. In some ways Clarke was braver than she had ever been for she could be more open than Lexa ever was. 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, her brow furrowing as her thumb stopped drawing circles over Lexa's temple as she took too long to respond.

"Kiss me Clarke," she just whispered. "That's all I need."

Clarke expression of concern faded and a small smile appeared as her lips parted and she pressed them onto Lexa's. Lexa placed a hand in Clarke's hair at her shoulder, drawing her fingers through the silkiness. 

_Please let me keep you_ Lexa thought desperately. _Whatever happens, I need you._

Lexa didn't voice her deepening feelings for Clarke, only allowing herself privately to explore them. As she kissed Clarke it was as if the rest of the world faded around them and it was only them, two young women who couldn't possibly be burdened with the responsibility they usually were. It was liberating. Lexa had always felt burdened. It was why she had fled to Europe, why she had been so rebellious as a youth. 

When she'd returned home she'd vowed never to flee from her responsibilities again but a part of her longed for this feeling with Clarke.

  
Clarke was kissing Lexa on her bed even though she had not planned to at all, knowing her parents were in the house. She'd seen how affected Lexa had been by her conversation with Titus, even though Lexa put on a mask of indifference to the rest of the world. She'd only meant to distract her, her art one of the ways she always freed herself from her thoughts for a while but Lexa had been hurting more than she was willing to admit and Clarke could not bear to the see the pain in her eyes or to refuse her when she was admitting to being less than superhuman. 

Lexa, always so capable, always so strong and calm, when underneath Clarke knew she needed support just as much as anyone else did. Her people seemed to forget that she was just as human as they were. 

"Clarke! Lexa! Oh sorry!"

Clarke sat up, her cheeks flushed red as she saw her mother in the doorway, embarrassed to have caught them. Lexa sat up beside her, out of breath and more than a little dazed, her gaze lingering over Clarke almost if it had pained her to be separated from her embrace.

"We were just..."

Clarke's mother to her credit seemed to handle it well.

"I know full well what you were doing. I don't need a diagram. Anyway we are heading out with an old friend for the day We likely won't be back before dark."

"Take care out there," Lexa warned suddenly. "Polis is not in the safest place when it's dark right now."

Abby nodded back at her awkwardly and told them both she would see them later before making herself scarce. Clarke groaned.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all," she said dryly. 

Lexa smiled, her gaze fixed on Clarke. 

"All I heard was we have the house to ourselves all day."

Clarke's lips parted again showing her teeth. 

"You have a one track mind Lexa."

Clarke leaned over her and pushed her back down on the bed, her body following so that she was on top of her. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips to catch her, being surprisingly passive as if happy just to have any attention from Clarke at all. 

Clarke distantly heard her parents shout that they were leaving and the front door shut behind them and Lexa rolled her over and Clarke let her take the lead, Lexa falling down on top of Clarke, her hands already in her hair as they kissed passionately on her bed. 

  
"Clarke?" Lexa whispered as she made love to her some time later, her fingers buried deep inside her. 

Clarke was gasping, her orgasm nearly upon her. She found it almost impossible to voice a reply, her mind clouded by the overwhelming pleasure Lexa was bringing her right at that moment. Lexa brought her to orgasm and she cried out, her back arching. When it was done she closed her eyes and exhaled but Lexa did not slip out of her right away and though some distant part of her brain wondered what Lexa had been about to say, she hadn't been able to ask her what it was she wanted to ask.

"Clarke?" Lexa repeated. "Do you want to continue this between us? Just us. I mean not see other people."

Lexa slipped out her fingers and Clarke opened her eyes in surprise at her words. 

"I thought we _were_ continuing this and not seeing other people. I mean we didn't label it but I mean I haven't been seeing other people. Have you?"

"No," Lexa muttered, their faces only an inch apart. "There's just you."

"What are you asking me?" 

Lexa became silent, some deep struggle visible in her eyes as if she was the one now without the words. 

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend officially?"

"If that's what you want," Lexa asked. "I don't want to put any pressure on you."

Clarke smiled, her heart melting at Lexa being the cautious one for once and how adorably flustered she appeared at that moment.

"It's not pressure. My answer is yes."

"Yes?" Lexa replied as if she had expected a no.

Clarke's smile widened. 

"Yes Lexa. You think I'd say no at this point?"

Clarke saw Lexa visibly relax, the tension draining for her immediately.

"I just didn't want to assume anything," Lexa murmoured. 

"Come here girlfriend and give me another kiss."

Lexa smiled so broadly, Clarke could've sworn it lit up the whole room as Lexa leaned down and swept her lover up into a passionate kiss.


	30. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gathers together her people's army while Clarke has supper with her parents and Lexa asks Anya for a promise.

That night the bandits were out in force, recruiting every one they could to their cause. It wasn't difficult. Many had nowhere to go and no other options. Finn had unwittingly given Lexa an army all of whom were set up in her camp by the end of the night.

Keeping the movement of people secret required great coordination. All of her people kept watch at varying points along the route, sending a few people along at a time. 

When everyone they could recruit had been recruited Heda faced an entire crowd of some of the most deprived people she had ever seen waiting for her to speak. 

Clarke, she had left at her home, spending time with her parents before they returned to Arkadia. Clarke had fallen asleep on her side, half turned over onto her front. She'd looked so peaceful, Lexa had brushed her hair back from her forehead and placed a kiss there. Clarke had known she might be gone when she woke up but Lexa still hated leaving her without a word or a note so she simply left a note saying she would return when she could. 

Lexa didn't know why that was what was on her mind as she faced the crowd but she internally shook herself and focussed on the crowd.

"I know this is not your home. This is not what you imagined but all of you will be fed and clothed and given shelter from the elements. Take what you need and nothing more and we will train everyday so that you can take back what Finn has stolen from you. His reign of terror must come to an end. Who is with me?"

The crowd cheered and Lexa raised her chin, spinning around to seat herself back on her wooden throne. She didn't care much for being seen as a leader but she knew they needed it right in that moment. They needed to believe in her absolutely if she was going to turn them into an army. 

As they cheered and chanted, Lexa watched as supplies were distributed, Anya and the others leading the operations. Families were given clothing as Lincoln and Octavia constructed the tents, Murphy and Emori distributing bowls of soup. Everyone helped, everyone got involved and Lexa wanted to get to her feet and help too but they needed to see her as their leader. 

Her thoughts wandered back to Clarke who seemed to occupy so much of them since they'd met. She could easily fall asleep on her throne had she not fallen asleep with Clarke for some time. 

"Heda?"

Lexa glanced up to see Aden standing before her. It was bold of him to approach her but you wouldn't know it from how shy he seemed. 

"Yes Aden?"

"I want to join the fight. I've been training every day. Indra says I've come a long way."

Lexa smiled slightly at his bravery. 

"Not yet Aden, there is no sense fighting before you need to."

He looked so crestfallen that Lexa took pity on him. He really was a very earnest child.

"You can help in another way though Aden. These people are going to need to learn how to fight and some of them have never even shot a bow or held a sword. You'll be needed to help train the others and to protect the other children when we are out fighting Finn. Think you can you handle it?"

Aden nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good," Lexa said. "Indra was right. You have improved a great deal in your training. One day you will be the fiercest fighter we have."

Aden smiled, genuinely pleased before Lexa dismissed him and he headed over towards Madi who he often sat with in the evenings.

"Lexa not joining us?" Abby asked dryly as she passed Clarke the wine.

Clarke lifted an eyebrow as she looked up at her, knowing exactly what her mother was getting at.

"We were just kissing," she said, "and no she has duties to attend to this evening."

"So...," her father asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "You two are official now."

"Yes," Clarke said, her lips turning up into the hint of a smile. "We're girlfriends. Beyond that we haven't discussed anything else."

"But you've thought about it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning at her.

Clarke shot him a quick glare.

"No we haven't. It's a new relationship. Please don't push this."

Abby sighed in exhasperation and her and her husband shared a look. 

"Honey, you know that Lexa looks at you as if you are everything she has ever wanted right?" her father said.

Clarke ignored his words, taking a large forkful of her supper and shoving it into her mouth.

"Leave it Jake. She's still in denial about how she feels."

"That's why I'm trying to help her to see it."

"She'll see it when she's ready."

"See what?" Clarke demanded after finally swallowing her food. "What are you talking about?"

Clarke shot a look between them both, as they seemed to silently communicate something. 

"See," her mother said. "She has no idea."

"I'm just gonna tell her," her father said. 

Clarke huffed as her father turned to her.

"Kiddo, you are in love with that woman and she is in love with you."

Clarke choked on the sip of wine she was taking.

"What?! I told you we only just decided to be girlfriends!"

"We're not pushing you to admit anything," her mother added. "But it's obvious to anyone with eyes."

"She's right. It's blatant."

Clarke spun her head from her mother to her father in horror.

"You both think this!"

They both nodded and Clarke reddened. 

_Love! I'm not in love. We're barely dating. What is with everyone?_

"It's okay," her mother said. "You need time to come to your own conclusions. That's why we've tried not to say anything."

"And Lexa is a wonderful woman. We couldn't be happier for you."

"I am so not having this conversation with you right now," Clarke replied, lowering her head. "Can we just - enjoy our supper before you leave tomorrow?"

Her parents glanced at each other again, clearly unconvinced. 

"Sure," they both said, not quite at the same time.

Her father reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Whatever you want kiddo."

Clarke shook her head, still in disbelief over what they both thought was going on but she ignored the thoughts that stirred in her and focussed on finishing her meal. 

"So the weather's getting colder," her father said very cheerfully. 

Both mother and daughter glanced at Jake and gave him a hard stare as if to say 'really?'. They knew he was trying to change the subject but he grinned so broadly and seemed so happy that his grin was infectious and both of them smiled back at him, not aware that their body language in that moment was almost identical. 

"I hope you packed some warm clothes," her father joked. "Can't have Lexa freezing to death when she offers you her coat."

The three of them laughed and Clarke realised that she had missed this. Her family just together, her father joking while her mother just gave him that look, pretending she wasn't amused even though she was smiling despite herself. Her father always had this effect on people, so light and friendly that even the most serious person warmed to him. Clarke wondered if it was that trait that her mother had fallen in love with in the first place. They were clearly still very much in love. Clarke wasn't even sure why it was on her mind so much. 

  
"So where's blondie tonight?" Anya asked, eyeing Raven as she snatched a bowl from Murphy and seated herself down with some of the refugees. 

Lexa turned her head. 

"Why do you insist on calling her that? She's at home. Her parents are leaving tomorrow."

"Still having your fun?"

Anya used air quotes as she said the word fun. 

"We're official if that's makes you happy. You were right that I was denying my feelings."

Anya became very serious suddenly, as if she hadn't expected her to ever admit it. 

"You're serious aren't you? I was teasing you, I didn't expect... Lexa you need to remain focussed right now. What we're doing there's no room for error right now."

"I'm aware," Lexa said dryly, "But I cannot just switch my feelings off."

"You normally do or pretend to. What's changed?"

Lexa gazed at her and Anya saw it all at once how she really felt. It worried her more than anything ever had. For everything Lexa had been through, Anya had never seen her truly affected by anyone, not to such an extent. 

"Just promise me Anya, if anything ever happens to me, you'll protect her. No matter what."

Anya's jaw dropped. 

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, promise me. I can't go into battle with Finn without knowing she's cared for. There's no one I trust more."

Anya was quiet for a moment then raised her chin.

"I promise."

Lexa sighed as if that was all she needed and she got up.

"I'm going to get some rest while everyone is settled. Wake me if there's any trouble."

Anya nodded but Lexa just walked past her silently. 

  
A Few Weeks Later

"How is the army coming along?"

Lexa lifted her head from kissing Clarke's naked thigh with one eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed with her timing. They were on Clarke's bed, both in a state of undress. 

"Fine. They'll be ready soon but not quite there yet."

"Good, good," Clarke said, her eyes darting away. 

Lexa lifted herself up, her hands resting on top of Clarke's upper thighs as she hovered a few inches from Clarke's beautiful mouth. 

"Clarke? Something you want to ask me?"

Clarke met her eyes, losing herself in them. This happened often. The second she looked into those amazing green eyes she was lost in them and couldn't tear her gaze away even if she wanted to. 

"Clarke..." Lexa reminded, sounding a little impatient now.

"I want to be there."

"When?" Lexa asked with a puzzled frown. 

"When you march in Polis with them."

Lexa pushed herself up from Clarke and turned away. 

"Lexa! I don't feel comfortable just sitting at home while you do everything. I want to help."

"No!" Lexa replied, pacing across the floor of Clarke's room now. "It's too dangerous."

"Lex..." 

"Absolutely not. You have never even been in a fight let alone a battle."

"I wouldn't be fighting. I could just keep watch from a distance. Watch out for the guards. I want to help."

Clarke reached out for Lexa but the brunette snatched her hand away. 

"No," Lexa repeated, her anger and concern clearly visible on her face. 

She met Clarke's eyes and her pleading look and sighed, unable to resist Clarke's puppy dog eyes. Clarke was good at this she knew, getting her own way with sulk.

She sat down and took Clarke's hands in her own, holding them in her lap.

"It's not that I don't believe you are capable. I do but I cannot have you out there and focus on the goal. You know that I care about you too much for that."

Clarke's tight mouth softened and her brows were expressing that deep level of empathy, Clarke always had once you explained something to her. Lexa loved that side of her. Her softness, her openness. Clarke had not truly seen violence and Lexa wasn't in a hurry for that to change. 

"Okay," Clarke said. "I get it. I'm a distraction. I just wish I could be out there fighting with you. I hate that you do all this alone."

Lexa smiled and crawled over her on all fours, gently pushing her back down to the bed. 

"I'm never alone," she said in a hushed tone. "Not when you're in my life."

Clarke blinked twice as Lexa leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met, her heart thudded in her chest. She hadn't told Lexa that she was afraid, that everytime she mentioned the battle Clarke became so worried for Lexa that it made her sick. 

Clarke couldn't let herself admit what that really meant about her feelings for Lexa and Lexa was kissing her as if she didn't care about anything but just being with Clarke right then and Clarke was perfectly happy with that so she didn't push the issue but instead formed a plan in her mind, one that she would keep secret. 


	31. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's concern that Lexa is distracted by Clarke grows, Raven makes a suggestion about their living arrangements and Lexa and Clarke ride into the forest together.

" Are you sure they're ready?" 

Anya stood beside Lexa as their new recruits trained. Arrows flew into straw dummies. Training swords clashed as they practised. 

"They're as ready as they're gonna be. A few more days and we can put the plan into action."

Anya watched Lexa's focus drift as a familiar blonde haired individual entered the camp, her hair covered by a blue hood. It hadn't escaped her attention that Lexa had been distracted more than usual or who was the cause of that.

"Clarke," Lexa called, drawn unconsciously in the blonde's direction as if it is was the most natural instinct in the world.

Clarke turned, her eyes fixing on Lexa immediately. She smiled and headed over and they met in the middle both stopping as they faced each other. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

Anya watched as they just gazed at each other like idiots, smiling at each other. She rolled her eyes and tapped Raven as she walked past and pointed towards them. 

"Those dumbasses," Raven scoffed. "Haven't they figured it out yet?"

Anya exhaled deeply through her nostrils. 

"It would appear not."

Anya watched as Lexa helped Clarke up onto her horse and mounted in front of her. Clarke shuffled, her hands on Lexa's hips as Lexa gazed forward, her head held high. She saw the slightest flicker of something in Lexa's eyes as Clarke's arms wrapped around her waist. 

_She is in love with her_ Anya thought.

For some reason the thought worried her. Tough as Lexa was, she loved with all her heart and when it was hurt... Anya didn't want to see her go through that. After her father Anya had seen her wrestle with her anger and her pain. She was Heda but she was not invincible, not when it came to her heart. 

"Why so blue?" Raven asked, slinking an arm around her waist. "They'll get there eventually."

Anya frowned and Raven rubbed the wrinkle that appeared on her forehead. 

"Stop that. It'll be fine. Lexa can take care of herself."

Anya growled in frustration and darted her head away but Raven saw the hint of a smile there on her lips. 

"They're acting irrational and Lexa doesn't do irrational. One slip up and she'll end up in a dungeon or worse. We can't afford this right now."

Raven started running her fingers along the back of Anya's neck, trying to soothe her girlfriend's concerns. 

"Hey, now you're distracting me?" Anya growled turning her head. 

Raven just leaned in with a broad smile. 

"And you mind because...?"

Those intense eyes focussed completely on her now and Anya's lips quirked up suggestively. 

"Raven Reyes do you have to try and fix all my problems with sex?"

Raven laughed. 

"Hell yeah why not?" 

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Anya joked. 

Raven threw her arms around her neck playfully and kissed her. 

"Ugh if it's not Griffin and the commander or Octavia and puppy eyes it's you two. What's in the water around here."

Anya growled at the sound of Murphy's voice and jerked back. Murphy looked startled suddenly and headed off in the other direction and Raven held Anya back from following him. 

"Murphy's an asshole but he's not that bad really," Raven said. "Somewhere deep deep deep down in that selfish heart of his is a half decent human being."

"I don't like him," Anya muttered still scowling in his direction. "He hurt you. If he tries anything..."

Raven laughed again.

"Like what? He's not gonna try anything. He's terrified of you and honestly it's hilarious. I keep pretending you're behind him and scaring the crap out of him. It's my new form of entertainment."

"As long as you don't make him mess up the stew. That's the best damn stew I ever tasted and the only reason I haven't kicked his ass out of here."

Raven chuckled. 

"I know. I eat here almost every night."

Anya smirked.

"Yeah you do. Wanna stay forever?"

Raven paused as if the question stunned her. She searched Anya's eyes for any sign she didn't mean it. 

"Like live together? Are you asking me to move into your tent permanantly?"

"You said it yourself. You practically live here already."

Raven smiled suddenly. 

"Okay but let me tell Griff and Blake when the time is right."

Anya grinned and pulled her into a kiss. 

"Whatever you say."

  
Clarke held onto Lexa as they rode gently through the woods. Lexa had been talking for weeks of a place she wanted to take Clarke, somewhere few knew existed in TonDC. Inbetween training and managing her rebellion, Lexa had been making regular appearances at her front door and at her bedroom window at all times of the day. Often she stayed the night and they slept side by side in Clarke's bed. 

"So where is this mystery place?" Clarke asked, as their bodies bumped together on the back of the horse.

"We're almost there. You can find it on this old trail. Most in these parts have forgotten about it. It's all overgrown."

Lexa sounded so wistful and poetic Clarke just wanted to reach up and trace her fingers across that sculpted jaw of hers. She resisted the urge. It was one of many she'd had in recent weeks. Urges to brush her hair back from her face and pull the covers up higher over her when she fell asleep first. 

And then there were those words. The one's that were always just on the tip of her tongue that terrified her. She didn't know why she resisted so much or what scared her so much. She only knew that she no longer saw a future that Lexa wasn't a part of. 

"You're quiet back there."

Lexa glanced back over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised in query. 

"Just enjoying the ride," Clarke replied in a low voice. "It's beautiful out here."

"It's probably one of the last sunny days we'll have in a while. Our winters can be harsh."

"I don't mind the cold."

"You won't say that when the cold actually arrives and you're freezing to death."

Clarke laughed lightly. Everything had felt so easy between them lately, so natural and yet that fear was always in the back of her mind telling her not to get too attached, that it would only hurt her in the end. Lexa seemed to sense her hesitation and didn't push her for anything more, her patience seemingly endless. 

Suddenly a glistening hidden pool came into view and Clarke's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful, a body of cool, clear pool protectd by lush green trees.

"This is it," Lexa said. "What do you think?"

"It's breathtaking."

Clarke could barely find the words as Lexa got down from her horse and reached out her hand. Clarke slipped and Lexa caught her. 

"I found this place by accident," Lexa admitted, her hands firmly on Clarke's waist as she placed her down. 

She took Clarke's hand and led her over to sit on the grass overlooking the water. 

"You're still worried about the battle," Lexa said, noticing Clarke's quietness. 

Clarke turned her head.

"Yes," she admitted. "I tried to come up with a plan to be there anyway to help out but I realised I might distract you."

"There is a place you can watch from," Lexa told her. "A disused building in Polis that overlooks the centre. If you must be there..."

Clarke lifted her head and smiled. 

"I want to be there."

Lexa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's and Clarke's heart leapt. Lexa placed her down on the grass and Clarke just held her in her arms never wanting the moment to end. 

"We should go for a swim," Lexa whispered, her lips still brushing over the corners of Clarke's, placing a kiss there. "While it's still warm enough."

Clarke ran a hand over Lexa's lower back, gliding her fingers just underneath her shirt. 

"It's warm enough here."

Lexa pulled back and started to push her jacket back off her shoulders and remove her shirt. Clarke followed suit and they both undressed. When Lexa removed her undergarments, Clarke raised her eyebrows, feeling shy suddenly. 

"Come on Clarke," Lexa teased. "Live a little."

Clarke removed her undergarments and Lexa waded into the pool, yanking Clarke's by the hand into the water. Clarke yelped at how cold the water was and Lexa chuckled. She dipped back into the water, drops cascading down her braided locks as she emerged with a grin. 

Clarke followed suit and dipped down into the water, emerging a few seconds later, wiping her eyes and throwing her hair back. 

When she opened her eyes Lexa was staring as her, transfixed.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to swim naked," Clarke teased. 

"I did and I think it was a very good idea."

Lexa eyes drifted lower and she pulled Clarke closer to her, their bodies pressed against each other. Her lips met Clarke's, so soft, so tender. Clarke craved this when they were apart and yet it was Lexa who kissed her as if she hadn't seen her in months, as if she wouldn't be parted from her anything. 

Lexa moved to kiss her neck and started whispering in her ear as she often liked to do and Clarke let herself drift into the sensation, already halfway there. 

"Wait what did you say?" 

Clarke froze and Lexa pulled back, the guilt clear in her eyes. Lexa didn't take it back or say she never meant it. She just gazed at her apologetically.

"I have to go," Clarke said, hurrying out of the pool to get her clothes.

Lexa dragged herself out of the water and began to dress slowly, not looking at Clarke.

"Clarke..."

"I have to go. Can we go back?"

Lexa sighed.

"Of course."

It was a long, uncomfortable ride and Lexa could tell Clarke was still freaking out. When they were back at camp, Clarke got down before Lexa could say anything and rushed away, her head still spinning.

Lexa just turned and pushed past Anya who was watching her in concern. She headed straight into her tent. 

  
When Clarke travelled home all she could think about was those words Lexa had said to her. She hadn't been expecting them nor had she been prepared for the fear that had risen within her. 

Lexa was always whispering in her ear when they were about to have sex. Calling her beautiful, saying how much she wanted her but never before had she said she loved her. Clarke couldn't hear anything she said after that though she didn't think Lexa had said much. 

_I love you..._

_Why Lexa? Why did you have to say it? Everything was great. Everything was simple. Now it's complicated and messy and how the hell am I supposed to respond?_

_With the truth,_ some part of her replied. 

Clarke ignored the thought. The battle was coming up the next day. Maybe that's why Lexa slipped up and said it. Just in case. Clarke couldn't think about that but she would find that place Lexa told her about and she would be there.

She couldn't miss it for anything. The thought of Lexa facing it alone, bothered her more than anything. It was all she could think about. 


	32. Foolish Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is mortified by her accidental confession and Clarke makes a decision about the battle but it doesn't go as planned.

_I love you._

Lexa buried her head in her pillow, almost dying of embarrassment. The look on Clarke's face, Lexa had known it was too early. She knew that she needed to rest for the battle but she couldn't leave it like this. But she had to give Clarke her space.

"What the hell happened?" Anya asked, entering her tent without permission. 

Lexa's reply came out muffled and Anya asked her to repeat it. Lexa lifted her head from the bed and sat up. 

"I'm an idiot, that's what happened."

"You were both so happy when you left and then you came back looking like it was all over."

"I hope it isn't," Lexa muttered. 

Anya seated herself beside Lexa as she grabbed a pillow and put it on her own lap. Lexa had her arms tightly around it. 

"You can't be thinking about this tonight. Your mind needs to be clear. You must be focussed..."

Lexa groaned and buried her face in her pillow as Anya launched into a lecture. She tried to ignore it, tiring of hearing the same lessons she had heard her whole life, none if which helped her now.

"I told her I love her," she blurted out.

Anya stopped talking and stared at her in horror. Lexa seemed almost out of breath just talking about it. 

"I said it before she was ready to hear it," Lexa said, steadying her voice now. 

Her eyes darted away in embarrassment and Anya narrowed her own. 

"It was not exactly at the best moment either."

"You didn't say it during sex did you?"

Lexa side eyed her. 

"Not during sex but we were um about to..."

"Oh," Anya said. "Oh!"

Lexa picked at the corner of her pillow, her gaze low.

"You know tomorrow requires absolute focus."

Lexa glanced at her soulfully. It reminded Anya of when she was a kid and she was in trouble with her father. She would flash those big puppy dog eyes and look so heartbroken that even Anya could barely stand to look at her and her father, well he could never punish her when she bore that look of sheer guilt.

"I know. Please Anya no more lectures. Just leave me to refocus. I'll be fine."

Anya scowled.

"Next time I see blondie we are having words. This is the worst timing ever."

"It was my timing," Lexa said softly. "Not hers."

Anya sighed. 

"You're really in love with her?"

"Yes," Lexa said stumbling over her words. "She's special. I have never felt like this before. Even with Costia and it broke my heart when we broke up."

Anya remembered that time all too well. After they'd parted, Lexa had shut herself away for a week. Anya always called it a fling but she knew that Lexa had truly cared for her. 

"I know Lexa. This can all be dealt with but not right now and not tonight or tomorrow. We need to finish what we started first."

Lexa nodded and hugged Anya. It was uncharacteristic of her to return such affection but Anya hugged her back. 

  
On the day of the battle Clarke awoke early, barely able to rest with the fears that had plagued her mind. Raven and Octavia were both still at the hideout and Clarke was relieved that she didn't have to answer their questions or put their worries at ease for once. She dressed and headed out early to the building Lexa had told her about. Even though Clarke had not responded, Lexa'd had word sent to her that morning of where to find it. 

She'd wrestled with the idea of staying home for quite some time. She was still worked up. She still had no idea what she might say to Lexa and she was terrified, despite Lexa's reassurances that it would be okay, that she might lose. 

When she reached the building it was an old family home, desolate, derelict and she saw the Woods family crest, carved into the side of the building once she pushed open the door. She headed upstairs and saw that there was a roof terrace still standing, still strong. The back overlooked the high edge of the hill Polis was built on and was a dangerously high drop. The front overlooked the castle and the streets leading up to it. 

Clarke seated herself down and waited. 

"Hello Lady Griffin."

Clarke turned her head sharply to see Titus stood there, dressed in full armour, his knights helmet carried under one arm. It only took a few seconds for Clarke to release that he was already prepared for the battle. She glanced towards the streets and saw an army of knights lining up in Polis' streets. 

_I have to warn her._

She rushed to go but Titus grabbed her with one arm, his grip so strong she couldn't pull away. Clarke glared at him, trying to think quickly, trying to find a way to beat him. 

"Try to run and I will kill you before you can blink."

He loosened his grip on her arm, placing his helmet down on the floor. He raised his hands to show he would not hurt her but all Clarke could see was the dagger at his waist and the sword sheathed on the other side.

She knew he was capable of carrying out his threat. 

"Do as I say and Lexa might just survive this. Neither of us want to see Finn cut her down."

_Don't believe anything he says. He's a master manipulator. He knows his opponent's weaknesses._

Clarke could hear Lexa's words clearly. She knew not to trust him so she did what she knew she was good at. 

"Who are they? The new warriors?"

"Mountain men," Titus said, one hand moving to the hilt of his sword. "Mercenaries for hire. As ruthless as they get. They're owned by Dante and Cage Wallace of the Mountain People and led by their general. See him there."

Titus pointed to a blonde man who walked down the line inspecting his troops. He seemed confident, almost sneering at his success.

"That's Carl Emerson. He plans to succeed me and gain Finn's favour, for his people of course. If he gets to Lexa first, he will take her to Finn with her head on a platter. I'll convince Finn to keep her alive. You are going to help me capture her."

"Like hell I will," Clarke rasped. "I'll never help you hurt her."

"You will," Titus said, once you see how the battle proceeds. "We have both been left out of this one it seems so we will both sit here and watch."

Clarke glanced towards the roof access, wondering if she could make a run for it. 

"That would be foolish," Titus said, without even looking at her. "This will work better if you are alive but I will kill you if I have to."

Clarke could see no option but to wait for her opportunity and watch the battle. 

_Lexa will beat Emerson_ she thought _and then whatever Titus is planning will fail._

Clarke only hoped she was right. 


	33. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda and her army go to battle but things go awry and Clarke tries to escape from Titus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Scenes of violence/war/fire.

Lexa was primed for battle. Her warpaint was freshly applied, long, dark spikes running down her cheeks. She had her bow on her back and a sword in her hands and her long hair was braided back, thick, tightly constrained. She sat atop her horse, the people of Polis marching behind her with bows, swords, shields, staffs and any weapon they could carry. They had all painted their faces, had trained tirelessly for weeks. This was their moment. 

Time to fight for their city. 

The battle started well. Lexa led the charge with Anya cutting down guards, shooting off arrows. Indra and Gustus were ruthlessly efficient as they picked off anyone who tried to flank them, Lincoln and Octavia defending the rear of the army, since they were both more experienced than many of the citizens who had joined them. They stormed the city and made their way straight for the castle to take Finn down. 

  
"Look how she cuts my guards down with ease," Titus told Clarke, with a note of pride in his voice. "She is brilliant. Of all the warriors I've trained none have been as good as Lexa."

"If you knew her identity all this time why did you not just arrest her as Lexa?" 

"Finn does not know it and I wanted to see what choices she would make. If I turned her in too early then I would've missed this glorious spectacle."

"Glorious," Clarke spat, watching as Lexa swirled around using her blow to block attacks while disarming guards and cutting them down with their own weapons. "People are dying down there. They're fighting for their lives. One mistake and Lexa could die. You said you didn't want that."

"She won't die," he replied. "Look how well she fights. No one can match her."

 _He's delusional_ Clarke thought. _Lexa is incredible but she's still human. She's not invincible. If he truly cared about her at all he would never have done this._

"She will retreat," he says, "when she realises the Mountain men outnumber her people. She will try to save as many lives as possible."

Clarke could only watch in horror as Lexa headed towards the Mountain Men who were hiding much further up in the city. Someone whistled and Lexa turned her head. Anya signalled to her and Lexa realised at once it was an ambush when she spotted the mercenaries that had been lying in wait for them. 

"Retreat," she yelled. "It's a trap."

Everyone turned and Clarke could only watch the frustration and pain appear on Lexa's face as she glanced towards the castle, towards her goal and realised she had been beaten this time. 

"Heda!" Titus yelled drawing his sword now. 

Lexa turned in the direction of the shout, recognising Titus's voice and saw Clarke held at his blade on the rooftop. Her eyes widened and Anya saw the exchange and tried to yell for her not to go. 

  
"Time for the second part of my plan," Titus said. "You've been very helpful Clarke but now I must dispose of you while I trap her. You are a variable I cannot afford and Finn for whatever foolish reason seems to refuse to let me kill you."

Titus dragged her down to the first floor and tied her to a chair, Clarke wiggling and fighting him every step of the way. It was to no avail as Titus bound her and pulled a flask from his hip. 

"See this Clarke. It's a special concoction I learned of many years ago in the East. Highly dangerous." He threw the liquid up the walls and over as much of the house as he could. "It even burns stone. I took the liberty of drenching foundations of the building in it before you arrived. One flame and the whole building will explode with you in it."

He drenched a trail across the floor to the front door. Then he lit a candle and left it burning just over the trail, placed carefully on the ground before he backed away slowly. 

"Goodbye Clarke," he said, walking away and closing the front door.

Clarke's eyes were immediately on the candle and she rushed to swing herself to one side. She swayed back and forth, groaning with the effort and the chair finally tipped over, breaking in it's frailty as she unbound herself. She hurried to the front door, taking care around the candle and leaned down to blow it out with relief. 

_I need to get out of here_ she thought. _Knowing him he has a back up plan._

She pushed the front door but found it wouldn't budge. Titus had clearly blocked it with someone. Clarke turned around and headed up to the roof. It was high but she could climb down the outside like Lexa often did into her window. It was the only option she could see. 

  
Lexa raced towards Titus and Clarke as her people got everyone else out of the city. Her warriors were still fighting as they backed away, the mountain men raining arrows towards them. She yelled orders at her people to help them all escape, to head to the forest but several of them were already being arrested and taken to the dungeon. 

_I can't do anything about that right now_ she thought. _I have to get to Clarke._

She knew Titus. He would murder her given the chance. 

"You're too late," Titus told her as she reached the house. "In minutes the building will explode and Clarke will die. You can either come with me willingly or follow her into the grave."

Lexa began removing the barricade he had created in front of the door. 

"Lexa. Be smart. She is just one woman. Use your head."

"I'm done listening to you Titus."

Lexa had her back to him but when he charged her with her bow she spun and deflected his blow. He pushed her backwards into the door which broke and he fell down on top of her. Lexa twisted and kneed him where she knew it would hurt him and slammed her bow up against his face knocking him back. Her gaze searched for any signs of Clarke but when she found none she scrambled up the stairs. 

"Lexa! This is foolish."

Titus didn't follow her but Lexa knew he wasn't done. He was looking for Clarke. 

"Clarke!" she called desperately. 

"Lexa?"

Lexa rushed to the side of the building and saw Clarke climbing down the side of the building, her fingers digging into the protruding stones. She was almost at the bottom. 

"You have to get out of there," Clarke gasped. "Titus, he's gonna blow the building. He'll kill you if you refuse him."

"It's you he wants to kill."

Lexa turned her head and saw Titus facing her, holding a bow, a flaming arrow pointed right at the building.

_He thinks Clarke is upstairs. He doesn't know she is climbing down the other side._

"Clarke," she said, leaning over the side. "Just know that I love you. I meant what I said. You will recover from this. I'm sorry."

Clarke shook her head, confused and afraid.

"No Lexa what are you saying?"

Lexa reached down and grabbed her hand and threw her back off the building, knowing she would land in the haystack below her. Clarke rolled over on her side and got up just quick enough to see the building explode as Titus' arrow landed. Clarke stared at the scene in horror, her heart breaking as she realised what Lexa had done. 

"L-Lexa," she mouthed barely able to breath. 

Clarke didn't even move as Titus rushed towards her now, spotting her finally. She couldn't think of anything as his sword flew towards her, glistening steel with the flames that licked the building. An arrow sunk into his shoulder and Titus fell back clunching himself in pain. Strong arms grabbed Clarke and dragged her away. Strong arms that Clarke knew wasn't Lexa's. 

Anya dragged her away to safety and Clarke moved at her constant commands, barely able even to hear her or feel anything. Once they were far enough away, Anya sank to the ground, dragging Clarke with her onto the grass. Anya panted and they both stared silently at the blazing pillar of smoke that towered up over Polis. 

"She's gone," Clarke said in disbelief. 

Anya lowered her head, not wanting anyone to see how much she was hurting while Clarke just seemed in shock. 

  
Later that Day

Lexa awoke in more pain than she had ever felt before. Her head throbbed. She was pretty sure she had broken her legs and her collarbone and her body was covered in bruises.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Clarke?"

She opened her eyes slowly, avoiding harsh movements and saw a young woman with dark brown hair and curious brown eyes, sitting across from her. She was in what appeared to be a small woodland hut filled with all manner of strange things from.

"You are extremely lucky," the woman said. "Most would have died from that fall. The blast knocked you from quite a height. I saw it from quite a distance. Not to mention that the right person found you."

"Right person?" Lexa asked, feeling extremely groggy. 

"I had to give you something for the pain. You were in and out of consciousness for a while there. It might make you feel more tired. That and your body needs to heal. Have no fear though, I'm going to get your back to full health. I'm Becca."

Lexa tried to focus on her face but found she couldn't.

"Are you a healer?" she asked.

"Of sorts," Becca replied. "You are going to need some surgeries. It's going to be a very slow recovery and you're going to be stuck here for a while. If I am to heal you, then you must remain here, apart from the world for as long as I deem necessary."

"I can't," Lexa said. "I have to get back to Clarke, to my people."

"Not for a few months you can't. I don't think you realise how much work this is going to take and I'm the only one around here capable. I'm afraid your people must wait, along with whoever this Clarke is, your betrothed I assume. Is he handsome?"

Lexa felt a minor annoyance at her assumption but then realised that this was her only option. She wasn't even sure the woman was completely sane but what could she do but trust her when she had saved her life. 

She groaned and nodded, putting her still functioning arm up so that her hand was over her face. 

_At least she will be safe. Anya will take care of everyone. She will protect Clarke._

Lexa dozed off again, unaware that everyone by now assumed her dead, thinking of when she would return to Clarke and her people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa will survive this story so please believe me when I say she is going to be alright in the end.


	34. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out that Becca wasn't entirely honest about what happened in Polis after her fall and Clarke deals with grief while Anya tries her best to keep her promise to Lexa.

Several Months Later

Lexa released the bow and hit her mark easily. She was almost fully recovered except for her muscles being weaker than they had been before from lack of use. She would have to start training much harder but Becca had insisted it was too soon every time she had brought it up. 

"You look ready," Becca said.

Lexa turned around barely aware she was being watched. Becca was unusual, strange but brilliant. She was the reason Lexa had recovered at all and seemed to live alone in her odd little hut. Lexa got the feeling she preferred it that way. 

"We should talk before you return to Polis," Becca told her. "Inside."

Lexa lowered her bow, sensing Becca had bad news for her. The last few months had been tough. Becca had performed many surgeries on her, used strange concoctions and her recovery had been extremely slow. Lexa had spent much of her time unable to do much of anything but think of Clarke and look forward to seeing her and her friends again. Not to mention how concerned she was for what had happened in Polis to her people.

She followed Becca inside and seated herself down on the bed that lay low on the floor, stretching her legs out. 

"It's not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me..."

"Just stop," Becca said. "I have kept you here long enough but I had to be sure my methods worked. That is why I'm sorry I kept this from you."

Lexa lifted her head in surprise, one eyebroe raised.

"Kept what from me?"

"They all think you dead. I wanted to know if someone would come looking for you."

Lexa shook her head. 

"W-What? Dead? But they wouldn't have found a body."

"Do you know how far you fell? Any sane person would assume you had died. You were lucky as I have stated before."

Lexa thought back. She had tried to leap towards Clarke, towards safety but the blast had hit her and knocked her sideways. She had been falling and then she remembered nothing else until Becca. 

"But Clarke? Anya? Everyone thinks I'm dead? What of my people? You said they were safe."

Becca looked downwards and Lexa could see the guilt that lay behind those large black eyes. 

"I lied about that too. You would've tried to leave earlier and risked further damage. I had to be sure."

Lexa got to her feet, deeply enraged. 

"You had no right to make that choice for me! What happened to them?"

Becca made no apologies but avoided Lexa's gaze. 

"You will see soon enough for yourself. I am sorry for my deceit. Maybe when you have more time to process this you will realise that I only meant for the best. I prepared some supplies for you."

Lexa saw the satchel that lay on the floor and grabbed it, pushing it up over her shoulder, her bow still in her right hand. She was about to rush out when she stopped and turned. 

"You shouldn't have lied to me," Lexa said softly. "But I understand. If you ever need some company find me in Polis. You saved my life and for that you will always be welcome with my people."

Becca looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Thank you but my work is here. Living alone is my choice so that I can pursue my passion. If that changes I will find you. Take care Lexa."

Lexa nodded and shoved the bag higher up her shoulder and headed out of the hut, determined to find out what had happened in her absence. 

  
The Bandit of TonDC ran along the rooftops of Polis as the guards chased her, arrows flying past her, just narrowly missing her head. Her dark blue hood covered her temporarily red dyed hair, her identity concealed by the silverish blue war paint that masked her features. Her mouth was covered by the piece of black fabric tied around her neck as she slipped down from the wall, the bag of coins slung over her shoulder. 

When she lost the guards and reached her home, Clarke climbed up into her bedroom window and fell inside onto the rug. She pulled her mask down with a groan and drew the rug back to lift the trapdoor she had hidden underneath it. She slung the sack of coins into the space she had created there and closed the trapdoor, replacing the rug. 

"You can't keep doing this."

Clarke turned in surprise and then saw it was only Anya. She was standing there with her arms crossed in the door of her bedroom, scowling at her. 

"I can do what I want," Clarke replied, not looking at her. "Someone has to do something."

Anya huffed and closed the bedroom door while Clarke rinsed the dye from her hair in a basin on her dresser. It washed out easily.

"You aren't doing this to be a hero," Anya said, stepping forward. "You are doing it to ease your guilt. We both know it."

Blue eyes met her own, the pain more than evident in them. Anya dared not mention Lexa's name, knowing how Clarke reacted when people did. 

"I don't need another lecture. You already made it clear that you blame me for being there that day and you're right. I should've fought Titus harder."

Her words stung Anya who knew that she had been unfairly hard on Clarke after Lexa's death. She had been hurting and angry and Clarke - well Clarke had been the reason Lexa was on that building. She had died for her love, a love that Clarke had never openly returned. 

"It's not about blame. Titus is to blame if anyone. I taught you to fight to stop you dying out there but that doesn't mean you have to risk yourself unnecessarily. It's time to stop this charade before the others find out what you are doing or you get seriously hurt."

Clarke folded her hood and hid it in a secret compartment in her wardrobe, quickly changing into a long tunic. 

"Anya just don't. I'm not going to stop until he pays for what he did. You know that."

Anya wanted to argue with Clarke but there was a fierce determination in her eyes and a warning. Anya had soon learned in training Clarke that she was like a force of nature once she had a goal in mind. Nothing could stand in her way. Anya had been surprised by the sheer strength of her spirit even if she was driven by vengeance. 

Clarke pushed past Anya and headed downstairs without another word and Anya sighed. 

_Oh Lexa did you ever think of what your death would do to her. I'm only glad you are not here to see what she had become. She is so angry and hateful. You would barely recognise her._

  
Several months before. 

Clarke was like a ghost after Lexa's funeral. She had to watch as half of Lexa's people were arrested by the Mountain men who quickly became the new thugs ruling Polis. All she could think of was how she had ran out on Lexa after she said she loved her, how she had said nothing as Lexa said it again before she'd pushed her from the building. 

She'd cried more than she'd ever thought possible since Lexa's death realising that she had made the biggest mistake of her life not saying it back when she'd had the chance. 

After her tears had come thoughts of revenge and a determination to learn to fight. She'd started practising in secret, often riding to the last place she had kissed Lexa, in her secret place in the woods, trying and failing to shoot her arrows at the target, often struggling to keep it together.

Her parents had come to check on her. Her friends had tried to be supportive and Anya- well Anya had secretly blamed her though she couldn't admit it. Clarke had seen it in her eyes. She'd done nothing to stop Titus from doing what he did or to stop Lexa from sacrificing herself. 

Anya had found her the first time she'd tried to do a robbery. She'd been beaten, the guards laughing at her pitiful failed attempt and kicking her until Anya had intervened and dragged her to the now desolate hideout. 

"Get off me," Clarke yelled. 

"No! You're an idiot, fighting with no training, with no thought. You'll get yourself killed."

"Would you even care?" Clarke rasped, boldly leaning into Anya's face in challenge. "It's not like you don't blame me. I mean I get it. I blame me too."

Anya suddenly became angry, determined to snap Clarke out of her bitterness. 

"You want to fight?" Anya asked. "Fight me then. Unless you are too pitiful to handle it."

Anya's goading worked and Clarke shoved her back.

"Teach me then."

"No!"

Anya stood her ground both of them in a face off. She knew that tough love was the only option at this point. Clarke was too far gone to care and she swung at Anya determined to fight someone. Anya ducked and swung at her, hitting her just hard enough to push her to retaliate and Clarke tried to fight back unsuccessfully. She landed a few hits on Anya but Anya just grinned at her as she staggered forward. 

"You fight like a child," she mocked. "You could never be Lexa's successor."

Clarke's eyes went wide and she became feral and lashed out at Anya. It was just as Anya had intended. Clarke needed to work out her anger, needed to see that fighting was much more than just violence. She had no discipline or training but Anya defended herself and found that Clarke was quick and clever and threw dirt in her eyes when Anya tackled her down and was on top of her gaining the upper hand. They wrestled and rolled and then Anya shoved her away, both of them fighting until exhausted. They sat in the mud, the two of them, bloodied and dirty. 

"You have spirit," Anya said. "If you insist on continuing this, I will teach you but I will not go easy on you. I will train you as I trained Lexa and you will hate me for it."

Clarke looked up at her in sorrow and Anya felt some pity for her. 

_I promised Lexa_ she thought. _I promised to keep her safe and she will not stop pursuing revenge. Not when her heart is broken._

Anya dug into the mud and slapped some of it Clarke's cheek. 

"First lesson, camoflauge. Just dying your hair red is not an adequate disguise. The clothes are not enough either. You need to move silently, to hide in plain sight."

"You're a jerk," Clarke replied gruffly. 

"Yes I am," Anya said. "But I am the only person who understands how much you miss her."

"You still shouldn't have started a fight with me."

"What else could I do? You are determined to get yourself killed and Lexa made me promise to protect you."

Clarke visibly flinched at the sound of her name, her upper lip twitching. 

"Maybe training will give me something else to think about," Clarke said sadly. 

Anya sighed, standing up and dragging Clarke to her feet. 

"We start tomorrow morning. I'll expect you here just after breakfast. Don't be late. Come on. I'll take you home."


	35. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke dreams of Lexa, remembering a time when they were very happy and Lexa returns to Polis to witness the new vigilante in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind comments. They are much appreciated and I hope you are all enjoying the story.

"You're amazing. You know that right?"

Clarke lay on her belly in her bed in Polis. Lexa had sneaked in after yet another night out trying to save the city and they'd made love for what felt like ages, Lexa bringing Clarke to some of the best orgasms of her life. Clarke had told herself it was because of that she was so enthralled with Lexa and yet she ran her fingers along her arm, hoping Lexa would be able to stay the night again. 

_I want to wake up in her arms again like I did in her tent._

"Are you needed back at camp tonight?" Clarke asked.

"No, not tonight. Why? Did you want me to stay here."

Lexa had smiled as she'd turned over to Clarke. She was so beautiful, so relaxed. Clarke thought she would never get over the radiance of Lexa in her bed. 

"Yes. Stay with me."

Clarke's whisper was full of desperation, a deep longing within her. Lexa smiled again, a softness in it that Clarke was sure she rarely let anyone see. Lexa nodded and moved to let Clarke hug into her side, one arm across Lexa's chest. Lexa's arm came around Clarke's back, to hold her against her body and she let out a contented sigh. 

_Stay with me._

Clarke awoke instantly that morning with the thought still reverberating in her mind. Lexa had been gone for months now and yet she still dreamt of her and their time together as she slept. She still craved her touch and the warmth of her arms around her. She glanced over to the empty side of her bed and saw that it wasn't quite daylight. 

She sighed and rose from her bed to dress, cursing Anya and her early training schedule. Once dressed she slipped out of the window, concealed by her hooded outfit and climbed down and out in the empty, darkened streets. 

  
When Lexa reached Polis, she kept herself cloaked and wore a thin, fabric drawn across her face, covering her mouth and nose. As she walked entirely hidden through the streets she observed the damage done while she had been gone and was utterly dismayed. The poorest part of the city had been burned down and was only half occupied. When Lexa asked someone what had happened to them, she was told only that the mountain men had taken them captive. 

Her once beloved city had been decimated and she saw mountain men bullying people as they wished and Finn's own guard taking commands from them. The more she saw the more she released just how much Becca had lied to her about what had been happening in her absence. She heard a commotion and headed towards it, seeing the guards about to execute a beggar for daring to get in their way. 

He begged and pleaded for his life but Lexa saw one of them raise his sword to strike him and her fingers immediately reached for her daggers hidden under her cloak.

It was then that an arrow shot into the guard's shoulder, a precision shot that knocked him back. Lexa glanced upward and saw an blue hooded figure leap onto him and knock him down, disarming him in seconds. More guards rushed forward but the figure ducked and threw her fist at one before tackling another. She was quick and strong but Lexa could see that she was not built as much for agility as herself and never kicked or swept their legs, preferring to use her environment. 

Lexa could not see her face, only the hint of reddish hair and silverish warpaint but they were violent and full of aggression and Lexa saw that it rendered them careless when they didn't notice another guard rising behind them to strike. 

Lexa swiftly threw a dagger and then concealed her hands under her cloak so that no one could know it was from her. It shot through the wrist of the guard attacking her and his sword slipped from his grip. The hooded woman turned in surprise and then turned back trying to see who had helped her but Lexa had already blended further back into the crowd and was moving away. 

_Who is this new bandit?_ Lexa questioned, tracking them silently. _They seem familiar._

They used the rooftops to escape, swift and almost expert at it. If Lexa had not seen their error in the fight she would have thought them almost as good as herself but something about them spoke of inexperience. She maintained a distance but watched them slip away. 

When they were in an alleyway meeting with someone she crept under the edge of a high wall to listen.

"The details are all in the note," she heard. "Big score this evening, food supplier coming in for the feast Finn's hosting with Wallace. Should be an easy one but I'd take care."

Lexa couldn't quite hear the next part as their words became muffled but she knew which route it would be taking. Suppliers only ever took one path through the forest, a fairly open one that leaved little room for ambush. 

She ducked away, thinking that she would track them easier in the forest and find out there identity but then Lexa heard something that chilled her to her bones.

"Are you okay? You seem off."

"I'm fine," she heard Clarke say. "I just thought I recognised the way that dagger was thrown. It reminded me - no never mind. It's not possible. It was just someone my ever so thoughtful teacher sent to watch over me."

Lexa felt her blood run cold as she realised just why the fighter has seemed so familiar to her. 

_Clarke Fighting?_

No Clarke was never violent. She never had any rage within her. It was one of the things Lexa had loved about her. She never chose violence unless she had no other option. If she was doing this, then Clarke had fallen into a darker place than Lexa could have ever predicted. 

Lexa closed her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. It hurt to think that she hadn't been there to help her, to protect her. She had thought her last words to her would have brought her comfort but clearly she had been wrong, very very wrong. 

She pushed back into the shadows, flattening herself against the wall as Clarke exited the alleyway and then leapt up onto the rooftops. Lexa wanted more than anything to follow her, to talk to her but first she had to know what was happening. She had to understand and there was one person she could count on to tell no one she was alive, before Lexa was ready to face Clarke and everyone else. 

Lexa blinked as Clarke disappeared into the distance and made her mind up immediately. She would talk to Luna first. 

  
Luna was fixing her fishing net, her daughter playing inside her cozy home by the sea while her husband cooked the dinner. Luna had always loved to fish. It was one thing her father and her and Lexa had all had in common. Most of her warmest memories of her family were tied with the ocean. To know she was the last of them, the last of the Woods line, just her and her daughter saddened her deeply. She still mourned them. 

When she looked up and saw Lexa standing in front of her on the grass she thought at first she must be dreaming and stopped what she was doing. 

"Lexa?"

Luna walked towards her sister slowly and then wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You're alive," she said with a broad, genuine smile as she parted from the embrace. "We all thought you were dead. Clarke will be so happy."

"You can't tell anyone," Lexa warned, "not yet. I need to know what's happened. Polis? Clarke? My people? Please..."

Luna's eyes were full of compassion for her sister. 

"Not out here. Inside. We cannot risk Finn's spies listening."

Lexa nodded and followed her inside. 

"Where have you been all day?"

Clarke had just arrived downstairs in her home, after hurriedly clambouring in her window and changing her clothes and removing her face paint. She was bruised and aching and still flustered by being mysteriously saved by a random dagger throw. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She hadn't seen who it was but obviously they were on her side and yet something about it felt so familiar and that unnerved her somewhere deep in her soul, like a memory that you can't quite put your finger on. 

"Griff! Wake up and answer the damn question!"

Clarke snapped out of her distracted thoughts to find Octavia impatiently scowling at her. 

"Sorry. I was just out walking. Needed to get out of my head."

"You're barely ever here. Since Lincoln and I moved back in we never even see you if it isn't for a meal and you sometimes even miss those."

Clarke had tried to put on a brave face for her friends who seemed to think she should have recovered from Lexa's death by now but it was tiring. She hadn't recovered. She wasn't sure she ever would. Lexa had said those words to her and she'd never said them back. Her dreams were still plagued with images of that night, of the explosion, of Lexa pushing her. She often woke up feeling like it was still happening, right there and then. 

"Aren't you going to say anything. Clarke... I don't know what more we can do to help you. At some point you have to move on."

"I am moving on," she lied, turning her head away to the side. "And right now I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Octavia frowned, her frustration with Clarke evident. 

_As if it isn't bad enough Lexa is gone, I have to watch her and Lincoln all loved up every day and they thought moving back in would make me feel better. They just wanted to keep an eye on me but they won't stop me. If I don't save the city who will? Everyone else has given up._

Clarke realised she had only been half listening again when Octavia had been answering her question about what she'd cooked. 

"Sounds delicious," she said, not even sure what Octavia had answered. "I'll set up the table."

Clarke walked away and Lincoln walked up behind Octavia, placing an arm on her lower back as Octavia stared after Clarke.

"She seems better."

"Not really. She wasn't even listening to me. I told her we were having cabbage stew for dinner and she said it was delicious. She hates cabbage stew. She didn't hear a word I said."

"There is no timeline for what she is going through," Lincoln said, in a calm, patient voice. 

He was always so full of compassion but Octavia was worried. It was strange to worry for Clarke. She was always the rational one, the responsible one who took care of everyone else, sometimes to the point that Octavia and her clashed over it. This Clarke was unrecognisable. Moody, sullen, unresponsive. It was like she didn't even care and the one person Octavia would've asked for advice was now the one needing help. Her and Raven both were at a loss. 

"I know," Octavia replied, "but she can't stay like this forever."

Lincoln gently rubbed the small of her back to comfort her, knowing how worried she was for her friend. 

"All you can do is be her friend right now."

Octavia looked up over her shoulder and gave him a grateful smile, knowing that he was right. Octavia just wasn't used to having to be patient. It was something she had always hated but she had to try. She owed Clarke that much.


	36. What Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya returns to training Clarke when she finds her asleep in Lexa's tent but they argue and Clarke runs off and Lexa follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Mild Smut

Lexa had spent the night at Luna's but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were filled with Clarke as they had been for most of the last few months. She tossed and turned but finally rose from the bed, the mattress creaking as she placed her feet on the floor and stood up. 

She could barely believe what had become of everything in her absence. She had dreamt of the moment she would be reunited with Clarke, what she would say, how she would act. Of all the scenarios she had envisaged, Clarke losing herself in pursuit of vengence was not one of them. 

_I should stay hidden_ she thought. _If everyone thinks I'm dead I have an opportunity to act unseen._

Lexa began to think through her options. The first step was to undermine the mountain men, to loosen their hold on the people but how. Lexa would have to come up with a plan.

  
Anya returned to the hideout after some much needed quality time with Raven. They'd both decided the trip out of town would be beneficial. God knew they both had needed a change of scenery after everything. 

She had hoped Clarke would take it easy for a day but when she'd returned to hear about the evening robbery and the incident in the city, she'd known Clarke was only getting worse. 

Anya entered Lexa's tent early to see Clarke fully dressed and fast asleep, curled up on Lexa's bed. Anya sighed at the sight of her. It was not the first time she had found her curled up there since Lexa's death. 

"Clarke! Training time! Ge yu op!"

Clarke jumped at her words, immediately waking. She frowned, her brow crinkling as she glared at Anya in confusion. 

"Up Clarke!" Anya ordered. "You know the routine."

Clarke huffed and dragged herself to her feet and outside to start stretching and warming up before she started jogging. Anya watched her do laps, urging her to move faster and ordered her down to the ground to do pushups. 

Clarke was in the middle of pushups when Anya's swung a staff at her head and Clarke rolled and dodged, getting to her feet as quickly as possible. She blocked and dodged all of Anya's attacks and then Anya threw the bow at her and Clarke started shooting at targets in quick succession. One then another, then another, with Anya randomly throwing in attacks for her to dodge. 

Clarke threw the bow back at Anya who throw her a sword and they started to spar with swords.

"You're not watching your back Clarke. Remember always be aware of your surroundings. It only takes one mistake and you're done."

Clarke huffed and blocked her next attack, spinning away only to be caught on the wrist by Anya. She yelped but Anya tapped her again with the blunt blade. 

"Focus Clarke. Trust yourself. Trust your instinct."

"Like you trusted me yesterday?" Clarke fired back sleepily. "Who did you send to protect me?"

"What are you talking about?" Anya growled. 

"The dagger," Clarke replied. "I've only ever seen you or Lexa throw like that. It had to be one of your people."

Anya stopped fighting and raised her palm to indicate to stop sparring. 

"I assure you Clarke, I did not send anyone. You have made it quite clear you are not going to pay any attention to my words about going out there alone."

Clarke threw down her sword letting it stick in the dirt. 

"I'm not in the mood for this," Clarke said, walking away. 

"You cannot keep ignoring the truth," Anya hissed in frustration. "Lexa is gone and this does nothing to honour her."

Clarke spun around in rage. 

"Don't you think I know that? What else am I supposed to do. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't just get over her. I know you all want me to, you and Octavia and Raven but how would you be if it were Raven huh? At least Raven would have known how you feel about her. Lexa didn't. I can't even take comfort in that and it's my own fault."

Clarke turned away again. 

"I'm done training for today," she muttered, facing the ground. 

Anya called after her but Clarke carried on walking, storming off and mounting Lexa's horse. She rode away before Anya could say anything more unaware that Lexa had been watching the whole exchange from the trees. 

  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Get it together Clarke. You can't help anyone if you're losing it."

Clarke was pacing by herself in the spot Lexa had taken her to, by the pool. She spent so much time hiding there, remembering how Lexa felt, how she tasted as they'd kissed. She closed her eyes and leaned against a tree.

"You can do this," she told herself. "Someone has to stop Finn. You don't need anyone's help."

Lexa had rode to the area after her, stealing Anya's horse when she wasn't looking. She'd somehow just known Clarke would go to the place they last spent time together. It was the only place Anya wouldn't know to find her. 

She watched Clarke wrestle with her emotions and wanted so much to comfort her. She was hurting so much, blaming herself for everything. 

"You just need to train harder. You made a mistake but you won't make it again. You'll stay focussed next time."

"I sincerely hope so."

Clarke looked up from the tree she had been resting her head against as soon as she heard Lexa's voice. She spun and her eyes grew wide, suddenly filled with such a depth of emotion that Lexa had to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. 

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered, as if she didn't believe it was her. 

Lexa just gazed at her, dying to rush forward and hug her but unsure how Clarke would even react after everything that had happened last time. Clarke rushed forward and threw her arms around Lexa, hugging her desperately and Lexa closed her eyes and hugged her back, relieved to finally have her in her arms again.

"I thought you were dead," Clarke whispered. "Everyone thinks..."

Lexa pulled back so that they were just inches apart and those blue eyes flashed back at her, filled with a warmth Lexa had never seen. 

"I know," Lexa said. "I was injured, badly. Someone found me and healed me but I couldn't return. I had to recover. I am so sorry I-"

Clarke laughed a little as if her words were amusing and surged forward and kissed her. Lexa caught her lips, surprised at the sheer force of Clarke's passion but responded by tilting her head and deepening the kiss, her heart singing with joy at the feeling of Clarke's lips against her own and the deep sense of love and affection, Clarke's sheer presence brought her.

 _This is my Clarke_ she thought. _It's still her. No matter what has changed. I still love her and will be by her side._

Neither of them wanted to part, only parting for a few seconds for air before reconnecting. Lexa could feel Clarke's fingers curl into her shirt, clinging onto it as if she expected Lexa to disappear at any moment. 

Lexa suddenly felt Clarke pull back and heard a sob and caught Clarke as she fell. She pulled her lover into her arms, creating a protective embrace around her as Clarke sobbed into her shoulder and Lexa just let her, rocking her soothingly. 

She didn't say anything, merely letting Clarke cry and brushing back Clarke's hair from her face. When Clarke looked up Lexa cradled her face in her hands.

"I know I've been gone a long time but I am here now and we will fix this, I promise. Right now I need you to trust me and say nothing to the others about my return."

Clarke nodded weakly up at her, holding onto Lexa. 

"I cannot pass us this advantage over Finn," Lexa said. "While they think I'm dead, we have the upper hand."

"You said someone healed you. How? A fall from that height, you would have broken your legs, multiple bones..."

"I did," Lexa said softly, "but I met a woman who was a very gifted healer. I was extremely lucky but I couldn't do anything for a long time."

Clarke exhaled and reached her hand to the back of Lexa's neck to hold her closer as they hugged. 

"None of that matters now," she whispered. "All that matters is you're here and I have the chance to tell you now."

"To tell me what?" Lexa asked, drawing apart.

Clarke gazed up at her, blue eyes fixed upon green eyes, her lips parted slightly. 

"That I love you too."

Lexa inhaled, so happy that she wondered if she was in fact dreaming. She had longed to hear Clarke say those words for so long that she felt rejuvenated and more alive than she had felt her whole life. 

"I should've said it sooner," Clarke said, almost pleadingly. "I was just scared. I should've never freaked out that day. I've regretted it ever since."

Lexa smiled at her, a newfound confidence flooding through her. Clarke loved her and she suspected Clarke didn't even understand just how in love Lexa was with her too.

"That's all in the past now," Lexa said. "I love you too and I'm not leaving you again."

Lexa leaned her forehead onto Clarke's and they both closed their eyes, their hands joining together between their bodies. 

  
Some Time Later

"So what are you planning to do?" 

Clarke floated in the water with Lexa, both of them naked, both of them enjoying the warmth of it. It had been Clarke's idea. A do over of sorts yet neither of them had moved to make a move beyond their initial kiss, as if it was too difficult to just go back to the way they were that easily. Instead they just bathed theirselves for the day ahead.

Lexa washed her face and then lifted her head, her braids falling over her back. 

"Huh? I'm not sure yet. But I won't let this stand and I'm guessing you won't be convinced to stay out of the fight this time."

Clarke lowered her eyes, darting them to the side. 

"Well that didn't work out last time did it?"

Lexa moved towards her, gliding across the water. She cupped Clarke's face in her hands. 

"Don't focus on that. We aren't going to make the same mistake twice. First the mountain men and Titus and then Finn. We will fix this."

Clarke didn't reply just gazing into her eyes and then exhaling as she focussed on Lexa's lips. She pushed forward and kissed Lexa again, this time the kiss laced with hunger and Lexa knew what she needed from her. 

She guided Clarke to the edge of the lake and pushed her up against the shore and onto the grass, climbing on top of her. Clarke kept her eyes closed, kissing the side of Lexa's neck, nipping a little and then soothing it with her tongue. 

Lexa positioned it so her thigh was pressing into Clarke's centre and Clarke's into her own. Lexa gasped as they rode each other but then she cried out in pain and rolled off. Clarke moved to her side instantly. 

"What? What's wrong?"

Lexa sighed in frustration and rubbed her right leg. 

"It's fine. My legs took the longest to heal that's all and I still get muscle cramps."

Clarke glanced at her with a weak smile and sat up.

"Here. Let me."

Clarke brought Lexa's legs over her lap and began to massage them. Lexa closed her eyes and groaned with relief as Clarke worked magic with her fingertips.

"You sound as if you enjoy that more than what we were doing," Clarke teased. 

"I'm almost fully healed. This is all that remains of my injuries but it has taken the longest. Becca said it was just weakness in the muscles and that with continued regular training it would subside."

"Becca? Is that who healed you?" 

"Yes," Lexa said, exhaling deeply as her body relaxed with Clarke's touch. "She was quite brilliant but very odd."

"Pretty?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa opened her eyes immediately and looked right at Clarke, knowing what she was asking. 

"Clarke, no. It was not like that. She was purely helping me. Her only passion was her research and my only thoughts were of getting back here to you."

Clarke smiled suddenly and then looked away almost shyly and continued massaging Lexa's legs. 

"I'm sorry that our makeup sex has been interrupted," Lexa said. "I should have waited until I was fully healed to return but I was eager to get back."

"It's okay," Clarke said. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here."

"Don't think there won't be makeup sex later," Lexa joked, with a twinkle in her eye. "I fully intend to get to that."

Clarke grinned suddenly and it was the first time Lexa had seen her mood lighten since she had returned. 

"Oh I bet you do but for now..."

Clarke lay Lexa down on the ground and began to kiss her again, moving from her lips to the spot under her jaw that Lexa remembered her being fond of. Lexa just let Clarke take control as Clarke worshipped her body with her mouth, destroying any sense of resistance Lexa might have ever had. Clarke watched her face as Lexa came onto her fingers, whimpering like it had been forever since she had been touched by anyone. Clarke didn't even need her to reciprocate content to watch Lexa's beautiful, taut face as she gave Clarke everything of herself. Her love, her heart. Lexa was hers in that moment and that's all that mattered to her. Clarke had never imagined when she first met her that she would ever miss Lexa as much as she had or that she would fall as hard. 

"I love you," Clarke whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Lexa opened her eyes just in time to see Clarke lower her head and rest it just under Lexa's chin. 

"I love you too," Lexa just answered, bringing her arms around Clarke to hold her there. 

They stayed there for a few moments until Lexa broke the silence.

"What's for breakfast by the way?" Lexa asked. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten either."

Clarke chuckled and lifted her head. 

"Interesting choice of words given that we're naked. You want us to get dressed and for me to sneak you some of Murphy's cooking?" 

"Murphy's still here?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he would have been the first to leave."

Clarke smiled and it made Lexa's heart flutter.

"Shows what you know. He wouldn't leave Emori. He's crazy about her. Emori, Murphy, Indra, Gustus, they all still use the hideout though they are not fighting anymore. Gaia ended up returning to Arkadia. Her and Wells are dating I think. He denies it but she's always visiting him and I know him. He likes her. And Lincoln and Octavia moved back in with me."

"Well," Lexa said, her upper lip twitching curiously. "I could definitely go for some of Murphy's cooking right now. Becca was really not much of a cook and could be very forgetful when it came to feeding me regularly."

Clarke pushed herself up and began to get dressed and Lexa followed suit, eyeing her body with a content smile. 

"We'll ride to just outside the camp and I'll sneak in and then we can head somewhere to eat in private. Maybe your old house?" 

"Sounds good to me. Will give me a chance to observe how good Anya's training has been regarding your stealth skills."

"Her training is brutal," Clarke muttered. "I've forgotten what it was like not to wake up bruised every morning."

"Hmm, I remember," Lexa replied. "Anya is not a patient teacher but she is very effective."

Clarke glanced back at her when they were fully dressed and reached for her hand tentatively. It was almost as if she feared Lexa might disappear at any moment and Lexa wanted to talk to her about it but didn't know where to start. Clarke was still caught in a troubled place, one that Lexa understood better than anyone. Clarke mounted the horse and Lexa climbed up behind her, groaning a little at the effort. Clarke glanced at her over her shoulder, checking she was alright. 

"Anya will not be happy you stole her horse," Lexa murmoured as Clarke took the reins and guided them both through the forest. 

"It wouldn't be the first time," Clarke replied, shooting a glanced back at her. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist to reassure her she was still there. She leaned her head against Clarke's back, elated to have her there again, to touch her and hold her again.

"Lexa..." Clarke said after a moment. 

"Yes."

"I'm really glad you're here."

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek softly. 

"Me too."

She felt Clarke's body relax against her own and drew her fingers against the softness of Clarke's stomach, just skirting under her shirt to caress her bare skin and they rode quietly together towards the hideout as if they had never even been parted. 


	37. Helping a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven decide to intervene in Clarke's life and come up with a plan while Clarke and Lexa have breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some Smut

Anya met with Raven, Octavia and Lincoln that morning not long after Clarke returned her horse and then disappeared away into the woods. She sailed into the lady's household to discuss the situation quite certain that Clarke wasn't returning any time soon. 

"So we all know why we're here," Octavia said, leading the meeting. 

"Griffin," Raven replied. "How to help her get back on her feet and protect her from herself. How was she today?"

Anya stood beside Raven, grumbling in reply. 

"Worse. I found her sleeping in Lexa's tent again and she definitely went out fighting yesterday again."

Octavia and Lincoln glanced at each other. Anya had not told Clarke that they all knew it was her sneaking out and acting vigilante in Lexa's absence. Her friends had all guessed, Clarke not quite as practised at hiding her activities as Lexa had been. 

"Geez Griff."

"So we think we have a plan," Octavia said, after exchanging another glance with Lincoln. "Niylah."

Anya groaned and Raven shot a look at her.

"What in the hell is a Niylah?"

"Not a what, a who," Anya replied. "She's the barmaid at that inn, the Trading Post. Friendly, very gay and always keen to have some discreet fun with a willing, pretty young woman."

Raven's lips curled in that way they did when she was upset. 

"How do you know?"

Anya shot a look at her.

"That was a very long time ago. Before we even met."

Raven pouted and turned her head away.

"Getting her with Griffin sounds a good idea to me. How do we do this then?"

Anya frowned, knowing that she would have to reassure Raven later about Niylah. 

"Easy. We coordinate," Octavia answered. "We find ways to bring them together. Starting with tonight. As soon as she gets home we drag her down there and get Niylah on her radar."

"Good luck with that," Anya scoffed, folding her arms. "That woman is incredibly stubborn."

Everyone murmoured in agreement and began to talk about their plans. 

  
"This tastes better than I remembered."

Clarke watched Lexa lift her head and close her eyes as she brought the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. They were seated on the grass on the lands of Lexa's old family home, eating breakfast. Clarke could not tear her eyes from her, could not still believe she was back. 

She realised she was staring and forced herself to look away, casting her eyes towards her own meal. She took a bite and ate quietly but then Lexa moaned in delight and she looked up in surprise. 

Lexa opened her eyes and caught Clarke watching her. 

"What? You've no idea how terrible my meals have been these last few months."

A small smile spread across Clarke's lips as they both finished the last of their meal, brushing the crumbs from their clothes. 

"So where do we start?" Clarke asked. "You said Titus and the Mountain Men first?"

"First we need to create anarchy. Enough to disrupt their operations and create hope that we can rebuild our army."

Clarke thought about the dance Finn was holding. It would be the perfect cover for it.

"That's it," Clarke said. "We already have an army, inside the dungeon."

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke's eyes suddenly lit up. 

"The dance. We go to the dance."

"They'll recognise me and I don't have an invitation."

Clarke smiled at her again.

"No they won't. It's a masquerade and I have an invitation. Care to be my escort?"

Lexa smirked suddenly, feeling more like her old self already.

"Why Lady Clarke are you asking me out on a date?"

Lexa's voice was practically a purr and Clarke found herself captivated by her as Lexa leaned in towards her.

"I believe I am."

Lexa made a gutteral sound and leaned in to press her lips to Clarke's and in seconds had her on her back on the ground. Clarke let her lead as Lexa's energy seemed to have returned from earlier but instead of using her thigh, Lexa slipped one hand under Clarke's clothes, reaching up to caress her breast while her other hand unbuttoned Clarke's trousers. It wasn't long before she slipped down into her underwear, pleasuring her with her fingers, reminding Clarke just how good she was at it, just how she could crack Clarke into begging mess of a woman, who was completely at her mercy. When Clarke came, she held onto Lexa's shoulder and somehow it was different this time even though Lexa's touch was familiar. 

They had both admitted their feelings and been through so much since the last time they had been together. They had been falling, just developing those feelings of love and just on the brink of accepting them. Both of them, this time, fully knew the depth of them now. Lexa kissed her, delicate lips lingering warm against Clarke's own, so soft, so loving as she came trembling, at Lexa's hands.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly and then she saw, really saw that Lexa was really back. That it was really true and her heart sang. She hadn't fully believed it, not really. A part of her had been waiting for the awful punchline and there wasn't one. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa suddenly, surprising her. 

"What? You didn't want to go again?" Lexa murmoured in a musically cheerful voice. "Once usually isn't enough for you."

"Oh I want to go again," Clarke replied, feeling more like herself than she had in a long while, "but you first."

Clarke rolled Lexa over on her back and stripped her shirt off and began to kiss down Lexa's body. Lexa just watched her, enthralled with the incredible woman in front of her 

"How long has it been?" Clarke asked with a grin, running her hands up Lexa's abdomen as she lay flat on the ground before her. 

"Too long," Lexa joked in a flat tone. "I couldn't even get myself off, not with Becca muttering to herself night and day about her experiments. That woman never slept which meant that I never got off."

Clarke trickled her hands along the edges of Lexa's body, gliding them over her hips before reaching for the fastenings on her trousers and undoing them. 

"Well we'll have to change that," she said feigning seriousness. "Won't we?"

Lexa swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry as Clarke suddenly pulled down her trousers and moved apart her knees. She gasped barely able to speak as Clarke dipped her head between them and then inhaled sharply when a tongue met her centre. 

  
Later that afternoon, Clarke met her friends after having spent an amazing morning with Lexa. She had almost been reluctant to part from her but Lexa had promised she would not be far and that Anya or her friends would come looking for her if she didn't return to them eventually. They hugged and kissed and planned to see each other the next day but Clarke was already missing her when she entered the inn with her friends. 

"Since when do we eat at an inn?" she asked, glancing around at the unfamiliar place which was not excessively busy and and had a strange charm to it.

"We could all do with a change and I could do we a break from cooking all the time."

Octavia glanced up at her but Clarke didn't answer, only looking around the inn, her mind already drifting back to Lexa. 

"Octavia, Lincoln, how are you my friends?"

"Good Niylah. These are our friends Raven and Clarke."

"She already knows Anya," Raven muttered, giving Anya a haughty look. 

"It's good to meet you both. Are you from Arkadia too?"

Clarke who hadn't been fully paying attention suddenly realised she was talking to her now and looked up. 

"Uh sorry, yes we are from Arkadia too."

She met Niylah's eyes and saw a glint in them as the woman glanced over the length of her body. Clarke didn't even think about it as Niylah smiled at her and started to blatantly flirt with her and discuss all the best food on the menu. 

"Sounds delicious," Clarke said. "Surprise me. You know what tastes best in here. What would you eat?"

Clarke had a flashback to what she was doing with Lexa earlier and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Oh I can think of a few things Clarke. I'll choose only the best for you."

"Thanks," Clarke replied, not even looking at her. 

Niylah took the rest of their orders and headed away and Clarke became aware that her friends were staring at her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"She's into you," Raven said. "She was completely flirting with you."

"So...?" Clarke replied, knowing that there was absolutely no chance of her sleeping with anyone other than Lexa for the forseeable future. 

"Clarke..." Octavia said, "so go for it. What have you to lose?"

 _Lexa_ , Clarke thought _so there's no chance._

"I'm not ready to find someone else," she said, not wanting to reveal too much. "So don't push it."

"Whatever you say," Octavia replied, glancing towards Raven and exchanging a secret look that meant they absolutely were going to push it.

Niylah returned suddenly with their drinks order, making a beeline for Clarke and serving hers first. 

"The first one is on the house," Niylah said with a wink.

Clarke just nodded politely, not meeting the blonde woman's eyes as she leaned over the table to place it in front of her.


	38. Lost in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa grow even closer and Lexa displays a possessive streak when she learns about Niylah's interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut
> 
> Trigedasleng Translation 
> 
> Hodness - love

When Clarke returned home she was more tired than she'd expected. Her friends had been fine. The meal had been good and Niylah had been excessively pleasant which seemed to only spur her friends on. 

Clarke headed upstairs and got changed for bed, slipping under the covers until she heard a tapping on her window. She got up and opened it to find Lexa clinging on. 

"What are you doing?" Clarke gasped, speaking in hushed tones. "You could fall. You aren't fully healed!"

"I just wanted to see you again."

"Get in here," Clarke hissed, glancing towards the door.

Lexa hauled herself up and fell in somewhat awkwardly as Clarke caught her. 

"You okay?" she asked.

Lexa nodded and her eyes flickered towards the open door. Clarke followed her gaze and caught her intentions and hurried over to shut it and bolt it. Lexa raised an eyebrow as she turned around.

"You got a bolt for your door?"

Clarke smiled suddenly and snorted with amusement.

"Well after all those other times, I didn't want people walking in but I still forget to bolt it half the time."

Lexa smiled and lowered her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," Clarke said. "Stay the night?"

Lexa lifted her head and nodded, still smiling. They both headed towards the double bed and Clarke climbed in as Lexa undressed. 

"I'm exhausted," Clarke muttered, closing her eyes as she felt the mattress dip behind her.

"Rough night?" 

Lexa's arms came around her waist as she cuddled up to Clarke. 

"Ugh. Octavia and Raven dragged me out for dinner at some public house. It was clearly a rouse to try and get me to move on by throwing me at some random woman."

Lexa stilled at her words and Clarke felt her arm stiffen. 

"Which inn?"

"Some place called the Trading Post. The food wasn't bad. The server was certainly friendly."

"A blonde woman, named Niylah?"

Clarke heard something in the way she said the name through gritted teeth and turned around so that they were facing each other on the pillows. 

"Yeah do you know her?"

"I know of her," Lexa said, her clenched jaw twitching. "She has a reputation for chasing pretty woman quite successfully."

"You and her...?"

Lexa scrunched her face up as if the mere thought of it was distasteful.

"God no. What did she say?"

Clarke chuckled suddenly. 

"Why Lexa are you jealous?"

"No," Lexa said, a little too quickly, her gaze still firmly on Clarke.

Clarke's smile widened as if she thought Lexa too cute for words. 

"You're really worried about Niylah and me after what we were doing to each other all morning?"

Lexa smiled back, her long lashes fluttering as she blinked twice. 

"I guess not. As long as she doesn't try anything."

Clarke reached for her bringing Lexa's strong, warm arms to her waist. She kissed Lexa softly on the lips, a more chaste, affectionate kiss.

"I never guessed you for the jealous type hodness."

Lexa's eyes widened and a broad smile spread across her lips.

"Anya taught you trigedasleng."

"Emori and Murphy more than Anya but yeah I picked up some things."

"I'm glad they did. I like how it sounds on your lips."

Clarke's lips parted in an open smile, her teeth just showing and her tongue darting cheekily in between them. There was a twinkle in her eyes but then she yawned and Lexa could tell that she was far too tired for anything but sleep. 

Lexa brushed her hair back from her face and the gesture seemed to awaken something in Clarke's gaze, some desperation as if it triggered a memory of all the times she had done this before. 

Clarke gazed at her with a mixture of wonder and adoration. 

"You don't have to worry about Niylah," she whispered. 

"I know. I'm just- I just got you back. The thought of losing you..."

Clarke nodded. She understood completely. She kept feeling as if Lexa was going to disappear again. She reached for Lexa again and slipped her arm under Lexa's to hug into her front. Lexa grip only tightened and Clarke heard a slight sigh of contentment leave Lexa's lips. 

"Say it again," Lexa whispered as Clarke nuzzled the underside of her jaw.

"Hodness," Clarke whispered.

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes and felt Clarke relax totally into her, so warm and comforting. 

Lexa was having a very bad day or so it seemed to her. She had been back for a week and had spent as much time with Clarke as possible, sometimes staying over in her room, sometimes sneaking out and sleeping in the woods in their secret place, having secrets trysts in the moonlight. It had been enjoyable and exciting now they had both admitted their feelings and that insecurity they'd both had about losing each other had started receding. That was until her friends interfered. 

They were in the streets, Lexa in disguise, Clarke with her friends. Lexa appeared in Clarke's eyeline in the narrow entrance she always hid in, her back to the crowd. It was their signal to meet. Clarke would look for her and would make an excuse to get away but this time before she could sneak away, Lexa heard a voice that made her irrationally angry.

"Fancy seeing you here? It's been too long."

"It has been a while."

Niylah's tone was flirtatious even if Clarke's response was a polite, standard one.

"I should stop by your home and visit you sometime."

"We're heading back for lunch now," Octavia said quickly. "You should join us."

"I would like that if you don't mind Clarke."

Lexa closed her eyes for a split second, telling herself she had no reason for concern. She trusted Clarke completely but the lilt in Niylah's voice as she said her girlfriend's name as if she was already picturing all the things she would do to her drove her crazy. 

Niylah is just flirtatious. Clarke will not entertain her advances. 

"Um, sure," she heard Clarke reply awkwardly and Lexa closed her hand into a fist, her jaw clenched. 

That was the start of Lexa's frustration. A little while later she was across Clarke's home, watching as Niylah entered the home as if she already lived there. Lexa had told herself to leave it, to go home but instead she lingered there in the shadows until she decided to climb up into the window, which Clarke often left slightly open now for her and landed on her bedroom floor. 

She headed over to the door and listened at the top of the stairs, just out of sight. She caught a glimpse of Niylah touching Clarke's arm and grinning broadly at her. 

"What a lovely home you have. Nicer than any I have ever seen. Who is the artist of that painting?"

Lexa could hear her rabbiting on, trying to charm Clarke. It made her blood boil as she cocked her head and heard a nervous chuckle from Clarke at something Niylah said that she couldn't quite hear. 

"I'll be back in a second," Clarke said. "I need to freshen up before lunch."

Lexa darted back into the room as she heard Clarke heading up the stairs. When the door opened and Clarke saw her her eyes went wide and she closed the door quickly behind her. 

"Lexa?" she whispered in alarm. "You followed us here. Seriously!"

"I know I shouldn't have," Lexa said, her gaze drawn to Clarke's beautiful body as the blonde changed into a dress for lunch. 

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Clarke," Lexa replied, trying and failing to stop staring at Clarke's full cleavage that was on display now.

"Then why are you here? I couldn't exactly say no. I was going to come and find you later."

"Okay I don't like it. I'm jealous. The way she was talking to you. The way she was looking at you... I know it's irrational. I know I have no reason to fear but when she flashed that annoyingly charming smile at you..."

Lexa's jaw clenched and Clarke suddenly found herself bolting the door.

"What are you doing? They're expecting you."

Clarke smirked wickedly and pulled her dress over her head. 

"Yeah, I don't care. I didn't even want to say yes to lunch. They shouldn't have pushed her on me."

"They clearly planned this interaction. She didn't run into you by accident."

"I know," Clarke said unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the floor. 

Lexa gasped as Clarke stood before her naked. 

"You're the possessive type huh?" Clarke said, raising her brows. "Then make me yours."

Lexa surged forward, a growl strangled in her throat at Clarke's words. Her lips were on Clarke right away, her lips, her jaw, slipping down to the tops of Clarke's breasts. Clarke was too clever. She'd known Lexa needed this reassurance. 

Lexa mouthed over her breasts and down her soft belly. 

"Maybe you better leave a mark to let everyone know," Clarke said seductively. "Somewhere they can't see but both you and I will know it's there."

Lexa's eyes shone with excitement as she gazed up at Clarke, her eyelids low, her expression almost sleepy. Lexa lowered herself and gripped her thighs and pressed her lips to the inside of them, nibbling her warm flesh, sucking and then kissing and then soothing the skin. 

The action seemed to arouse Clarke further and she guided Lexa to where she needed her the most, her hands clutching at Lexa's braids as she moved her to her centre. 

"Show me who I belong to," Clarke purred, a darker edge to her tone than Lexa had ever heard. 

This darkness in Clarke was not totally new. She had seen hints of it before but Lexa somehow couldn't dislike any part of Clarke, even if she wished Clarke had never had to go through what she had to become this way. 

So Lexa gave her what she wanted and let her play out the darkness how she wished. She knew it was a part of Clarke now and Lexa was more than willing to be there for her however she needed her. Clarke she knew just needed time to work through it and her friends had been utterly wrong to push. Part of her irrational jealousy had been about wanting protecting Clarke's from her friend's interference. They pushed her because they meant well but it was exactly the opposite of what Clarke needed. 

She didn't need words or being told how to feel or how much she'd changed. She needed reminding of who she was and how special she was. She needed unending support but honesty too. 

Lexa worked Clarke with her mouth, drowning in the taste of her, ecstatic to satisfy her. Clarke moaned and Lexa clung to her, hands around her lower back and thighs and all Lexa could think was that maybe they both needed reminding who they were and how much she utterly loved Clarke with every ounce of her spirit. 


	39. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus tries to hide his dislike for Cage as Finn worries about an attack at the masquerade. Clarke and Lexa head to the party, knowing that either way something will change after the night is over and there are some unexpected guests that manage to get sneak themselves in.

Titus couldn't abide the mountain men. They had cost him Lexa as far as he was concerned. Had he been allowed to do things his way and prevent a large scale attack he just knew that his hand would have not have been forced. He blamed them for her death and even Clarke for making her weak. 

"Still brooding Titus?"

Cage Wallace was no where near as diplomatic as his father or as smart. He sailed past Titus in the throne room as Finn sat small in the large seat of power. Cage already acted like he was in charge, despite Titus still being the sheriff. Titus didn't answer him, despising his mere presence.

"Do we know who the new bandit leader is? This one they call Wanheda," Finn asked. "I demand answers now."

Titus could guess who it was but he wanted to see Cage Wallace fail miserably so that Finn would see he had made a mistake in choosing to listen to him. 

"No," he lied. 

He glanced over at Cage.

"But then I'm not in charge of this operation am I?"

Cage met his eyes, a smirk upon his lips. 

"No you're not. You had your chance and I did what you couldn't. Except for your little vigilante. You say she was in the explosion but how do we know he isn't lying."

He was talking more to Finn now than him, Titus realised. This was just a show, a performace. Titus saw the glint in his eye. He wanted Finn's power, his throne. 

"Stop bickering," Finn moaned. "We have problems to deal with and the masquerade is tonight. How do we know she won't strike? Wanheda will surely have a plan."

"She hasn't the numbers or the backup," Cage said. "My men will be posted everywhere. She'll neither get in or out and every invitation and guest has been vetted thoroughly."

Titus knew he was wrong. He had seen Clarke's determination but he was invested in this game for the long term. If Cage messed up again, he would quickly lose value in Finn's eyes and Finn would turn back to his most trusted sheriff for advice again. 

  
Clarke told her friends she wasn't attending the masquerade. They hadn't been invited and Clarke had no intention of telling them what she had planned. She crept from her window and met Lexa in the hidden square they had kissed many many months before. Lexa was standing there in an elegant, black dress, slit up at the side, thin, black straps resting on her shoulders. She wore a detailed fox mask pushed up above her head and even in the dim light, the sight of her took Clarke's breath away. 

She herself was in a similar dress, blue and with slightly wider straps and her face was masked with a lion, similarly pushed up. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lexa asked, a deep concern in her eyes. 

"Yes," Clarke said, nodding. "We have to free them. No one knows you are back. They won't expect Wanheda to be able to pull it off alone and after tonight everyone will know you are back."

There was a pause as Lexa glanced away and Clarke knew that a part of her enjoyed the freedom they had when it was just the two of them but then she saw the determination that replaced it. Lexa was a leader by nature. It was who she was. 

Clarke took her by the hand.

"Let's do this," Lexa said firmly.

They both pulled their masks down and then headed towards the palace, ready for what lay ahead.

  
"I really don't know about this."

Raven fixed her bird shaped mask and the uncomfortable tight, black dress that hugged her body. 

"Hush," Anya said. "You wanted in on our plans. This is our plan. Clarke means to carry it out alone. Emori thankfully was worried enough to let me know what she has planned."

"She's going to get herself killed. This is stupid. Does she really believe she can jailbreak them all in one night, alone?"

Anya wore a white dress and similar mask in white and gold and Raven had to admit she looked pretty amazing. 

Anya glanced over to Octavia and Lincoln, checking they were in position, Lincoln masked as a bear and Octavia in a simple, deep blue mask, wearing a dress of the same colour, Lincoln just in a dark suit. 

"Everyone is in position. We just need to wait now and see what she does."

The ball was already in full swing, the few noble houses that remained in Polis attending save for Luna. Most of the others were invited from other territories, blissfully unaware of the true extent of Polis' difficulties. 

"There she is," Raven said. "That's gotta be her."

Anya turned her head to see a young, couple of women arm in arm, gliding over to the dancefloor. They smiled at each other and the one in the dark dress bowed formally and asked the other to dance. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, frowning behind her mask. 

Sure, she could see it but who was the stranger attending with her. She hadn't seemed the slightest bit interested in Niylah but Anya couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew the other person somehow and that bothered her deeply. 

"It's her," Raven hissed in a hushed tone. "I even recognise the dress since I was with her when she bought it after Lexa robbed her."

"Who is that with her?" Anya asked. 

Raven shrugged. 

"I don't know. Niylah? Maybe she just needed a random date for cover."

Anya watched them dance for a moment. The stranger turned Clarke so that the blonde's back was against her front, smiling confidently as the Clarke let her lead the dance. Something about that smile of Clarke's was strange. Clarke had barely smiled even once since Lexa had died. She hadn't shown any sign of moving on once and yet Clarke seemed genuinely comfortable in the woman's arms. 

_Did Clarke play me to get me to train her?_ Anya thought angrily. _Was it all a lie? Did Lexa mean so little to her?_

Anya knew she was being irritational. After all they had all worked to try and get her to move on but Anya had thought her feelings ran deeper than that. To see her moving on was actually harder than she had expected. Anya herself certainly had not truly recovered from the loss, much as she pretended she had. She still mourned Lexa ever day. 

She saw Clarke chuckle as the woman whispered something in her ear and then spun her back around to face her. They gazed at each other and Anya's anger grew deeper. Lexa had told her to protect Clarke but that did not mean she got to forget Lexa's sacrifice for her. Risking her life, being reckless, flirting publicly. Anya felt offended on Lexa's behalf. 

"We told her to move on, An," Raven said quietly, knowing what she was thinking. "We can't be mad at her for doing it."

Anya scowled. 

"I know but I promised to protect her. I lost her because she saved Clarke."

Raven put a hand on Anya's shoulder reassuringly and leaned in closer. 

"I know. I know how you felt about her. She was family for you but trust me Clarke hasn't been playing you. Surely this is what Lexa would have wanted."

Anya made a noise like a scoff. 

"You didn't know her like I did. She would have said that but she would've been seething right now, watching anyone else dance with Clarke. She could be quite possessive at times."

Raven grinned. 

"Are you sure you two weren't really sisters?" Raven joked. "Must run in the family."

"I'm not possessive," Anya grumbled. 

"Tell that to Murphy, oh and that guy that in the inn that you knocked out cold because he hit on me."

Raven didn't have to see Anya's face to know she was scowling in that grumpy way that she did that most people found terrifying. 

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. I told him twice that you weren't interested and he still carried on commenting on how sexy your ass is."

"Well he wasn't lying," Raven added, "but the punch was an overreaction."

"No my first thought of cutting his hand off if he touched your arm one more time was an overreaction. The punch was me being restrained."

If not for the mask, Anya would have seen that Raven was clearly not convinced. 

"Like I said. Must run in the family."

Anya growled in frustration. 

"What are they doing? They are practically feeding each other in public now. This is worse than watching Lincoln and Octavia fawning over each other."

Raven glanced towards the couple and narrowed her eyes. Anya was right. Clarke seemed to be having a great time, shoving a slice of cake towards her date's lips for her to taste. 

"Huh. She really likes this one. I wonder if it is Niylah or if she met someone new."

"Whatever," Anya groaned. "I just wish they would stop and then I wouldn't have to be tortured by it."

"Always so grumpy," Raven said, smoothing out Anya's dress at the shoulders. "Honestly, you're more hot tempered than me sometimes. We're perfect for each other. Anyway we better just keep watch and pretend to blend in with the party."

"Fine but I'm getting a drink if I have to watch this all night. Where's the drink server?"

"Get me a glass too," Raven called, only to hear an barely coherent grumble in reply. 

She glanced over at the pair, watching them, still wondering who the other person could be and then she noticed something that Anya hadn't. She's seen that smile directed at Clarke before, hidden behind black war paint and Clarke's playful smile directed back at her. She's seen it all the times Lexa and Clarke had talked and laughed over dinner, had seen the way they'd naturally been drawn to each other, the body language just in sync. Hell sometimes they even stood beside each other exactly the same, their arms at their sides. 

_I can't mention this until I'm sure_ Raven thought. _Anya won't handle this well if I try to tell her and I can't be sure._

_Shit!_


	40. With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa put their plan into action at the masquerade and mount an epic rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - The bailey is an area in medieval castles that often housed stables, domestic buildings and kitchens.

Clarke let Lexa spin her, enjoying the masquerade. Somehow even though they were aware of the danger they were in, it thrilled her to be part of it. She had assumed she'd be doing it alone. 

"I have to say Clarke, you have exceeded my expectations," Lexa murmoured in her ear as her front pressed against Clarke's back. "Most would assume you were sneaking them out through the front door not from underneath."

"Well most of them didn't research the palace blueprints and found out about the secret escape tunnel system did they?"

Lexa smirked and spun Clarke back around to face her.

"You're quite a good dancer," Clarke admitted. "Your muscles not feeling sore?"

"Not with all those massages you've been giving them and my training regime no," Lexa answered. "I'm fully healed thanks to you."

"And Becca. After this is over I'm going to find her and thank her personally."

Lexa made a sound of agreement, pressing Clarke's body against her own as they danced in circles around the grand ballroom. 

"So Emori doesn't know what you have planned?" 

Clarke shook her head as she drew back in time with the other dancers and then forward again raising her palm, mirroring Lexa's actions. 

"Who do you have breaking them out them?" Lexa asked with a furrowed brow. 

"Who do you think?"

Clarke smirked not missing a single step as they spoke.

"Of course," Lexa said. "I should've guessed."

"The diversion needs to be during Finn's annoucement. That's when the guards need to be elsewhere."

Clarke glanced towards the large cake that was being wheeled out to the centre of the room, yet more of Finn's gluttony on display. A sly grin was on her lips as she saw Murphy helping wheel it out. She glanced up at Finn on his throne at the head of the room flanked by guards.

"And you thought I was crazy during the archery contest," Lexa whispered.

Clarke chuckled and then saw Finn direct them to place the candles on the cake. 

"Time to go," Clarke said.

Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand towards the bailey and one of the stables there. They changed quickly into the clothes Murphy had hidden in a stall for them, picking up their bows and weapons. Lexa glanced at Clarke before pulling their hoods up, both of them already wearing their facepaint underneath their masks. They kissed briefly in the darkness, their lips melding before they parted and pulled up the fabric cloth that covered their mouths as part of their disguise. 

One green hood and one blue hood. This had been Lexa's idea, built upon Clarke's original plan. A dramatic entrance. It had to be epic to remove Finn's belief that he had already won and instill hope in the people again.

Clarke's heart was beating fast with the thrill of it all. They had never done this together. Before she had only been able to watch from the sidelines as Lexa put herself in danger but never would she do that again. 

  
"They've moved to the bailey," Anya whispered, nodding towards Lincoln and Octavia who had seen them leave. 

They moved immediately to follow the pair as Anya analysed the scene.

_How on earth did Clarke plan to pull this off?_

There was no way to sneak them through the castle, not with all of the guards watching and they were blocking the exits, meaning that unless one could fly, Clarke had no chance of escaping. 

"I don't like this," Anya hissed. "There are too many too fight. There is no way she could win."

"Much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't underestimate her. Clarke is cleverer than people think, especially when it comes to strategy."

Anya eyed the cake barely thinking about it until she saw Murphy's adding the candles at Finn's request. He lit them quickly and them backed away almost too hurriedly back into the kitchen. There was a strange sound and then the whole cake exploded, sending it flying all over Finn, Cage and many of his nearby guards. 

"She's here," Finn hissed, wiping cake from his eyes in fury. "Find her and bring her to me!"

The guards all rushed to search the room, checking under each mask for any sign of warpaint. 

It was at that moment someone threw something in the centre of the room from the room filled with smoke. Anya covered her mouth, coughing, unable to see anything reaching blindly for Raven. When the smoke cleared Octavia and Lincoln reappeared. 

"There's no sign of them, only their clothes and masks," Lincoln told her in a whisper.

"I think I know where they are," Raven said, gazing up at the opposite staircase where numerous guards now lay unconscious. 

Anya glanced around and saw that most of the guards were either knocked out or had arrows in their sword hands and legs. Raven patter her shoulder and urged her to look forward and there stood two hooded figures, one green and one blue, one holding a bow, the other wielding two swords. 

_Lexa_... Anya thought increduously as she saw the sneer on the masked face and how she spun the swords and readied her stance for action, ready to fight and die, if needed, by Clarke's side.

"You thought you could stand unopposed against the people of Polis without facing the Bandit of TonDC. Well now there are two of us. Wanheda fights by my side and we will be coming for you."

Heda directed her words at Finn but made them loud and clear for the rest of the crowd to hear. 

"We will never submit," Heda boomed. "We will never stop until your reign of terror comes to an end and the people see justice."

The colour drained from Finn's face as he realised that only Cage stood inbetween him and the two hedas. It was then that Titus rushed in and glanced towards them, genuine surprise evident on his face. 

"The prisoners are gone," he told him, still stunned. "All of them are gone. The dungeons are empty."

"How the hell...?" Raven muttered to Anya. "They were here almost the whole time. They wouldn't have had long enough."

"Shh..." Anya urged. "We're are going to have to keep as calm as possible to get out of here tonight. I'm guessing they have an escape plan. Wherever they run to, we follow them."

Anya saw Clarke lean over to whisper to Lexa, reminding her of something. Lexa still had a fiery hatred in her eyes that burned when she saw Titus and Finn. She wanted revenge but it wasn't to be tonight. 

They threw another smoke bomb and Anya urged everyone to head to the bailey outside the hall and to ignore the panic that ensued. 

Once outside, Anya and the group saw the couple head straight to the upper castle walls climbing up over them. They ran after them just in time to see them climbing down into a well, using a rope tied to the top of the wooden part of structure. 

"Quick," Anya hissed, "climb as fast as you can. They're going to notice we fled."

One by one they climbed down, Anya following last and found themselves at the bottom in a large underground tunnel.

They moved along it quickly before Raven noticed a strange odour in the tunnels.

"Oh God. They're going to blow the tunnels up. Run!"

All four of them raced down the pathways until Octavia who was the fastest ran straight into Wells standing holding an already lit torch. 

"I'd be quick if I were you," he merely said, nodding behind him. "Get behind me!"

They all ran behind him and watched as he dropped the torch, letting the fire spread along the flammable powder that had been placed in a line along the ground. 

"Move!" he yelled, running immediately. 

The flame lit the powder and Anya heard and felt the explosion behind her as she ran in the barely lit tunnel and made it out at an exit that lay outside of Polis. 

Clarke and Lexa were there, still in their disguises, guiding all the people they had rescued to follow the small militia of men that Wells had brought with him. They had horses, soldiers, supplies and were moving quickly towards the forest. 

Anya just blinked as she met Lexa's eyes not sure whether she was furious or elated. 

"We should move," Lexa just said calmly. "The tunnel has been partially collapsed but some may have made it through after us."

Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Wells all joined them now just in time to see Lexa mount her horse, holding her arm out for Clarke to sit up behind her.

"Later," Clarke just said, to her friends. "When we're safe. The hideout."

She took Lexa's arm and climbed up in the saddled, placing her hands on Lexa's waist and the others followed silently.


	41. Ogeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa must face Anya's wrath before addressing the crowd and Lexa urges Clarke to embrace the role of leader with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Ogeda - Together

When they reached the hideout Clarke dropped down from the horse and moved to thank Wells as soon as he got down from his horse. They exchanged greetings smiling pleasantly until both of them saw Anya and the others catch up. 

"I'm gonna check on the people, make sure everyone got out okay," Wells said, clearly sensing a very serious discussion was about to take place. 

"Go ahead and thanks again. We couldn't have done it without you."

Wells nodded and glanced at Anya warily as she strode over, flanked by Raven and Octavia. 

"It's not over yet," he said. 

He turned and walked away and Clarke felt Lexa's hand slip into her own. Clarke smiled up at her, knowing what she was saying. They were in it together. Side by side. 

"How long?" Anya demanded storming up to them both. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long," Lexa replied. "My recovery was slow. I was lucky to survive at all and I wasn't able to travel anywhere."

Anya shot a look at Clarke.

"And you! What was all that the last few months? An act? Did you know all along?"

"No," Clarke said, raising her chin to meet Anya's eyes. "I only found out recently. Remember that day we went to dinner at The Trading Post. Not until that morning."

"Ugh, I thought you seemed more cheerful," Raven, as if berating herself for not realising what had been going on.

Clarke knew that Raven hated not knowing what was going on with everyone. She was incredibly curious and had to know everything all the time. 

"This is not Clarke's fault," Lexa added. "I chose not to reveal myself. The less people that knew the better. It was too good an opportunity to miss."

Anya huffed and turned away, shaking her head. 

"I can't believe you. After all I've done. You let me think you were still dead. What on earth were you thinking that day anyway? Saving her from Titus, risking your life..."

"I risk my life every day," Lexa said. "We all do. I wasn't going to let her die."

"Everything fell apart after you left," Octavia said. "Did you even think of that? We needed you."

Lexa sighed as if she had been expecting this. 

"I told you. It wasn't my choice not to return. My legs were broken and my right arm. I had to learn to walk again."

Octavia's anger disappeared as her brows raised in surprise. 

"Shit, really?" 

Lexa nodded and exhaled. 

"Really Octavia. Do you really think I wouldn't have returned right away otherwise?"

"Not to mention Becca lying and telling you everything was fine in Polis."

"Becca?" Raven asked, shooting a glance at Anya who was still half turned away and trying to deal with her feelings. 

"The woman who saved me," Lexa said. "I have a feeling you two would get along very well. She was somewhat of a genius."

Raven glanced towards Anya again. She had her fists clenched, her knuckles turning white. 

"Octavia, what say we leave these three to talk it over and see if we can make up some stew for these people until Murphy gets back."

Octavia glanced at her and Raven made a face at her, nodding towards Anya silently. Octavia finally caught on to what she was trying to communicate.

"Yeah er good idea. Let's go do that now."

The two young women hurried away quickly, not wanting to be there when Anya unleashed that temper of hers.

"Say it Anya," Lexa said, knowing that she needed to release her feelings. "Don't hold back."

"I thought you were dead!" Anya exploded. "We all did! And this is how you come back! In the middle of a masquerade full of armed guards with her by your side! You should've come to me first!"

"I know," Lexa said. "I planned to but I couldn't not tell Clarke, not when I saw how she was doing and she already had a plan."

"I know. I taught you that, to take advantage of any opportunity as they arise but..."

Lexa waited patiently, understanding what Anya couldn't say. Like Raven she often went to anger when deeply hurt, finding difficulty in expressing her feelings openly. 

Anya let out a growl and then charged forward and threw her arms around Lexa.

"Don't you dare go dying on me again," she muttered. "I could kill you right now."

Lexa patted her back gently and then Anya pulled back, straightening her shoulders. 

"At least that one will stop moping around now." Anya pointed directly at Clarke. "You have no idea how difficult she has been."

Clarke's brows rose but Anya just grumbled and then walked off muttering to herself. 

"That went better than I expected," Clarke said. "I thought she might hit you like she did me."

Lexa spun her head around to meet Clarke's eyes instantly.

"She what!"

Clarke chuckled. 

"Yeah we sort of came to blows. I was goading her and she was trying to get me to fight and snap out of it."

Lexa raised an eyebrow and her eyes darted away, her jaw shifting as she clenched it.

"I'll have to discuss that with her later. Right now, there is work to do."

"Address the crowd?" Clarke asked. 

"Care to join me?" 

Clarke's eyes went wide and her lower lip jutted out as she blinked rapidly. 

"Me? Why would you need me there?"

"We did this together," Lexa told her. "You are as much a leader as I am. You proved that. Even without me you would have succeeded in your plan. You never gave up the fight. Stand beside me. Show them your true strength Clarke."

Clarke was unsure but Lexa was so certain, not a flicker of doubt in her eyes and their hands were still linked. 

"Okay," she said, noting the broad smile that appeared on Lexa's lips as she agreed. 

Lexa seemed almost giddy though she disguised it from the crowd and she led Clarke to the front of the crowd still holding her hand. Their hands separated and they stood, Lexa stepping forward to speak.

"People of Polis, freedom fighters, warriors and trusted allies. Today we achieved an unbelievable victory against the tyrant who calls himself Prince. You thought me dead but I never deserted you. I returned from my injuries as soon as I could to free my people and to help strike this blow to the Mountain Men who had torn apart out city."

Lexa glanced towards Clarke. 

"But it was not I who led this victory. It was not I who kept fighting when all seemed lost and all others had given up. Wanheda planned and executed this plan. She freed you from the dungeon, Finn locked you in with the help of our allies from Arkadia. Her actions show a promise for a new future, one in which Polis is reclaimed by the people and ruled fairly and without tyranny."

She glanced at Clarke allowing her time to speak up. Clarke met her gaze, those brilliant green eyes full of fire and passion as they focussed on her, urging her to step into the role and lead by her side. Something in her eyes was desperate, hopeful almost, as if Clarke had been what she had always needed but had believed would never be fulfilled. Somehow it made Clarke determined and she stepped forward. 

"Today we turned the tables," Clarke said. "Finn, the Mountain Men, the guards, they all thought this war over. They thought they'd won. But they haven't. Not even close. Because this is a war. A war we are going to win together."

She took Lexa's hand and raised it and the crowd cheered for them, chanting both their names, Heda and Wanheda. Clarke glanced at Lexa, both of them breathing heavily, feeling the intensity of the crowd's passion. Clarke had never experienced anything like it. Lexa just wore a confident, knowing smile as if she had known Clarke capable of this all alone. 

"They cheer for you Clarke," she murmoured, as if to remind Clarke of everything she had achieved. "You gave them freedom."

"They cheer for you," Clarke replied. "You started all of this. You gave them freedom."

"We bring them hope," Lexa answered with a confident smirk.

Clarke smiled, unable to tear her eyes from Lexa and that magnetic charisma she had. It warmed Clarke's heart how Lexa always believed in her, how she always built her up. Lexa hadn't even once questioned her capability to pull the rescue off. She always promoted Clarke and urged her to be more everything she could be. Clarke loved her so much for that.

  
"Would you look at those two?" Raven said, as she handed bowls of stew out to people as Octavia poured them out. 

Octavia glanced up from the ladle and saw Clarke shyly smiling at Lexa who had her head held high, smiling back at her. Neither of them seemed to be able to stop glancing at each other, gazing at each other like they had just shared some deep secret or private joke. 

"They're really into each other aren't they," Octavia said, pouring more bowls of stew.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her anymore," Raven said. "We can call Niylah off the chase now."

Raven and Octavia both froze as they realised they'd forgotten all about her. 

"Niylah!!" they both said in unison. 

"I'll find her and tell her not to come to the house as planned."

"She's not at work tonight," Octavia said. "She could be anywhere. We'll have to do it in the morning before she shows up."

Raven sighed. 

"One of us better damn sure wake up early. You told her to turn up the charm and Clarke would eventually notice her flirting."

Octavia felt a splash of hot stew on her skin and cursed. 

"We'll both wake up early and go and find her."

"Alright. Nothing we can do tonight anyway."

Raven glanced at Clarke and Lexa, noticing Lexa quietly leading her by the hand into her tent. She smiled to herself, pleased that her best friend was finally happy again. 

_Good for you Griff_ she thought. _Good for you._


	42. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a playful and very pleasant morning and Raven and Octavia both over sleep and forget about inviting Niylah over to Clarke's house.

"Mmm, now that's what I call a wake up call," Clarke murmoured.

Lexa smiled, lifting her head from between Clarke's legs and moving back up to her pillow. She fell down on the bed on her back with a sigh and Clarke rolled over, sprawling an arm across Lexa's stomach, well satisfied and still pleasantly tingling from head to toe.

"How's your leg?" Clarke asked. "No aches or twinges?"

Lexa smiled. 

"No Clarke. Not since you've been massaging it every day."

Clarke opened her eyes and gazed up at Lexa and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. Lexa turned her head and opened her eyes to find Clarke smiling broadly at her.

"What was that for?" 

"For being you."

They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity both beaming with joy and then Clarke made that sweet little chuckle that she did when she was happy that Lexa loved so much. 

"I guess we should get up eventually and I should head home. I have a few things I have to attend to."

Clarke really didn't want to leave Lexa's tent but she needed to respond to her parents letters and check on the general mood of the city. Clarke moved to get up but immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down. 

"Lexa..." she warned.

Lexa just ignored her and held her there against her chest, raining kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders.

"I have stuff to do," Clarke protested weakly. 

"Nope," Lexa replied, mouthing over the side of her jaw and underneath it to that sweet spot that Clarke loved. 

"We had sex all last night and all this morning," Clarke muttered, her voice uneven and her eyes closing. "Seriously. We have to get out of bed sometime!"

"No we don't," Lexa replied, raining kisses over Clarke's collarbone and nipping gently. 

Clarke chuckled and gave in, letting Lexa have her fun for a few moments more. Lexa sighed happily and then paused her movements, her lips settling on Clarke's upper back, her nose pressed into Clarke's shoulder. 

"I could come with you," Lexa suggested. "Spend some time at your place while you write your parents back. I can be excellent company."

Lexa loosened her grip and Clarke half sat up, leaning over Lexa's bare abdomen to prop herself up on the mattress. 

"So I'm aware. If I say yes will you let me go?"

"You are not my prisoner Clarke."

"Then why did you try to stop me leaving?" Clarke asked with a chuckle. 

Lexa just raised an eyebrow as if to pretend that she didn't know what Clarke was talking about. 

"Prove it," Lexa challenged. 

Clarke laughed and fell down onto Lexa kissing her. 

"Fine," she said, letting go of Lexa's lower lip which she had captured between her own, "keep me company but we both better put on some clothes first."

"Shame," Lexa said, raking her eyes admiringly over Clarke's body as she sat up and pulled her shift over her head.

Clarke glanced back and shot her an amused smile before continuing to dress and Lexa got up and started searching for her own clothes. 

Clarke exited the tent once dressed and found Murphy playfully teasing Emori. He was shoving a wooden spoon towards her mouth with a grin urging her to taste it, as he stood cooking over a large pot. Clarke blinked, finding it almost adorable how much Murphy seemed to like her and Emori seemed to like him just as much. 

When Murphy noticed her, his smile disappeared as if he hated being caught out when he wasn't his usual jaded self. 

"Hey where's Rae and Octavia?" she asked. 

"Still asleep I'm guessing," he said. "Didn't you hear all the noise Raven and Anya were making last night? Guess Anya needed to blow off some steam from finding out Heda isn't dead and Octavia and Lincoln probably spent the night crashed out in the woods together. Didn't hear a thing from your tent though."

He glanced at her questioningly but Clarke ignored his assumption that their silence meant no sex. What he didn't know was that both of them had been muffling their cries in various ways and both of them still had love bites on their necks to prove it.

Clarke just smiled confidently and paid no attention to his words, to happy to be mad at him and too content to even care what he thought. 

Lexa came up behind her a few moments later, one hand resting on Clarke's hip from behind. Clarke craned her neck to glanced up at her. 

"Ready to go?" Clarke asked, in a cheerful tone. 

"Ready when you are," Lexa replied smoothly. "Riding front or back?"

"Um... front but you can hold the reins. That way if I doze off I can fall asleep on you without worry."

Lexa chuckled. 

"I see. It's like that is it?"

"Hey you wanted to come with me."

Clarke smiled up at her as Lexa's hand lazily rested across her abdomen over her clothes, as if to keep her near to her. Clarke got caught up in the depth of love in those dreamily green eyes that gazed back at her for a second then Murphy cleared his throat rather obviously and she broke eye contact. Clarke glanced down shyly and then up at Murphy for a second who had his head tilted almost curiously as if he'd only just noticed how Clarke was acting around Lexa. 

She didn't say anything but knew that he'd figured out how she felt for her. He'd known she'd spent the night with Lexa more than once. Hell the whole camp had known that from before the explosion had happened but she was sure he had thought it only casual what they had. 

Clarke and Lexa headed over to Lexa's horse and they both mounted, Lexa's arms soon reaching around Clarke to take the reins, both in such a good mood they felt as if nothing could bring it down. 

  
When Raven appeared groggily from Anya's tent, a little while later, her hair down from its usual ponytail and looking a little dishevelled, the first thing she asked Murphy was where Clarke was. 

"What am I, everyone's keeper?" he snapped. "Her and Heda went back to her house just a little while ago. Why?"

Raven's eyes went wide and she glanced around. 

"Shit! Where's Octavia? Her usual place."

"I don't know! Try looking for her why don't you. Geez what is it with everyone today? I'm just the cook."

Raven glared at him and then set off into the forest to find Octavia and stop Clarke and Lexa before they got back to her house. She found Octavia asleep on Lincoln's bare chest, thankfully with a blanket covering them both. 

"Get up!" she hissed. "We overslept. Get a move on before it's too late."

Octavia lifted her head, still half asleep, barely able to focus but when Raven threw her clothes at her, she only gave minimal protests and dressed hurriedly as Raven turned her back. 

  
Clarke had spent most of the ride, lazily leaning back against Lexa, enjoying the more relaxed pace of the day. After all the excitement of the evening before, she felt more fulfilled than ever, physically and emotionally. Maybe Lexa had been right. She had been born to be a fighter, to be a leader. It felt more natural than anything ever had and the thrill of it all had been incredible. Most of all though, Lexa was with her again. She had been so afraid when she'd returned that she'd leave again somehow or that something would screw it up but slowly but surely, Lexa's warm, exciting and yet reassuring presence had eased those doubts and now she felt truly happy for once in her life. 

Lexa still had to disguise herself when they travelled into Polis. The guards were on high alert but they seemed to have found no sign of who released the prisoners and were licking their wounds from the fight and the city seemed calmer than it had in a long time. 

"Thinking?" Lexa asked.

"No, just enjoying the moment. I'm very happy right now."

Clarke didn't need to see Lexa's face to know that she was smiling. She could feel it in how her she held Clarke, how she buried her nose in her shoulder and left a loving kiss right there. Clarke felt totally safe with her and god she had missed that feeling so much, that feeling of being loved and of loving someone else so much that it just made everything brighter.

She hadn't realised how much she had been drowning without her. Clarke had never needed anyone and she could live without Lexa if she had to. She knew she could but god she didn't ever want to lose her again. 

It had hurt. The pain had been exhausting and she had acted out, reckless, angry, grieving. Having Lexa back was all she had ever dreamed of in those terrible months. 

They got down from the horse once they reached her home and Clarke moved to open the door. The maid would already be inside so early in the day and the door would be unbolted so it was no surprise to her when it opened easily without any resistance and they walked through.

The surprise came when she saw the blonde figure of a woman turn and smile at her in greeting. 

"Niylah!" she gasped. 

"Hello Clarke," she said seductively. "What a lovely day it is."

Clarke glanced at Lexa, whose fist was now clenching and saw her jaw shift in that way it did when she was annoyed or upset. 

"Who is this?" Niylah asked, glancing between the two women as Lexa's eyes glazed over into a threatening glare. 

A few seconds later, Raven and Octavia burst in the door, both out of breath. Clarke turned back in surprise but Lexa's gaze never left Niylah as her eyes bore in the other other women with warning. 


	43. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have breakfast with Niylah which results in some interesting developments and discussions about possessiveness and Raven and Octavia eavesdrop on Niylah, Lexa and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes smut and scenes of a sexual nature

"Thank you kindly for inviting me to breakfast," Niylah said. "Your friends told me to the maid would let me in early if you hadn't returned home in time. I hope that's okay."

Clarke scowled towards Raven and Octavia, knowing that none of this was Niylah's fault. 

"It's fine," Clarke said, ignoring the heated glared Lexa still gave the woman. 

"Is your friend joining us?" Niylah asked, glancing towards Lexa. 

"I already ate breakfast," Lexa replied dryly. 

Clarke elbowed her in the side and Lexa made a strangled sound. 

"I mean, of course that's why I'm here."

Clarke shot her a warning look to tell her to play nice and not be rude to her guest, even if she hadn't really invited her in the first place but had been misled by Raven and Octavia. 

"I'll get started on cooking while Raven sets the table."

Octavia's voice was low as she passed Clarke sheepishly and Raven hurredly followed, mouthing apologies at Clarke from behind Niylah's back. 

"Niylah, this is Lexa. Lexa, Niylah."

Lexa nodded, her lips tightly pressed together, her jaw slightly clenched. 

"Good to meet you," Niylah said. "How do you two know each other?"

"Our families," Clarke told her, "they were old friends a long time ago. We met when I visited Polis."

Niylah nodded and it was excrutiatingly awkward for a moment. 

"We should seat ourselves at the table," Clarke said, trying to cut through the tension between Lexa's absolute silence and Niylah's attempts at trying to talk to her cordially. 

  
A few moments later and Niylah made Clarke snort with laughter and Lexa was far from happy. It turned out Niylah was fairly charming and witty and Lexa had to resist the urge to act on her sudden jealousy as she told Clarke funny tales of the worst customers in her inn. 

"Naked?" Clarke laughed. "Why was he naked?"

"I've no idea. I only know that he was blind drunk and kept trying to climb up on top of the bar and dance."

Clarke laughed heartily, reaching for Lexa's hand to remind her she was still aware of her. 

"Lexa has a lot of great stories too. She's probably the most interesting person I've ever met."

Lexa raised one eyebrow, knowing exactly what Clarke was doing. She was appealing to her ego and sense of competition.

"Really?" Niylah asked, barely glancing at her, far too focussed on Clarke. 

"Well I don't like to brag," Lexa said with a confident smile.

"You?" Clarke teased. "You love to brag about your abilities. I've never known someone so confident in my life."

"Maybe I have good reason to be confident."

As Lexa and Clarke debated happily, Niylah glanced between them and saw what she hadn't noticed before. The two had chemistry, great chemistry. If she wanted to make a move on Clarke it would have to be soon or she theorised that Lexa certainly would. It would certainly explain why Lexa seemed so hostile to her. 

"Clarke might I ask you to show me where the garderobe is. I could do with freshening up."

Lexa's smile faded instantly and Clarke glanced towards her nervously. 

"Sure," she replied. "It won't take a moment."

Clarke got up from her seat and started to show Niylah towards the downstairs privy. 

"It's just through there," Clarke said, turning to go back. 

Niylah snatched Clarke's hand and pulled her in for a kiss, determined to make a move but Clarke pulled back.

"Back off of her!"

Lexa who had let her jealousy get the better of her flung herself between Clarke and Niylah. 

"Lexa it's okay."

Lexa clenched her fist ready to strike and Niylah looked deeply alarmed that is until Clarke moved in front of Lexa and put her hands on her chest to stop her.

"But she-"

"She doesn't know," Clarke reminded her. 

She glanced at Niylah who seemed suddenly to come to a realisation. 

"You two are together. You're friends told me you lost someone, that you needed some fun."

"She doesn't need any fun!" Lexa snapped. "Well not that kind of fun with you. Of course she deserves fun."

Niylah lifted her gaze, trying to avoid Lexa's furious glare. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware."

Clarke sighed and glanced down. 

"We should tell her the truth Lexa. She doesn't deserve your anger."

She half whispered it in Lexa's ear and Lexa calmed at her words and nodded as Clarke lifted her chin. Their lips met as Lexa reclaimed them, Clarke reassuring her that she was hers and no one else's. 

Clarke glanced back at Niylah, taking Lexa's hand. 

"She's Lexa Woods," Clarke told her. "I thought she'd died. Octavia and Raven were meddling even though they meant well. They didn't know that she had returned."

Niylah glanced towards Lexa in horror.

"Ser Lexa Woods?"

Clarke nodded. 

"Yes. We're in love," she admitted. "I'm sorry but flattered as I am, I'm with Lexa. I apologise for the misunderstanding."

"No it me who should apologise," Niylah said, "I should have realised. You never returned my interests. I would never have been so bold had I known you were not single."

Clarke felt Lexa's hand loosen in her own and saw her flex her shoulders, her tension easing at Niylah's words. It was the right thing to say. 

"And I am sorry I acted so rashly. I can be - competitive when it comes to Clarke's affections."

Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand, gazing up at Lexa and Niylah saw it clearly. They truly were in love and she would have never come between them and she was sure she wouldn't ever want to try. Niylah had rarely seen anyone look at someone as Clarke looked at Lexa now. 

"It is fine. I would have felt the same in your situation. I should really leave. Thank you for breakfast and your hospitality. Both of you are welcome anytime at the inn. I will speak to no one of your return Ser."

Lexa nodded and Clarke knew that her jealousy towards Niylah would no longer be a problem. Niylah left shortly after, Clarke formally thanking her for visiting and when the door was closed she turned back to Lexa. 

"See, problem solved with no bloodshed. It was just a misunderstanding."

Lexa sighed and pulled her into a hug. 

"Can you forgive me for being such a jealous idiot? I know you would never betray me in that way."

"Hmm," Clarke said, pulling back and grazing a thumb across Lexa's cheek, "I don't know. You might have to do some grovelling."

Lexa smiled back in amusement, her eyelids flickering down. 

"Does that mean you will remain absolutely calm if ever some pretty woman tries to flirt with me in front of you?"

Clarke feigned a serious expression, her lip twitching. 

"Oh they better not or they'll have me to answer to."

Lexa grinned and leaned in to kiss her, pressing her lips to the beauty mark just above her upper lip. It always distracted her when Clarke was gazing at her, that dark fleck that seemed to add so much character to her face. She pressed down on it softly and then lifted her lips to move down and repeat the action on the corner of Clarke's mouth. Clarke exhaled softly and then reached for Lexa's chin and pulled her down, seeking out those pillowed lips. 

"Upstairs now!" Clarke whispered as their kisses became more heated and intense. 

Lexa started moving towards the stairs, guiding Clarke with her, but was barely paying attention to anything but her lips on Clarke's, her lover's mouth searching for her own every time they parted. 

"We should - watch - where we - are going," Clarke. "Before we get injured."

Lexa growled and pulled back and lifted Clarke up in her arms. 

"Really?" Clarke asked dryly. "Impatient much."

Lexa smirked. 

"But this arouses you does it not?"

Clarke gazed at her as she held onto Lexa's strong arms, unable to deny that it did. Lexa carried her upstairs and placed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and resuming their makeout session. 

"The door," Clarke reminded her. 

Lexa hopped off the bed and hurried over to bolt it, pulling off her overshirt before she resumed kissing Clarke. They both undressed quickly, fumbling to undo fastenings, giving up on the idea of removing everything once there was enough to allow them room to move against each other. Lexa girated her hips, rubbing against Clarke with her thigh, grinding down on Clarke's own thigh as she drew moan after moan from Clarke as Lexa herself began to fall apart. She removed her knee and slipped her fingers inside Clarke who was desperately wet already, Lexa still moving herself back and forward over Clarke's thighs as she rained kisses over her partner's neck and breasts and everywhere she could find to taste her. 

God she was so worked up. Maybe she should actually thank Niylah. A little competition had actually fired her up and Clarke seemed to actually like her possessive side though. Lexa grinded down on her as Clarke went wild beneath her, thrashing against her as Lexa pushed her to the brink with her fingers inside her.

Clarke stiffened and then her orgasm hit her and she cried out in ecstasy as Lexa kept going, working more and more from her, knowing that Clarke could always go for more and had more stamina than any lover she had ever had before. Lexa herself was coming completely undone at the seams, riding her like crazy, her hands slipping out of Clarke as she began only to focus on her own orgasm approaching. Suddenly Clarke spun her over on her back and went down on her, as if wanting to take back control and Lexa clenched her hands into the sheets as Clarke produced the most intense cries from her. Lexa gasped, her eyes closed, her jaw hanging open and she let go and had probably the most intense orgasmic experience of her life. She moaned as she came down, feeling Clarke's movements slow as she let Lexa recover. Clarke lifted her head from between her legs but Lexa did not open her eyes to see her smiling triumphantly. Clarke climbed up and brushed over her jaw and cheek. 

"You don't own me anymore than I own you. I choose to be here. Remember this moment the next time you get possessive."

Clarke's voice was a whisper but there was a sense of victory in her words and Lexa got the message loud and clear. Clarke would always be an equal challenge to Lexa's power and they were both helpless for each other. Lexa just lay there panting as Clarke placed a playful, kiss on her cheek to reinforce her point. 

She had let Lexa think she had the upper hand, had even let Lexa think she was going to get away with her jealousy and somehow Clarke had turned the tables on her. 

_She let me carry her upstairs_ Lexa thought, _planning to do this._

She opened her eyes and shot a look at Clarke, admiring her cleverness. 

_God I love her. She schemes more than I do. Has there ever been a more incredible woman?_

Lexa thought herself the luckiest woman in the world as Clarke just reached for her sketching tools and began to move charcoal across the paper, making tiny scratching sounds as she suddenly became inspired. Lexa didn't move, just watching her and that peaceful smile that Clarke wore when she was concentrating and calm. 

  
Raven and Octavia heard the shouting but decided not to intervene, already in enough trouble with Clarke. 

When they heard it calm down they both listened with their ears at the door to the conversation. 

"Meddling?" Raven scoffed lifting her head. "That's a bit harsh."

"Wait did she just say love?"

Raven pressed her ear back to the door and they heard as the three women made amends and Niylah made her leave.

Octavia sighed as they both lifted their heads.

"Well Lexa didn't kill her. Clarke handled it."

"Thankfully," Raven said. "I don't think Niylah would've stood a chance against her."

Octavia frowned suddenly as they heard Clarke and Lexa making a lot of noise on the stairs and then her bedroom door slam shut. A few moments later all they could hear was first Clarke moaning very loudly and then Lexa's taking over. 

"Do you hear this?" Octavia said. "They're louder than you and Anya were last night."

Raven rolled her eyes and then shot her a look of disdain. 

"Really? We weren't that loud."

"Oh you were," Octavia told her. "Why do you think me and Lincoln started sleeping away from the hideout where it's quiet."

The moaning got progressively louder and Raven and Octavia both felt as if they were intruding suddenly. 

"Geez are you hearing this?"

"I think everyone in Polis is hearing this," Octavia said, raising her voice. "Maybe we should go out for a while."

"Yep. We should apologise to Niylah. I don't wanna lose those free cups of ale she's been giving me."

"Me either. It's good stuff."

Both of the hurried out of the front door as quickly as they could, talking about how they were going to convince Niylah that they were truly sorry while still bickering over how loud Raven had been the night before. 


	44. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa undertake a heist that doesn't go as planned and leads to new revelations and Octavia and Raven grumble about the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments for the last chapter and jealous Lexa. I'm glad you all enjoyed it ☺☺☺
> 
> Also the phrase 'giving me evils' means glaring intensly or giving an evil look just in case anyone doesn't know that phrase.

"How many more of these do we need to hit?" Clarke asked, concealed by her hood, her eyes masked by blue-silver paint. 

Lexa's mouth sneered up at the corners and then she pressed her lips together thoughtfully, her own war paint making her appear more fierce than ever. 

"This should be enough for a while but we need to move our plans along to deal with the Mountain Men. Danté arrives soon and I hear he's cleverer than his son. Maybe we can strike a deal with him."

Clarke turned to her, watching her lips move as she spoke, unable to keep her gaze from her lover. She yanked her head away after a second remembering where they were. 

_Focus Wanheda. The carriage will be here in a moment. All eyes on the prize._

The carriage became visible from the trees they were hiding in and both of them leapt down silently as it passed, Emori striking one of the wheels from the side to make it stumble and come to a stop.

Lexa drew her bow and aimed it inside the window and Clarke did the same on the other side. 

"Don't move," Clarke rasped before turning her gaze to the passengers. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the angry face of her own mother glaring back at her, her father by her side with his hands raised. 

_Maybe she won't recognise me._

Clarke hesitated for a moment shooting a look up at Lexa who shared her surprise. Clarke cleared her throat trying for a deeper tone. 

"Hand over your coins or-"

"Clarke don't you think I recognise my own daughter. Put the bow down!"

Clarke lowered the bow and Lexa repeated the action, whistling to call of the heist as Abby got out of the carriage. She yanked down her daughter's hood, her husband just glancing at Heda sheepishly. 

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous costume? What did you think you were doing? There better be a damn good explanation for this."

Lexa sighed seeing Clarke at a loss for words and pulled her hood down. 

"This is my fault," she explained stepping forward. 

"No it isn't," Clarke replied quickly. "Don't take the blame for this. I'm as much a part of it."

"Lexa?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course it's Lexa," Abby scoffed. "Who else would it be? Honestly Jake didn't you recognise her?"

He shot a look at his daughter silently communicating that she was on her own and Clarke swallowed, knowing that she was about to get a serious lecture from her mother.

"Lexa, can I have moment alone with my daughter please?"

"I'll repair the carriage," Lexa offered. "It's the least I can do."

Abby took her daughters arm and walked just out of earshot as Jake stayed behind. They could both see Clarke turn her head away as she got the scolding of her life, her face flushed with embarassment. They could see Clarke trying to defend herself as Lexa bent down to try and reattach the damaged wheel. 

"So how have you both been?" Jake asked awkwardly. "We thought you were dead. Clarke was - well she was pretty cut up about it."

"I nearly was dead," Lexa muttered, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "I returned to her as soon as I was able."

"I'm guessing you're the Bandit of TonDC then?" he asked. 

Lexa glanced towards Clarke. 

"We both are now. I didn't want to involve her in this but she's strong willed."

"Oh I know," Jake said. "Gets it from her mother. Believe me I know full well how stubborn she can be. Once she gets something in her head, there's no stopping her."

"We didn't know it was you. Our intel rarely tells us the identity of the travellers and this money isn't for us. It's for the people."

Jake smiled and glanced down at her. 

"I know Lexa. I guess this is the part where I'm supposed ask you what your intentions towards my daughter are."

Lexa stopped still, testing the finished wheel repair and not looking up at him. She rose to her feet and met his eyes. 

"I plan to marry her one day," she stated, glancing towards Clarke. "I'm in love with her. I have been since the beginning. I just didn't realise."

A wide smile spread across Jake's face and he seemed genuinely happy at her words. 

"Well here's a tip for you. Stay on Abby's good side and find somewhere suitable for you both to live. I mean she only rents this townhouse. You're gonna need somewhere more permanant."

"My family home is in ruins. Maybe after this is over, I can rebuild or maybe it's best left to the dust. I don't technically own anything any more."

Jake seemed to notice Lexa's wistful tone.

"I really am sorry for what happened to your father. Maybe you can find a new piece of land, make a new start for you both when it's over."

"Maybe," Lexa mused thoughtfully.

"Oh they're heading back," Jake warned. "Let me do the talking."

Abby and Clarke returned, Clarke wearing a face like thunder, still noticably red. 

"Clarke has explained this whole situation and you should know I don't approve at all but as she refuses to accept the folly of her actions..." Abby side eyed her daughter as she contined, "I have no choice but to accept it."

"Hey it's not so bad," Jake added. "Our daughter the revolutionary. It's impressive and Lexa is alive after all."

Abby gave him a sharp stare. 

"Don't defend them. I take it you fixed the carriage."

"Yes," Lexa said, "good as new. We weren't aware you were visiting. It wasn't my intention-"

Abby raised her hand. 

"Lexa, I appreciate you trying to apologise but I really just want to get into Polis, get something for lunch and rest. Let's just leave it for another time."

Lexa frowned and Clarke sighed as her parents climbed back into the carriage, Clarke squeezing Lexa's hand as she passed and got in also. 

"Where is the driver?" Abby asked. 

Clarke's face was full of guilt as she lifted her eyes. 

"Our people will have knocked him out. He'll wake in a moment."

Her mother glared at her and folded her arms. 

"Lexa?" she called. "Can you wake the driver before getting in? I take it you are coming with us."

Lexa spun around in surprise and then nodded and strode for the driver. 

"You seem better," her mother noted a little more calmly. "When did she return? What happened?"

"It's a long story," Clarke replied, "but not long ago. She was found by a stranger who healed her. Becca or something."

Her mother's eyebrows rose.

"Becca? Dark hair? Little eccentric? Lives in the woods and does experiments?"

"You know her?"

"I know of her," her mother replied. "She's a genius but unorthodox to say the least. You know I take great interest in medical breakthroughs. She's been developing a new kind of blood transfusion. One that promotes rapid healing. Wait she didn't use that on Lexa did she?"

Clarke frowned now, feeling more concerned. 

"Yes I think so. Why?"

"Because if she was successful and people find out, Lexa's blood will become a commodity. She was never able to make it work before."

Lexa suddenly climbed into the carriage, closing the door behind her and all eyes were on her. 

"What?" she asked. "The driver is awake."

"Have you happened to bleed since you returned?" Abby asked. "Did you notice it was a strange colour?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head. 

"No why?"

Abby and Clarke glanced at each other. 

"I think we better go and see this Becca woman right away. We need to know either way."

"Know what?" Lexa protested. "What are you talking about?"

"If Becca experimented on you she may have succeeded and turned you into a night bleeder. She really should have told you the risks."

"Risks? I'm perfectly healthy."

Abby smiled a little.

"Oh I expect so but you're also a medical rarity and you may want to keep that under wraps. You can never visit a regular doctor again else they might tell someone and you'll get more trouble than you bargained for."

Lexa's lips curved downwards in that way that they did when she was troubled and Clarke reached for her hand. 

"It'll be fine. No one will find out and if they do - we'll deal with it."

Lexa turned to her clasping Clarke's hand that lay over her own and turning it over so that their hands were joined. She brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand unaware that Jake was watching the gesture with a slight smile. 

Abby coughed politely to break the moment as the pair gazed at each other. 

"Tell the driver to head for the other side of the woods. We'll have to hurry if we are to get there and back before dark."

Lexa leaned over and gave the driver instructions, glad he had not questioned or freaked out about the fact Heda and Wanheda were in the back of his carriage. 

  
"Damn, Niylah is still giving me evils."

Raven was slumped over the bar in the Trading Post watching Niylah glare at her from the other side as she wiped the surface down with a cloth. 

"I know. She's been the same with me. I don't think she appreciated our matchmaking," Octavia said, taking a sip of her drink. 

She wondered how Lexa and the others were doing with the heist. She'd been left out of this one, clearly as minor punishment for Niylah and her and Raven were drowning their sorrows, Anya tagging along since Lexa had ordered her to keep them out of trouble. 

"To be fair, you both deserve it, meddling like that."

Raven and Octavia both looked at her increduously. 

"You were in on it!" Octavia exclaimed. 

Anya just lifted her tankard close to her mouth. 

"Yeah but I didn't actually do anything but watch your scheming."

Anya took a gulp of her ale while Raven and Octavia just shook their heads. 

"No more free ale I guess then," Raven said mournfully. "It was good while it lasted."

"Why don't you make your own?" Anya suggested, placing down her empty tankard. "You're good at all that chemistry stuff aren't you?"

Raven and Octavia glanced at each other both thinking the same thing. 

"Monty and Jasper!" they both said in unison.

"We need to invite them to visit. Get them to whip up a few batches for us," Raven said with a grin. 

"Great plan," Octavia replied. "We better send word."

Anya groaned. 

"Ugh. You two are gonna get in trouble again aren't you?"

"Probably," Raven replied, beaming back at her mischieviously, "but isn't that why you love us?"

"I love you," Anya said gruffily gesturing towards Octavia. "She's your problem."

Octavia feigned offence and Anya headed towards Niylah to order another round of drinks. 

"So where are those two these days?" Raven asked. 

"Don't know," Octavia said thoughtfully. "I write to Bell and find out. If he's not too preoccupied with Echo."

"Ah Echo," Raven said. "The one who always looks like she wants to kill me."

"She looks at everyone like that," Octavia said. "Trust me. It's not personal. She's not a people person."

"Not like my lovely future wife over there," Raven joked. "She's all sunshine."

Both of them laughing as Anya carried three tankards back over, glaring at one man who blocked her path until he backed down and moved aside.

"You do love her though right?" Octavia asked.

"Totally," Raven answered with certainty. "Like I said future wife. Anya's the real deal."

"Good for you," Octavia said, raising her almost empty tankard. 

Raven raised her own and clinked it with Octavia's just as Anya sat down, placing three new drinks down on the counter. Raven looked at her thoughtfully and then spontaneously kissed her on the cheek. 

"That's for being incredible," she just said when Anya raised a questioning brow.

"Later tonight I'll show you just how incredible I can be," Anya replied seductively. "But first we drink."


	45. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ponders what Becca did to her and wonders how much she has changed and Anya deals with drunken Raven.

"I don't know that she will be pleased about this." 

Lexa's lips pressed together, turned up ever so slightly as Clarke and her parents followed her into the woods. 

"Nevertheless we need to know what she did to you."

Lexa said nothing in reply to Abby sensing that she was still on thin ice but Clarke just glanced at her reassuringly. 

They found the tent but Lexa said she would enter first to warn Alie about her uninvited guests but inside no one was there and the tent had been almost cleared out. 

"She's not here," Lexa called. 

Clarke hurried in, standing behind Lexa who glanced around the empty tent puzzled. 

"This was where you were all those months?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. "It was not the best experience for me. Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she went to Polis? Didn't you once say she mentioned a friend there?"

"Cole McAdams I think she said. One of her colleagues."

Clarke heard Lexa exhale and saw her turn her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't even want to come back here and now I need to go searching for her to find out how I've changed."

"Hey," Clarke reached for Lexa's arm, touching her gently. "You haven't changed. I'm sure it's just something minor. You're still Lexa."

"I'm still your Lexa?" she asked mournfully.

"Always," Clarke replied, with a slight smile. 

"Clarke!" 

Clarke sighed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"She's still mad. We better go and tell her the bad news and get her back to my house."

"And your father. Don't forget about him."

"He'd be happy if he slept in the woods," Clarke joked. "I'm not worried about him."

"I'll be out in a minute," Lexa said, her mind still clouded with memories of the time she spent in the tent. 

Clarke nodded, understanding and kissed her on the cheek before striding out. 

_What did you do to me?_ Lexa thought to herself remembering how Becca seemed to always be writing notes and observing her.

During her recovery she'd had nothing but time to think and she'd thought only of Clarke and getting back to her. Lexa rubbed her forearm, remembering the strange tubing that Becca had put in her arm and the black liquid that had pumped into her. 

_My blood will be black now_ she thought. _I already know as much. I felt stronger, fitter than ever after the transfusions. Only my muscles took longer to recover._

Lexa turned and walked out of the tent, determined to put that period of her life past her. She had to focus on her goal. If Abby wanted to find Becca she would let her but Lexa had other priorities. 

"You okay?" Abby asked her as she exited. "I know it must have been quite traumatic going through what you did."

"Maybe we should head back before it gets dark," Clarke interrupted, guessing that Lexa didn't want to discuss it anymore. 

"Sounds good to me," her father added in support. 

Abby narrowed her eyes but didn't argue, her gaze flickering between Lexa and her daughter. Clarke held out her hand and Lexa took it and they both climbed back into the carriage. Abby thought not for the first time that Clarke was already too far gone when it came to Lexa and that there was no going back. 

  
The woods of TonDC were quiet save for Raven and Anya stumbling towards their tent in the early evening, both fairly intoxicated and already in a heated kiss. 

"I love this," Raven mumbled, inbetween kisses. "I love you. Can we stay together forever?"

Anya was smiling as she pulled back, finding drunk Raven all too sweet. The brunette was far more drunk than she was and seemed to be more affectionate even than usual.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Anya asked with a raised brow, "because if so I accept."

Raven stopped and stared back into Anya's eyes. 

"Sure. Don't think I will forget. We're engaged now."

"Whatever you say," Anya said. "Come on, sleepy time. You're too drunk for anything else."

"Aww..." Raven groaned. 

"Hey guys, I got a tip at the inn that Dante Wallace will be in Polis by tomorrow. Armed escort and everything."

Anya glanced up at Octavia who barely even seemed intoxicated at all. 

"Why aren't you as drunk as her?" she asked. 

"She cheated," Raven muttered. "She let me drink all her ale."

Octavia met Anya's eyes and shrugged. 

"Lexa sent word she is at Clarke's tonight. We'll head over there as soon as I sober this one up."

Anya nodded at Raven. 

"I'll go and talk to Indra. See what she says while I wait. She usually has some great ideas."

Octavia strode away and Anya lifted Raven's arm around her own neck to hold her up. 

"We're still engaged," Raven slurred. "I'm holding you to that one."

Anya shook her head but smiled, finding the idea more than pleasant. 

"Fine let's just get you some water and some food in you."


	46. Per Sanguinem Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke notices that Lexa still seems distracted but is interrupted from talking about when Anya, Raven and Octavia show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Noun, fiyanas en uf - Wisdom, compassion and strength

Clarke noticed how Lexa fiddled with her sleeve when they were back in her home, noticed how distracted she was. Something about all of the black blood business was bothering her more than she wanted to say. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke whispered, under her breath as her parents settled in their things in the upstairs guest room. 

Lexa raised a brow and then shook her head. 

"I... need to tell you something. It's about my blood. I remembered something, something which may explain why she chose me as a test subject."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked in a hushed voice. 

At that moment, Octavia and Anya barged through the front door, Raven half carried by Anya and a little worse for wear and the moment was lost. 

"Dante Wallace," Anya said quickly, her eyes locking with Lexa's, "Polis, tomorrow, armed escort."

"We could get an audience with him," Octavia said. 

"Or take him hostage," Anya suggested. 

Lexa turned away, thinking about her options.

"No, he will be too heavily guarded. We can't intercept him. We need to find a way to approach him in broad daylight, to get in reach of him."

"Me," Clarke said quietly. "I can get close. Only Titus knows I'm Wanheda and he clearly hasn't told anyone. Finn barely listens to me but he tolerates my presence."

"No," Lexa said quickly. 

Clarke spun her head around. 

"What do you mean no, Lexa? We need this. We need an opportunity to try and find a peaceful solution."

Lexa sighed. 

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked softly, in a manner that told Clarke that she was mentally exhausted and didn't want to argue. 

"Griffin will get her own way," Raven muttered, holding her head. "She always does."

Anya held her up, one arm around Raven's waist, her body supporting her from falling. 

"Wait," Raven asked with a frown looking up at her, "did I drunk propose to you?"

Anya showed just the hint of a smile, an amused twinkle in her eyes. 

"You did."

Raven tilted her head in confusion. 

"Wait. You accepted! What the hell!

"I did," Anya smirked. "As you said we are engaged now, unless you've changed your mind."

Raven made a strangled noise. 

"I'm too hungover for this. I need more water and food - and a nice, comfy bed."

It was at that moment Abby and Jake Griffin walked down the stairs and Raven's mood suddenly perked up.

"When did you get here? Wait An, did you tell me when I was drunk as well?"

Abby gave Raven a disapproving look but then moved forward to embrace Raven and Octavia. 

"You smell like a tavern kiddo," Jake whispered to Raven. "You might want to freshen up."

Raven laughed musically, as always a fan of Jake's humour. 

"Nah my girlfriend likes it."

"Fianceé," Anya corrected. 

Jake's brows rose and Abby shot a look at them both but Raven avoided their eyes. 

"She's teasing," Raven said nervously. "She has a very dry sense of humour."

"I'm not teasing," Anya said. "You asked me and I accepted."

"I was blind drunk and you know it," Raven argued. "We are not engaged."

Anya shrugged but the smirk was still there as if she didn't quite believe her. 

"Sure thing future wifey."

Raven was dumbfounded as Anya walked past her and over to Lexa. 

"She heard all of our conversations in the inn then?" Octavia whispered. 

"Of course she did," Raven hissed. "Ears like a wolf that one. Damn her and her super hearing."

"Did you really drunk propose to her?"

Raven threw her hands up desperately. 

"Not in so many words no!"

  
Clarke watched the whole exchange thinking that supper was going to be interesting but every now and then she glanced at Lexa who had been just about to tell her something. She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut but after a moment she couldn't and strode over and took her hand. 

"Sorry Anya, Lexa and I need to talk for a second."

Lexa met her eyes but that usual confidence she had was lacking. She looked unusually wary as if she didn't want anyone else to be around to hear her secret.

"Upstairs," Clarke added softly.

Lexa nodded and followed her, still holding onto Clarke's hand as she climbed the stairs behind her. Once they were upstairs and the door was closed, Clarke sat down on the bed. 

"Alright spill. You were about to tell me something important."

Lexa exhaled and sat down beside her on the bed. 

"There was a legend about the Woods family, one I had forgotten. Do you know what our original motto was, our ancestors?"

Clarke shook her head. 

"I thought it was in trigedasleng. _Noun, fiyanas en uf."_

"Wisdom, compassion, strength," Lexa recited. "That became our formal motto but the original one in latin was ' _per sanguinem noctum'"_

"By the blood of the night," Clarke answered her reply as quiet as a whisper.

Lexa stared ahead as Clarke watched her jaw clench and flick to the side. That clench was never a good sign. Lexa only did it when annoyed or troubled or both. 

"I had forgotten because it had fallen out of use but it was an old legend, considered merely an old wives tale. The Woods family were rumoured to be born occassionally with blood as black as the night. Blood that gave them enhanced strength and healing. No one believed it to be true but there were tales..."

"But you didn't have black blood before?" Clarke asked, "and you don't know if you have now."

"I was trying to remember all those times I injured myself as a child. My father would get very upset and scold me and have the wound covered at once. I remember thinking once when I was little that my blood looked funny, dark but he dismissed it and said it was red and normal."

Clarke pulled Lexa's hand onto her lap. 

"So you think you had night blood already?"

"Not fully but maybe I had a hint of it. Not enough to be truly noticable but enough. I already know that Becca changed it."

"That's why it worked on you," Clarke as if speaking to herself or thinking out loud. "You already had the potential for it. It was already in your bloodline. Maybe it just phased out over time."

"There's something else. My time of the month last time..."

Lexa exhaled as if she didn't want to have to spell it out.

"Oh," Clarke replied, her brows flicking upwards. "I see."

"I don't want to pursue this with Becca," Lexa said. "If your mother wants to that's her decision but it is what it is and I already know it's true. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Clarke leaned in closer, placing one hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"It doesn't change anything. Not you. Not who you are inside. Not how I feel about you. Your heritage never mattered to me one bit. I would have fallen for you if you were a peasant just as easily as if you were a lord."

Lexa blinked, showing more vulnerability in her eyes than Clarke had ever seen her exhibit. 

"That is what you're worried about? That you aren't the same person anymore? Because you are the same person. To me you'll always just be Lexa."

"There's other things I'm more worried about. You're right about Dante Wallace. You're our best shot at getting to him but I don't want you to have to do it."

"Why?" Clarke asked, tilting her head forward. 

"Because I'm afraid of losing you and I'm never usually afraid of anything."

Clarke smiled and brushed a thumb across Lexa's jaw before cupping her face. Her eyes were lit up with such sweetness and love that Lexa thought that she could stare into them forever. 

"I am going there to meet with him when I can."

"I know," Lexa sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. 

A part of her feared for Clarke but another part loved that wilful side to her, that rebellious, unflinching, unyielding stubborness that matched even her own. Lexa had never found someone able to challenge her like Clarke did in that respect. It was new to her finding that Clarke would outmatch even her level of ability to stand her ground in a debate. 

"We should go to supper. Everyone will wonder where we are."

Lexa smiled and nodded and Clarke stood up.

"Ready to be your usual charming self and work your magic on my parents?" Clarke teased with a grin. 

Lexa grinned back, remembering how confidently she had done just that, the first time she had met them. She knew what Clarke was doing, reminding her who she really was. She was Ser Lexa Woods, the suave noble brought low who dazzled everyone with her charm. 

"I have a lot of work to do," Lexa grinned. "You father is already on side but your mother.... now she's the tricky one."

"Well you better up your game Woods. I'm not doing all the work."

Lexa smiled, recognising the challenge in her words and rose from the bed so that she was face to face with Clarke.

"After you Lady Griffin."

Lexa bowed, gesturing in exaggeration with her hand and Clarke chuckled. 

"Dumbass."

"Dumbass that you're in love with."

"That's true but you're still a dumbass."

"Making you the dumbass who loves a dumbass."

"Just give it up. You know I never give up on an argument."

"And you know neither do I so..."

"You're infuriating."

"You're beautiful."

Clarke glanced at her and blushed both of them half way down the stairs by now.

Her cheeks flushing red, embarrassed at how effortlessly Lexa disarmed her.   



	47. Art and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets with Dante Wallace while Lexa worries for her safety and a discussion with her parents, leads Clarke to consider something she hadn't thought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng
> 
> Maun-de - Mount Weather
> 
> In this fic, Maun-de was the traditional name for Mount Weather but has fallen out of popular use and the Mountain Men no longer like to use it to refer to their land.

Dante Wallace did not find himself much impressed with Prince Finn, nor the state that Polis lay in when he entered. The Prince greeted him formally enough and his own son's militia guarded the streets but it was far too eerie seeing how the citizens cowered from them. 

"You did not need to be so violent," he scolded his son in a hushed tone. "We want them to want to be on our side to depose him remember."

"And they will," Cage said. "As soon as we take complete control, they will follow our lead, through force if necessary."

Dante could've cursed his fool of a son. That wasn't the plan. He was supposed to offer help capturing the bandit and then depose the prince for their own people to take charge. He opened his mouth to rebuke Cage but his son glanced behind him towards the entrance of the throne room and warned him to take care with his words. Dante turned and saw a young woman there, dressed in formal dress and standing beside Finn who was admiring her beauty quite openly. 

"And who is this?" Dante asked as the pair of them approached. 

The young woman curtsied. 

"Lady Clarke Griffin," Finn announced. "She has found a home in our fine city in the last year and speaks for Arkadia."

Dante observed her carefully, seeing a sharp intelligence in the eyes that reflected back into his own. 

"Pleased to meet you," Clarke said. "I had hoped we could become better aquainted during your visit."

"I would like that," Dante replied, not quite trusting her intentions. 

He glanced at Finn who seemed to have completely missed the fact that Clarke was not entirely what she appeared. He could tell that right away. He would have to watch this one. Finn seemed oblivious thinking her merely a pretty lady who wanted to advocate for her people. 

"Have you seen the art gallery?" Dante asked, deciding he would have to weigh this one up personally. "The last time I was here it was the highlight of my visit. Of course that was a very long time ago and I'm presuming it's still intact."

"It is," Clarke said. "Would you like a tour if high majesty would permit it?"

She turned to Finn and he waved his hand as if losing interest.

"This way," Clarke told Dante, turning away from him.

Clarke led him to the art gallery and Dante's heart sank when he saw that it was in disarray. Finn has let it decay, clearly not maintaining it. Some of the pieces were stacked crudely against the wall.

"What a shame," Dante said. "This was once the finest gallery in all of the kingdom."

Clarke glanced at him but gave away very little in her demeaner.

"You favour art?"

"Very much so," Dante told her. "I paint from time to time but never with such skill as some of these artists."

"I draw," Clarke said. "It is sad to see how poorly these works have been treated."

"Look at this. Byzantine. So detailed. Impeccable artistry."

He noticed Clarke watching him oddly from the corner of his eye as he observed the piece. 

"Why did you really want to talk to me? You don't seem interested in the art."

Clarke smiled. 

"Oh I am but you are right that I have an ulterior motive. I thought we could talk about politics. Your home, Maun-de..."

"Mount Weather or the Mountain please," Dante corrected, stroking his chin. 

"The Mountain," Clarke corrected, "you've had hard winters too. Food supplies are low. Your people are dying - slowly - and all this military funding must be expensive so I'm sure you could do without it..."

Dante knew now that he had been right. This one was clever. She had done her research. 

"So you know why we need this alliance with Finn," he lied, not willing to voice what their true plans had been. 

"Alliance?" she questioned. "Is that what it is? Or are you trying to take Polis while the King is missing? Risky move if he ever returns. Why not just return home?"

Dante considered his words carefully. He was treading on thin ice if Finn even heard a second of their conversation. 

"We came to help remove the vigilante and gained food supplies in return. We can't leave until it's done."

"No one has been able to catch her yet and now there's two of them. What makes you think your people can do better?"

Dante turned away from the tapestry he had been observing. 

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve. Ours was once the most advanced land in the kingdom and we are a hell of lot better at this than the Sheriff's men."

Clarke tilted her head and then raised her chin. He wasn't going to help them. She could see that.

"And the people of Polis? Don't you care about them?"

"Our people come first," Dante said in a tone tinged with regret. 

His eyes were cold as if he took no joy in it but thought it necessary.

"I understand," Clarke replied. "I'm here for my people too. Maybe I could prove a useful ear for your plans. I have friends, resources."

Dante nodded but Clarke could see that he would never trust her and she felt the same. Dante was not going to be a way in but she could keep him friendly and hope to gain some insight and maybe sow some seeds of doubt to divide her enemies amongst themselves. 

"Whatever you decide, take a word of advice, don't underestimate Titus."

"That fool?" Dante questioned. "He has failed utterly so far."

"He's not a fool and his failure was at the hands of an opponent no one has yet bested. Don't let it cloud your judgement of his capabilities. He is very clever and deeply ambitious."

Dante considered her words, doubt appearing in his eyes. 

"As are you Clarke but I will consider your words."

Clarke smiled and excused herself leaving Dante full of concern. A few moments later he headed back to the throne room to find Finn flanked by Titus who hovered beside him ominously. He looked into the sheriff's eyes and saw something threatening there. He remained quiet and let Finn do all the talking but Dante found Clarke's words haunting him as she saw how Titus observed and absorbed every bit of information from the discussions. 

  
Lexa paced back and forth in Clarke's home as her parents seated themselves at the table both reading through some scrolls.

"I don't like this," Lexa said. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

Abby glanced up at her husband knowingly and then towards Lexa who was deeply agitated. 

"Clarke would have still gone without or without your permission," Abby told her. "Believe me, I gave up trying to tell her what to do, years ago."

"She's so stubborn," Lexa grumbled. "She won't let anyone tell her what to do, even if it's for her own good."

"Becca certainly was thorough with the notes she gave me this morning. I wasn't expecting her to even let me read them."

Lexa stopped pacing and glanced at Abby.

"And what do they say?"

Abby glanced up and smiled. 

"Patience Lexa. It will take me a while to even understand them. Her script is abysmal and her notes barely coherent and her mind is leagues ahead of my own."

Clarke suddenly entered the home and Lexa heart lifted at the sight of her. 

"How did it go?" Lexa asked, rushing forward to hug her. 

"He won't be much help but I managed to make him more worried about Titus than Heda and Wanheda. He means to betray Finn, I'm sure of it. They want Polis for theirselves."

"It's good you're home," her father joked. "Lexa was about to wear a hole in the floor."

Clarke smiled and glanced up at Lexa. 

"I told you not to worry. It was fine. He's smarter than Cage but he didn't suspect me of anything other than the usual political self interest. He thinks I'm working for Arkadia's interest alone."

Lexa sighed with relief. 

"See. No need to worry," Clarke added, smiling and kissing Lexa on the cheek. "What's all that?"

She gestured towards the scrolls and notes, her parents were buried in. 

"Becca freely gave your mother copies of her notes. She didn't have time to talk apparently. She was travelling back to the woods and was just picking up supplies and meeting with some former colleague."

Clarke nodded and then headed over to the table.

"Any luck?" she asked her mother. 

"As I told Lexa, it's far too soon to make any conclusions yet so you can take your own advice and stop worrying."

Clarke knew that her mother had caught her out. She had been concerned for Lexa after the revelation of the black blood and how it had seemed to affect her. 

"I'm going to head back to camp. Talk to Anya for a while," Lexa said pulling on her jacket. 

Clarke turned, her gaze on Lexa, a question in her eyes. Lexa stopped in front of her.

"I will return in a while. I just want to check on camp and make sure everything is runningly smoothly with our people."

Clarke nodded and Lexa leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips in farewell, still aware that her parents were nearby. 

"Okay. Take care out there."

Lexa smiled at her concern.

"I will. It will give you a chance to spent some time with your parents."

Clarke nodded and watched as Lexa left, sighing at how much her heart always ached for her. When she turned back her parents were both looking at her. 

"So what will your answer be if she asks for your hand?" Abby asked. 

Clarke's brows rose immediately. 

"What? My hand? She isn't going to ask. It's too soon."

"I think she's gonna ask you soon. She certainly seems smitten. You both do."

"Mother..." Clarke protested.."Don't push this. Lexa already has a lot to deal with."

Her mother just smiled in a very good mood for once.

"I won't push. I'm just asking you to consider how you might answer. You could do worse."

"You approve?" Clarke asked increduously. 

Her mother looked up from the scroll thoughtfully and got to her feet to face her daughter.

"Clarke, I have never seen you as happy with anyone as I have with her. I know I can be hard on you sometimes but I," Abby glanced towards Jake as if the two of them had been discussing it in private. "We,"she corrected, "just want you to be happy and Lexa cares deeply about you. Anyone can see that so we give our blessing for any go ahead with regards to a union between you two."

Clarke frowned, confused by her mother's suddenly reasonable attitude. Her father must have spoken to her and said something big for her to be speaking as she was. 

"Has Lexa said something to one of you?" she asked with narrowed eyes, now deeply suspicious.

"No," her mother reassured her but Clarke didn't believe her. 

She glanced at her father and he sighed.

"Well I did ask her what her intentions were..."

Abby shot a look at her husband urging his silence but as Clarke's eyes bore into him he couldn't resist telling her.

"She plans to marry you someday. That's what she said."

"But she never said she was proposing any time soon?" Clarke asked. 

He shook his head.

"So you are both getting ahead of yourselves," Clarke said with a sigh, understanding her mother's cheerfulness now.

Her mother had been banging on about her settling down for a while and Clarke had been skirting the topic as much as possible. 

"Listen," Clarke said thoughtfully, "neither of you will say anything about this before I talk about it with Lexa okay? Promise me."

"We promise kiddo," her dad said right away. 

Clarke's mother remained silent.

"Mother..." Clarke warned. "Promise me."

"Fine," she conceded, "we'll keep quiet but you don't want to let that one slip through the net or you'll might end up an old maid."

Clarke just sighed. Her mother was persistent when it came to the topic of her love life. Her thoughts meanwhile were whirring with the knowledge of what they had told her. 

_Lexa said she would marry me? That's her intention? I thought she didn't want that yet_. 

Clarke frowned, the topic now firmly on her mind whether she wanted it to be or not. First Anya and Raven who seemed to have decided to stay engaged and then Lexa talking about it to her father? Clarke wasn't sure how she even felt about that.


	48. Becca and the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca gets a surprise visitor. Clarke is still pondering what her father told her about Lexa and Lexa grows concerned and still struggles with her self doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter takes place directly the day after the previous chapter.

Becca spent several days in Polis meeting with her former colleague Cole McAdams. When Lady Abby Griffin came to visit her, having guessed she would still be in contact with him, she wasn't surprised. Many had been interested in her work and she knew of Lexa's connection to their family through Clarke and that they could be trusted. 

She returned to her tent after her hiatus determined to continue her work. When the tent flapped open and a young blonde woman stepped inside she was surprised. 

"Hi," the woman said politely. "Becca right? Can we talk?"

Becca blinked and then gestured for her to sit down across from her. 

"My name is..."

"Clarke Griffin," Becca interrupted. "Lexa spoke of you often. I'm guessing that's why you are here. To discuss what I did to save her?"

Clarke seated herself on the makeshift bed, finding it weird to finally be eye to eye with the woman who had saved her girlfriend. 

"Did you know about her family history, the nightblood?"

"Nightblood," Becca mused, "hmm what a colllquial name for the mutation and, yes I did know. That's why there was a chance for it to work. I had never planned to find any potential test subjects. It would have been unethical to say the least but she was close to death."

Clarke remembered how awful she had felt after that day, the explosion, Lexa's words in those last moments. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing the memory away. 

She opened her eyes and saw curious brown eyes gazing back at her. 

"I can't thank you enough for what you did, for saving her but I need to know if she's going to be okay, if there's any side effects."

"The procedure was a complete success," Becca said, raising her brows. "Better than I could have ever hoped. As for side effects, rapid healing, increased stamina, mild increases in intelligence."

Clarke's worried frown eased and a relieved smile appeared on her lips.

"So nothing bad then?"

"Apart from the change in appearance to her blood and those minor adjustments, no. It is only designed to aid healing."

Clarke felt a weight lift from her shoulders that she hadn't realised she had been carrying. 

"Thank you," Clarke said. 

They were both silent for a moment and then Becca picked up a scroll and passed it Clarke. 

"What's this?" Clarke asked, frowning. 

"See for yourself. Lexa did not like being inactive for so long, she took to writing to occupy her time."

Clarke unrolled the scroll and found random notes, mainly scribbles in Lexa's handwriting. It was mostly in fragments.

_I left her behind to save her and I do not regret saving her life but I miss her. Why do I miss her so much? I am a commander but my spirit kneels before her. I am a bandit but she has stolen my heart from me._

_I should have asked for her hand while I had the chance._

_I should have told her earlier how I felt even though she's afraid._

_I know what she fears._

_She doesn't want to be caged. She doesn't want to just be someone's wife and lose her independence but she doesn't know that I would never do that her._

_She elevates herself above that._

_She could never be just someone's trophy wife._

_She is my equal and more,_

_my beloved,_

_and my spirit yearns for her._

Clarke blinked the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes and rolled it back up. 

"She was delirious for some time," Becca said softly, "and you were all she talked of."

Clarke looked away, conflicting feelings searing deep inside her. Lexa had already known that's what she feared? That she had been scared of getting too involved precisely for that reason.

"Can I keep this?" Clarke asked.

"Of course," Becca said, "and I hope your mother finds my notes useful. She has quite a mind for medicine herself. It was refreshing to talk to a woman as interested in the sciences as myself."

Clarke chuckled. 

"You made her day giving her those notes. She has been reading them nonstop though I'm not sure she has the grasp of it all yet."

"You know Clarke, Lexa's blood was already showing signs of being extraordinary. I do believe she carried the rare trait already and it just hadn't fully developed. It may explain why she is so gifted an athlete and shows great strategic intelligence."

Clarke smiled almost bashfully. 

"Lexa is special."

There was suddenly a noise from outside and they both turned their heads. 

"Expecting someone?" Clarke whispered. 

Becca shook her head silently and Clarke slipped a dagger out from under her jacket, holding it in her left hand. She crept to the entrance of the tent and glanced out and saw Cage Wallace and his men combing the area. 

"We need to leave," Clarke hissed. "It's Wallace but why would he be here."

When Clarke had turned, Becca had already packed up her things and was opening the back of the tent. 

"This way," she whispered. "I know a secret path through the woods. They won't see us."

Clarke glanced back and then snuck out of the tent after Becca. They were silent as they headed through the forest in the opposite direction. Clarke wondered for a second about the horse she had ridden there on. It was one of the bandits horses and trained to find its way back to a safe place without her.

Then she realised that Becca hadn't been in the slightest bit surprised that Cage and his men were in the area. 

"Is that why you hide, to do your research?" Clarke asked when they were far enough away. 

"The Maun-de have had problems with poor health in their land for quite some time. You have noticed they all appear pale, sickly?"

Clarke didn't say anything. She had noticed but she had just assumed it was a colder land than most with less sun. 

"They saught a cure from me and I worked to find it but then they stole my research and tried to have me murdered. They wanted to take the poor of their neighbouring lands as donors without their permission."

Clarke understood all at once then what Dante and Cage wanted. 

"So the tale about them working with Finn because of poor crops and food shortages isn't true?"

"No," Becca told her. "They have plenty of food. It's healthy people they are lacking."

Clarke's eyes widened as she realised what their end game must be. They meant to take Polis from Finn and then round up the poor for their experiments.

"They won't find the cure without me," Becca said quietly. "I made sure to burn enough of my material that they couldn't work it out. As I told your mother, most of notes are written as a sort of puzzle, fooling all those who don't understand my method."

Clarke sighed. 

"So that's why it's been taking her so long to figure them out. Are the notes on Lexa dangerous? Should we hide them?"

"No," Becca said confidently. "I wouldn't have freely given something that anyone could use for ill. Don't worry about that."

"We need somewhere to hide you. The bandits will freely conceal you until we can find a safe place for you."

Becca glanced at her. 

"I can see what Lexa sees in you. You are well matched."

Clarke blushed not sure how to respond. 

"Er - thanks. We better keep moving. It'll take much longer on foot."

  
Lexa paced in her tent wondering where Clarke was. She was supposed to be meeting her that evening to have supper together in private. With Clarke's parents being around they had only stolen a few moments alone and Lexa was growing concerned. Clarke was rarely ever late unless she had a good reason. 

Anya entered and saw her Heda's telltale scowl that meant she was not in a good mood.

"She probably just got delayed with her parents. You know how they can be. She said she would be with them all day this time didn't she?"

"They are perfectly pleasant," Lexa growled, "and she has never been this late. Besides she was acting strangely with me yesterday when I returned from camp and this morning she clearly had something on her mind that she wouldn't talk to me about?"

"Lexa..." Anya warned, knowing where this was going.

"Maybe they don't approve of our relationship. Maybe Clarke has grown tired of me."

"Her parents love you and Clarke is crazy about you. What is with all this self doubt recently? It is not like you."

Lexa looked sheepishly as her mentor now, her shoulders dropping as she faced Anya like a scolded teenager. 

"I'm just concerned she may think we are moving too fast again. She isn't overly fond of commitment. She gets cold feet easily."

"You aren't marrying her Lexa! Calm down. She loves you. You love her. What's the problem?"

Lexa picked up a scroll and fiddled with it nervously. 

"Things have changed. I have changed. How will I provide a stable future for her when I have no family home and my face is on every wanted posted from here to Moun-de and now the blood thing."

Anya moved to stand beside her. 

"Lexa... you are here now. She is here now. You can make plans but no one knows what will happen and she truly loves you. You do not need to give her anything but yourself."

Lexa lifted her chin meeting her mentor's eyes.

"And as for the nightblood. It was already inside you according to what you told me. It was another part of your Woods inheritance. You are indeed your father's daughter and capable of achieving whatever you set your mind to."

Anya patted Lexa on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry. She will be here soon."

Lexa nodded but something still gnawed at her. Clarke had been so quiet that morning and thoughtful, just as she had been the day before when Lexa had returned to Clarke after checking on her people.

Someone suddenly yelled for Heda and Anya and Lexa glanced at each other.

"See. I bet it's her."

Lexa pushed out of her tent to see Indra standing there with Clarke's riderless horse. She strode over and flipped open the saddlebags. They were filled with Clarke's things. She had been riding that day. Clarke had lied about where she was going.

"Search for her," Lexa commanded, her voice tinged with fury and fear. "Leave no stone unturned. We won't stop until she is found."

"Wait!" 

Lexa heard Clarke's voice and saw her wading through the forest on foot. Lexa blinked, swallowing the lump that had been forming in her throat, so very relieved that she was safe. 

Clarke looked up, treading carefully through the undergrowth and behind her appeared Becca. Lexa saw her and then glanced at Clarke for an explanation. 

"What happened? Where have you been? You horse just returned riderless."

Clarke glanced towards the animal.

"Oh good. I was a little worried about him. Can we talk in private?"

Lexa pursed her lips together, pressing down on her bottom one as she nodded quickly. 

"Yes, this way."

Lexa turned and Clarke followed her, leaving Becca with a confused Anya. 


	49. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke explains to Lexa what happened and about The Mountain Men's deceit and they talk about Clarke's off mood and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut. May be explicit. Also I didn't expect this story to end up this long but it's been taking me an unexpected route.

"Okay so what happened-"

Lexa cut Clarke off short and threw her arms around her drawing her into a warm hug. 

"Don't scare me like that. Do you know how worried I was when I saw the horse came back without you?"

Clarke blinked and then pulled back, the words from Lexa scroll still on her mind. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, "and for lying to you about where I was going. I wanted to talk to Becca personally."

"And?" Lexa asked, noting that Clarke's hands still rested on her hips as if she didn't want to let go. "What did she say?"

"Just what we already guessed. That you had the potential and it was what enabled her to turn you into a full nightblood and save you and that you're completely fine."

Lexa sighed, expecting as much and glad to finally have her answer.

"Listen," Clarke added, "she was working with the mountain men. They've been lying to Finn and to everyone about why they're here. They need donors and they're searching for Becca to help them heal their own people."

Lexa lower lip hung open as she searched Clarke's eyes for answers. 

"They were there today. We had to sneak away and make our way here on foot before they saw us."

Lexa pulled away and turned her back to Clarke, thinking over this new bit of information.

"So they're pretending to be his allies when they intend to enslave and use the people of Polis."

"That's not all," Clarke said, moving up behind Lexa. "Becca told me on the way back that many wouldn't survive what they plan to do."

"What ails them?" Lexa asked, her back still to Clarke.

"Some sort of deficiency of the blood," Clarke said. "I didn't even understand half of what Becca told me but nightblood would never work on them because they'd be incompatible. The Woods family are apparently the only family line it still exists in to her knowledge."

"So it's the destitute they want and need? People who can't resist or have no one who will miss them?"

Lexa spun her head around, a venom to her voice that Clarke recognised as concern for her people. Then she turned back, leaning over her planning table that was filled with scrolls, her palms flat against the wood.

"That's their plan. I don't know who is worse, them, Titus or Finn."

"All of them need to be stopped," Lexa growled. 

"I agree," Clarke whispered.

She pushed aside Lexa's braid from her neck and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist so that their bodies were flush against each other. She felt Lexa lean back against her, ever so slightly but sensed a distance between them.

"I'm sorry I've been weird lately," Clarke said in a low voice.

"I just thought you were getting cold feet like last time."

_When you said you loved me and I all but ran away_

"Don't remind me. I- that won't happen again. I was just processing."

Lexa exhaled and then turned around slowly, Clarke giving her a little more space. Lexa reached for her hips, bringing her back again, showing a sudden neediness that Clarke wasn't used to seeing in her.

"What were you processing?"

Clarke wondered how much to say. Her father's words? The scroll? What Becca had said? 

"I - it was nothing. I was just reflecting on us and our future."

"And?" Lexa asked.

Clarke saw her biting her lower lip, her brows raising, one slightly higher than the other in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture for Lexa as if she feared the answer. Clarke could never get used to seeing fear reflected back in the fearless Heda's eyes. 

"And we'll talk about it when this is all over. We both need to stay focussed."

Lexa pressed her lips together, her brow furrowed ever so slightly. 

"Hmmm... Anya has had too much influence over you since I left."

Clarke looked up at her in amusement. 

"She's usually right though isn't she?"

"Most of the time," Lexa admitted. "Never tell her I said that or I will never hear the end of it."

Clarke reached up, fixing a little of Lexa's warpaint that was smudged on her cheek. She brushed it with her thumb. 

"You had a bit -"

Lexa's eyes were burning into her now as Clarke effectively had her backed up against the table now. 

"I thought we were staying focussed?" Lexa asked in a husky voice that told Clarke that she was anything but.

"We were. We are."

Clarke's reply sounded like a protest but she was not moving out of Lexa's way, the already narrow gap between them closing.

"Oh shut up," Clarke said softly, as Lexa's expression said that she absolutely didn't believe her. 

This was how they communicated. Silently, their moods becoming easily readable to each other by now. Lexa only had to raise an eyebrow or look at her a certain way and they knew what each other had in mind. 

Lexa maintained eye contact, staring back at her confidently. 

"Make me," she whispered, leaning in to just under Clarke's ear, her breath warm against the blonde's neck. 

Clarke exhaled deeply through her nostrils, as signal that Lexa recognised to mean that Clarke was as affected and aroused as she was.

"Maybe I will." 

Lexa couldn't help the giddiness she felt, the excitement as though eyes blazed back at her in challenge, flickering down to her lips and back as Clarke placed one hand on the table behind Lexa as her other came around Lexa's back to lift her up onto the surface. 

"They are waiting outside for us," Lexa offered, one eyebrow flicking up suggestively. 

This was their game they played sometimes. Pushing each other to see if either one would back down first. Not that either one of them ever did.

"Let them wait," Clarke replied, the hunger all too evident in her eyes at Lexa's legs widening to allow her space between them.

"Shouldn't you be the one on the table given that I'm the taller one?" Lexa taunted.

"What? You're just barely taller than me?" Clarke protested, her voice turning into a whine.

Lexa started to chuckle at her victory and Clarke scowled and pushed her lips against Lexa's to silence her. Lexa stopped laughing immediately catching them and throwing herself deeply into the kiss. Clarke pushed her back until Lexa felt her head hit the fabric of the tent.

"Clarke, I can't move back any farther," she muttered.

Clarke withdrew for a second although just barely, as if she had forgotten herself for a second.

"Oh, I got carried away."

"Don't you always?" Lexa replied, smiling broadly, her hand still resting on the back of Clarke's head. 

Clarke smiled back and then recaptured Lexa's lips desperately. Clarke always seemed to lose herself when they were like this. She naturally seemed to take charge and push Lexa back further and further as if she couldn't get enough of her. Lexa was used to it by now and if she was honest with herself she liked that Clarke was secretly more dominant than she appeared. To the outside world, Lexa was the dominant one but in private Clarke could be much pushier, especially when it came to sex. 

Clarke was far less patient about her sex drive she had observed and did not like to miss opportunities to satisfy it. 

Their natural rhythm continued with Clarke pushing forward and rushing to unbutton Lexa'a trousers and slip her fingers down them. 

"Are you really going to fuck me right here on my war table?" Lexa muttered, half opening her eyes as Clarke's lips parted from hers to suck on and around her bottom lip. 

"Yep," Clarke replied, kisssing the corner of Lexa's lips before moving to the underside of Lexa's jaw and that spot on her neck that always seem to drive her wild. 

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes again as Clarke's lips worked their magic on those sensitive nerve endings that always put her completely at Clarke's mercy and washed away any mere notion of she might have had of resisting her favourite blonde. 

"You are so hot," Clarke muttered against her skin, brushing along her braids with her fingers, her lips hovering over Lexa's neck. "I love how brown your hair is, all these different tones it has. Like all the dark shades of autumn."

"Spoken like a true artist," Lexa murmoured, still not opening her eyes as Clarke's hands worked between her legs.

"Not quite an artist," Clarke said. "Just someone who likes to draw occassionally."

"You _are_ an artist," Lexa admitted. "I've seen how you draw. You have a gift. You-"

Clarke slipped her fingers inside Lexa right at that moment and Lexa stopped talking, causing the grin on Clarke's face to grow wider as all that came out of Lexa's mouth now was heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. She repeated Clarke's name like a mantra as Clarke didn't waste any time bringing her to climax. Clarke smirked as she slipped her fingers free of Lexa, whose was serene and completely relaxed. 

"See, artist," Lexa said, gripping Clarke's hand and then bringing her mouth around the blonde's fingers.

Clarke's eyes flashed with a primal hunger.

"Heda!" Lexa heard Anya call from outside the tent. "Your guest is waiting for you."

Clarke's eyes went wide in protest as if to say 'don't you dare leave now' but Lexa shot her a callous smirk and moved Clarke aside to get off the table.

"Be right there!" Lexa called buttoning up her trousers.

"That's cold," Clarke said. "Oh that's cruel. You will pay me back later."

Lexa turned to her and pushed Clarke's hair back to peck her on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a second.

"Maybe," she whispered.

She turned away more than satisfied that she had won this game and walked in the opposite direction and out of the tent. Clarke smiled to herself, needing a minute to recover and then shook her head and followed Lexa. 


	50. Ready to Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa offers Becca a place to stay. Clarke gets teased by Raven and Octavia and Dante notices odd behaviour from Titus.

Lexa exited the tent before Clarke with a swagger in her step. 

"Becca," she said confidently. "Clarke has explained the situation but I would like to offer you a place to stay here while the situation is resolved. You can do your work however you like and I will get you a private tent."

"Thank you," Becca said, "but it won't be necessary. I have a friend who I will go to tomorrow in Polis who will get me away for a while."

Lexa nodded, blinking, her hands clasped calmly behind her back.

"Well feel free to stay for supper if you wish. You are always welcome here."

Becca gave her the hint of a smile, looking back at Lexa like an artist admiring her own artwork with pride. 

"Thank you Heda."

Clarke appeared from the tent, noticably more flustered and slower than Lexa to emerge. Lexa turned on her heel giving Clarke a quick glance, flashing a secret smirk at her and then walking past. She headed towards Murphy and the food he was preparing for the camp while Clarke could only watch, knowing that Lexa had gotten her this time. 

"What took you so long?" Raven asked, appearing beside Clarke with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows suggestively as Clarke spun her head around. 

"What?"

"Yeah Griff, you were in there for a long time," Octavia joined in, appearing at her other side. 

"We were talking."

Clarke could feel their eyes boring into her.

"Talking," Raven repeated. "Is that what you call it?"

"Must have been some conversation," Octavia teased. "Judging from the big smile on Heda's face and the way she keeps flashing those big heart eyes at you."

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who was taking a plate from Murphy but looking over towards Clarke still full of self satisfaction. Clarke felt a thrill rush through her body. She was so worked up and Lexa was teasing her, taunting her. 

_That's not hearteyes, that's triumph Clark_ e thought to herself. 

She looked away, trying to regain her focus and realised that she had completely zoned out as Raven and Octavia had still been talking to her and were now talking about some moonshine. 

"What?" she asked, confused. "Did you say Monty is in town?"

"You betcha," Raven answered, "you know what that means don't you?"

Clarke shook her head, sensing where this was going. 

"Is Niylah still mad at you two? Because you kinda deserve it."

"Moonshine," Raven said, flashing a grin. "Lots of it."

Clarke glanced between Raven and Octavia. Both of them seemed to think it a good idea.

"You want in?" Octavia asked. 

"I - er don't you think we should stay focussed right now."

"Come on," Raven whined. "How long has it been since you've drank with us? There's always danger. Have some fun."

"No thanks but you two enjoy yourself and be careful. Tell Monty I said hi."

Clarke walked away, ignoring their continued attempts to get her involved in whatever their latest scheme was. 

  
Cage returned to the castle in a worse mood than when he'd left. He'd been sure he had the location of the scientist but he'd found nothing but an empty tent. She was always one step ahead of him, just like the bandits were. 

He marched in with his men to find his father waiting for him.

"Quick. Watch this," his father hissed. 

He followed his father to Finn's personal quarters, hovering just down the hallway. 

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Cage asked with impatience. 

"Just wait," Dante urged. 

Cage peered around the corner towards the quarters and saw Titus exit and walk towards them. He was carrying a scroll marked with the Prince's seal but turned and headed down another corridor.

"It's the new bounty for the bandits. Finn is raising the reward," Dante said. "That means he's losing faith in us and Titus will be bending his ear towards his own ambitions."

"So what do we do?" Cage asked. 

"We have to act now," Dante said. "We need to deal with this. We must make sure Finn continues to rely of our men."

Cage looked towards his father seriously. 

"How?"

His father's eyes shone, a deep, calculating intelligence in them.

"With a little help," he simply answered. 

  
Titus walked towards the square to pin up the posters personally. The bounty had tripled for Heda and Wanheda. Whoever collected it would indeed be wealthy and the Prince would forever favour and he meant to collect. 

Now that the Prince had finally listened to reason and let him take action again he knew just where to start. He climbed on his horse and spurred it forward, his long cloak, flowing behind him atop the reddish-brown mare. 

He rode until he reached the house where he knew he would find what he was looking for. He knocked on the door to find a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at him.

"Lord Griffin," he said. "May I speak with you and your wife?"

Jake Griffin appeared uneasy, clearly aware of who he was. Titus knew that he had the upper hand. They could not refuse entry to the infamous Sheriff of Polis.

"Of course," Jake replied, stepping aside. 

Titus entered, the royal red cloak flowing silently behind him, like a shadow of blood. 

Abby looked up from her scrolls, her mouth becoming a thin line as she glanced at her husband nervously.

"Let me just freshen up," Abby said in a low voice, scooping up the scrolls and slipping away into the kitchen to hide them before returning to them.

"Where is she?" Titus asked, one hand gripping his sheathed sword. 

"Who?" Jake asked. 

Titus unsheathed his sword and held it at his throat just as Abby returned. 

"What are you doing? What is this about?"

Abby rushed forward but Titus swung his sword towards her and then back towards Jake.

"Stay where you are," he demanded. "Lexa and your daughter. I know who they are. Where are they?"

Something clouded over Jake's face, a determination and his wife though afraid shared a look with him that said they were not going to tell him anything.

"Have it your way," Titus said.

He spun and knocked Jake in the side of his head with the handle of his sword, sending him down to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood poured from his head as Abby rushed forward with a cry.

"Tie him up if you want him to live," Titus said, pointing the sword at her throat.

Abby's eyes darted upwards, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Titus threw down some rope.

"Do it," he said. "Or you will suffer the same fate and he worse."

Abby began to bind his hands behind his back. She fumbled over the knots, her concern for her husband and her fear making it difficult to focus on anything. 

"Now you, sit on the chair."

Abby did as instructed but glanced towards the kitchen trying to think of some escape. Could she grab a knife or flee? No he would only punish Jake and Titus was already roughly pulling her arms back to bind her. 

"We are Lord and Lady Griffin of Arkadia," she said defiantly. "Attacking us will make you an enemy of our land and our allies."

"Quiet," Titus scolded. "I care nothing for your politics, only Polis interests me."

He finished tying her hands together behind the chair and moved over to seat himself on one of the opposing chairs. 

"What is your plan Sheriff? You know you will never defeat them."

"Now we wait," he said, "and we see if your daughter cares as much for you as she does her pointless crusade against the crown."


	51. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk about family, home and her father while they ride back to Polis but find Titus waiting for them with a terrible choice.

Clarke rode back to her house with Lexa that evening still thinking over the scribbles Becca had showed her. Lexa had not only thought about marriage but she understood exactly why Clarke had been so afraid of it. Somehow knowing that Lexa was okay with that took some of the pressure off and they rode at a leisurely pace, their horses side by side, Lexa's foot bumping ever so slightly by her own.

"Thinking about home?" Lexa asked.

"Thinking about whether it is home," Clarke answered honestly. "I never meant to stay this long in Polis but I didn't expect Finn to be so unreasonable and I didn't plan to meet you."

"Will you move back home when it's all over?" Lexa asked softly.

"No," Clarke replied, "I don't think I will. I'll visit Arkadia from time to time but Polis feels more like home now, despite everything that has happened."

Lexa smiled under her hood, her face clear of warpaint. Clarke wondered if a part of her had always thought Clarke would return home one day and it would all be over. 

"What about you?" Clarke asked. "What's your plan once you save Polis?"

"When we save Polis," Lexa corrected. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll try to rebuild my family home and help the community with rebuilding too."

"I'm sure your father would have liked that."

"I hope so," Lexa replied. "He would have liked you. I know he would. I wish he could have met you. I would have loved to see his face as I told him about you."

Clarke lowered her eyes sheepishly.

"You would have told him about me?"

"Of course. He wouldn't have been happy about me being a bandit. That would have caused a lot of arguments I imagine but you and me, he would have definitely approved."

"Would he have approved if we got married one day?" Clarke asked, her voice cracked as her heart pounded fast in her chest.

Lexa turned to her and smiled as if pleasantly surprised by her question. She was about to say something witty but then they reached her horse and saw the horse outside, it's saddle marked with the royal crest.

"Who-?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's face hardened.

"Titus," she growled slipping down from her horse and taking her bow.

"My parents," Clarke said in realisation. 

She slid down from her horse and moved to rush forward but Lexa blocked her with her arm, holding her back.

"We need to handle this carefully. He plans to take one or both of us into custody dead or alive. Grab your bow. Enter slowly."

Clarke was terrified for her parents but she listened and grabbed her bow from her horse. She followed Lexa's lead as she readied an arrow, pushing open the door and then entering slowly. Clarke followed in behind, her eyes immediately drawn to where Lexa aimed at Titus, who held a sword to her mother's throat. Her father was tied up on the floor, awake but with blood all over the side of his head, pale and shaken. Both her parents were bound and gagged.

"Titus," Lexa snarled. "This doesn't involve them."

His eyes landed on her and then on Clarke. Lexa hated how he looked at her as if he thought her beneath Lexa. 

_A distraction_ she thought. _That's all he thinks of her. So blinded by his own ego and ambition that he understands so little._

"I'm afraid it does," he said calmly. "They involve her and she is your weakness. I thought you such a good student once but I see I failed to teach you that the heart has no place in battle."

"You're wrong," Clarke told him. "You're weak for hiding from yours. You're too afraid to face that you care for her too."

Titus' jaw clenched as if some flicker of something she had said had reached that stone heart of his.

"I saw potential in her, an opportunity for greatness that is all. I could never make that mistake. Your emotions are why I was able to find you and ultimately bring you down. You will do anything to save her parents will you not Lexa? Family was always so important to you."

"But not to you apparently," Lexa said, her voice full of barely concealed hatred for him. "Ambition means more. That is your weakness Titus. Your feelings that you deserve more and must do anything to get it."

"I tire of this game," Titus said in annoyance. "It's over. One of you can tie the other up or I will slit her throat before you can loose an arrow. I will let you decide who. As long as I get one of you, it will be enough. Oh and I'll need you to get into costume. Finn has no notion of your identities."

He threw some rope towards them with his free hand as Lexa glanced over to Clarke.

"Tie me up," Lexa said. "It will be me. Your parents will need you. Trust me."

"No," Clarke said. "I'll never let it happen again. Not after last time. He can take me."

"Please decide. I haven't the time for these theatrics," Titus said. 

Lexa urged Clarke to tie her but Clarke refused. Lexa reached for her arms, Clarke all but pleading with her.

"It has to be me," Lexa said. "I started this. I will not let you die for me."

Clarke's eyes were wide, so blue, so heartbroken as determined green eyes stared back into her own ready to sacrifice herself again for her. Clarke clenched her jaw and then brought her bow to the side of Lexa's head, hitting her just hard enough to render her unconscious. Lexa didn't see it coming, trusting Clarke too much, even her warrior instinct not seeing it. Clarke caught her as she fell and lay her down, gently stroking her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't let you do it. I couldn't lose you again."

She tied up Lexa's hands and feet. 

"I'll need to go and change," Clarke said, standing up. "I'll be quick."

Titus eyed her as if he wasn't sure what to think of her actions but he agreed and she hurried upstairs and changed into her Wanheda costume. Her mother shook her head muffled cries eminating from her as she desperately watched Clarke return and hold her hands out for Titus to bind. He stood up and wound the rope around her wrists several times. 

"See how your weakness damns you," he told her as he spun her around, sheathing his sword and leading her outside as his prisoner.

"Love isn't weakness," Clarke simply said, staring ahead. "It's strength."

"Well it won't save you from the hangmans noose," he said.

Clarke didn't reply but she didn't regret her decision for one moment. She had glanced at Lexa's unconscious form as she had been led outside. So beautiful, so brave. No she didn't regret not letting the past repeat itself no matter what happened. 

"They walked the distance to the castle, Titus' horse following quietly behind him.

It was when they were within sight of the gates, Clarke inhaled, thinking it was over for her, hoping Lexa didn't take it too hard, when the arrow came. 

Startled she glanced around and saw a green, hooded archer very much like Heda, except the archer was male and shorter and she knew that the arrow sticking out of Titus' heart was not one of Heda's though it was designed to look like it was. 

_Dante_ she thought.

Titus slumped down dead beside her and Clarke fell to her knees, reaching for his knife, struggling to bring it to her hands but managing somehow and cutting through her ropes. She glanced up and saw the assassin slip away and she fled herself, leaving Titus' lifeless in the dark of the night just a few feet from the gates of the castle. 

The guards would find him soon but Clarke wouldn't be there by the time they did and everyone would assume he'd been murdered by Heda herself just as Dante had planned. 


	52. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to face Lexa and tell her about Titus causing her to deal with a lot of mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this one as I know it's had a lot of chapters now. It has ended up going in a lot of unexpected directions and I'm sure it will eventually end but currently it's not quite there yet.

Lexa regained consciousness slowly and immediately realised what had happened. Her hands and feet were bound and she saw Jake bound across from her. Her eyes went wide with panic.

_Clarke_

Lexa grunted and rolled over to a sitting position, sliding her bound hands down over the bottom half of her body and over her feet over so that they were now in front of her. She untied herself easily and sprung to her feet to chase after Clarke.

A hooded figure suddenly rushed in the front door and closed it behind them. Clarke put down her hood and found herself face to face with a furious Lexa.

"I'll kill him!" she snarled at Clarke, surging to push past her and go after Titus. 

"Wait," Clarke said. "He's dead."

Lexa stopped, truly stunned for a second. 

"Did you-?"

"No," Clarke said. "Heda did or at least that's what Dante will make everyone believe."

Lexa was standing there silently, shocked, angry and confused. 

"What?"

Clarke forced herself to meet Lexa's eyes, lifting her chin. She knew how deeply Lexa's pain went when it came to Titus. Not to mention how angry she was at what Clarke had done. Clarke kept eye contact, watching the conflicting emotions flash across Lexa's face. She blinked, conveying how sorry she was and saw Lexa falter but quickly swallow a lump in her throat and push it all away to deal with it later. 

Clarke's mother made a muffled cry and Clarke moved past Lexa to untie her, Lexa moving to free Jake. 

"You should wash the paint from your face," Lexa said, her tone clipped and curt, her back to Clarke now.

 _She feels cheated_ Clarke thought to herself _, for Titus to die so cowardly. She expected to defeat him herself._

"Go," Lexa urged. "I'll take care of them."

Clarke glanced at her mother and then at Lexa and turned and headed upstairs, knowing that this was far from over. 

"She only did it because she loves you," Jake told her in a low voice, after Lexa removed the gag from his mouth and moved to cut his restraints.

"I know," Lexa rasped, just barely concealing the emotion in her voice. 

  
Clarke brought water up to her face and rubbed off the remnants of Titus' blood and her face paint. She reached for a towel, rubbing the linen over her face. Lexa was mad at her. More than that she felt upset and cheated and hurt. 

_I couldn't have done any different could I?_ Clarke thought. _I had to do it._

She got the feeling that Lexa wasn't going to see it quite that way but in that moment when she'd been confronted with the possibility of losing her again, Clarke had known that she would never let that happen. She hadn't acted last time. She couldn't repeat the same mistake. 

She sighed and made her way downstairs, moving towards Lexa who was quietly picking up the remnants of the rope to tidy away. Her mother rushed over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Don't you ever do that again," she hissed, both pain and relief evident in her voice. 

"I hope I don't ever have to," Clarke said softly, hoping to lighten the mood.

She glanced over at Lexa but the woman refused to look at her, turned half away as if she couldn't face her. 

"Lexa-" Clarke started, reaching for her arm only to have Lexa pull away. 

The front door opened and Raven and Octavia and Monty all fell in with Anya following behind. Anya appeared to be the only sober one amongst them all.

"Griffin and Lexy!" Raven exclaimed. "Have you heard the good news."

"Raven!" Anya warned, "weren't you going to look in the pantry for something to eat."

Raven put a finger over her mouth as if to shush herself and then tugged an equally drunk Octavia and Monty towards the pantry.

"He made them the moonshine then," Clarke said under her breath, watching as the three of them half fell into the kitchen.

"Lexa..." Anya said. "I'm afraid I have news."

"I know," Lexa growled. "I'm aware."

She glanced towards Clarke but wouldn't meet her eyes and Anya's perceptive gaze darted between them, sensing something had happened between them.

"What happened?" she asked. 

"Ask Clarke," Lexa said with exhasparation as if she didn't even trust herself to talk about it. "I'm going to meditate for a while."

She walked past Clarke barely looking at her and headed upstairs. Clarke hated that she couldn't comfort her or say anything without making it worse so she just watched her go.

"He was here," Clarke said to Anya, once Lexa was upstairs. "He was going to turn one of us in to Finn or he was going to kill my parents."

Anya seemed to understand all too easily what Clarke what admitting. 

"So Lexa did kill him?"

"No," Clarke said. "It was an assassin, dressed as Heda. The mountain murdered Titus right in front of me. They obviously had no idea he was bringing Wanheda in."

Anya nodded slowly and moved closer.

"You just told her didn't you?"

Clarke nodded. 

"I hit her over the head," Clarke admitted.

Anya's perceptive eyes showed a hint of warmth that Clarke wasn't used to seeing directed at her.

"She will calm down. She has been driven by revenge for Titus for a long time. This will be a blow."

Clarke frowned.

"I know. I just wish-"

Her thought trailed off. She wished it hadn't come to it. She had hated hurting Lexa, deep in her soul it tore at her just the thought of it. 

Anya placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder, surprising her so much that her brows rose and she looked up startled.

"You did what you had to," Anya reassured her. "She knows that. Let me go and talk to her."

  
Lexa sat crosslegged on the floor of Clarke's bedroom, her back against the foot of the bed. She was a mess of emotions. She tried to make sense of her thoughts, to rationalise but she had desired revenge for so long, it had all but consumed her until Clarke had come along. It had burned inside her everytime she thought about Titus, everytime she saw him and now just like that, he was gone at the hands of another.

A part of her had still respected him for his teachings even though he had ultimately betrayed her and her family. She had so many memories of him and she had wanted to beat him in fair combat, to give him a warrior's death even if he may not have deserved it. She had felt he had earned that much at least. 

_I shouldn't regret how he died. He betrayed me and my father. He murdered him. Why do I feel this sadness for him after all he's done._

_He was still your teacher at one point_ her mind countered. _It is normal to feel conflicted. It's simpler to simply hate someone and for them to be the villain but often life is never that simple._

Lexa's head still hurt from Clarke's surprise hit. She was so furious with her, not just because she had blind sided Lexa, which no one had done in a very long time but because she had been terrified she was going to lose her. That moment when she'd opened her eyes and thought that Titus was turning her in to be executed by Finn... Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat that formed whenever she thought of it. 

She kept her eyes closed trying to balance herself and then heard the gentle creak of the door and already knew it was Anya. Clarke knew that she was too mad to face her right then and would give her space. Anya however... She wasn't one for staying out of it, not where her second was concerned. 

"I wish to be alone," Lexa muttered. 

"That doesn't mean you should be," Anya countered.

Lexa opened her eyes, thinking that Anya wasn't going anywhere until she spoke to her and she sighed and looked up.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm mad? That I feel cheated? You know I do. Is that what you want to hear?"

Anya sat down beside her on the floor. 

"You're not really mad at her."

Lexa turned her head away. Anya was too perceptive.

"She rendered me unconscious."

"What did I always teach you?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned to her.

"That's not the point."

"It's not about getting knocked down it's about getting back up."

Lexa glared at her, sulking. Anya always had to direct about everything.

"You aren't helping," Lexa said dryly.

"I told you revenge wouldn't change what happened but you didn't listen. Now you have to acknowledge all of those feelings you've been ignoring. You would have done exactly what Clarke did given the chance. Admit it, you were already thinking of it. She just hit you first."

"You're insufferable."

Lexa pouted but she couldn't fault Anya's logic. If Clarke hadn't acted first she would never have let Titus take her in. She felt foolish for not seeing it coming. 

"You always were a sore loser," Anya said, patting her on the knee. 

"That's because I usually win," Lexa replied with the hint of a smile.

"Good talk," Anya said, getting up. "Now stop sulking and go and talk to Clarke."

Lexa looked up at her sheepishly. 

"Can you give me a few moments? I did want some time to myself first. I will speak to Clarke."

Anya smiled.

"If you wish Heda. Just don't leave it too long. You know you're crazy about her."

Anya headed downstairs, leaving Lexa seated there on the floor. 


	53. Reconciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets the silent treatment from Lexa but they finally talk later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kind comments on the last chapter ☺

Lexa spent most of the day quiet and distance and Clarke just gave her space to work things out. Everyone in Polis had heard about Titus by the evening and most of the people were thrilled at the death, lauding Heda a hero even though Clarke was sure she didn't feel like one. 

Clarke convinced her parents they should return to Arkadia, the next morning, at her insistence it would be safer for them and Raven, Octavia and Monty were all passed out after continuing their party in Clarke's living room. Anya stayed over to keep watch over them, though Clarke suspected she just didn't like leaving Raven so intoxicated even in case she got into trouble. 

Lexa hadn't said a word to her and as everyone else was already asleep in her living room and her parents had gone to bed, Clarke headed upstairs wondering how long the silent treatment was going to last. 

She entered her bedroom fully expecting Lexa to have used the window but Lexa was already in bed, lying on her side. Clarke thought maybe she should sleep elsewhere for the night, until things were better between them and turned to head to the spare room.

"Are you coming to bed?" Lexa asked, her back to Clarke.

Clarke turned around not expecting the softness in her tone. 

"Uh yeah."

She changed into a nightdress and slipped in beside Lexa, laying her head on the pillow and facing away from her. Lexa rolled over and put her arm around Clarke's waist, snuggling up against her body. 

"I'm not angry at you," Lexa whispered. "Well I am a little but I get it."

Clarke exhaled in relief, skimming over Lexa's wrist idly with her fingertips.

"And I get it," Clarke whispered, "Titus he-"

"It's not just about Titus. I woke up thinking you might be dead and I was terrified. I'm not used to being scared. I was mad about not getting revenge but when I thought you were in danger..."

Clarke could feel warm breath on her neck as Lexa brushed aside her hair and kissed her once tenderly, her lips lingering over her her soft skin. 

Clarke closed her eyes, so very relieved just to have her there holding her. 

"I didn't fully understand what you must have felt all that time you thought I was dead. I went through it for only a few seconds. How did manage it for so long?"

"Anya," Clarke said. "She helped in her own way."

"She told me to stop sulking and called me a sore loser."

Clarke rolled over onto her back and Lexa's eyes were like two green fires, something primal and protective burning in them. Clarke smiled and Lexa immediately smiled back, leaning over her with her body.

"She's not wrong," Clarke replied, her voice low and husky. "Are you okay? I wanted to ask earlier but I knew you were still dealing with it."

Lexa's eyes didn't leave Clarke's as she brushed the blonde's hair back from her face, content to caress the golden locks with her fingers. 

"I'm okay. I had a lot of feelings to process."

"I guessed as much," Clarke admitted. 

Lexa stared at her thoughtfully and then leaned down, pressing her lips to Clarke's. It was a searing kiss, full of some deep emotion that Clarke couldn't name and some sort of promise.

"I never answered your question this morning," Lexa said. "Yes he would approve."

Clarke's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she was saying. It wasn't a proposal but it was a hint that when it was all over, they would speak of it again.

She smiled back at her, her eyelashes fluttering and then her eyelids closing as Lexa leaned in for another kiss, not parting so soon this time as she showed Clarke without words exactly how she felt for her. Clarke felt a shiver rush through her body and Lexa pulled back.

"Cold? Why aren't you wearing my shirt like usual? You always say it's warmer."

Clarke gazed back up at her.

"I didn't want to assume given that you weren't speaking to me."

Lexa reached over and pulled the shirt she had left there some time ago that Clarke had all but adopted as her sleeping clothes. 

"Here. That nightdress, pretty as it is barely keeps you warm."

Clarke sat up and pulled her nightdress over her head, noticing Lexa's eyes immediately drop lower, a slight eyebrow raise indicating that she more than enjoyed the sight of her naked. Clarke slipped Lexa's much warmer white undershirt on and Lexa lay down and held up the covers for her to lie with her and get some heat. 

Clarke settled down with her arm across Lexa's abdomen and felt Lexa's own arm rest on top her own. She curled up into Lexa with a shiver as her girlfriend held her against her, her eyes already closing as Clarke's head came to rest in the crook of her neck. 

Unspoken words lay on her lips, words of love, words of how important Lexa was to her but Clarke did not need to say anything for she knew that Lexa knew that she loved her just as Clarke knew that Lexa loved her back and that one day they would marry. And the weirdest thing was that Clarke didn't fear that anymore, not one bit. 

They fell asleep there, knowing that at least one threat to their people had been dealt with and that the next morning they would have to decide what to do about the other threats. Clarke listened to Lexa's gentle breaths in the dark, the air moving in and out of her nose in a familiar steady rhythm. Clarke could tell when Lexa was asleep just by that sound and she closed her eyes listening to the comforting sound until she drifted off herself.


	54. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke trains with Lexa and her people but finds herself distracted and Lexa suggests going somewhere more private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I wrote a scene that followed this one at the end of this chapter that I didn't use. I actually forgot all about it and moved onto writing the next chapter so I've added it here and marked it with a * as a little extra fluff scene.

"Keep your stance square. Getting the right form is half the battle in archery."

Clarke hadn't told Lexa that actually she was perfectly proficient in archery and had learned from a young age. As she placed her hands on Clarke's hips to adjust her, Clarke found it incredibly hard to focus, what with the amazingly attractive women breathing down her neck and taking her mind into other scenarios entirely. 

She drew in a breath and released as she exhaled hitting the straw target directly on the bullseye. She glanced up at Lexa, lowering her bow, her chin raised triumphantly. 

"Anya certainly did a good job with your training," Lexa muttered, a perplexed frown across her face. 

"Yeah and I'm sure it has nothing to do with practising archery since I was four years old," Clarke remarked..

Lexa made a noise almost like a choked chuckle under her breath. 

"Well either way good job."

Lexa moved along to observe the rest of the line, all her warriors and the folk from Polis practising on targets. Some of them sparred, in hand to hand combat some of them shot arrows and a few of them were throwing daggers while Aden and Madi were using staffs. 

Clarke watched Lexa walk back and forth observing them all carefully, her hands clasped together behind her back and she found her focus drifting even more. 

_Wow she really is hot. How am I even supposed to concentrate with her strutting around like that?_

"Focus," she heard Anya scold swinging a staff towards her. 

Clarke ducked, well used to Anya's tough love methods. It certainly worked. Clarke did it instinctively by now. 

She glanced at her target, drew back her bow and loosed an arrow right at the bullseye while still shamelessly admiring Lexa in her element as the instructive commander. 

_Those legs... legs for days._

Lexa caught Clarke's gaze flickering up over her body and Lexa's eyelids lowered, her lips pressing together to contain the hint of a smile below those sculpted cheekbones. Lexa walked over so very casually but deliberately, standing behind Clarke until Clarke felt her breath tickling the side of her neck. 

"How about some private instruction Wanheda? I know just the place."

Clarke lowered her bow immediately, avoiding the oh so obvious looks Anya and her friends were shooting at her. 

Lexa just grinned and mounted her horse, Clarke sliding up behind her and shifting in the saddle to make herself more comfortable, one hand resting on Lexa's waist to steady herself. 

"Where did you have in mind Heda?" Clarke muttered. 

"Oh somewhere private."

Clarke grinned to herself and shifted again as Lexa spurred the horse forward. 

  
A few moments later they were in a familiar place and Clarke had a strange feeling. Why would Lexa bring her back to the pool where she'd ran away from her. It was one of Clarke's biggest regrets that day and everything that followed. Lexa got down from the horse and turned to hold out her hands to catch Clarke as she climbed down. Clarke dropped into her arms still unsure what game Lexa was playing. 

"I thought we were going somewhere to have sex," she said, her tone full of question.

"Maybe," Lexa said, quirking an eyebrow. "First let's swim. Please humour me."

Clarke nodded and they undressed and waded into the water. Both of them dipped back under the water and then emerged, wading close to each other.

"I've thought a lot about the other times we were here in this place," Lexa said softly.

Her eyes were as green as the forest around them while Clarke's matched the colour of the sky. It was as if Lexa belonged to one world and Clarke another and this was were the met in the middle.

"Me too," Clarke said, gazing at her, completely unguarded with Lexa by now. "I regretted what happened, how I reacted and then that day when you followed me here and I saw you again... I'm not sure if this is the worst place in my memory or the best."

"Well let's make it the best," Lexa said. "I might have a surprise for you but just so you know there is no pressure and nothing will change if you run away because it's too fast. I will always wait for you."

Clarke's body froze at her words, her instinct having been right about what was happening. 

Lexa ducked down suddenly under the water and then emerged a few moments later with a ring in her hand. 

"You hid it _here_?" Clarke asked increduously. 

Lexa just held up the ring, taking a quick breath, appearing nervous. Her eyes were full of hope and fear and Clarke knew she could never resist those eyes or that look, so vulnerable, so unguarded and so sincere in their affection. 

"What did you do, hide it under a rock?"

She saw Lexa swallow and knew that she was torturing her now taking too long to answer. 

"Yes," Clarke said.

"I didn't ask yet," Lexa protested. 

"So ask me."

"Lady Clarke Griffin..."

"Oh you planned out a big speech didn't you?"

"You are making this _exceptionally_ hard," Lexa said, squaring her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "Go ahead. Ask me."

Lexa eyes flashed with excitement now that she already knew Clarke's answer.

"Clarke will you marry me?"

A large smile appeared on Clarke's lips.

"Yes," she said. 

"Yes?"

" _Yes_!"

Clarke nodded enthusiastically and they surged towards each other, meeting in the middle in a heated embrace.

They kissed hungrily, the water swaying around them, unable to part for long, pressing desperate kisses on each other's lips until they finally parted and refocused.

"Okay, okay," Clarke said in excitement, "I know this doesn't happen until after we deal with Finn and the Mountain but what's the plan. Tell people, keep it secret. How do we do this?"

"I slip the ring on your finger and we wait until someone notices or asks..."

Clarke was surprised that Lexa hadn't thought this through more. 

"Or new plan," Clarke said. "Slip it on my finger and I wear gloves all the time and we spring it on everyone once we know this is all over. If Finn asks who I'm engaged to..."

Lexa frowned but she knew she was right. 

"I really hate him," she said in a sardonic manner, raising a brow. 

Clarke batted at her playfully, too excited to contain herself.

" _Stop,_ be serious. This is a big deal. I'm so excited. I never thought I would react this way. I always thought I would freak out to be honest."

"That reaction did occur to me," Lexa replied. "I had prepared myself for the possibility."

Lexa straightened herself up.

"Okay. So here's an idea. We'll put it on one of the black drawstrings from our pack and you can wear it concealed for now. But can I please first..."

Lexa held up the ring and Clarke nodded, holding up her hand. As Lexa slipped the ring on her finger, Clarke had never felt more certain that she wanted to marry her. 

"I just wanted to see it on your hand for a moment."

Clarke gazed at the ring on her finger, holding it up to observe it.

"Oh I don't want to take this off. You better get that drawstring before it stays there forever."

Lexa beamed with joy.

"Forever? You promise?"

Clarke leaned back a little, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of feelings flooding through her. She blinked. 

"I promise," she whispered. 

She leaned in to kiss her again, her arms winding up around Lexa's neck and Clarke knew that hiding the ring away was going to have to wait for a while as they celebrated their engagement naked in the same place where Lexa had first said she loved her, were they had been reunited and where Clarke had told her that she loved her too.

*

"Where have you two been?" Anya asked. "You've been gone for hours."

Clarke and Lexa just glanced at each other and shrugged as they reentered the hideout but couldn't resist sharing a secret smile. They were both still giddy from what had happened and Clarke had the ring tied firmly around her neck on the black drawstring, hidden under her clothes. 

The memory of Lexa still marked her body, gentle scratchmarks on the back of her neck, love bites in hidden places. Her body ached from their persistant lovemaking both in the water and out of the water and Clarke could still feel Lexa inside her and all over her. 

"I'm starving," Lexa growled, ignoring Anya's questioning frown and pushing past her. "What's Murphy made today?"

Clarke knew exactly why Lexa was so hungry and if she wasn't so tired, having fallen into a nap in Lexa's arms on the grass, after Lexa had exhausted her, she would be thinking about food too.

She tried to fight a yawn but Anya caught her.

"Spent Clarke?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Whatever could be the reason?"

Clarke's eyes just darted away and she raised her shoulders as if to say 'I don't know what you are talking about' and headed over to Lexa who was filling up an excessively large plate of meat, vegetables and potatoes. She placed a hand on Lexa's upper back and leaned against her sleepily.

"Can I get a plate too?"

Lexa leaned back into the touch, holding up Clarke's weight easily. 

"Of course my love. Sit down and I will bring it over to you. Rest."

"I already had a nap but thanks. I am wiped out."

Lexa smiled and proceeded to fill up her plate before getting another one. Clarke kissed her on the cheek and headed to Lexa's tent where she knew she would take her meal to eat. She had noticed that Lexa always ate separately from her people, taking the time to recharge privately from her duties. It was one of the many things she loved about her. 

  
  



	55. Taking Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa keep secret their engagement. Cage makes a decision that goes against Dante's will and Becca returns to a place she left long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to clarify. Shallow Valley in this fic is a neighbouring republic, independent of the other lands in rule so it has its own monarch. Becca has spent most of her life in Polis after denouncing any claim to it. 
> 
> Also I hope everyone is doing well. I know things are tough at the moment but just focus on what you can control and stay home and stay safe.

Prince Finn was not a patient man by any means. After Titus' death he tripled the bounties on Heda and Wanheda and gave Cage the temporary position of Sheriff and yet they had not produced results. Daily patrols, searching the woods... nothing they did seemed effective. The bandits were always one step ahead. 

"You promised me their heads! Instead you let them murder my most trusted servant."

"We will get them we promise. It takes time."

Dante tried to sooth him but Finn was not listening and Cage stepped forward, placing a hand on the Prince as he moved towards his father in fury. 

"Get your hands off me. I pay you. I hired you. I am the Prince of Polis. I can yell at whoever I want. I will throw you both in the dungeon."

Cage retracted his hand as Finn stormed from the throne room in a childish manner 

"He is getting worse," Dante said. "At least Titus kept him in line. I fear we've made an error in removing him."

"We didn't," Cage replied thoughtfully, before moving over to sit down on the throne.

"What are you doing?" his father gasped. "You'll be arrested for treason."

Cage settled himself onto the throne as if it belonged to him.

"Not if he signs power over to me."

"Why on earth would he do that?" 

His father glanced around in case anyone entered urging him to get up. Cage finally stood up as if it had helped him make a decision.

"He won't have a choice," Cage said. "We'll force him to do as we ask, keep him contained in his room. We'll tell everyone he is sick and force him to sign the documents."

"But it goes against every law. If the King ever returns..."

"He won't. He would have returned by now if he wasn't dead. How long has he been gone. We all know that Finn is the only heir to the throne and no one wants him as King."

Dante shook his head. 

"This is foolish. We should proceed as planned."

"It's already done," his son said calmly. "The second he stepped out of the throne room our people took him hostage. Now we rule Polis."

Cage slowly walked over to the throne and seated himself back down as his father realised what his son had become.

"You always did have high ambitions," Dante said, shaking his head. "I fear you have doomed us all."

"I've saved us father. Your son will become the next King."

"That is not how it works I'm afraid. You will see all too soon."

  
Becca reached the castle of Shallow Valley several days after leaving Polis. It was a long and treacherous journey but she had work to do. If she found a way to cure The Mountain Men then she could stop a war. She had tried the nightblood to no avail. That, though successful in Lexa was a dead end when it came the Maunon. They were unable to adapt to it. She had to figure out a new solution. 

The castle gates opened and her twin Alie was seated atop the throne as still as a statue. Becca feared her older twin, the Queen of the Shadows they called her. She was cold and unflinching and nothing like her sister but she would protect her out of duty and allow her to work freely, even if Becca despised returning there. 

"You return sister. I thought you gave up all royal heritage. You will have no authority here any more."

"I didn't return for that," Becca said quietly. "I am being hunted by The Maunon. I seek only safe shelter and a place to work."

"Of course," Alie replied, the jagged silver crown beautiful but menacing as it lay neatly on her luxurious dark hair. "You are still family after all."

Becca would have to be careful with her sister. Though Shallow Valley was a beautiful and prosperous kingdom, independent of Finn's rule, her sister would not hesistate to use any information for ill. She was ruthless and emotionless and would strike if she saw even the hint of weakness in her neighbours. 

  
"Do you hear that?" Lexa asked, as her and Clarke lay together in her bed that evening. 

"Church bells?" Clarke asked.

"It's the castle bells ringing out for an announcement. There's something happening in the square."

Clarke sat up, her arm still across Lexa's naked stomach.

"Should we go or is it too risky?"

Lexa pulled the covers back and slipped out, pulling on her trousers. 

"We go. We stay out of sight, blend in with crowds. Anya and Indra will be on overwatch in case it's a trap."

Clarke reached for her clothes and began to dress quickly as Lexa pulled on her hood, smearing her facepaint on hastily. 

Not long later they were riding to Polis, leaving their horses just beyong the city and slipping in over the walls. There were torches lit at the royal balcony as Cage stood above a large crowd, his father beside him. 

Clarke glanced at them from under her hood, noting that Dante did not look quite as confident as Cage did in that moment. Cage seemed in his element as he addressed the crowd. 

"Wait did he just say the Prince is sick?" Clarke whispered. 

"It's a lie," Lexa said, turning away. "It's a coup. This is our moment to make our move. Cage now controls Polis and they'll start taking people for their experiments. We need to get ready. At first light, we storm the city."

"Won't they be expecting that?" Clarke whispered as they headed away from the crowd.

"Yes but we'll be one step ahead of them this time. Notice the crowd avoids the sides of the square and the edges of the main paths where those carts are parked?"

Clarke glanced at the people and saw that Lexa was right. They were avoiding the edges. It didn't look out of place. Carts were often parked there at all times of the day.

"Monty and Raven might have made some adjustments to their moonshine," Lexa whispered.

A delicate grin spread across Clarke's face as she realised just what Lexa had planned. 

"They won't know what hit them and everyone of the people have been informed where to be and when."

Clarke grinned wider as Lexa smiled confidently and leaned in to kiss her, both of them just two hooded figures in the darkness to any strangers that passed by. 

"I might have made a gamble of my own," Clarke said in a hushed voice. "We'll have to see if it pays off."

Lexa cocked her head but then her gaze flickered down to Clarke's lips and she kissed her again, plump lips meeting soft, curved ones as they were both filled with apprehension and adrenaline. 


	56. Fire and Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what has happened to King Eric (Jackson) while he has been away and the battle commences in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Gon war - To war

King Eric IV of the Jackson dynasty had been through hell. After the wars had broken out he had gone to fight and to try and broker peace. It hadn't gone well. Years of fighting had worn down his men and he could only imagine what the Prince had done to the kingdom while he had been absent. He had never been fond of him but as the next in line to the throne and his family, Eric had been reluctant to punish him but more and more horror stories came back to him. 

The battle where he'd been captured had been his lowest hour. He was imprisoned in a dirty stone structure, forced to work hard labour and given little food. They seemed not to know who they had captured, Eric grateful for his habit of wearing plain armour and his reluctance for his image to be captured in art. 

He heard the fighting die down a long time before but had no idea what had become of his warriors. 

It was in that awful place he met Miller.

"Hey, managed to steal you some extras today."

To others Miller would just be another thief, his dark brown eyes making a calculating glance around for guards before he shoved the dried cake into Eric's hands. Miller kept observing around him, always alert, always on edge. Eric stared at him for far too long, studying his handsome features, finding himself growing ever closer to the young man.

"I might have more good news. I have friends back home who've been looking for me. My inside man on the guards got a message out for me. This could be our way out."

_A way out._

Eric wanted to kiss him just for that. Most of the prisoners were his own people but all had stayed loyal and told no one they had captured the king and Miller had more reason than most to betray him. He had no family and no wealth and Eric's own policies had punished Arkadia much more than he'd intended. If he ever returned he would certainly take more care of the poor. They had fought alongside him and risked and sometimes given their lives to protect him. Eric would never see the world in the same way again. 

  
The break of dawn crept across the the woods of TonDC, the walls of Polis casting a ominous shadow against the land. The bandits slipped forward concealed, slipping over low walls and past guards until they were in position as Heda and Wanheda marched forward with an army of townsfolk supporting them. 

Lexa could see Cage Wallace waiting with his army and Titus' warriors, their swords drawn, all wearing black leather armour. Clarke could not see Dante anywhere though she suspected he was well protected in the palace. 

Heda stepped forward outside the gates of Polis. 

She raised up her sword, her bow across her back. The crowd was silent waiting for her to give the command.

"Gon war!" she yelled, her black war mask contorted into a determined sneer. 

Clarke didn't think she'd ever been as much in love with Lexa as she had that moment. She was a leader, a commander. The crowd roared with such force inspired by their Heda and they charged forward, Heda and Wanheda leading the charge as archers covered them from high. 

Wallace rushed forward with his men like a fool to meet them, only to find his men were being taken out from above. 

Clarke switched to her bow and started taking out attackers, Lexa fighting ferociously with her sword, disarming one attacker, taking his sword and then rotating her wrists to swing them and attack in a tornado of quick strikes. She spun so quickly, far beyond Clarke in training, Clarke using her fists and bow more, knocking out a charging attack with a solid hit in the face. 

She fought with the same spirit as Lexa, aggressive and intense but Lexa twirled like it was an artform and swept legs and switched to shooting arrows and then back to weilding her swords, adapting so quickly it was incredible. 

Clarke noticed an archer aiming right at Lexa from above who was not one of them and quickly loosed and arrow and shot him in the shoulder, knocking him from his low vantage point and Lexa turned.

 _Just being careful_ Clarke thought, even though Lexa couldn't hear her thoughts. Lexa just nodded in acknowledgement and then gestured for her people to fall back, giving Wallace the impression they were being overwhelmed. 

It wasn't hard to pretend. They had the numbers. They had the better equipment but as they backed away, all locking in defensively to guard each other Lexa shot and arrow straight towards the town bell and it rang out deafeningly. Several fire arrows shot out of the sky, much to Wallace's surprise and landed on the hidden moonshine creating a massive explosion just as Wallace's main force charged through them. 

Lexa and Clarke covered their faces, turning away and leaping down to the ground for cover, Lexa pulling Clarke down with her to protect her. Lexa's body covered Clarke's as the explosion continued in a chain reaction as more fire arrows loosed and hit their mark and after that it was pure chaos.

Lexa and Clarke were both surrounded by ashes having been closer to the explosion than the rest of their people. Lexa yanked Clarke up and they both clung to each other as they headed for safety.

"This way," Clarke said as they were lost in the smoke. 

Lexa obeyed knowing that Clarke had a near perfect memory for directions and layouts even when she couldn't see where she was going and they found their way into a less smoke-filled side alley and climbed up on the wall and onto the roof of a low house.

Arrows slipped past them as they made their way through but Lexa turned so that they would step onto a straw roof and slip through and into the building below. Clarke made a noise of surprise as they fell and landed in a pile below on a simple rug. 

"We shouldn't stay here," Lexa said softly. "We need to get to Cage."

"Dante wasn't with him. We need him too," Clarke said. "Both of them need imprisoned if Polis is to be safe."

Lexa darted away from her gaze, standing up and brushing herself down as Clarke did the same. She plucked a piece of straw from Clarke's hair.

"Okay. We split up. I go for Cage, you get Dante but not alone. Take the bandits with you. I won't be able to focus on anything if I'm worrying about you out there too."

Clarke nodded recognising that it was difficult for Lexa to let her go into danger without her by her side. 

"I will. I promise. You get Cage but please, don't do anything reckless this time. I can't lose you again."

"And I can't lose you," Lexa said. "Nothing on earth will keep me from marrying you after this is all done."

They drew towards each other instinctively, their lips seeking for contact and finding it and the kiss they shared was heated and warm and full of passionate promise.

"Good luck," Clarke said as they parted. 

"We won't need it," Lexa said confidently. "Just keep level headed and trust your instinct. Don't let him lead you into a trap. He is smarted than his son."

Clarke nodded and pecked Lexa's cheek before they both exited the hut. They took one more glance at each other and headed in opposite directions. 


	57. The End of Tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Eric makes his way home with Miller as Heda and Wanheda go after their targets.

"Why do I need to wear this?"

Eric held the tattered cloak in his hands as Miller and he landed in Polis, his men all relieved of their duties at Miller's insistance they would be better travelling without such a visible presence.

"Because we're in your own lands now and you will certainly be recognised here."

Eric was skeptical but he pulled on the cloak, drawing the hood up over his now trimmed dark hair. He was just beginning to feel more like himself. He'd bathed before getting on the ship, Miller finding friendly folk they could hide out with. He was dressed in nicer clothes now and the wars would be officially declared over when he returned. 

They travelled on the back of a cart, side by wide, Eric catching Miller smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

Miller said nothing but Eric chuckled and repeated the question.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're all groomed. It suits you."

Eric once again felt that urge to kiss him but he turned away, still feeling a wonderful sensation in his stomach, far more excited than he felt a King should be. The cart shook as they rode silently on the road to Polis.

  
Lexa roared as she leapt towards Cage in a flying leap, shooting arrows down on him with a roar. He swatted them away with his sword and Lexa drew hers and cut down his men several at a time, twirling and then charging towards Cage. He met her blade but was too slow as she attacked again, several slashes in quick succession and then in seconds she had knocked his sword from him and sent him sprawling onto his back. She hovered over him with her blade raised. 

"I was meant to kill Titus," she growled. "That was my justice to have. You gave him a cheap death unbefitting of a warrior. Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down now like the coward that you are."

Cage was terrified now though he tried to appear unaffected by her words. She could see the fear in his eyes as they widened and she moved her sword to strike.

  
Eric entered the city to find it in a worse state than he could have ever imagined. Smoke billowed over the streets, Mountain Men lay wounded throughout the city and a war was raging between his people and his guards and the remaining Mountain Warriors who were still standing. In the centre of it all he saw Cage Wallace, the son of the ruler of Maunon, dressed for battle, commanding Polis guards as if he was the King. The city appeared desolate. His people looked worn and hungry and the streets were dirtier than ever. 

_What have you done Finn? You have destroyed my city, my beloved home._

"Woah," Miller said, from under his hood. "I've heard rumours of her. That's Heda, the bandit of TonDC. She's a legend among the poor. Back at the docks, the workers would not shut up about her and Wanheda."

Eric turned to where Miller's gaze was fixed to and saw a woman dressed in a long black hooded jacket, the hood having fallen down. Her face was concealed with jagged black paint that made her appear menacing and ferocious and she leapt with a roar towards Cage taking out multiple men in quick succession before attacking and defeating Cage in mere seconds. 

"Wow," Eric said, in absolute awe of her skill in battle. "She doesn't look like a bandit."

"Well the word is she has been the one keeping your people alive while you've been gone. She robs from the rich to give to the poor but some think she might have been of noble birth."

He watched as Heda hovered over Cage as if she meant to kill him but then she knocked him with the hilt of her blade in a sickening blow and then motioned for her warriors to seize him. 

She glanced around as if searching for someone and Eric could have sworn she seemed almost worried. 

"If this is Heda," Eric asked, "then where is her accomplice Wanheda. You said they worked together?"

Miller spun his head around, searching for sign of her from the descriptions he'd been given but he did not find anyone to match.

"Huh. I've no idea."

  
Clarke didn't creep into the castle this time, she strode inside, Anya, Indra, Octavia and Lincoln flanking her. They cut down anyone who attacked her within seconds. She held her head high as they headed straight for the room where she knew Dante would be waiting for her.

She found him admiring the artwork, ever the appreciator of it, in a way reminiscent of the first time they had met.

"Wanheda," he greeted, "or should I say Clarke. I've been expecting you. You didn't think you could just walk in here and take me down that easily did you?"

He was calm and self assured but Clarke knew that was to her advantage and not his. When several guards surrounded them she didn't flinch but just stepped closer.

"No actually I didn't," she replied.

Quicker than he could blink she moved and had a dagger at his throat, rendering the guards powerless to stop her else his life be at risk.

"Drop your weapons," Clarke demanded. 

They all did as instructed and threw their swords down to the ground and the others began to tie them up one by one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dante asked, still acting as if he was in control. "Especially right now when my son will be killing your girlfriend and you are not there to help."

It was a rouse designed to put Clarke on edge, to distract her. Clarke nodded towards Indra and shoved him to her to escort to the same place as Finn, the dungeons.

When they arrived, Dante was shoved into a cell with him and the door locked, Anya disabling the guards and taking their keys quickly. 

Finn stared up at her wide eyed. Her cloak was down and he clearly recognised her this time. 

"Clarke? No? You aren't one of them. I thought you were on my side."

Dante scoffed, already annoyed by his presence.

"Of course she wasn't you fool. Why do you think she even came to Polis? This is all about her people."

"It's about both our people," Clarke said, "none of which deserved to be starved, beaten or murdered for experimental cures to save your own skins."

Dante locked eyes with her clearly unaware that she knew about that.

"What else would you have had me do? I had no choice?"

Clarke regarded him seriously, wondering how someone with so much experience and knowledge could have gotten it so wrong.

"You could've just asked."

She turned and walked away leaving Indra facing the two of the prisoners with an unnerving smile that said she would enjoy this moment.

Clarke glanced at Anya, Dante's words about Lexa still in her head. 

"Go," Anya said softly. "We got this."

Clarke nodded gratefully and set off running towards the battle to find her lover and to see if she was safe. 

When she arrived Lexa's warriors held Cage captive while Lexa stood in front of the people ready to address them. Lexa's eyes met hers and then Clarke saw them widen with fear and Lexa threw a blade towards her so quickly that for a foolish second Clarke thought she might target her. As she turned and a Mountain Man cried out as the sword he'd been holding fell from his injured hand, the dagger having hit its mark perfectly, Clarke kicked him roughly in knee and then swung her fist at his jaw as he collapsed. He fell to the ground unconscious and Clarke turned and saw the relief in Lexa's face. Clarke smiled and headed through the crowd to stand by her side as she addressed then.

"Brave people of Polis. We have fought and defeated the Mountain, the Prince, Dante and Wallace are all in custody where they will remain until the King returns or a suitable ruler is found to guide Polis back to it's former state. Long have you been terrorised. Overtaxed, starved, oppressed... you put your trust in me and Wanheda to deliver your justice and we have and now we will work together to restore order in our great city."

Heda paused and gestured towards the devastation.

"I know much rebuilding is needed. I know that you have suffered long under Finn's treacherous rule. If the King were here he would have never allowed this to happen but we will rebuild. We will recover and we will make sure that when the war ends and the King returns his city is not the one he once knew but one even better and we will hold him to account if we are all not treated better. Long live the King."

  
The crowd roared around King Eric as they chanted the line in a way that he had never expected nor he suspected had ever deserved. But he would do better. Seeing the two women standing side by side, fighting for his city inspired him beyond anything he had ever seen. 

He glanced towards Miller and swept him into a kiss much to the man's surprise. Miller responded and when they parted he only smiled. 

"I never expected this," Eric began, glancing around at the crowd. "My people they..."

"Shh... Wanheda is about to speak," Miller said. "Wait is that...?"

Miller didn't finish his sentence as he recognised Lady Clarke Griffin in her role as Wanheda.

Lexa had silenced the crowd with just the raising of her hand. It was almost chilling how much they followed and respected her but Eric was merely humbled by it..

"I have not fought this battle for as long as most of you," Wanheda told the crowd. "I was reluctant to at first but when I saw the love Heda has for her people and the monstrosity of Finn's rule, I could not stand by and do nothing. I may not be from Polis like most of you are but like you it is my home. It has become my home and I would fight with it with every breath. Finn's reign is over. Cage's reign is over. Now it's up to you to decide what kind of society you want to have. Even if the King returns, which I hope he does, we must always work together for a better future in which everyone can thrive. A city is not made from it's rulers but from it's people for they are it's heart. You are Polis and you have inspired me every day with your spirit of resiliance and your willingness to fight against tyranny."

King Eric began to clap as the crowd erupted but then he stepped forward and the crowd hushed as he pulled down his hood. 

"Your majesty!" Heda exclaimed in surprise.

King Eric smiled at the two women as it quickly dawned on them both what was happening and they were eye to eye with the King.


	58. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda and Wanheda are surprised by King Eric's return and how he handles the bandits and Clarke and Lexa reflect on peace returning to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a short extra fluff scene to chapter 54 that I had forgotten to include originally. It's marked with a * if anyone wants to read it but otherwise thanks for reading so far. There'll probably be just one more chapter before this ends and I know this one has gone a few unexpected places and been longer than usual. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. It means the world to me even though I can't always express that in my replies.

Lexa stared at the King unable to quite process that he had returned. For all her talk she had thought him possibly dead or lost forever. 

"Your majesty," she said with a curtsy. "It's wonderful to see you returned and in good health. We were-"

"I know," he said. "I saw. You saved my city. Both of you."

He turned and faced the crowd. 

"I have an apology to make to you all. I left you for too long and neglected my responsibility as your King. I didn't understand the impact of my policies and how it felt to live with little. The past few years I have lived in the poorest conditions and have learned from my flaws. I vow from this day to never let Polis experience such poverty again and to treat all citizens with the respect they deserve."

King Eric half turned and gestured to Lexa and Clarke.

"Starting with these two. From this day forward the outlaws known as Heda and Wanheda and the Bandits of TonDC are pardoned. They are heroes and will be treated as such."

The crowd cheered and Eric gave both of the women a little nod, a smile on his lips. 

  
Clarke was in a daze as the crowd cheered for them both and she saw in Lexa's eyes that she was equally as moved by the gesture. A hand slipped into her own so tentatively and she clung to it, knowing that they had finally done it. They had saved Polis and Clarke knew just what this day meant and how long it had been happening. 

"Is there anything you wish for?" King Eric asked them. "Anything at all?"

Clarke looked at Lexa thinking about what this had all been about. Her father, the Woods family name. She thought Lexa would ask for a posthumous pardon to clear him from the charges Finn had brought against him to excuse his death and the ransacking of his home.

"Just do better," Lexa said firmly. "That's all I desire."

He glanced at Clarke but she could not think of anything to ask for but Arkadia's safety and she knew that was a talk King Eric and her could have in private as Lady Clarke Griffin. Maybe he didn't need to know who she was under her mask. 

"I want the same," she just said. "Help your people."

They watched as King Eric addressed the crowd, everyone cheering the victory and then while he was distracted they both slipped away, pulling their hoods up over their hair. 

When they were outside the walls of Polis, Lexa turned back once, blinking as she gazed off into the distance. She was motionless until Clarke caught her arm and she turned around.

"You okay?" Clarke asked in a soft, low voice. 

Lexa sighed, her gaze on the ground between them.

"Yes," she said, slowly lifting her head. "I just expected when it was all over to feel different."

Clarke rubbed the side of her arm gently, turning so that they were face to face.

"I know you did. It was your goal for so long to avenge your father and you felt cheated by Titus' death."

Lexa gaze lifted to meet Clarke's. There was hope in her eyes and a strange kind of freedom there that hadn't been there before. 

Clarke moved in closer taking Lexa's hand trailing her fingers in circles over her palm.

"I know it must feel weird to finally be able to return to a normal life again. I feel it too and I haven't been fighting as long as you but hey this is a good thing. We can make plans. We can make a future. Polis can finally heal and Arkadia too."

Lexa stared at her and then a smile spread across her lips getting wider and wider until it had transformed her whole face.

"I can't wait to marry you," Lexa said, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. 

Their lips brushed together and Clarke pushed forward as Lexa tilted her head to receive her. It was a kiss of promise, of a homecoming that had been long overdue.

"Let's get out of here and back to camp," Lexa whispered, their foreheads still pressed together and their eyes still closed. "I'm in need of bathing and a good change of clothes."

"I have a better idea," Clarke replied, her voice deep and throaty. "Let's go back to mine, get out of these clothes and boil some hot water and get ourselves in my new tub."

"You bought a tub?" Lexa asked with a frown, thinking that money could have been better spent.

"No," Clarke said smugly. "Raven built one. She was building some stuff for her moonshine brewing and surprised me with it as a gift. I think she made one for her and Anya too. She really is a genius."

"I'll have to thank her later," Lexa breathed, pulling Clarke back into a kiss.

They lost theirselves for a few moments, only parting to change angles, letting themselves get all too carried away before they were truly out of the spotlight and back to being just Clarke and Lexa.

When they parted, Clarke's hand slipped out of her own and she darted out her tongue and then set off running towards Polis, leaping onto the wall and up onto the rooftops. 

Lexa grinned and then chased after her, enjoying the game as the blonde laughed and ran away from her, just begging for her to catch her. 

Clarke clamboured in her upstairs window just seconds before Lexa caught her arm and they fell onto a pile on the floor laughing together, Lexa burying her head in Clarke's shoulder. 

When their laughter subsided they just smiled at each other, their eyes locked in a secret dance that had been happening since the moment they had met. Lexa reached for the black drawstring she knew was concealed underneath Clarke's clothes and drew it out slowly so that it lay with the jewelled ring on Clarke's breasts.

Lexa held the ring in her hand, observing it and then glancing at Clarke again. Clarke nodded, neither of them needing to speak to understand what each other were thinking. 

  
A Few Hours Later

Raven and Anya entered Clarke's home searching for sign of their Heda and Wanheda. They'd returned to the camp expecting them to be there but neither of them were and so Octavia offered to stay with Lincoln while they checked for them elsewhere. 

As they entered Clarke and Lexa were just heading down the stairs, both of them clean-faced and groomed, their hair still wet but combed and tidy and falling down around their shoulders. They were dressed in fine clothing and looked very happy and calm. 

"What's up? Why didn't you meet back at camp?" Raven said. "We were all going - wait is that an engagement ring?"

Raven's eyes went wide as she shot a look at Clarke who just smiled, glancing down at it then back at Raven and then nodding.

The ring was on her left hand now on her forth finger. 

"Holy hell you're engaged!" Raven yelled. "Congratulations!"

She rushed over to hug Clarke, squeezing her in a bear hug so hard she could barely breath before moving onto Lexa. 

"I can't believe it. When? Today? How did she propose?"

Clarke shot a quick glance at Lexa. 

"Well it might have actually been just yesterday."

"That explains it," Anya grunted. "I thought you were just having fun in the woods."

"Oh we did that too," Clarke added, shooting a smirk at Lexa. 

"Oh I have to tell the others! Can I tell the others please?"

Raven was so giddy Lexa rose an eyebrow and leaned in to Clarke.

"She's more excited about this than we are," she whispered.

"I know right. What do you think? Shall we tell them ourselves?"

"It's more proper to do it that way."

"Lexa, since when do you care about proper?" Clarke teased.

"Since I'm no longer an outlaw," Lexa replied with a wink.

Clarke chuckled but Raven interrupted them.

"Hey no whispering. Can I or can't I? I need answers."

Clarke shrugged and glanced at Lexa as if to say it was her decision and she didn't mind. They shared a look and then Lexa sighed.

"Well you did build that lovely new bath tub and your moonshine mixture helped to secure victory so I guess you deserve a thank you."

"Yes!" Raven said, raising his fist in the air. She patted Anya on the shoulder. "Come on babe let's go. I need to ride back to tell Octavia as quickly as possible. She'll be sick that I knew first ha!"

Anya shook her head. 

"You two have a strange relationship." Anya turned to Lexa.

"Congratulations second and to you too Clarke, my other second."

"Thank you," Lexa replied, bowing her head. 

"Seriously though Anya," Clarke said."Thank you for everything you have done for us both. We couldn't have done this without you."

Anya smiled, her gruff exterior cracking for a moment. 

"And me," Raven whined.

"We already thanked you!" Clarke argued. "Give Anya a moment too will you."

Raven seemed to think about it but was too excited to think too long. She tapped Anya again begging her to ride back with her and Anya just rolled her eyes and agreed leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the house as they bickered in their way out.

"She wouldn't let anyone else behave like that," Lexa noted. 

"Who Anya? No I guess not. She really loves Raven huh?"

"Oh I'm sure of it," Lexa replied. "Anyone else would have gotten more than an eye roll."

"Believe me I know," Clarke said. "I remember from when she trained me. So..."

"So..." Lexa repeated. 

They stood face to face now and smiled at each other. 

"So who's going to write and tell my parents. My mother will down here quicker than you can blink when she finds out."

"I guess we should discuss it with your parents," Lexa said thoughtfully. "It would be proper."

"There's that word again," Clarke said stepping closer into her space so that she was just looking up at Lexa. "Do you really expect me to believe that you've renounced all your wicked ways just because you're pardoned now."

Lexa feigned innocence.

"Of course. I am a truly reformed criminal."

"Not too reformed I hope," Clarke added. "I kinda like the bad girl type."

Lexa placed a finger under Clarke's chin to tilt it upwards. 

"That's just as well because I hear Shallow Valley has been holding shipments of food and gold from their people."

"Well we can't have that can we?" Clarke said with a smirk. "Someone might just have to liberate them."

"Oh and just where might we get someone like that," Lexa replied, still playing along.

"Oh I can think of a few people that might be interested in helping with that."

"I bet you can Lady Clarke."

Their lips pressed together and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa as they kissed freely, for once not carrying the burden of leadership and being able to just be two ordinary young women in love. There was a knock at the door and Clarke pulled away but Lexa pulled her back into her arms.

"Let them wait," she whispered. "It's not important."

Clarke didn't argue as lips melded onto her own and they fell into each other's embrace, determined not to let anyone or anything interrupt them now. 


	59. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes to find Lexa has gone out early. King Eric visits Lexa and meets Clarke and the pair discuss the Woods Family Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter but there will be one more that will act as an epilogue soon. Thanks for reading so far!

Clarke awoke to find Lexa's side of the bed empty. She turned her head sleepily but only found a note in Lexa's handwriting saying that she would return that evening and that she loved her. 

She dressed and cleaned herself up and headed downstairs to find everyone already awake and eating breakfast. 

"Lexa still in bed?" Raven asked as she shoved a forkful of porridge in her mouth. 

Clarke shook her head. 

"No she went out early. Probably needed time to think."

Anya who was seated beside Clarke frowned in concern.

"She left already?"

"Yeah," Clarke said blinking. "I kinda have an idea where she went."

Anya glanced up at her and Clarke saw the recognition in her eyes. They both knew where she had gone to. 

"Oh a letter came for you," Raven said, handing her wax sealed envelope. 

Clarke took it and opened it immediately. 

"Oh it's from Becca. She found a cure for the Maunon. That's great news."

"Is it?" Raven asked. "Didn't they just try to kill us all?"

"Rae..." Clarke warned. "Their people are innocent. You can't punish them for the mistakes of their leaders."

Raven shrugged but didn't say anything more, too busy with her breakfast

"Anyway I'm not really hungry yet. I'm gonna head out and find my fiancée before she gets into any trouble."

Clarke raised a brow as she spoke and Anya watched her go still frowning. 

"Why do you think she left early? Cold feet?" Raven asked, once she was out of earshot.

"No it's not that," Anya replied. "It's about her father."

"Ah..." Raven said, "that..."

"Yeah, that."

  
Some time later

Lexa sat on the stone step leaning with her elbows on her knees, her head propped up by her hands. She should have been happy. Her and Clarke could build a future together now, a real one and yet she had been unable to stop thinking about the past. 

"Thought I might find you here."

Lexa looked up at the sound of the voice to find King Eric standing there in front of her ransacked family home. He had two guards with him that he waved away, clearly wanting to talk to her. Lexa sighed quietly and got to her feet. 

"Your majesty," she said, with a bow. "It is a pleasure."

King Eric was examining the ruins, a saddened expression growing in his eyes. 

"I had no idea it was this bad," he said. "I am most distressed to find what Finn has done in my name."

"It was Titus who did this," Lexa said, "and Wallace robbed me of righting this wrong. You have nothing to apologise for."

"You are wrong," King Eric replied, "I was the one who allowed the war to happen. I left my people. I left him in charge. This was my fault too. I swear I will send you the funds to rebuild."

"No," Lexa said in a low voice. "Much as I admire your resolve to fix this, you can't. What's done is done and the people of Polis need that money more than I do. Help them, that's all I ask."

"I wanted to bring you this," King Eric, said, gesturing for his guards to hand him a scroll.

He took and it then held it out to her. She took it from his hands cautiously and opened it.

"A pardon?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"For you and your entire family. All of Finn's false allegations have been cleared from the Woods family name. It was the least I could do."

Lexa smiled to herself as she read it. It would not change things but it was a start.

"Are you engaged Ser Woods?" he asked suddenly. "I am sorry. I had not been informed else I would have sent my congratulations."

Lexa looked down at her hand. 

"Oh yes. It's a recent development. It just happened."

"Who is the lucky person who won Ser's heart?"

Lexa glanced over his shoulder at the blonde riding straight for them furiously. 

"Her," she simply said smiling broadly.

Clarke got down from her horse and charged towards them in that determined way that she always did. She stopped dead when she realised who Lexa was talking to and then Lexa saw her straighten up and walk over as confidently as she could muster. 

"Your majesty, this is Lady Clarke Griffin," Lexa said as Clarke moved to her side. 

She put an arm around Clarke's waist, glad Clarke had come to look for her. 

King Eric's eyes lit up.

"Ah from Arkadia. I have heard tale of you from my beloved Miller. He had many a tale of you when we were in captivity."

"All good I hope," Clarke said, her voice faltering a little.

"Very much so. He speaks highly of you."

Clarke beamed with surprise. Miller had always been fairly critical of her decisions and she hadn't realised he'd even paid much attention to her.

"Well he is very lucky to have you. It is most pleasing to see you returned and well."

"I was surprised that you are still here in Polis. I had heard that you were only here for diplomatic reasons but then Ser Woods told me that you are engaged!"

Clarke's heart thudded as she wondered just how much Finn had told him. The Prince had recognised her as Wanheda the last time she had been in his presence. Did the King know too?

"I have known Lexa's family for most of my life," he continued. "I am shocked anyone was able to tame the wild Lexa woods."

Lexa smirked and turned to Clarke. 

"She gives as good as she gets. You would be wise not to underestimate how much of a match she is for me."

King Eric smiled suddenly. 

"I do not doubt it. You are welcome here in Polis, Lady Clarke. The kingdom would happily accomodate your wishes. You need only ask."

"Actually I do want something," Clarke said quickly. "To talk about my people. Arkadia has seen great poverty in recent times and some tax easing could be very beneficial."

"I told you," Lexa said smugly. "Clarke is very tenacious especially when it comes to her people."

"Our people," Clarke corrected with a smile. "What say you, your majesty? May I arrange a meeting to discuss some solutions?"

"Of course," he replied, with a genuine smile. "Send word and we will arrange it as soon as possible. I have many changes planned to help Arkadia with its troubles."

"Great," Clarke replied. "I look forward to it. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to have a word with my fiancée if that is permitted."

King Eric nodded, a little amused by her directness. 

"I'll take my leave then. Wouldn't want to keep you two apart for long."

He turned and headed away with his guards and Lexa chuckled.

"You realise that you just practically dismissed the King?" 

"Do you think he knows who we are? Maybe Finn told him."

"I doubt it but even if he did we are not outlaws. It wouldn't matter."

Clarke smiled, her eyes darting away thoughtfully.

"I guess not." 

She glanced back at Lexa and their eyes met.

"So you guessed I was here then?" Lexa said with a soft sigh.

"Yep. Are you okay?"

Lexa felt Clarke's hand rubbing the small of her back. She had known that Clarke may guess why she needed time away.

"I was just thinking. I always planned to restore this place someday but I don't know if I even want to. There's so many memories."

"That's not always a bad thing. We could rebuild, redecorate, make new memories. Or if you prefer we can just live somewhere else after we are married."

"You would consider living _here_?" Lexa said in surprise. "You would wait all that time?"

Clarke smiled and pulled her closer, her arms wrapping around Lexa's back.

"Lexa, I would wait forever if it made you happy. As long as we live together I don't care if we live in the forest for the rest of our lives and you know it is very beautiful out here."

Lexa smiled at Clarke as the blonde gazed out into the fields around them wistfully.

"It _is_ beautiful here," Lexa admitted, focussed almost entirely on the beautiful woman in front of her.

"And there's room for the entire gang. Everyone would have a place."

"It's also where we first met," Lexa said.

Clarke spun her head around to meet her eyes. Lexa drew her even closer.

"Right in this spot in fact."

Clarke's eyes flashed with something sweet but not quite so innocent. 

"It was right here wasn't it. You were incredibly charming Ser Woods."

"As were you Lady Clarke."

They both grinned at the memory and then Lexa caught Clarke's lips with her own. Their lips moved together, Clarke's hand slipping up to the back of Lexa's head to keep her in position. 

They parted a few moments later, panting, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. 

"Let's do it then," Lexa murmoured.

"What?" Clarke asked, her voice just barely a whisper.

"Let's live here. We rebuild Polis and help Arkadia and then I'll finally restore Woods Manor and it will be our new home once we marry."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Clarke said. "But you know I do have an idea for speeding up things..."

"Oh and what is that?" Lexa asked.

A distinct smirk spread across Clarke's lips. 

"Well... I _might_ just have some information about a few pretty wealthy carriages planning to head through TonDC soon."

Lexa grinned, her lips curving back.

"Why Lady Clarke are you _suggesting_ we take what we need from those who are more fortunate?"

"Absolutely," Clarke whispered. "Wanheda and Heda may have been pardoned in Polis but they're still outlaws everywhere else given how many people we've robbed."

"I love you so much," Lexa said, still grinning wide. 

"I love you," Clarke replied.

They surged back towards each other to kiss heatedly, just two young women kissing on the vast Woods estate in front of overgrown damaged stone structure. 

King Eric glanced back at them with a grin, quite a distance away from them now and atop his horse. He shook his head as he reached Miller who had been waiting for him on his own horse.

"Something funny?" he asked.

King Eric just grinned at him.

"I think I just figured out the true identities of our masked vigilantes."

Miller quirked an eyebrow but the King didn't tell him any more yet still seemed deeply amused by his discovery. 


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get their someday. We see what has become of Finn and Dante and the gang get a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for keeping up with this story. This one has taken much longer than I ever anticipated and you've all been very patient as I know the updates were less frequent than usual. Hope you all enjoyed it.

"It's ready?" 

Clarke was beaming with excitement as Lexa appeared in the tavern as her and her friends enjoyed some of Raven's now very popular moonshine. 

"It's ready."

Lexa nodded and Clarke wiped a smudge of dirt from Lexa's face. It had been months since the King had returned and pardoned their alteregos. Polis had returned to normal with the help of the Bandits and a few rich and unwitting carriages travelling through TonDC. 

Lexa had been hard at work on her family home while they both also worked on repairing Polis and Clarke spent a lot of time meeting with the King and helping Arkadia's cause. 

They'd both been working constantly to rebuild, Lexa spending many hours up at Woods Manor labouring. 

Often she came in late, sweaty and mud streaked and Clarke teased her telling her to bathe before she would kiss her but she really didn't mind because once it was finished it would be their time for happiness and she couldn't wait. 

They drank that night with their friends, teasing Raven about how she managed to convince Niylah to stock and serve their moonshine while Lincoln and Octavia laughed along. 

A few days later and Clarke was dressed all in white and standing under the wooden flower covered arch that Lexa had built on the Woods land holding a bouquet as Lexa stood beside her in an elegant black suit. It was a bright day with the sun shining above them, the once ruined structure now standing strong behind them. 

They exchanged their vows and rings and made their promises to love each other forever. Their eyes never left each other as they were announced married and kissed each other rather more enthusiastically than was expected in public.

Raven whistled loudly as Lexa and Clarke all but devoured each other heatedly in front of everyone, having waited far too long to finally make it official.

"I think we got carried away," Lexa gasped as their lips parted. 

"Not carried away enough," Clarke murmoured, pulling her back into a kiss as everyone cheered around them. 

When they finally parted Clarke avoided her mother's stare, blushing profusely as they both turned to the crowd. 

They glanced at each other, holding hands. 

  
The party began some time later. Drinking, dancing, good food, all of their friends attended, including Wells, King Eric even made an appearance with his partner Miller and Becca was there, keeping to herself to few people except Abby, Clarke and Lexa. Lexa spent most of the time dancing with Clarke, spinning her around, twirling with her until it was time for their exit. 

"Go get it Griff!" Raven shouted.

"Get some Clarke!" Octavia joined in.

They were both already fairly drunk, chuckling with Monty, Jasper, Murphy and Emori.

Abby shot a warning look at them to behave but even she was far too happy to be really mad at their inappropriateness. 

"Shall we make a dramatic exit?" Lexa asked Clarke under her breath. 

Clarke's eyes were locked onto her wife's, very happy to follow her lead in whatever she was planning.

"What do you have in mind?" 

Lexa smirked and swooped her up in her arms, causing Clarke to yelp in surprise. She carried Clarke up the stairs rather awkwardly and kicked open their new bedroom door with her foot.

"You okay?" Clarke chuckled as Lexa panted. 

"Yep," Lexa lied. "Let's get you over that threshold now."

Clarke held onto her neck feeling more happy than she ever had in her whole life as Lexa carried her into the grand bedroom and put her down on the bed, almost falling down with her.

"See? Easy."

"Liar," Clarke laughed, "but you did it."

"We did it," Lexa emphasised, brushing Clarke's hair back from her cheek. 

Lexa blinked as she gazed down at her. 

"Well it took us long enough," Clarke whispered.

"It was worth the wait," Lexa replied, in a hushed tone. 

Clarke reached up with her left hand, cupping the back of Lexa's head and guiding her to down her lips. They didn't need words to show how much they loved each other. This was the day they'd been waiting for. 

  
Anya noticed Luna across the room with her family and couldn't help but see the resemblance between Luna as a child and her daughter. She smiled, glancing towards Raven who was still laughing with Octavia and her friends and then headed over to speak to her.

"Luna," Anya greeted.

Luna's eyes widened with surprise. 

"Anya? You're still working here?"

"Not exactly," Anya said. "But Lexa still needed some guidance."

Neither of them voiced it but Luna nodded, both of them understanding how Lexa was after the death of their father. 

"She did a great job with this place," Luna said, glancing around. "It looks as good as new. Some things have changed but mostly it's how I remembered it."

"She will be very happy with Clarke," Anya reassured her. "They bring out the best in each other."

Luna smiled.

"I've noticed. I've never seen her this in love with anyone."

Anya smiled suddenly thinking back over everything they had been through.

"Yeah. This is for keeps."

"At least there's no need for Heda and Wanheda anymore now that Polis is safe."

Anya caught the hint in Luna's tone as brown eyes bore into her shrewdly observing her reaction.

"Yeah... no more need for bandits."

Anya made her excuses and then turned and headed back to Raven, knowing full well that the bandits were very much still active in their campaign against poverty, if not in Polis but in other kingdoms. 

She headed over and put her arm around her own wife, remembering how happy that day had been many months before. 

"Is that Lexa's sister?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's Luna."

"Hmm," Raven replied. "They do look a little alike. Being hot must run in the family."

Anya gave her a hard long look but Raven just grinned.

"Don't be jealous An. I only have one wifey. Are they much alike?"

Anya glanced at Luna thinking back to how Lexa would have reacted to Titus taking her father had she been there. She would've fought to the death to protect him while Luna was too afraid to.

"Not really," she just said. 

Raven turned back to her friends as Anya gazed around the Woods family home, filled with memories. She'd seen Lexa and Luna grow up in this house. It filled her with great pride and warmth to see Lexa restore it and claim it as her new home with Clarke. Anya took a sip of her drink still thinking about it as the party continued happily around her. Somehow it felt like everything had come full circle and things were finally as they should be. She drew Raven closer with her arm smiling to herself.

  
Some distance away...

The sound of metal hitting bare rock rang out throughout the quarry as the chain gang worked their life sentences of hard labour. It was sweltering as they swung their pickaxes over and over as armed guards watched their every movement. 

"This is absurd. I'm a Prince. I don't do hard labour!"

Dante Wallace rolled his eyes, barely able to even look at the floppy haired, childish noble who was complaining beside him. 

"I will demand a retrial. I will force my brother to release me!"

Dante flinched as a guard punched Finn in the face, ordering him back to work. The former Prince started cowering and Dante just shook his head.

"I'm not designed for this," Finn whined. "I can't do this."

"Of all the people to be chained to," Dante groaned. "I had to get the whiniest, most pathetic person in the entire kingdom. Like it or not we're stuck like this. We were sentenced to life and hard labour. There's no escape from it."

Finn held up the pickaxe, his eyes wild. 

"We'll see about that!"

He rushed forward with a roar, dragging Dante with him only to be knocked unconscious inmediately by the same guard. Dante sighed and carried on swinging his own pickaxe knowing he was beaten and that they were never getting out. 

_I should've never have underestimated them_ he thought. 

Elsewhere back at the Woods Estate while the guests were enjoying themselves downstairs, two newlyweds were starting their honeymoon early, rolling naked over each other as they gave themselves to each other over and over again, finally getting their moment of joy.


End file.
